


Shirking Sparks

by Seruna



Series: Universe: Shade and Canach [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Follows GW2 Plotline, Hot, M/M, Mentioning of Scarlet, PoF, Slow Burn CanachxPlayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 105,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seruna/pseuds/Seruna
Summary: Shade never imagined the Pact would be so utterly defeated, and that the sylvari are to be responsible. The distrust of his companions toward him grows and he is forced to readjust his views on allies, friends and enemies alike and learns that a certain aloof sylvari is not quite as antipathetic and adverse as he first thought.Update complete. Added some more dialogue and dynamics and fixed some things. Whoop whoop! :D





	1. LWS2: The Dragon's Reach Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> The plot follows the living story. Chapters of the living world story I deemed irrelevant for the Canach/Shade pairing or some other major developments in the story that needed preceding explanations remain as they are found in the Story Journal and are only added to keep the context of the story whole.  
> Do leave your impression/criticsm in the comment section, I'd love to read them and improve my writing. Cheers and lots of love! ~S

## Party Politics

_I received a mail from Kasmeer, who informed me that Queen Jennah's attendance at the summit is in jeopardy. Minister Estelle claimed that the queen had secretly met with Scarlet and essentially gave her access to her watchknights. Had I not found multiple witnesses who could back up Countess Anise's accounts of the queen's activities that day (and Minister Estelle's little gambling outing), Queen Jennah would have been unable to attend the summit. With her lies exposed, Estelle will recant her story—and possibly cooperate with Countess Anise in future matters. She really has no choice. After the party, Kasmeer was given the honor of escorting Queen Jennah to the Grove. Perhaps the queen will be sympathetic to Kasmeer's past family troubles. Canach was also present, acting as Anise's escort and bodyguard since she bought his billet. He's not technically a free man, having been previously incarcerated for his crimes on Southsun, but is serving out the rest of his term in a sort of work-release program for the countess. It's not entirely clear how Anise intends to employ him, though I overheard them talking about him being her "eyes and ears" in the field. I'm not sure I trust him fully. He has a violent streak and is a bit unpredictable despite his claims of reform._

## The World Summit

_I met my team at the Grove and represented the Pact for the world summit. I convinced Knut Whitebear, Queen Jennah, Councillor Phlunt, and Smodur the Unflinching that we need to unite against Mordremoth. However, the summit was cut short when the Shadow of the Dragon attacked the Pale Tree in the Omphalos Chamber. Before she fell unconscious, the Pale Tree showed me a vision of a golden land and a mysterious artifact. I'm not sure what it means just yet. I overheard Countess Anise and Canach having a discussion. She wants him to infiltrate the Pact staging area and learn what he can about their preparations in the fight against Mordremoth. One thing is certainly clear now: Mordremoth is gaining power by the day. Its tendrils are spreading at an alarming rate. No one is safe. It's my mission to decipher the vision and stop the dragon before it consumes everything._


	2. LWS2: Echoes of the Past (1327 AE)

## Reunion with the Pact

After what had appeared like an eternity Shade, Commander firstly and sylvari second, heard the voice of the Firstborn Trahearne from atop the metallic platform. There was a slight feeling of unease in Shade's gut, having left the pact so completely an utterly in Trahearne's hands, even though he was their Commander. It would certainly be interesting to finally catch up with his friend, even if the situation with the dragon Mordremoth and its minions looming over their heads.

As he passed through the camp Shade could not, even if he had wanted, ignore the many voices around him that spoke with admiration, awe and reverence about his deeds before Mordremoth, the time he had assisted Trahearne to kill Zhaitan. The Pact had been forged back then, in a time where the unity of all the races and their united power was of the essence to defeat an Elder Dragon and to safe the world. Sometimes Shade wondered how these people could forget that they had contributed to their victory as much as he had and how they could glorify him as someone powerful enough to fell an elder dragon by himself. It was both shy of the truth and completely unfounded, yet the reverence remained.

The walk up the stairs was probably the hardest. He could hear Trahearne's voice as he ascended and waited for a moment to speak up, but Trahearne sent the Pact members away and gave him a quick briefing as the other officers descended the stairs. There was not much time wasted on pleasantries, friends as they were. Things were in too much of a rush and developing too fast to dive back into old memories, to reminiscence and put their feet up even for just a moment. And so the Pact would, with reinforcements from all the cities of all the races and Destinies Edge, attack Mordremoth at the heart. If the thing had a heart to begin with.

“We definitely need someone with your skills, so I'm glad you are with us.”

“It has been some time, but this whole operation has to be our biggest priority.”, Shade answered and gave Trahearne a small smile which the man returned. “I assume you already have a mission for me?”

“Indeed.”, Trahearne said and sounded both amused and reluctant to immediately jump toward the heart of the conversation, but there was no helping it. “A group of scouts went missing, with two non-Pacts with them. One of them being Caithe and the other Canach, a Secondborn. They are both very capable, but may be outnumbered. Would you be willing to lead that mission to see if there are in need of any assistance?”

“Of course, I'll make preparations immediately.” Shade did not mention that he trusted Canach very little considering the man's criminal history since it did not matter. Canach presence here meant that Countess Anise, the human woman, had her fingers somewhere in Pact business and that was why Shade felt uneasy.

“Alright. Be careful out there.”

Shade saluted and walked off, felt it was too stiff and too cold, but protocol was protocol, and that was it. He would need to focus on the mission now and when he stumbled across Braham it was the perfect distraction from what Countess Anise could be scheming.

“Done talking to Trahearne then?”, Braham chuckled and glanced up the metallic stairs toward the platform where Trahearne had disappeared out of sight.

“I'll have to find a small scouting squad that went missing, it seems.”

“I would offer my help, but I am watching Taimi's back. I'll never forget how close she came to dying in that Inquest attack.” The memory itself was enough to make Shade shudder, remembering the many golems, Taimi surrounded by the Inquest and their demanding voices over her pleas – it could have gone a whole different way, then. “You'll be fine without me, right?” There was a smirk on Brahams face, but also a hint of concern in his voice.

Shade give him a reassuring smile. “Of course, I won't be alone.”

## Caithes Reconnaissance Squad

Which basically meant he had Pact soldiers with him. Two of them, in fact. Just getting toward the area where the Squad had been stationed had been an ordeal in itself as both of the Pact soldiers seemed to be new to the area, but Shade managed to get them toward the Northwestern Silverwastes without so much as a scratch through Mordrem lines.

Turning around the corner into the Desperate passage he saw the corpse of a fallen Mordrem hurdled on the ground, a great mass of lilac and dark and Shade signaled for the two to halt and approached the body, inspecting it carefully as he stepped closer.

The Mordrem lay on its stomach, grotesque face hidden from view, yet there was barely any sap around the body at all. It almost looked like someone had tempered with the body and just as he was about to kneel down a figure appeared, almost out of nowhere, jumping from atop the cliff and landing with a thud in the sand.

Shade tensed and gripped for his dagger at his waist and lightning bristled through the leafs atop his head, but the figure that appeared was less dangerous than he had thought, but still more dangerous than he liked and he felt himself relax.

Canach erected himself to full height. “Do not disturb that body. It's rigged to explode. Unless you wish to vaporized into a fine mist, I advise you to step away.”

Shade cast a glance toward the Mordrem, inspected it carefully and beneath it's strange dark tuft of hair he could see the wires now, attached to some kind of device that was neatly hidden beneath the body. He took a few reluctant steps toward Canach, eyeing the second-born suspiciously.

As soon as Shade had moved away from the body Canach gave a smug smile. “You're welcome.” He corrected himself almost instantly, but in his voice was very little sincerity. “Forgive me - You're welcome, _Commander._ ”

Shade ignored it entirely. “How did you know that Mordrem's remains were booby-trapped?”

“I set the trap myself, to dissuade enemies from following my dear sister's reconnaissance squad. Present company excluded, of course.”

The sylvari had not changed and had lost nothing of his snark, it seemed. Shade sheathed the dagger completely, let the metal click in a peace-making gesture. “I am not sure we aren't enemies. You're a convicted felon.”, Shade said thoughtfully.

“I do wish you'd get over the past. Besides, we have a mission to finish. I can save you some time in tracking the recon squad, since I know which direction they were headed.”

Straight to the point then, completely ignoring any barbs. It was better this way, for the sake of the mission, anyway. There was no time to dwell on the past, not when Caithe might be needing their assistance. “Fine.”, Shade admitted. “Let's get going.”

Canach gave one last nod and headed off. Shade waited only two seconds and then followed Canach, watched the mans sure stride and the huge shield on his back. He had barely changed from the time at Southsun Cove, or the time Shade had seen him in prison. Not that Shade particularly liked iron bars, but he had been accustomed to them separating the two of them and seeing him run free was somewhat bewildering and strange.

He knew that Canach was a warrior with an array of curious and violent tendencies that involved a variety of explosives, a combination Shade sure did not like very well. Yet right now he had to trust that Canach was not luring him through a mining field, and that Canach truly wanted to change to a less destructive path.

Canach had, after all, enough reason to actually hate Shade – he had assisted the Lion Guard in capturing him and putting him in prison, and Shade had beaten him at his own game of mines. Yet Canach had been the one to insist they forget the past, lest it get in the way of the mission.

“I was told the two of you would be with the squad. Why are you here?”

“My sister may trust in her two blades, but I prefer strategy. We're outnumbered. Stealth and ambush are the preferred tactics here. The explosives will kill multiple Mordrem instantly. I advise you rigging these mines to any Mordrem corpse we cross.”

Canach held up a small bag with round, metallic devices and dropped one in his hand. Shade eyed it for a second and held his breath, almost expected the thing to blow up in his face, but it remained quiet and dormant.

“It would send me into all sorts of hells if I killed the Commander so openly. Do have a little faith in my finesse, Commander.”

Shade knew Canach could have felt insulted by his wary stance, yet instead he had decided to be smug about it. It was a curious reaction, Shade had to admit.“I would leave it in your capable hands.”, Shade murmured and gave the small device back to Canach diligently. “I am both not very fond of explosives, nor am I an engineer. It would be very unfitting if I did blow myself up instead.”

The warrior took the small device back and knelt down briefly next to another Mordrem body. The device made a small, sharp beeping noise and then remained quiet and Canach rose again. “All set. Let's go.”

The path ahead was rather narrow, the sides covered by high vintage points that loomed high over their heads. Canach was walking at the front of the group, a position that was usually Shade's, yet his body reacted instantly when Canach signaled for them to halt. “It's dangerous here. Too many hiding spots and ambush locations.”, his voice was low and his eyes scanned over the cliffs over their heads.

“We can not turn back.”, Shade argued and brushed past Canach and the stone wall, taking the lead. “If Caithe is in danger-”

“- it will do her little good if the esteemed Commander of the Pact were to become Mordrem-fodder.”, Canach interrupted him with a sneer and caught up to him with a sure, steady step. “Stay quiet, and stay behind me. If we are sly, we can bypass any Mordrem we encounter. These ambush locations can be used to our advantage.”

Shade opened his mouth to argue, but had no counter argument. “Alright.”, Shade agreed. The plan worked perfectly, whenever a Mordrem appeared they managed to hide inside small crevices, behind rock formations and in the shadow of a cliff.

In the far distance he could hear the sound of a fight, weapons and shouts and the growl of Mordrem and Shade made his way forward, peeked around the corner and saw a group of Mordrem approaching and stepped back. They could catch up to Caithe as soon as this group had passed by and he pressed himself against the cool, hard surface that almost painfully stabbed him in his back, but his senses were trained on the approaching steps.

The group came into view, yet it passed by without noticing them and Shade almost jumped when a voice beside him said, “That's the squad. Let's go.”

Canach pushed past him and Shade willed his heart to calm down, had barely even noticed the warrior's presence at all. How had he hidden it so well?

Shade rushed after him and attuned to lightning. Small sparks bristled over his skin, in the leafs atop his hair and around his dagger. When the Squad came into view Shade saw that they were still fighting the Mordrem and he cast a Glyph right over them, the lightning striking from between the cliffs down toward their enemies.

The smell of singed flesh rose in the air as the ashen bodies fell and Shade sheathed his dagger with a smug smile. Canach had not even been able to get in range, so fast had he disposed of the Mordrem.

Shade approached Caithe, who seemed not even out of breath, as she brushed her daggers along her green trousers and she looked up, “Welcome to the Silverwastes, Shade. I see you have my little brother Canach in tow.” She said it with the hint of a mocking smile.

“Trahearne sent me. I was told you need some extra help out here.”, Now that was not entirely the truth. Shade had been sent to look for them, while Canach had given him incentive enough to believe that the squad was in trouble.

“Nothing I could not handle, though I appreciate the sentiment.”

She began to walk and Shade moved abreast with her. “Has your squad found anything useful?”

“We are about to find out.” Her eyes set toward her next target already. It was a patrol of Mordrem walking up a stony slope covered in layers of sand that lead upward and bent out of sight. “Judging from their increasing numbers, I'd say we must be getting close to something important.”

Suddenly Canach had joined beside Shade and he wondered briefly how the man had the ability to sneak up on him twice in the same evening. “If so, I imagine they will be increasingly belligerent.”

“Feel free to hide when the action starts, Canach.”, Caithe shot back with a cool barb of her own and Shade felt like he was trapped in the middle of the First- and Secondborn, yet not quite sure how to break it apart.

“Are you worried that I'll show you up, Caithe?”, Canach teased back with a gleam in his dark eyes.

“The more you two banter, the more likely it is that more Mordrem will show up.”, Shade finally intervened. “Come on, let's see if Caithe is right.” He did not wait for either of them to reply and made his move forward, but could hear a grump from Canach behind him.

The squad fought their way up the slope toward a ledge that made it possible to overlook a cavern. Looking down it became clear that Caithe had indeed been on to something and Shade blinked, tried to discern what exactly it was that he was seeing.

It was a great tumble of thorns and vines, all covering the entrance to the cave. Inside it grew darker and the vines even thicker and a purple glow came from very deep within. Shade suddenly realized that the purple glow came from a Mordrem creature, one that looked like a great Vine with a flower as a head, a deep pit where its throat should be, the sides covered in sharp, tiny teeth.

“A base of operations for the local Mordrem.”, Caithe beside him said and brought him from his reverie. “But what are they up to, all the way out here?”

Canach returned from his position at the slope and looked grim. “We have Mordrem inbound and should consider retreating. We're deep in their territory and we're vastly outnumbered.”

The ground shook as one of Canach's explosives went off in the distance and Shade could see a satisfied smile playing on the warriors lips.

“We should send up a flare so the Pact can send help.”, Caithe insisted.

“The flare might attract even more Mordrem.”, Shade argued as she placed down the gadgetry to send a signal flare into the sky.

“Mordrem are coming either way, our way back is cut off. We do not have a choice.”, Caithe reminded him and Shade sighed, knelt down and lighted the flare with a small blast of fire from his finger. It sizzled in the shaft and then sent off into the sky, burst up high and exploded in an array of colors.

If the Mordrem had not noticed them being here, they now had. His hand dove down toward the sheath of his dagger and he drew it, flipped his dagger in a trained, smooth motion. He made his way down the slop, some of the Pact soldiers following him.

They would hold them off here for as long as they could. If the Mordrem managed to push them toward the ledge that would give them a great disadvantage – and Shade would rather that did not come to pass.

“Head's up, Commander.”, Canach said beside him and for the third time Shade nearly jumped at the mans sudden appearance. The man grinned at him and pulled his shield and sword forward with a trained, smooth motion, rolled the sword in his grip. “I should hope you are tense because of the enemies we are expecting, not because of the company you are keeping.”

“I'll watch your back, if you watch mine.”, Shade answered.

There was no time for the warrior to answer as the first group of Mordrem hurried up the slope to meet them. Shade squinted his eyes and called upon a lightning storm once more, could feel the electricity run through his veins even and convulse his muscles, a familiar tickle that he had learned to even enjoy. Canach jumped past him and in front, jumped into a Mordrem that was mid jump and would have lunged at Shade. The Mordrem gave a strangled noise as a lightning struck past Canach into the body and left a singing, scorched hole.

It was the flow and flurry of battle afterwards. Too many actions to recite, too many strikes to count. A Mordrem lunged at him from the side and he did not have time enough to summon another bolt of lightning. Instead he struck with his dagger at the hound-like creature and felt its weight crash into his body, dragging him down toward the ground. The dagger was stuck in its tough bark skin and as it opened its jaws wide, Shade struck his wristguard between its jaw. The teeth snapped shut around it, tightening and holding him firmly, but his skin remained unharmed beneath.

With his other hand he tried to throw the creature off and engulfed himself in a lightning aura, the current flowing over his bark and the creature convulsed, but it would not let go or weaken its grip. It's dark, tiny eyes were squinted at him with hatred and malice. Shade struggled with his free hand, pushed against the creature and saw a shadow fall over them and suddenly, the weight was lifted and the creature flew off of him toward the side.

Shade blinked up against the glare of the sun and saw Canach stood over him, feet planted to his sides and in the middle of motioning his shield and sword lower. The warrior glanced down at him, eyes flickering to Shade's deformed wrist-guard and back to his eyes again in a fraction of a second. Canach held out his hand and Shade grasped it, let himself be pulled to his feet with a strength that he had not thought Canach possessed. The warrior stepped aside to give him room to maneuver and Shade's eyes wandered toward his dagger and Canach covered him as he plucked it free before they were both entangled in their fights once more.

The Mordrem kept flooding in and there seemed to be no end when the sound of a chopper broke over the sounds of fighting and with very little hesitation they all leaped aboard and escaped unscathed.

As the slope disappeared in the distance they had two dead to account for, two Pact-members that had been part of Caithe's squad that now lay in front of them on the deck and Shade watched as the wind caressed their hair and clothes. It was an eerily quiet ride back toward Camp Resolve and it occurred to Shade only when he stepped away from the chopper that Canach had disappeared without a trace. Just as the warrior had somehow managed to hide his presence, he had managed to make it disappear entirely and that particular gift made Shade uneasy as his eyes scanned over the camp, yet there was no trace of the second-born anywhere.

He was sure Canach would report what they had found back to Countess Anise and that once more made Shade wonder just what that woman's angle was. Was her deal to simply obtain information? What was it that she hoped to gain from this?

A sigh escaped him and he shook his head. He had no time for such questions or any kind of intrigue. If anything, then he could be sure that as long as Queen Jennah was not the one the Pact's Ships were sailing toward, Countess Anise was not his enemy.

And that also meant that for the time being, so was Canach.

 

 

## Hidden Arcana

_Explorer Campbell, the researcher we rescued at Fort Salma, provided us with a cipher that gained us access to the Durmand Priory's inner research facilities. Once inside, we explored the library before making our way into the Special Collections room, which was packed from floor to ceiling with rare antiquities and artifacts. We met up with Ogden Stonehealer, who had been hard at work researching dragon history. At his request, we handled a mysterious hourglass and were unexpectedly transported to Glint's Lair. I explored its wondrous paths, putting down the creatures in our way. Whether they were guardians of the lair, or simply manifestations created by magic that was freed upon Glint's death, I am unsure. I did, however, see echoes of past events. The Master of Peace had visited the lair before us, and he found what appeared to be Glint's remaining egg. We returned to the Priory and discussed our findings with Ogden. Now more than ever, it is crucial that we find the Master of Peace and help him protect Glint's egg before Mordremoth seeks to destroy it._


	3. LWS2: Tangled Depths

## Return to Camp Resolve

When Shade returned to Camp Resolve it was once more with a rather bitter and uneasy feeling. Their recent discoveries at the library evolving around the Master of Peace and the Dragon Egg he carried were now even more crucial than ever and Shade had decided that was where he was needed the most.

And concluding from that, that he could not come with the others, not with the Pact, not with Destiny's Edge.

So when he ascended the stairs toward the Command Center of Camp Resolve Destiny's Edge had already assembled, except for the now long missing Rytlock Brimstone whose whereabouts remained a mystery still.

Logan saw him first and waved, the others greeted Shade with a smile. "Ah, glad you could join us. We thought we would have to go without you."

Shade swallowed down the knot in his throat. "About that.", he started and Logan blinked at him in confusion. Shade tried to keep looking at Logan's eyes, could not meet those of the others. "I came to tell you that I may not be able to fight with you."

"What?", Zoija interjected. "You're 74.3 percent of our firepower all by yourself."

"That's an exaggeration.", Shade chuckled.

"I am learning how to exaggerate from Taimi, believe it or not. Why are you not coming with us?"

"I've had a calling, a new Wyld Hunt. I don't know how long it will take." At the questioning glances he sighed. Explaining to any other what a Wyld Hunt was always turned into a rather tedious and prolonged task, especially since its essence seemed to be non-existent with any of the other races. Their whole life evolved around finding out what their abilities and capabilities were, whereas Shade had to figure out how he could achieve what was his destiny in the least amount of time. They lived life, and he lived for his calling. "I have to swear you to silence. This can't go beyond us."

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say we can keep your secret. What is it?", Logan asked and he begun to explain,

"I had a vision from the Pale Tree. Glint had an egg in her lair and the Zephyrite master took it for safekeeping. The vision showed me a ... golden location and I think that is where the Zephyrite master is headed."

Zojja slowly nodded in understanding. "Of course, the dragon egg needs to be secured. If it were to grow up as an ally to Tyria, it could change the course of history."

"Exactly. I'm sorry I have to leave, but this has to be done."

"Then take care out there. Perhaps you'll be done before we head out." Logan smiled.

"I don't know how long it will take.", he repeated. “I'll catch up as soon as I can.”

He gave a short wave and felt awkward for leaving it like this, but forced himself not to overthink it too much. It was already heavily on his shoulders that he could not go with them, not with the Pact even though he was their _Commander_.

With heavy steps he stalked toward where his party had assembled. "So, what's the plan Boss?", Braham asked as he approached. Rox shouldered her quiver, her eyes following Shade eagerly.

"I say we split up.", Shade said. "We will have more luck finding the trail of the Aspect masters that way. Rox, you track down the Aspect Masters. Signal if you find their trail. Braham, you should stay here, in case they or the Master of Peace come back. The two of you,” he motioned toward Kas and Majory, “should speak with Trahearne and tell him everything we have found out."

"Everything?", Majory echoed with a raised eyebrow.

"Everything. Just don't tell anyone but him about the existence of the egg. We do not want that to become public knowledge. In the wrong hands, that knowledge could be dangerous."

"Alright. We'll see you soon.", Kasmeer said with a smile and glanced toward Majory. Those two could hardly keep their eyes off one another and Shade could barely blame them, but it always gave him the feeling as though he needed to be somewhere else.

When he approached Taimi she was in great and cheerful spirits. "Oh, Commander, I have been learning all about heat ratios and metal density. I think I will integrate that in my next plans should we ever need a war machine."

"Glad you are having fun Taimi.", Shade said with a smile. "But I can't stay long. I came to say good-bye. I have to go after the Aspect Masters."

"Oh! After you left, they took a lot of supplies and headed southwest to look for the master of Peace. They were packed like they weren't coming back any time soon. Why do you need them?"

"Braham will explain it all to you. Be careful while I am gone."

She did not even put up a fight and he was glad for it. "You too."

As soon as he made a few steps Caithe seemed to look at him with an intrigued stare. He stepped closer toward her, noticed how cautious and defensive she looked even though her long fingers remained loosely at her side, away from the hilts of her daggers. "Are you following me?"

"No.", Caithe said briskly. "I am accompanying you." She sounded so sure as though there was no question about it and knowing Caithe she always had a mind of her own. There was hardly a reason for Shade to deter her, especially when her skill set was useful out there.

"Alright.", Shade agreed and Caithe seemed to relax. She was eager and determined and something bristled beneath Shades skin when he saw her, but he could not determine what made it so.

When Shade's eyes wandered over the Camp he saw a sylvari, gloomy, dark, terrible out of place and he approached the warrior with a frown. “You look like you are ready to head out.”, Canach noticed. “Where are you going?”

 _Canach, billet, Countess._ Try as he might, that was all Shade could think about when he looked at the second-born. “I am not sure that's any of your business.”, Shade said and the line between his eyebrows deepened.

“Suit yourself. I'll just ask the little asura girl after you're gone. She likes me.” That smug smile. That self-loving, arrogant, smug smile. Shade wanted to remind Canach that he had managed to beat him once before and that he could do it again, but bit it back.

“You're delusional. Leave her alone. I am trekking into the wastes.”

Canach's face did not change. “You saw what it's like out there. It'll get worse the farther you go. You must have a damn good reason.” Shade's eyes hardened and Canach's sneer widened. “Like...a dragon egg, maybe?”

Anger coiled in Shade's belly. “Again, none of your business.” Why had he bothered to believe Canach was anything other than he was? A sellsword in Anise's tight grip, and from the looks of it gladly so. To covertly attain information that was not for him to know was just what Shade had not wanted. “Nor Countess Anise's.” This time, Canach's eyes hardened. “Give her my regards.”

With that Shade brushed past, determined to find the Aspect Masters.

## Tracking the Aspect Masters

The tracks led from the western exit toward a cave and were, much to Shades surprise, rather easy to spot. They must now be used to covering their tracks and that worried him, especially since they were after the Master of Peace who most certainly should stay hidden and unfound for as long as possible.

Caithe was a quiet companion, brooding and thoughtful the whole way. Rox found the tracks easily and when they reached the passage into the cave Roy was sure the tracks were fresh. It was certainly a good lead, but that also made Shade wonder why the Aspect Masters had wandered in here.

A few Mordrem held the passage and closed them off and after they had been slain with ease Shade felt his skin prickle. Something was wrong. Rox threw a torch toward the ground to light the way as they rounded the corner and Shade could only halt and witness as the Master of Sun stood in the middle of a large room, her form so far in the distance it looked frail and fragile.

There was a movement in the shadows and from the wall above a creature sprung, a giant Mordrem with four legs and a pair of small, leathery wings. It landed in front of the Aspect Master and she tensed, crouched down just the slightest.

Shade felt his legs move, but it was too late. His voice broke in his throat when the creature lifted its wing and pierced through the Master of Sun's body and she gave a pained and surprised gasp, then she was thrown into the air and landed with a thud on the ground. Her body was unmoving and he rushed forward, but the creature was already turning its eyes toward him. Cold sweat collected on his back and Shade gripped his dagger tighter, determined not to end the way the Aspect master had.

It was a difficult battle, where he had to doge between its legs and its wings, strike with his lightning whip against exposed and weak flesh and the creature screeched, gaining frenzy with every more strike that he and his companions managed to land. He heard Rox shoot her arrows, saw the flash of lightning by the Master of Lightning, tufts of wind pushing against the creatures skin thrown by the Master of Wind.

Shade drew in the power of fire, breathed in sharply and exhaled as he surged forward, leaving a trail of fire behind him and lunged beneath the creature. With a quick twist of his hand the dagger electrified and hummed, the blade vibrated and he cast the blade into the beast's belly.

The creature let out a long, awful screech that nearly tore his eardrums apart and its body shuddered, then he lunged from beneath the creatures body and heard it collapse behind him. With a grim expression he sheathed his dagger again and slowly made his way toward where the Master of Sun lay. Her blonde hair lay sprayed out on the ground and her body lay on the side, her face thankfully turned away.

He was not sure if he wanted to stomach another pair of dead eyes right now. The Master of Lightning spoke to him and Shade broke from his haze. It was always like this, after battle. He was still entirely focused on the fight, still tense and his guard up. His companions had learned that about him quickly and had adjusted by waiting a minute before engaging him in conversation again, the Aspect Master however did not.

"...Will you look for our Master?", the Master of Lightning said and Shade noticed he had barely heard a thing.

"We do not know where he is. If you have anything that can help us find him, I promise I will."

She drew a sign into the air like a glyph and Rox studied it with great intensity. "This is the mark of the Master of Peace, follow it and you will find him." She helped the Master of Wind to his feet and both of them made their move back out of the cave.

"Rox, I will go ahead to find the Master of Peace. Escort them back safely to the camp and inform the others, then catch up with me."

"I'll go with you.", Caithe cut in and there was no question about it. Shade nodded.

"Alright. Let's go, time is of the essence."

## Into the Labyrinth

The passage led down a slope into darkness of entangled vines and thorns, crossing and twining in the shadows. Caithe and Shade approached cautiously and he had the incredulous feeling that this could hardly be the place the Master of Peace was looking for.

A loud howl resonated from the walls that lay hidden in darkness, the announcement that they were neither alone nor safe. Caithe lowered her voice, “Something's here with us.”

Her commentary regarding the obvious did not ease Shade's tension the slightest. If anything it was increased tenfold. Darkness engulfed them, him, and he felt suffocated by the lack of his visual sense. He noticed how very dependent on his eyes and that without them, he felt helpless.

His heart beat harder in his chest and he yearned to summon a flame in his hand to lighten his path, but he heard a slithering close by and knew that as soon as he made his enemies visible, so too, would he mark them.

He stepped carefully, yet there was no lightness in his steps. Where his sole would almost dance and caress the ground they now stumbled over the dirt and sand, his knees weakening under the pressure of the darkness.

His hand held the dagger in a tight, vice grip that paled his knuckles. The flow of his sap felt inhibited, yet he could not will his fingers to relax from his hold. The warhorn rested on his belt; any sound he would elicit from the instrument would only call attention to them.

The ground gave a soft jerk and Shade stood still, glanced at the ground between his feet even though he could not see and felt something push from beneath his soles. He stumbled forward, caught his fall with his hands and landed on his side, saw the silhouette of a vine wall reaching up high behind him toward the ceiling that lay in darkness.

He waited a few agonizing seconds and realized that he and Caithe had been separated, that the vines, the jungle had somehow _known_. He gulped and made to stand, was about to throw all caution to the wind and call Caithe's name, but he snapped his mouth shut.

The air was humid and smelled of Mordrem, thick and moldy. He heard them moving in the darkness, far away, scurrying and lurking. The fear began to grow and seep from his skin into his very bones, rattling him from within. There was little he could do to calm himself down, the very air he breathed had the smell of danger in it and he wished one of his companions was with him, but nobody was here with him and chances were that they would not arrive until just a bit later after him. They would hurry, he was sure, but that did not mean they would be here in time.

There was a loud howl like that of a wolf and he froze. A predator in the labyrinth. It had been so close, almost as if -

He began to run, looked barely left and right, heard the thundering steps of the beast and could almost hear its breath as it pounced upon him but missed. He barely caught a glimpse of it and dashed into a side passage, hid among the many thorns and vines and the creature ran past him, thankfully unaware and lacking the sense of smell.

There he remained until he finally managed to make his limps move. They were shacking and he could not see his own hands, his own limbs, could not see where he stepped. It was so dark that it had swallowed his body whole and he shuddered and closed his eyes.

He took a deep breath, thought of the Grove, the Pale Tree, of _home_. A reminiscent scent blossomed in his nose, the smell of freshly cut grass, the clean air after rain, the patches of flowers when he trekked through the Grove.

The image of his mother flashed into his mind and he summoned his courage, pushed himself away from his hiding spot and willed himself to move. With the Pale Tree in his mind and his home in his heart, the fear waned just a fraction and allowed him to at least breathe.

He thought of his mission, of its urgency, that it was essential that he found the Master of Peace before the predator did. Perhaps it already had and he was too late.

Another deep breath.

In.

and Out.

He would find the Master of Peace. He had to. Step after step, quiet and yet in his ears they seemed deafeningly loud. Each breath sounded like a hurricane blasting through the vines, each heartbeat the sound of a drum that rattled the very earth he walked.

 _Keep it together_ , he told himself and saw a shadow move in front of him, flinging his dagger at the silhouette. It moved in a lithe, fluid arc and Shade blinked.

“Caithe?”, he whispered and could now discern her form cast against the shadows.

“Commander.”, she greeted. “I found our companions, but we go separated. And I think the predator knows we are here.”

“It does.”, Shade agreed, but did not bother to tell her about his encounter with it. “Then let's find the others.”

They moved through the darkness abreast, the sound of her steps somewhat of a comfort in the darkness that pressed down on him. It had always been his enemy. Darkness. He had been born in the Cycle of Dawn, the rising of the sun, the abating of shadows. Dawn meant sun, meant light, meant day, meant exploration and growth.

When daylight waned and the shadows grew Shade had always felt uncomfortable in their long and limber grasp. He had feared the shadows would snap shut around him and trap him in the Nightmare forever, an early fear of a Sapling that he had fought with reason and yet it remained as a relic, embedded in the deepest layer of his bark.

When they rounded a corner he was so focused on fighting his fear that he did not recognize Majory standing among a pile of dead Mordrem, evidence of her capabilities as a necromancer. The fireball he shot at her in his surprise missed her by an inch when he twisted his hand just in time and he cursed himself inwardly.

She tilted her upper body to the side and tracked the fireball with her eyes, her figure lightened up by the short flicker of red and gold, her face an expressionless mask. When the light faded and she turned her head she replied, “I am happy to see you, too, Boss.”

“Ah, sorry Jory.”, Shade muttered an apology.

"Have you seen Kas?", she asked.

“I haven't.", he answered, if a little too quickly. She studied him and even in the dim light she could see the sweat that had formed on his brow, his eyes that skittered from one corner to the next.

"Are you alright?" Her eyebrows knitted into a frown.

"Yeah, fine. Let's find the others.", he tried to sound as confident as he could, but it came out in a hurried blurt.

It felt like an eternity that he was trapped in here, time seemed to stretch endlessly as they waded through the dirt and sand, step after step and the howl in the distance did not let them forget about the creature that lurked in the darkness.

Thankfully, all his companions had managed to somehow find a defensive position and each companion seemed stressed out, but none quite as he was. He was breathing raggedly, jumping at almost every sound even though the predator seemed to have moved into the far back, its howling nothing but a distant cry.

He felt the presence of his friends, but the absence of his sight made it hard to convince his mind they were there, despite the noise of their steps, the whispers between Jory and Kas, the chirping of Frostbite in the far back.

Navigating the labyrinth gnawed at all their reserves and finally a large passage lead upwards toward the center where Shade could finally see traces of light cascading down toward them invitingly.

The Master of Peace lay cornered by the Predator as Shade had feared, but with the light coming from a small crevice over their heads Shade summoned his elements without fear, confidence flooding back in. With determination he surged forward, leaving a fiery trail behind and slamming into the creature with a flame burst. The creature gave a surprised yelp and jumped back, the skin where he had attacked scorched and black.

But he was relentless and kept close to the creature and cut along its large legs and into the skin, burned it, let lightning rain atop its head. Arrows flew past his head into the creatures flesh, an illusion cast by Kas showered the fight in a bright sparkle of purple that temporarily blinded the creature and Jory cast her greatsword into the creatures chest as it shrieked and shielded its eyes from the light. With an agonizing screech it collapsed onto its swollen legs and Jory yanked her sword free. The creature's upper body slumped down toward the floor with a loud thundering crash and remained still.

Shade turned toward where the Master lay on the ground and saw that the man was clutching at a lethal wound and his stomach twisted. He hurried closer and knelt beside the man as he gurgled out a few strained, last words,

"I...I can no longer protect it...You must understand...its importance to Tyria's future..."

"No time to explain.", Caithe suddenly interjected and jumped up in an arc, landed gracefully beside the egg and grasped it and in the blink of an eye disappeared into the shadows.

His words to stop her died in his throat and he had his hand outstretched, but the thief was gone and the Master beside him whispered with a last shuddering breath, "The egg...." and then there was silence. When Shade glanced down the man was dead, gray eyes staring glassily at the ceiling and Shade cursed Caithe inwardly.

"We have to track her down.", Rox said immediately, sympathy bleeding into her gaze when she looked at the Master of Peace. His last moment had been filled with a foreign woman stealing the egg he had given his life to protect. It was a bitter way to leave the world.

"Braham, Kas, stay here and make sure the Master gets a proper send-off.", Shade ordered and got onto his feet. He was not sure how to read this, what Caithe was doing, why she had done it. Why had she run off, why had she not explained before? They had had all the time in the world, yet she had been quiet.

He now understood why his skin had bristled at her eagerness, her determination. Something had been off from the very start and he had been to blind so see it.

Yet a part of him refused to believe that Caithe had stolen the egg in an act of betrayal. Caithe only ever truly obeyed one, and that was their beloved mother. In everything else she was unshackled and free, determined to find and make her own path.

"Where do we meet you, after?", Kas called after him as he was already heading off with steamy, steady steps. The sand grew hot beneath his feet, a sign that his emotions were bleeding through.

"In the Grove. Whether we find her or not, that's our next stop.", he answered curtly with a quick glance back and nodded toward Rox, gesturing her to follow him.

 


	4. LWS2: Seeds of Truth

## The Newly Awakened

 _The Pale Tree is still recovering from the damage done to her by the Shadow of the Dragon. She experiences moments of lucidity, during which I may be able to speak with her, but I'll have to wait until she wakes up._

_The Pale Tree gave me four seeds with which to view some of Caithe's memories. I found the first location in the Grove itself and saw Caithe and the firstborn over twenty years ago. They were discussing the recent arrival of the secondborn and wondering how to deal with them._

_A half-naked secondborn interrupted the discussion to let us know that his friends had been captured by "imps." At the end of the memory, Caithe and Faolain—yes, the leader of the Nightmare Court today—were racing off to rescue them. I believe the second memory seed location will be in Metrica Province, where the secondborn were taken._

## Meeting the Asura

_I used a seed to enter Caithe's memory of the time she and Faolain saved a group of secondborn from asura. They found my old acquaintance Vorpp experimenting on the poor sylvari. Vorrp had the scare of his life, I suspect, and he learned that sylvari do not make good test subjects._

_As they were leaving, Faolain announced her intention to travel to the Silverwastes in pursuit of Wynne who was going there to research Ventari with a centaur tribe. Caithe tried to discourage her from this, to no avail. I need to head back to Camp Resolve to see if any centaur have ever been found out in the Silverwastes_

## No Refuge

_I returned to Camp Resolve to ask if any centaur had ever been found in the area, and I was directed to the Far Silverwastes. The local skritt let me access their network of tunnels to bring the third memory seed to that remote location._

_I found the next memory seed location in the Far Silverwastes and experienced a centaur massacre through Caithe's eyes. While the memory was horrible to witness, it provided us with a clue to where Caithe may have taken Glint's egg._


	5. LWS2: Point of No Return (1328 AE)

## Arcana Obscura

_In my last memory vision, I saw Faolain and Caithe chase Wynne to a sealed cave in the Far Silverwastes. When we followed her trail, we were blocked by a magical barrier. I met Marjory at the Durmand Priory's Special Collections to consult with Magister Ogden Stonehealer on the arcane ward blocking our access._

_Ogden identified the barrier as made by an ancient serpent race called the Forgotten. As part of our research, Ogden broke the wax seal inside the old tome and the echo of a long-dead hero named Turai Ossa appeared. Marjory and I supported the echo as he retraced the Ascension trials, and in return, he gifted us with divine fire. Ogden believed the divine fire would open the seal on the mysterious cave, allowing us to continue retracing Caithe's past._

## Pact Assaulted

_Logan asked me to reunite with Destiny's Edge at Camp Resolve as they prepared to assault Mordremoth with the Pact. Conversation was cut short when the camp came under attack. In the thick of battle, I signaled for an air strike to clear the Mordrem from the staging area. After combat died down, I informed Trahearne and my friends that I had to recover Glint's egg from Caithe._

## The Mystery Cave

The search was finally at an end. They had found the very last place she could be, where she had to be and Shade was growing restless. His Wyld Hunt was compelling him to action, to get the egg in his possession and keep it save, but how could he do so when the person who had it was so elusive?

He had learned a lot on this journey, especially about Caith. The last memory he unlocked however was what shook him the most, not because it was some secret about just Caithe, not because it showed that she could be ruthless and cold, no.

Because the memory had shown him that all sylvari were linked to Mordremoth. That Sylvari came from the Jungle dragon and belonged to it and were meant to serve it.

After the battle he was even more in a reverie than ever before. He began to question everything, the dream, the Pale Tree, the being he considered his mother, yet that was not entirely true. Was she a protector then? Did she protect them all from the grasp, or had she freed them? Was his Wyld Hunt only a disguise so he could later serve Mordremoth and bring the dragon the egg?

Was all of it one grand scheme? It made his head hurt, it made him question his very identity. What did it mean to serve a dragon? Was he to become like Mordrem, was he already under the dragons influence, or would it grow, or suddenly appear? It made him feel so uncertain and afraid. Not just for himself, but for the world, for his companions and he felt their reservations when they knew.

How would this affect him, them, his very life? Could he truly be what he had set out to be? Or would it all be taken from his hands?

His companions gave him space, left him to brood as he stared at the golden glimmer that remained in the cave, watched the dust settle over the structures. His eyes trailed toward the Shadow of the Dragon, Mordremoth's champion.  
The dragon would never have allowed him to kill his Champion, not if he could compel him not to. What would be the point of that be? To find a stronger Champion, perhaps, but that meant that Shade was not yet under its influence, that he could fight it when Mordremoth would try to intrude on his mind.

Whatever it meant for the sylvari...all the that and the other questions would have to wait. Right now, it was all about fighting back.

And Shade was determined to do just that.


	6. HoT : Act One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very long because it contains all of HoT Act One and we finally get to the dynamic that is the fundament to this whole story. Enjoy.

## Torn From the Sky

As if those news had not been enough, more came. The Pact fleet, destroyed. Utterly. Nothing left but ship wrecks, injured, scattered pieces of debris of air-ships. There was no sign of Trahearne, no sign of Destinies Edge.

As soon as Shade heard gathered his companions to dive right into the enemy territory, deep and dangerous as it may be, but staying back and letting Mordremoth devour what was left was not an option. Despite the crisis with the egg, his identity still left in question and the fleet completely destroyed, it was not up to him and his comrades to pick up what was left.

They moved through the enemy lines hurriedly, cutting down whatever vine was in their way. No enemy was left standing long, at least those that dared to come into their way. It was unspoken that it was urgent, especially with Shade and Braham both tense with worry. Shade obviously feared for the men and women that should have been under his command, because he should have been there to fight with them against the dragon and Trahearne, his life-long friend.

Braham feared for his mother who was MIA and had not been seen or heard from since the attack. It was all so messed up, everything had suddenly begun to go downhill. Shade wished all his worries were on finding Caithe and getting the egg back alone, his life would be simpler then.

“Hey, boss! Rata Sum was all abuzz over the Pact Fleet disaster. I knew you'd get involved, so I came to pitch in.“, Taimi chirped and Shade blinked into the darkness of the cave, saw the familiar figure of Scruffy and his panels glowing in a light blue.“Scruffy and I gave these locals a lesson in Mordrem bashing while we waited for you. Oh, and Canach helped, too.“

Shade only then noticed the figure that had leaned against the wall and made himself noticeable by stepping forward. Canach's eyes were wandering up toward Taimi with a cool glare. „Yes...I "helped." And I thought the Firstborn were full of themselves.“, he grumbled. The warrior turned his head toward Shade. „Commander. Countess Anise sent me to support you and represent the Shining Blade in the fight against Mordremoth. The jungle won't contain Mordremoth for long. Mordrem incursions are already happening as far away as Diessa Plateau. I also have an obvious personal stake in defeating the jungle dragon. In any case, I am at your disposal.“

A personal stake? Just how much did Canach already know about Mordremoth? How much did the Shining Blade know? It had been a secret, one Shade had been hard-pressed to uncover. He glanced at Taimi and she seemed to shrink away from his eyes and he knew right then exactly _how_ Canach knew.

Whatever his qualms were, this was not about him. This was about Mordremoth, the Pact, salvaging what was left. This time, it was actually beneficial that Canach knew – because it meant that the warrior was prepared. “Glad to have you both aboard. We're going to need all the help we can get. Let's move out. “

Canach nodded, his mouth tight and Shade moved past both of them and through the vines and the thorns, slowly emerging at the start of an advance. In the distance massive vines crossed and twisted high in the air almost touching the sky, thicker than any tree log that Shade had ever seen.

Among them, caught and twisted lay some of the fleet's airships, wrecked and destroyed by the massive force. The steam was rising high into the air, leaving a trail for anyone to see, the fires burned brightly and debris cascaded down into the abyss below.

Suddenly Braham behind him surged past and made his way down the cliff, “I see a camp...and a camp means survivors. Let's go!”

Before he could utter a word Braham was already gone and it was all Shade could do to hurry up after the big Norn man, barely keeping up with the mans eager pace. _Thorns and brambles,_ he cursed inwardly. He rushed down and into the small camp that was not much more than a small area shielded by metal in an arc. Inside were indeed Pact soldiers and Braham said something to them and when Shade was finally close enough, he began to lecture the Norn man, “Braham, you mustn't run off like that! We are in enemy territory!”

The big man barely paid him any mind and Shade knew how the norn must feel, but rushing into things would not solve their problems sooner. A quick glance around gave them an image of who had survived and Laranthir greeted him with a weary smile.

“Commander, you are a welcome sight.”, he said and a shiver ran down Shade's spine when he saw the weapons of the remaining Pact members were pointing _at_ Laranthir. “The situation is grim. The Pact is in ruins and Trahearne and Destiny's Edge were taken prisoner...they were alive, but now MIA. And the remaining soldiers no longer trust me.”

He had heard of the sylvari turning against their comrades on the ships, that they had lost their minds and had attacked without abandon. The chaos had resulted in a disarray of the ranks and when Mordremoth struck, the remaining Pact could not have done anything.

And now, even he was eyed with suspicion and he felt alien, even among his comrades, those people he called friends and trusted with his life. Now, he was no longer Commander first and sylvari second. Now, he was a sylvari first, and it was looked upon with suspicion. He was not so sure that any Pact members would listen to him, just as they seemed to be wary of Laranthir.

Majory's voice was ice when she spoke, “And you're surprised? Scarlet, Aerin, and now _this_. Mordremoth always uses sylvari to do its dirtiest dirty work. “

To hear her say those worlds, frustrated and hurtful was like a cold shower. The voice in his head thrummed and he shook it away. He would not listen, would not fall for it. He would show his friends that he was stronger, that resistance was possible.

“We need to strengthen the defenses around here. Our priority has to be salvaging weapon parts from the crash site.”, Explorer Metella threw in.

“What about our comrades in the cavern? The Pact does not abandon its own.”, Laranthir argued as though he could not believe the words coming out of the Charr's mouth.

“Look around, "sir." There is no more Pact. And the prisoners you want to safe are probably already dead. “ The way she said _sir_ , it was not with any kind of respect. It was full of loathing, of doubt, malice.

“Everyone, listen up!”, he said and all snapped toward him wihtout hesitation, without question. They still trusted him then, if only a little. “We've suffered a serious setback, but we're far from beaten. I trust Laranthir. If you trust me, you can trust him. We're all still on the same side. Understood?” It was essential that in times like these, they learned to trust each other again. Their very survival depended on it.

“Yes sir!”, voices echoed around him and he was glad for it, the Charr however did not.

“Laranthir will join the search-and-rescue team. If you're not on that team, dig in and fortify this position. Now fall in and let's get to work!”, he continued and Laranthir gave him a grateful glance, but the Charr spoke up again.

“It's not worth risking more lives to safe sylvari prisoners. They're already gone. Sylvari belong to Mordremoth.”, she said with spite and Shade opened his mouth, his patience wearing thin, but to his surprise, another voice spoke up before he could,

“You're a fool. Only weak-willed sylvari are vulnerable. The rest of us...myself and the commander especially...fight back.“, Canach said in a condescending tone, and even though he was smaller than the Charr, he looked towering still.

Shade glanced at Canach and their eyes met. It was a mutual understanding, that they both knew that the fear of their comrades was founded, that they could not blame them for being wary – but also that that meant trusting one another was of the essence to salvage the situation.

“He's right.”, Shade said and turned his head toward the Charr again who looked at him with squinted, distrustful eyes. “Mordremoth wants us to turn on each other. Are you going to play right into the enemy's hands?”

She snarled. “No, but who says you're not the enemy? If you stay, it is your funeral. This camp won't last another night. Good luck—you're going to need it.” And with that she stalked off. Shade looked after her broad form, watched her tail flick from side to side and wondered if it was her pride alone that had made her continue the way she had, or if she was truly so distrustful of him, Laranthir and Canach.

He could only watch in dismay when another Pact member joined the Charr, but he made no move to stop them. It was disobedience, and it should be punished, but now was not the time for such things. If they made it out alive, they could deal with every case of transgression later.

“Alright, let's go.”, Shade said to the remaining members. It was beyond him how someone could discard prisoners to the enemy, but he was not about to start a discussion in his head about camaraderie. There were prisoners that needed rescuing and _he_ was not about to let them down.

“Commander.”, Canachs voice suddenly broke through and Shade looked up from the ground toward Canach's dark eyes. They were outside the camp now, making their way over the sandy and dusty ground, small clouds lifting into the air wherever they stepped.“I fear that if you fume any more on the inside, you might burn the ferns atop your head. There is no need to give in to anger and weakening your mental resistance.”

Without a second thought Shade brushed through his hair with his hand and scratched his neck. His fingertips felt unnaturally hot and as he stroked over his ferns, he noticed the lightning vibrating in them. “I'll keep it under control.”, Shade answered. Emotions always made his elemental abilities stronger, but in times such as this he would need control more than ever.

“I am sure you will, Commander. Lead on.”

When he saw the old and worn staircase and the cave, the bloodstains on the steps but no bodies it was clear a battle had been fought and lost. “Bloodstains...but no bodies. Not a good sign.”; he murmured. After being torn from the sky they had been stranded in enemy territory and now, they had been captured. It was yet unclear what the Mordrem needed prisoners for, why they took any at all, but Shade was determined to find the Pact members alive.

He rushed forward, his attunement to air carrying him faster than the others. It made his body lighter, his steps almost bouncing. The stair was narrow, leading down and as they reached the last stair he saw a small stream and just to the left another pair of stairs that lead up to the rock formation before them.

“Don't let them get to the cages!”, a voice boomed and Shade saw two creatures, strangely twisted and twined with vines and branches, their skin the color of bleached oak. When one of them lifted a massive hammer over its head, Shade dodged to the side and dashed forward and embedded his dagger in the creature's waist, earning a loud growl. The creature staggered back, clasping at the wound and the hammer swung at him once more, but less powerful and less coordinated, giving Shade the opportunity to simply duck and then slam his body into the creature, shoving it backwards.

His whole body was engulfed in a lightning aura and the skin of the creature sizzled and burned, leaving a massive scorched mark behind. The creature fell to the ground with an agonizing cry, but its friend could not help him since Shade's companions were falling onto him like bees onto a rose. Over the sound of fighting Shade heard a voice call above his head, “Can anyone hear me? We're up here!”

He rode the lightning up the stairs and two guards approached him. With a deep breath lightning surged form his fingers into his dagger and lightning discharged atop the ferns on his head. When he charged forward there was the sound of loud thunder and Canach glanced atop the stairs where he saw a couple of lightning strikes before everything was eeriely quiet.

He hurried up the stairs, had barely caught a glimpse of the Commanders hair as he had disappeared over the top and frowned at the Commanders reckless advance. When he reached the top however he saw the two guards lying on the ground, dead. Their bodies were full of dark scorch marks as was the ground and the Commander stood, lightning still fizzling in the air around him and his hair sparkling like a god of lightning himself. His dark, coal skin looked even darker in the shadows cast from the canopy overhead, his pattern glowing golden on his skin.

Shade looked over his shoulder when Canach appeared, his body tense. He expected an enemy any second, but was glad it was only his companions who finally caught up with him. He moved toward the cages that were made from nothing but vines and thorns twined into a sphere prison, and inside, between the vines he could see the prisoners awaiting their rescuers with eager smiles.

“I knew someone would come for us. Thanks!”, the Pale Reaver said and brushed a branch from his shoulder.

“Of course. Come on, I saw more cages over there.”, Shade urged them forward and he expected they must be tired and weary, but they followed him without a second thought and gave no sound of protest.

He rushed forward again and barely anyone was able to catch up, but they did not have to worry. He made short work of the other creatures guarding the remaining prisons and once the small plateau was empty of all enemies, Shade freed the last remaining Pale Reavers as well. His skin prickled and he turned around, let his gaze wander over the area. It was quiet, ominously quiet.

It was the lacking of any ambient life that bothered Shade the most. It was as though being under someone's focus, watched closely from the shadows. Every move, every step. Everything seemed to take place under the eye of something that lurked in the very ground and vines that surrounded them.

He stared at the corpse that lay on the ground. “What are they?”, he asked no one in particular, but it was Laranthir that approached and answered.

“They are more of Mordrem's minions. We have no idea where they came from, but they look more humanoid than the others.”

“More humanoid...”, Shade echoed. “What if-”

Something cracked over his head and a figure fell from the vines, landing with an earth-shuddering crash on the ground right in front of him. Shade took a step back, his dagger tightly in his hand and his body tense. He could hear his companions taking position right behind him, Canach even advanced in front of him, his shield and sword at the ready.

Shade was not used to being behind anybody. His abilities with the elements air meant he was light on his feet, quick and fast, agile and feline. It immediately reminded him that Canach was new to the group, that he did not know its capabilities, and that he was a warrior at heart.

Braham was a Guardian, but the I'll-smash-it-till-it-breaks kind. Without Taimi here, he would charge in toward the front and take down anything unfortunate enough to cross paths with him. Jory and Kas were glued together at the hip, one was never without the other, even in combat. Shade sometimes saw them cast their strange magic from the corner of his eyes, saw Kas's illusions shatter against their enemies and death clouds rising from dead corpses Jory had summoned. Rox commanded attention with her bow, her accuracy something of a legend among the group. Her little pet, Frostbite, sometimes chirped and would bury into the ground and disappear out of sight for a few seconds, only to appear later as though nothing of consequence had occurred.

They all had their own battles, with each their different strategy to best them, yet none of them truly needed anyone to take a blow for them. Even Kas was more of a capable fighter than her armor – which, Shade reminded himself, was not truly armor but and illusion and the Mesmer was actually _naked_ beneath – might suggest.

“Welcome, fodder. Mordremoth has plans for you all.”, the guard erected itself to full height, lifting its heavy hammer over its shoulder and glaring down at Canach who swung his sword behind him in an arc and lifted his shield to take the blow. He was small in comparison, the guard was about two and half times larger than he was, yet when the blow came, Canach stood his ground.

There was a loud clang that rang through the jungle and Canach's knees buckled just the slightest. Shade charged forward, past Canach in an orb of lightning and rounded the Mordrem, appeared just a few few behind it and swung about, stabbing his dagger into the creatures backside.

The creature howled loudly and turned around, its right hand which was free of any weapon, just a very spiky metal wrist-guard, swung backward toward where Shade's head was. He ducked away and stabbed the dagger with a quick successive strike into it's thigh, pushed electricity into the creature through the blade.

The Mordrem convulsed, its leg completely useless and out of its control and it staggered to the ground. Shade withdrew his dagger as the creature fell with an earth-shuddering crash. The Mordrem growled and got onto its knee, sap flowing freely and dripping to the ground in a small pool as it erected itself and swung its hammer wildly. Canach lunged backwards and the hammer shattered one of Kas's illusions with the sound of breaking glass.

The creature got onto its feet and with a loud, booming voice it suddenly cried, “Mordremoth! Your enemies are here. Help your servants destroy them!”

The earth shook and a voice boomed in Shades head, nearly making him blind as a white pain surged through him. _“The world is mine!”_ , Mordremoth's voice thundered in answer and Shade forced himself to shut the voice out. His body oscillated like a vine and he took a few steps back, knowing that there was an enemy before him, yet being unable to focus his attention. His chest felt constricted, as though a heavy boulder lay right on top of it and he desperately tried to catch his breath.

His senses seemed all wrong. Everything was suddenly so dark, the air was too hard to breathe and he could not find his center, kept staggering from one side to the other until he heard the Mordrem cry out in pain and the influence lifted. He blinked into the sudden brightness and tried to catch his breath.

The Mordrem was forced back by Brahams mace and the norn gave him a body slam with the shield. The creature staggered once more and suddenly a worm-like creature burst from the earth behind it, spewing out more Mordrem that landed in a green, yucky fluid on the ground, gathered themselves and began to charge toward them. At first Shade was not sure he had hallucinated the whole thing when the Mordrem, the kind he had already encountered in the Silverwastes, came rushing toward him.

But they never reached him. Braham jumped into the attacking rank with a cry and smashed his mace into the ground, churning up the earth. The Mordrem wailed and surrounded Braham, but also seemed confused as to the many Kas's that appeared around them. In their disarray Shade bit his lip and cast a Glyph of Lightning over them, strikes of blue and white crashing from the canopy atop their enemies.

His head ached and he felt something shove into his back and he caught himself by placing his foot in front of him, turned his head and saw that Canach had bumped into him. No, not bumped. The Mordrem guard stood right in front of Canach and was erecting itself to full height. The position of its hammer made Shade assume Canach had pushed him out of the blow, and his brain only lazily realized that he had been saved.

Once more the creature lifted its hammer and crashed it down upon them and Canach lifted his shield, kneeling down at the force of the strike and Shade empowered his vault with an air boost under him and landed on the shield, his sole tapping against it only briefly before he jumped against the Mordrem's upper body and pressed his dagger into the creatures neck, his whole body pushing the blade even deeper at the impact.

The creature made a surprised gurgling sound and the hammer thudded to the ground. Its hands lifted toward its throat, but the life was draining from it and Shade felt the body sway backwards. As it fell he jumped off onto the ground, extended his hands to catch his fall and rolled onto his back and stood perfectly balanced on his feet again, casting a glance over his shoulder toward the Mordrem and Canach.

_That went better than expected_ , he thought. He was dusting off his robe and bent down, pulled his dagger free and cleaned the blade on the hem of his trousers. He had stopped to care what they looked like quite a long time ago, when he had realized that adventures and heroism meant that clean clothes were not involved. Except for Kas, of course.

That voice he had heard... That had been Mordremoth, their creator, their father, so to speak. A shudder went through Shade as he thought of it that way, that the Pale Tree and protected them from the Elder Dragon, that it was now forcibly trying to control them as minions.

“...should head back to camp.”, Canach's voice broke through his haze and Shade noticed he had spaced out again, his eyes staring toward a patch of grass and not actually seeing. He took a deep breath, noted in his mind that he was uninjured and turned his full attention to the conversation of the Pact members with the prisoners.

“What went on here?”, Crusader Gatt asked the rescued Reavers. He was a small asura wielding a rifle that had accompanied them. Shade recalled seeing him before all of this, but only briefly. It was a curse of sorts, to have so many members in the Pact that Shade could never learn all their names.

“Mordremoths forces overpowered us. They locked us up here, with corpses from the crash site. They took the others south “To join the jungle dragon's army”. We would have been next. We didn't break. And now we're going to give Mordremoths horde a taste of what it gave us.”, the Reaver answered with determination.

Canach stepped away from them, his dark eyes locking with Shade's and moved toward the elementalist, his sword and shield stowed again. They stood a good few meters away from the small group, yet Canach did not bother to raise his voice, “You look like you swallowed a parasitic vine.”

Shade looked as sick as he felt, then. “That voice...You heard it too?”

Recognition flickered in Canach's eyes. “I did, loud and clear, yet it sounds more like a scolding father than the compelling bellow I would have expected our maker to sound like.”, Canach answered with a shrug.

“Disappointed?”, Shade jested.

“Quite.”, Canach smiled.

When Shade looked toward the others he noticed they were watching them, both warily and suspiciously. He placed a friendly hand on Canach's shoulder in passing, a small gesture of gratitude for the warrior's sentiment, and walked toward the group. “We should not leave the camp in its current state or it might get overrun.”, he said and everyone began to move.

The way back was quiet and he reasoned it made sense that the others were suspicious – they knew nothing of the bellow of Mordremoth's voice, could not hear it nor understand it. Shade could feel the eyes watching him from every angle, could feel Mordremoth's presence permeate the air. It was everywhere around him, in the vines, the ground, the roots, the trees, the thorns.

The camp came into view and he saw that those Pact members that had remained behind had put up some of the wreckage to create a wall of metal and steel against all sides, only a small entrance remained. A commendable progress, Shade noted.

The Pale Reavers joined the camp as well, and Laranthir was practically beaming. The camp still looked like it was under construction, and Shade's eyes wandered over the surrounding area, trying to determine how far away other wreckages lay. “There are some more wreckages close by that we can salvage for turret parts. Spread out and search the debris field, but have your guard up at all times. We need more firepower if we are to protect this position.”

The Pact members nodded and moved, forming small groups and spreading out into the field, whilst Shade did the same with a small group of his own, but he left most of his group behind. “I will take Canach with me, you guys stay here and defend the position from any Mordrem that get to close. Agent Gunnard, Gatt, you're with me. Let's go.”

“You got it, Boss.”, Braham said and twirled his mace in his large hands. He looked grim and eager. They left the camp behind, each meter of distance felt like a growing abyss between them and safety.

The first pile of wreckage was covered in tiny raptors that scattered when they approached, but they found nothing of use. Agent Gunnard looked around, his eyes caught at the top of a cliff that loomed just ahead at the end of a small stone bridge. “There!”, he called and pointed. “That's just what we need...if we can get there before the fire destroys everything.”

They made their way across the stone bridge, staring down the gap at the sides that looked like a deadly fall. A ramp spiraled toward the top and just as they moved around the bend Shade saw a figure cowering on the ground on its knees, hands clasped over its head.

Canach approached carefully and waved him closer. “You've got to see this, Commander.”

It was a Pact member, a soldier, but most importantly right now: A sylvari. He was struggling, breath heaving and sweat running down his brow. Shade heard the voice of Mordremoth calling in his head once more. _“Obey.”_ , it ordered, but Shade barely paid it any mind.

“The dragon...Mordremoth...It's in my head!”, the sylvari cried and looked up, had noticed their approach. Crusader Gatt and Agent Gunnard stood at the back, watching tentatively and Shade noticed their hands hovering over their weapons. “Can you hear it?”

“We all hear Mordremoth's call.”, Canach dead-panned. “To weak-willed sylvari, it sounds like thunder. To me, it's more like a buzzing fly.”

Shade turned his head toward Canach. “If that's true, I need you to keep demonstrating it. Show everyone that Mordremoth doesn't own us.”, Shade insisted and Canach smiled as though he had planned on doing just that.

Mordremoth however did not seem to like the idea very much. _“I am the reason you exist!”_ , it growled. _“I am the purpose you serve. Obey me!”_

Shade would have chuckled were it not for the sylvari in front of him that struggled with the voice still. “No, I... No, I'm...I'm not! I...” the man gripped into the leafs atop his head and screamed in pain, his voice distorting slightly. “Help me!”, he cried and Shade crouched before the man, grabbed his shoulders and gave them a harsh shake.

“Fight it, soldier!”, he ordered. “Focus on my voice. Remember who you are, why you're here. You are a child of the Pale Tree, and a member of the Pact. Mordremoth is the _enemy_.”

The Pact soldier opened his eyes wide. “The enemy.”, he repeated. “Mordremoth...you can hear its voice, too, but you...resist. So does Canach...” there was a small pause and the sylvari took a deep breath. “...and so do I. Thank you, Commander.”

Shade nodded and helped the sylvari stand. “We need to look out for each other. Fall in, soldier. This war isn't over yet.”

The sylvari nodded and looked determined enough, joined the group right beside Gunnard and Gatt, who eyed him suspiciously.

“Another crazed sylvari.”, Gunnard murmured. “Keep those twigs away from me, or I'll use them as kindling, you hear me?”

“Did you just condemn my entire race?”, Canach spat and the Agent seemed to grow a shade paler. “It seems the dragon brings out the worst in you, too.” he turned away as though he dismissed the entire presence of the norn and Shade did not bother to interfere. Canach was not the Commander, so he had more freedom to say the things Shade could not – and Canach was also not afraid to do so.

After casting a disapproving glance in Gunnard's direction they continued their move on. He heard Gatt, the small asura, ask the sylvari how he was doing, and that, Shade thought, was how you treated a comrade.

A large shipwreck lay before them and Shade recognized the design. It was the _Lethal Ventage_ , the board upon which Destiny's Edge and Trahearne had been. Just at the front lay a pile of scrap Shade soon realized were parts of a broken golem. He had suffered serious damage, but whether it was the crash or in a Mordrem attack was unclear.

“This is Mr. Sparkles, Zojja's golem.”, Shade murmured and knelt down, brushing his hand over the surface. The golem was completely powered down, battered and broken. “If he's here, where's she? And in what condition?”, he wondered aloud and glanced up at the ship ahead that was lit up in bright flames. It looked like they might get in and salvage some parts before it all came down, and something in the ground beneath them seemed to move as well.

“The ship's unstable. Feels like something's moving under it.”, Gunnard murmured and Shade entered the wreckage with caution. It was hot inside, the flames gushing at the walls and licking at the metal leaving dark, black scorch marks. Smoke filled the inside and Shade lifted his sleeve over his mouth, navigated through the ship but found no sign whatsoever on the others and their fate.

He had hoped to find at least a trace of Trahearne and Destiny's Edge, yet he found nothing but debris, wreckage and ash. His mind tried to imagine what it must have felt like to be aboard the ship when suddenly all the sylvari began fighting one another, and a part of him knew that Trahearne would have resisted it, that he would have had no choice but to watch his brothers and sisters tear the Pact apart.

Gunnard took everything from around the piles of scrap he could use and they made their way out the side, down a small slope around the cliff that lead to another small bridge of stone, narrow and slim. Shade watched his step, the darkness to the sides a deep, bottomless pit. The others before him walked just as careful and slow as he did and he heard Gunnard let out a long breath as he reached steady, broad ground again.

The stone trembled beneath Shade's feet and he stared at it until it shook once more. He turned his head and saw a massive Mordrem running down the slope onto the small bridge, lifting the hammer over its head for a strike.

The bridge was too narrow to move or dodge and Shade charged back, rode the lightning right into the creature and it stumbled back, its attack interrupted. As it stumbled Shade kicked it, rolled onto his back and stood, watched as the creature desperately tried to regain its balance. He channeled his lightning whip and struck the creatures side, eliciting a cry that tore through the eerie quiet of the debris field and it held up its hands protectively, lost its balance and fell onto the side of the bridge.

The bridge shuddered under the weight and Shade heard the cracking of stone. The creatures hammer fell down into the pit, disappearing into the vines and stones and darkness, while the creature itself tried to keep its body from tipping over the side and held on desperately to the edge, but Shade made no attempt to push it nor to watch it actually fall.

He turned back around and moved across the remainder of the bridge, could feel the anxiety prickling on his skin and his heart beating in his chest. The bridge seemed to bulge beneath his weight and the loud, slowly fading cry of the Mordrem told him the creature had fallen. The stone cracked, it ruptured beneath his feet and he lunged forward, lifted his hand toward the sky and felt the sickening falling motion for an instant before a hand gripped his wrist and his body jolted to a halt and slammed against the stone wall.

He let out a breath and grabbed a protruding stone and began to push himself up just as the hand began to pull. When his body finally was on steady ground again he willed his heart to calm down and stared at Canach who was dusting off his armor with a grim expression.

Gatt, Gunnard and the sylvari looked relieved he had made it, but Canach scolded him, “Always the hero. Did you learn nothing from the many tales that are told? Heroes do not live a very long, fulfilled life.”

Shade smiled and got onto his feet, dusted off his robes. “Good thing I am the Commander of the Pact then. Come on, we need to get these turrets up before nightfall.” Canach gave him a disapproving glance and when he turned, he heard Canach scoff behind him.

They way back was uneventful, save for the Wyverns passing over their heads in the skies, but they paid them no mind. Shade watched them drift through the sky with their wide wings, wondered what this wreckage must look like from up above.

The camp was still standing when they arrived, and they were the last party to return. Kas gave him a worried look, but he nodded toward her with a smile as encouragement that he was alright, and that seemed to suffice for her. She and Jory were taking care of the wounded, Rox was standing close to Braham, probably in an attempt to calm the eager norn down a few pecks.

It all seemed normal and then again...not. He trusted his group with his life; they had gone through too much not to. The molten alliance, Scarlet, and now, this. The fact that he was sylvari made them wary of him, even though they still followed his orders.

It made him feel...lonely, to be watched by Jory with such suspicion he knew was her character, the worry in Kas's eyes. The only two who did not seem to care at all were Rox and Braham; Rox because her trust seemed to go beyond that of his race, and Braham who was elsewhere with his thoughts to really notice – he was indifferent of him being sylvari, and Shade liked that as well. But Braham's temper was impossible to be around and control, and so Shade found himself avoided by Jory and avoiding Braham. And both entailed Kas, Rox and Taimi.

As he gazed around the camp he said, “Good work everyone. Let's form up. It's a long time until daylight. Gunnard, set those turrets up.” Small groups were formed, scouts in position around the camp, but still in view so nobody would get captured again. It would be harder to navigate the jungle at night, with the territory so uncharted and the dangers everywhere. They would stay here, and that meant they had to defend this position.

As Shade looked over his companions he noticed that Canach sat rather alone on the ground, watching the flames of a the campfire from a distance, the others keeping a good two meter radius away. The fire cast a long, broad shadow on him, one that made his grim features even more so. He looked perfectly alright with being left alone, and glared at anyone that came close enough. Though when Shade approached his glare was not quite as intense.

“You actually enjoy their circumspection, don't you?”, Shade asked and gestured with a hand beside Canach, asking for permission to join him. Canach looked a bit surprised, but nodded and Shade sat down beside him.

“I am accustomed to scrutiny, Commander. This is just “another one of those times” where it is not good enough to be fighting on the same side.”

“They may not appreciate your help, but I do. Don't let their suspicion decrease the value of your expertise and companionship.”

Canach snorted. “Have you come to motivate me, Commander?”

“It depends. Do you need it?”, Shade asked with a smile.

Canach rolled his eyes. “I am not a Sapling, Commander. You would do well to remember my past, and that I have traveled a path that left me in the most capable hands I know: my own.” Shade immediately thought of Countess Anise and Canach must have somehow read his mind because he bristled with annoyance, “That vile woman holds my billet, but that is all. I choose to serve, of my own free will.”

“I do not doubt it. In fact, I have only come to realize that the past is not an indication for any person's inclination.”

“Is that an apology?”, Canach raised an eyebrow and Shade was about to answer when a red-faced scout came around the corner into the camp.

“Mordrem, approaching!”, he said and Shade was on his feet the next instant.

Suddenly Rox's voice pierced through the dusk as well, “Enemies approaching!” The camp was alive within seconds, people scurrying to their positions and grabbing their weapons. The horizon seemed to be swarming with enemies and as Shade closed his eyes, felt the charge in his veins, his muscles convulse as he summoned the lightning.

If he could concentrate enough he could call a lightning storm; there was no canopy overhead that obstructed the energy flow and the position would become even more defensible. Just as he took a deep breath and raised his hand into the sky a voice boomed in his head again, _“Kill them or cripple them. Then bring them to me.”_

Shade's concentration broke and a lightning strike struck toward the ground, leaving a large scorch mark on the dry earth. Nobody, neither enemy nor friend, had been hit, but Shade stared at the mark and wondered only briefly just what Mordremoth could do if he let his guard down.

_Alright, Mordremoth_ , Shade thought, _It's on._

He heard the sound of fighting and steeled his mind, raised his hand once more. He could feel Mordremoth tearing at his mind, trying to break in, but he smirked when he continued to channel, felt the magic flow from his hand upward into the sky. Thunder rolled through the sky and then Shade felt the connection, felt the channel was complete and lightning discharged from the sky above down toward the ground all around them.

It rained spikes of lightning that struck at enemies all around, leaving scorch marks where they hit the ground. The bodies fell and Shade tried to keep the storm up, but it was straining the longer it dragged on. He used all his concentration to not let Mordremoth in when he suddenly heard steps approaching and turned his head. A Mordrem, muscular and tall looming about two heads over Shade approached. It glowered down at him and bared its teeth, the long spear in its hand dripping with blood. It stood about two meters away, but Shade knew it could easily lunge forward and close the distance.

Shade glared at the Mordrem, was ready to dodge its attack when it lifted its spear over its shoulder, ready to pierce forward but it stopped the motion mid-way. It stared blankly ahead, opened its mouth and sap spurted from its lips, dripping over its chin and it fell to its knees and then forward and Shade heard the sound of a weapon being pulled from flesh.

Behind the creature stood Canach who looked up at Shade from the fallen Mordrem.

“I had it under control.”, Shade grumbled.

“I am simply protecting my interests, Commander. You are more useful alive than wounded or even worse, disfigured. Imagine the horror.”

Shade rolled his eyes with a smile. “I never thought you cared for vanity.”

“I do not, but for you it should be a different case entirely.”

Shade felt his heart flutter and wondered briefly if Canach was attempting to flirt or just teasing by nature. He decided for the latter. “In that case I should be glad you protect _my_ alleged interests. I hope you left some Mordrem for me?”

“I would never dream to exclude you from the fun, Commander.”

With that, Canach even had the nerve to make a slight bow and gesture with his swords arm toward the exit of the camp. Shade snorted and made his way toward where the real fight was; the spell was done and he could attempt to summon another storm, but with so few Mordrem left, he might just as well pick up his dagger. He focused on the elements, called them forward and let them bleed into his strikes.

He could catch glimpses of his companions, all fighting, but none of them hurt. A scratch here, bruise there. They were clearly winning a fight when a last wave approached.

A Mordrem mounted on a raptor appeared and Shade wondered if it was a general or lieutenant, but every attempt to bring the Mordrem from his mount failed. Shade even got caught by its tail and was flung backwards onto the ground with a groan and lifted himself to his feet, rubbing his aching shoulder.

The Mordrem gave him a long, cool look and turned the raptor toward him, but they never got to charge. There was a bright light behind Shade and he turned toward the source, saw a strange, white portal appearing over a knot of vines just above the camp. More enemies? Did Mordremoth have the power to open portals?

But through the portal stepped a broad, bulky charr Shade knew very well. There, glorious and ready, stood Rytlock Brimstone. Whatever the Tribune said, Shade was too far away to hear, but when Rytlock pointed his sword Sohothin toward the mounted monster a crystal vision of a dragon burst forth, swung over the battlefield and unseated the monster with a swipe of its wings. The creature fell with a surprised yelp and immediately they all swarmed in to take advantage of the opportunity.

The creature barely had time to stand on its feet before it was cut down by a savage thrust of Majory's greatsword and fell toward the ground in a pool of its own blood. The remaining Mordrem saw it fall and retreated, fleeing and disappearing from sight.

A loud cheer went through the survivors and Shade smiled despite himself. A victory was a victory, and they would take them where they could. He glanced back around to look at the Tribune and figured he had questions that needed answers.

 

 

## The Jungle Provides

 

Moving through the jungle proved that it was swarming with minions of Mordremoth. Yet, Shade soon realized that the Mordrem were not the only ones inhabiting the jungle. A race of hylek-like creatures that walked on two feet were attacked by Mordrem and Shade saw his opportunity.

“Mordrem Guard. Let's show these new hylek which side we're on. Move out!”

“These hylek aren't like any I've seen. Beautiful colors, though.”, Jory mentioned.

“They won't be so nice to look at once those Mordrem Guard get a hold of them.”, Canach sneered.

“Less talking!”, Shade insisted as he sent a bolt of lighting right at the Mordrem. Needless to say that the Mordrem stood no chance against their united power and after the fight, the hylek gave the strangers curious stares. One of them, a smaller and thinner one stepped forward.

“Glad you strangers showed up. I am Ibli, of the Itzel hylek. Welcome, and thank you.”

“I'm glad we could help. We've also lost people to the Mordrem, and we'd like your assistance in getting them back.“, Shade said.

„Of course. We have a common enemy. We need to warn our village, but come with us and meet our kaana...chieftain. We can't help you if we're not safe...but if you help us secure the village, I'm sure the kaana will offer her support.“

„Excellent. Let me speak with my people, and then we'll be honored to meet your chieftain.“, Shade nodded and turned toward his companions that waited just a few feet away.

„Eir and the others are in danger. I'm not going to waste time making introductions. I volunteer to scout ahead.“, Braham immediately jumped in before Shade had even opened his mouth.

„Bad idea.“, Canach grunted. “We can't risk getting separated. I also prefer to work alone, but we don't always get what we want.“

„I'll go with Eirsson. We'll pick up the trail while the rest of you make contact with these Itzel.“, Rytlock cut in.

Shade thought for a moment, and even though he did not like the idea of the two of his friends rushing ahead, he doubted he could hold Braham back forever and some part of him hoped the Tribune could keep the over-eager norn in check, if only a little. „Agreed. Rytlock and Braham, see what you can see and don't go too far without us. The rest of you, with me.“ Shade nodded toward Ibli. „We are ready to meet you chieftain.“

Ibli seemed to smile at him, Shade was not quite so sure. He picked up Braham's voice in the distance. „Thanks for backing me up, Tribune.“

“Don't mention it. I just hope the commander keeps a keen eye on your sylvari.“, Rytlock grumbled. His voice was a a growl and louder than he probably knew.

„Canach?”, Braham asked.“He's not one of us. He just shows up when Countess Anise sics him on us. Anyway, thanks again for— „

“I said don't mention it. Pick up the pace, kid—we've got ground to cover.“

The two disappeared in the distance and Shade met Canach's eyes. The warrior shrugged his shoulders and gave him a smug smile before he brushed past him. _I have told you so,_ screamed Canach's body language at him, _Being on the same side is not enough._

As they made their way to the village an Itzel approached and asked Ibli, “Did you see them? Mordrem are massing in huge masses, just outside the village.”

“Commander?”, Canach asked and Shade turned his attention from the conversation of the Itzel toward the fellow sylvari. “As we get closer to Mordremoth, I trust you'll make it clear to all which side we're on. I don't want the Itzel – or anyone else – mistaking me for a Mordrem Guard or a Pact turncoat.”

“I'll vouch for you.”, Shade replied almost instantly and he saw the surprise in Canach's features, just a fraction of a second in which his facade faltered. “But I can't make people trust us. Any of us.”

Canach turned his head away and glared at the canopy. “It would be cruel irony for me to die wrongly accused.”

“I won't allow that to happen.” Shade vowed and followed Ibli again who was studying them with a curious glance. If Shade had looked back he would have seen the incredulous look Canach gave him, mixed with wonder.

The chieftain was eager to help them, if Shade and his group helped them first. So he agreed to fight back the Mordrem and assault a Mordrem camp before they could strike.

The jungle seemed to grow thicker with every meter they gained, the weight of Mordremoth heavy in Shade's mind. He could hear his creator calling out to him, but he blatantly ignored it. The Mordrem that crossed their path were struck down efficiently.

“That should teach the Mordrem- oh. Look there, near that strange blister. It's one of our fallen scouts.”, Tizlak murmured.

“They were dragged here, just like the Pact soldiers. But what's happening to them?”, Jory asked.

“Mordrem take a body from the battlefield and turn it into many monsters. So we always burn our dead immediately.”

“Mordremoth is using them for something. How much would Mordremoth dislike it if we tempered with its plans?” Shade looked at Canach and saw the smug smile he expected. “Let's destroy these blisters and keep the dead out of the Dragon's clutches.”

“ _This garden is mine. Protect it.”,_ Mordremoth growled in his head.

“Commander, you and I both know these blisters are important to Mordremoth.”, Canach called as his sword slashed through one of the pods, signaling Shade without alerting the others that he had heard the voice too. The Blisters and Pods lay scrambled and open, cut open like overly-ripe fruits. “It's like some twisted mockery of the Grove.”, Canach commented.

“One more ahead.”, Shade gestured and he heard Mordremoth bellowing in his mind,

“ _Come to me and be consumed. None shall be spared.”_

It was a weak act of protest, the only one the dragon had to offer apparently, because Shade cut the last pod open without meeting any resistance.

“ _Obey!”_

“This is psychological warfare, designed to break our resolve.”, Canach grumbled and Shade noticed only then that the two of them had advanced further ahead than the others, that they were free to speak. He glanced up at the warrior, noticed for the first time that he had to slightly crane his neck to meet his eyes. “Mordremoth is playing mind games...and not just on sylvari.”

“He can try as he might.”, Shade said firmly and cleaned the containment fluid from the blade against his trousers. “He will not take what we are.”

“And what would that be, Commander?”, Canach mocked as though he expected Shade to turn into a wilted, old wisdom pine.

But Shade's eyes were burning with a fire in them that lay in his very mind. “Free.”

“Have you walked the world with a blindfold?”, Canach almost snapped at him with a sneer. “Freedom does not exist. There's morals, there's code, there's manners. Freedom is an illusion for those that refuse to see the shackles permeate life.”

“We are free to choose to serve whom we want.”, Shade's eyes were so sharp they almost cut into Canach. “I had thought you learned that lesson better than any of us.”

“I have. Which is exactly why a Sapling like you ought not to play with words that hold unattainable virtues.”

“Is this about me being young, or about you being too stubborn?”

Canach was about to answer when Jory cut in. “Commander, is something the matter?” Her dark eyes trailed toward Canach, but the warrior met her eyes with a level glare.

“No, it's fine.”, Shade resigned and brushed past Canach. Why did the warrior have to resist and be difficult? Was he _trying_ to live up to his nickname as a cactus? Whenever Shade felt he could try and get close to Canach, it felt like he touched a thorn on a rose. Pale Tree help him, if Canach knew he had been compared to a flower, he'd fling Shade into the nearest Blighting Pod.

“Victory at last. And it came a lot quicker with your help. The jungle provides.”, Tizlak gave Shade a toothless grin.

“The village is safe from Mordrem...for now. I just wish we knew more about blister growths.” He looked over his shoulder toward the destroyed Blighting Pod.

If so many Mordrem had been put into the Blighting Pods, if most of them had already turned...what if it was too late to safe Destiny's Edge and Trahearne?

“ _Succumb to your master. Be at peace.”_

_No.,_ Shade fought back. But try as he might, the thrum in his skull remained.

 

_The situation in Maguuma remains dire, but we're making progress. We helped a local tribe of hylek fight off a Mordrem attack, and in return they shared their extensive knowledge of the region and provided two of their best scouts to help us track down our missing comrades. We're going to meet these new allies at the entrance to Auric Basin and then head deeper into the jungle._

 

## Prisoners of the Dragon

To think that they not only took prisoners, but actually took the corpses and made them into more Mordrem. The more Shade learned, the more glad he was for the fact that he seemed to be strong willed – or at least more than most.

To say that fighting the dragons influence was getting easier would be a lie. It was getting harder, if anything. Canach had said it was more like a buzzing fly to him, but to Shade it was a constant thrum in his head, booming and loud. He wondered if Canach was more strong-willed than he was, or if Canach has played it down. Either way, Shade found himself struggling against the foreign influence that attempted to penetrate into his mind. Fighting, especially long summons and channels, were especially hard and Shade resorted to cutting through enemies with his lightning whip instead to avoid loosing any control.

What was new however was when the voice suddenly boomed, almost coaxing, gently, _“I have him here, your precious Trahearne. He will rejoice once he hears you have joined your true purpose – to serve me. He serves me well.”_

Shade cut with his lightning viciously at an innocent vine that hung from the canopy above and Canach raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. “Are you sure this is where they keep the prisoners?”, Shade asked Rytlock once more.

The tribune had returned from the Mists with a strange array of new-found powers that felt strange and foreign to Shade. He knew magic well, the one buzzing in his veins, could discern the magic of Jory and Kas, but the Tribune's magic was imbued with something that permeated the air with the chill of the afterlife.

“Yeah....I can feel it.”

They climbed up the cliff, the ramp steep, but neither showed any sign of exhaustion even though they did nothing all day other than fight Mordrem and cruise through the jungle. “Feelings? From a soldier like you?”, Shade jested and the Tribune growled.

“Cut me some slack. I am still getting used to this new magic and...how to describe it.”

Shade knew all about getting used to magic. He remembered when he had been in the Dream, how Caithe had urged him on to fight that great Nightmare that had invaded the Dream, and how very unstable and chaotic the magic had felt. Getting used to the sparking under his skin, the thrum in his veins, the convulsions in his muscles...it had been a challenge, to accept it as part of himself.

“ _I can teach you more.”_ , Mordremoth promised. _“You will be more powerful than ever before; serve me.”_

When they entered a cave and saw a Mordrem camp ahead, Shade was more than eager to let some of his frustration out. “Hold up. There's too many Mordrem Guards ahead. If we engage, the noise will alert the entire camp.”

“Good.”, was all Shade said before he rode the lightning straight in. It burst into a ball of electricity as it impacted with a Mordrem who gave a startled cry. Shade jumped into the air, attuned to earth and as he landed, the ground broke beneath his feet, cracking loudly and the Mordrem staggered, some even fell. His companions finally joined behind him and he cast a glyph atop the Mordrem, watched as balls of fire rained down upon his enemies.

It took only three minutes in total, then everything was eerily quiet once again. Shade stepped over a scorched Mordrem body, gave ii only a brief glance and ignored the worried look Kas gave him. Lightning bristled in the ferns atop his head and he brushed his hand through them, watched the small sparkle of lightning between his fingers.

“ _You are powerful. You are mine – I am your master. Serve me as your Marshal does. Do not fight your destiny.”_

Shade shook his head, the sparkle grew in his palm and enveloped it in a tight fist. He would fight Mordremoth; there was no promise Mordremoth could make that would possibly make him forget who he was, and what it was he was fighting for. The dragon would die. _Do you hear me, Mordremoth?_ , Shade thought angrily, in hope to communicate with the Elder Dragon.

The earth beneath their feet shuddered and his companions made surprised noises, Canach turned to look through the shadows in between the trees, but his eyes rested on Shade. The elementalist was staring, no, _glaring_ ahead with dark and determined eyes, a bright burning flame flickering in them.

“What was that?”, Kas asked and grasped Jory's arm, her fingers turning white at the pressure.

“Come on.”, Shade ordered and they fell in behind him warily, eyes glancing around and expecting an attack or ambush any second.

A steep slope led upwards and the path was covered in tendrils that raked from the ground, thick and pointy. “Pale Mother, that's a lot of tendrils.”, Shade murmured.

“Commander, there's some fire grenades we can use.”, Canach chirped in and Shade saw the warrior kneeling over a Pact crate that lay broken open, probably form a nearby chopper.

He took a few of them and they beat the tendrils back with them, yet what worried Shade was that they did not meet any reinforcements, no counter-measures as to their entry in Mordremoth's territory.

The further they went, the quieter Mordremoth seemed to get. Had it something to do with his act of defiance? Shade doubted it. It was to cast them into a shroud of safety so they would let their guards down, but if the Elder Dragon thought they would, it did not know them very well.

Rytlock blew the vine wall that blocked their path away and they approached a ledge. Down there Shade could see the top of trees, but nothing between the leafs. Kas spoke up, “I can make a portal for us. You can glide down, Commander.”, she suggested and he did not need to hear that twice.

Without so much as a word he jumped off the ledge and Canach watched him glide down and disappear among the canopy below. Lightning discharged below and Canach wondered if the Mordrem would ever learn that they were no match when he stepped through the portal and felt the buzzing in his head pound against his skull even harder.

When they arrived below the Commander already stood among a pile of Mordrem corpses, glancing over his shoulder as lightning discharged atop the ferns of his head. There was something powerful about the image and Canach watched the golden tips of fern atop the commanders head, watched the lightning with curiosity and fascination. Did the Commander even notice, or was he oblivious to the fact that he looked every bit like a god of lightning?

“Well done, Kas.”, the Commander called with a smile.

“Thanks, Boss!”, Kas smiled. “Thought I am not sure everyone would agree. Canach's looking greener than usual.”

“I'm fine.”, Canach said exasperated when everyone cast him a glance. He could carry his own weight very well, thank you very much. “You try falling from portal to portal while an Elder Dragon buzzes in your skull. See how green you get.”

Nobody seemed to want to retort to that, but Canach felt the Commanders eyes on him still. “I am not hearing the dragon's voice as strongly or as often, but I know it's here. It's up to something.”, Shade murmured. He wanted to make sure he was not the only sylvari with these suspicions, and the warrior was the only one who understood. His companions gave him a curious look, mostly because they could and did not understand what it was like to have a voice in your head demanding utter surrender and loyalty.

“Mordremoth loves surprises.”, Canach said. “...especially when it's surprising sylvari with the fact that its thoughts seem like our own.” the warrior was staring ahead, could see the worry from the Commander's green, shining eyes. Canach did not need the worry that he was showered with, he felt unaccustomed to being cared for and after. He was his own sylvari, could look after himself. If his past had proven what kind of character he was, then definitely that he was not helpless.

“That's what makes it dangerous to us.”, Shade insisted, thought of all the sylvari in the Pact that must have heard the voice and mistaken it for a Wyld Hunt, a calling, other than the voice of the Jungle Dragon. This all could have been averted if the Pale Tree had warned them, even though Shade understood that she had wanted to be cautious and protect her children from the harsh truth as not to invite evil. She had saved them, freed them from the jungle dragons' grasp, and now she had no option but to stand and watch by as her children were taken under the call. “We have to keep tabs on each other.”

Canach's face was emotionless, a stern, grim mask. He wanted to retort that he did not need the Commander to watch him, but the look the elementalist gave him – one of worry, understanding, and just the hint of him asking Canach that they work together – made the sneer die in his throat. It was a question of friendship, camaraderie, a sense of belonging that Canach had never thought he would experience. “We will, Commander.”, Canach finally said and the Commander smiled at him.

The charr gave Canach a piercing, suspicious look, and the others felt uneasy as they witnessed the conversation. “Come on.”, Shade urged into the silence that followed. “There are prisons ahead.”

They made short work of the vine prisons and revealed pact soldiers, sylvari and non-sylvari alike, all saved from the fate of becoming Mordremoth's minions. Shade was glad for every single one of the lives they rescued. “Get back to safety, soldier. Report back to Laranthir.”, he ordered and the Charr saluted him. The charr obeyed and disappeared out of sight.

A nightmare courtier came forth from a prison and Canach drew his sword. “Wait, Commander. This one is Nightmare Court. Should I kill it?”

There was very little love for Nightmare Court anywhere in Shade's heart, yet when the woman raised her hands and began to plead, “Please, I don't want trouble! I just want to get out of here!”, he did not have the heart to do what he should.

“Prove it. Start running and don't stop until you hit Dry Top. Move!”

The woman ran and was out of their sight and he wondered he she was to be an enemy later, or if she would remember the kindness. Although he doubted the latter option. All kindness was driven from them, but in times such as this, all life was precious, especially since they needed to take down an elder dragon.

And their priority right now was to find whoever it was that Rytlock had sensed, but it proved fruitless when they had cleared all the prisons and freed every single one of them. “This is a dead end.”, Shade said and stood in front of a thick vine wall. Rytlock could probably tear it down with those renewed powers of his as he had before. “Rytlock, are you still feeling that feeling?”

“Yeah, it's even stronger now.”

“Then someone is behind that wall!”, Braham insisted. “Tear down the wall, please!” Rytlock summoned the dragon wings once more and the mirage flapped its wing, creating a massive force of wind that crashed the vine wall open and tore at Shades robe.

As the vine wall broke down and scattered Canach's concerned voice came over the rumble of the plants falling to the floor. ”I can feel the dragon's presence here, It's palpable, but diffuse. I find it...distracting. Disconcerting.“

“I feel it, too. Mordremoth seems focused on this area… indirectly, like it's staring at us from the corner of its eye.“, Shade replied and bit his lip.

“The deeper we go into this camp, the more it feels like a spider's web…and we're the flies.“, Canach murmured.

Beyond the vine wall another prison appeared in the thick cloud of dust that slowly settled and a familiar voice called from within, “Hello? We're in here!”

“Mother!”, Braham called and ran toward the vine prison, began to tear it down with his bare hands eagerly.

“The wolf did hear me!”, Eir called from inside. “In here...they are starving us...no food and water for days...”, her voice broke off and Shade noticed how weary she sounded. He could catch glimpses of her inside and she looked thin, dark rings under her eyes and beside her was-

“That is because Mordremoth doesn't care if we are alive or dead when it plugs us into a Blighting Tree. Release us, now!”, Faolain ordered and Shade froze. As the vine pieces slowly drifted away he saw her face too, evil and contorted just as he remembered and he felt something cold run along his spine.

“Faolain? Why is Mordremoth locking up so many Nightmare Courtiers?”

“You know nothing of the court.”, she snarled back. “We seek freedom, and Mordremoth's yoke is even more onerous than the Pale Tree's.”

“Forget her, just get me out! The Mordrem took Logan and Zojja and Trahearne deeper in the jungle and I don't know why.”, Eir insisted.

“Hold on, mother. We are about to bust you out of here.”, Braham promised and tore the vines away roughly.

Faolain's dark eyes fell on Canach. “Oh, It's the second-class second-born. I thought you were in jail, little brother. “

“I negotiated my way out, Unlike you, I realized how pointless and destructive my chosen course was, so I changed it.”, Canach replied coolly.

“Ah, but you're still a prisoner. And you will be until you stop trying to prove you're nobler than you actually are. “, Faolain replied with a sneer, but Canach did not give her the satisfaction of reacting. His face remained an expressionless mask.

It cut into Shade; all the hatred and malice with which the woman spoke. She presumed to know something just to hurt, yet what could she possibly know? All she knew was _hatred_ for the Pale Tree, even though right now it must be clear even to her that the Pale Tree had freed them from Mordremoth's grasp, whereas her Nightmare Court was nothing but a reversion. “Your words are meaningless. You are like a spider with no legs and all you have left is to bite, but I wonder how much your bite stings when there is no poison left.”, Shade spit.

Her eyes glared at him and switched between him and Canach for barely an instant and she remarked, “The comfort of the lonely and the weary. How very dull.”

There was a loud crack and the vine cage shuddered. The earth began to crack and everyone stood perfectly still, observing with growing anxiety. Shade looked at the ground, saw the cracks move through the earth like lightning strikes did through the sky and felt someone pull him back as the ground gave way.

Shade fell onto his back with a surprised huff and scrambled backwards and watched the earth cascade down into the ravine below where his feet had stood a few seconds ago. A strong hand grasped under his arm and pulled him to his feet and he stumbled briefly before he stood. When he glanced behind him he met Canach's eyes for the fraction of a second.

Dust rose into the air in a thick, murky cloud and Shade saw nothing but a cleft was left where the vine prison had been. The cage rested atop a large stem that moved independently toward the other side of the ravine and crashed the circular cage against the ground, jolting Eir and Faolain from their containment.

The joy of their liberation was only brief. Shade watched the two stumble onto their feet in the distance and the movement of something in between the vines and thick leafs caught his eye. Merely a second passed before a Mordrem, long and lithe and deadly, emerged from the jungle beyond, prowling toward the two figures.

“Over the bridge!”, Shade called and made his way across the vine bridge on the side, glanced toward the beast and Eir and Faolain, could barely see what was happening through the thick vines and brambles when he heard the beast roar and Eir gasp, but he could not discern Faolain's words over the many noises.

Braham screamed, “Mother!” and rushed past him in a flash, then there was a loud screech and when he turned the corner, Faolain was no where to be seen and Eir lay, face down on the ground with a pool of blood staining the forest floor.

The creature hovered over the body and turned its head toward them, growled and charged. Braham was in such a rage that he charged the beast head-first, crashed his massive shield into the creatures leg and a massive crack announced that it was broken. His mace crushed against the creatures rib-cage and then, finally, Shade was in range to cast a spell that ignited the creatures skin and Canach jumped forward to assist Braham in his assault.

One of Kas's illusions shattered against the creature's head and the creature fell toward the floor with a barely audible groan that slowly died away until it lay completely still. Braham dashed toward his mother and threw his Mace and shield onto the ground, lifted his hands and grasped his mother's shoulders, but her head hung lifelessly and her arm fell onto the ground.

“No, mother, no.”, he said, got more and more quiet and Shade approached with a evermore heavy growing heart.

“Braham I...I'm sorry.”, he said, felt the words were barely any comfort at all, that he might as well not have spoken them. There were no words for such a thing.

The companions stood around the norn, yet none of them had any words of comfort to offer for his loss. Kas's eyes were sparkling with tears and Jory grasped her shoulders, pulled her closer to comfort her girlfriend.

Taimi watched from atop her golem, her eyes staring at the ground between the golems feet. The seconds seemed to stretch before Braham found the strength to speak, “I need...time. There are rituals to perform, And Garm... Spirits, I don't even know if he was with her during the crash. And her bow—if it's in that camp, I want it. My mom and I never...we didn't have... Just let me say good-bye to her. Alone.”, another short pause and Shade watched him, was unsure if he could leave Braham like this.

He had just lost his mother, they were in enemy territory and emotions such as loss and fury were unable to predict, sometimes hard to control. If Braham decided to take revenge on his own...

“Just go. I'll catch up. I swear to you, I'm not going to die out here. Not until I see Mordremoth fall.”, Braham reassured, his voice breaking.

“Take whatever time you need.”, Shade reassured. “Catch up as soon as you can.”, He held his hand back from patting the Norns shoulder. He was not sure if it was appropriate and decided against it. Braham had been through so much with him, yet in the face of such grief, Shade did not know how to comfort his comrade and friend.

As he walked away he approached Rox and spoke to her in nearly a whisper so Braham would not hear. “Rox, I would like it if you could stay behind and watch his back...just in case.” He knew how close Rox and Braham were, even if she was a charr and he a norn, but the two got along famously, and Shade was sure she would help Braham through his grief where he could not.

“Of course, Commander.”, she replied immediately and her eyes turned toward Braham with sympathy and concern. “We'll find you and catch up to you. I'll make sure he's OK.”

Shade nodded and cast Braham one last glance over his shoulder before he left him behind.

 

 

 

 


	7. HoT: Act Two

## Prized Possessions

It gnawed at all of them that the legend Eir Stegalkin had fallen to the Mordrem. It brought the danger and the terror of the Mordrem back into their minds, the victories they had had dulling in the face of her death.

Shade would have given Braham the time to mourn among his friends, but he found it useless to argue with the norn in such an emotional traumatizing moment, especially since the norn had insisted on being alone.

They would press on, make sure to use the time that Braham had given them as best they could – so that the other members of Destiny's Edge and Trahearne did not suffer the same fate as Eir had.

It became clear to Shade that the feeling of being watched from the corner of the Dragon's eyes had been nothing but a trick, a lesson that the Elder Dragon could take what they cherished and loved if it wanted – that it held their friends in its grasp.

Eir had been a demonstration of its powers over them. A lesson that burned into Shade's mind like a mark and made him that much more determined to fight the Elder Dragon.

The hours dragged on as they trekked through the jungle, climbing over roots and through the vegetation, the air humid and heavy, the heat burning on Shade's skin.

“Boss, we need to rest.”, Kas interrupted the heavy silence that had befallen the group after their departure from Braham. Shade turned to look at the Mesmer, noticed how weary she and the others looked, how the dark lines under their eyes had grown even darker.

“She's right, Commander. We need our strength.”, Jory cut in before Shade could protest and he closed his mouth. His eyes darted toward the canopy and he considered the light of day that remained, but he noticed that it was already waning. They could seek shelter among the various large tree barks that surrounded them for the night, but he was determined to move as soon as the sun was up again.

“Alright, let's set up Camp.”, he agreed and they looked relieved he had agreed. “We'll continue at dawn.”

Kas gave a relieved sigh and slumped down toward the ground, stretched out her legs and drew her feet closer, began to idly massage her calves. Jory knelt and pulled a small sleeping bag from her backpack, spread it out beneath her and sat down, gesturing for Kas to sit beside her.

Rytlock began to unpack as well and Taimi made her way down from the golem, climbing down with more agility than one might have given her credit for.

Determined not to make his companions feel uncomfortable with his presence and to seek the closure of his own thoughts Shade sought a more secluded location to rest and stepped just barely out of sight, leaned against the base of a tree, sunk down to the ground and watched the color slowly drain into long shadows that stretched like claws over the ground and his surroundings.

He watched the shadows move from the corner of his eyes and pulled his knees closer to his body, felt Mordremoth's presence and heard its voice echoing in his skull, slowly regaining its strength after they had put some distance between the prisons and Eir. It's voice taunted him with her death, how it had been a lesson well received.

“ _Do not fight me. I am the only possible victor. Join me and be reunited with your friends.”_

It occurred to Shade that Zojja had said that he was a large force in the group and despite his reluctance to admit it, he was. He knew that his friends both revered and feared the power he had over the elements. If he were to turn Mordrem, he wondered how many of them he would injure or even kill they stopped him. Suddenly Canach flashed into his mind and he imagined his face if he would turn into Mordrem, the look of contempt, surprise and disappointment all mixed in one.

“Brooding, commander?”, the voice called through the eerie quiet of the jungle, as though the man had known that Shade had been thinking of him.

“There is much to consider.”, he admitted and Canach gestured with a questioning glance beside Shade, who gave a nod. Canach sat down beside him, enough space between them that kept them apart, yet Shade could smell the scent of freshly cut grass. It reminded him of the Grove, of home.

Silence settled over them, mostly because neither really knew what to say. Perhaps that was just enough. The presence of a friend among all the suspicion, the fact that they could rely on one another to look out for Mordremoth's growing influence. To keep each other on the right path and from turning.

Canach viewed it as his role to inform the Commander of the environmental dangers, the influences of Mordremoth, the supply of witty remarks in their banter to sharpen the Commanders wit. And, of course, to offer the Mordremoth a moving target other than their esteemed Commander, but Canach was content to keep that to himself.

It occurred to Canach that the Commander trusted him, that despite the many journeys and adventures the Commander had had with his group he too was viewed with suspicion and circumspection among them. Not as much as Canach, yet enough to be palpable.

“This is not quite what I expected.”, Canach began. “I wonder if Anise had not sent me here if I would hear Mordremoth all the way to Divinity's Reach.”

“You said Mordremoth incursions have gone all the way into Diesaa Plateau.”, Shade reminded him. “I doubt there is a place on Tyria you could possibly _not_ hear the Dragon's call.”

“You must be fun at parties.”, Canach grumbled, but the smile that played at his lips betrayed him.

“The last party I attended was Anise's; and if I recall correctly, you were present.”

“Ah, yes. The esteemed Countess requested my presence there, only to have me scare away her baboon's she called guests. I had the pungent desire to blow the garden to smithereens. Come to think of it, I have not blown up anything in quite a long time.”

“I sure would not object if Mordremoth made an explosive exit.”, Shade suggested.

“What a violent temper you have hidden under all that poise. I am shocked, Commander.”

“Are you truly, or is a demonstration required?”, Shade teased back and Canach gave him a smirk in return.

“Demonstrate away, Commander. But perhaps on a more willing victim, say, the next Mordrem we encounter?”

“You would test my patience? You must have more gall than I have given you credit for after all.”, Shade jested.

“Oh, you wound me. I can be quite impertinent, if I choose to be. Perhaps you need me to refresh your memory?”

“I remember very well, Canach, and even better on my own. Stress puts me in such a _static_ state _._ ”

And they both laughed side by side, loud enough so the others could hear them and Kas gave Jory a questioning glance, but the Necromancer shrugged and returned to polishing her blade.

“Pun are such an outdated demonstration of sagacity.”, Canach retorted.

“And here I thought you were here to sharpen my wit.”

“With puns?”, Canach asked and shook his head. “I fear you are a lost cause after all.”

“I hope you can bear with me a while longer. This mission is far from over.”

There was a short pause in which Canach studied him. “So, the egg.”

Shade remembered Camp Resolve, that he had told Canach that it was none of his business. But under the current circumstances, that was no longer the truth. “It's Glint's last scion. The Master of Peace attempted to keep it safe and Caithe stole it. I had a vision that showed me a golden city somewhere here in the jungle, and I believe that is where Caithe and the egg will be.”

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but so far we have no golden city accounted for, nor is that adventurous first-born anywhere to be seen. I have been keeping an eye out for a sign of her, but she has left no tracks.”

“If she had known Faolain was here, she would have definitely helped her.”, Shade murmured. “Which means she must have taken another path.”

“Her affection for that nightmare courtier are completely ridiculous and unfounded.”, Canach sneered. “She would be better off keeping a thorn – so she might stab herself with it once the urge for self-harm arises again.”

Shade looked at Canach in surprise. “You really hate the first-born.”

Canach rolled his eyes. “You are either first-born, or you are nothing. A small drop in the sea of children. Nobody can live up to them, no matter the effort we put forth.”

“It is not a competition, Canach. Mother loves all of us.”

“That is just something I would expect someone who is as naive and credulous as you to say. The deeds of the many do not reflect as the deeds of those that came first. We are nothing but a shadow of the first-born. Their accomplishments will always tower over our own. And as it stands, Caithe's arrogance and self-importance pushed the thorn into our side.”

“Her self esteem is well deserved. She is a capable fighter and I know she does not intend to harm the egg. All she wants is to keep it safe – and she believes she can do that best without us.”

“And how well has that arrogance served us?”, Canach asked coldly. “For all we know, she could succumb to the call.”

“She is stronger than that.”, Shade argued. “She is a first-born.”

“Ah.”, Canach made and Shade felt caught. “So you accredit them a power greater than our own after all.”

“If I do, it is to our advantage.”, Shade shrugged. “The egg may be my Wyld Hunt, but for the time being at least I know it is safe. Much unlike our yet to be found companions.” They may be dead, for all that Shade knew. Mordremoth had demonstrated just what kind of power it held.

“Mordremoth was willing to let us see what pain it can inflict on those that we seek. I doubt it will allow us to get them back alive.”

“I have thought so, too.”, Shade murmured in a low voice, was staring at his hands. Canach gave him a thoughtful look.

“Then you have some smarts about you after all, Commander.”

“That does not mean that I count on it.”, Shade said and met Canach's eyes. “I'll find them, dead or alive.”

“Of that I have no doubt.”, Canach said and his voice sounded almost soothing. Silence enveloped them and Shade closed his eyes. The warrior spoke the blunt and harsh truth, but Shade would not shirk away from it, and he was grateful for the grounding and rational presence the warrior posed. There was something comforting in the fact that Canach did not try to sugar-coat anything, much unlike Kas, or Jory or even Taimi sometimes did, even if it was an ugly truth. Perhaps it was that one could always count on the truth and prepare, whereas lies always left something to be desired, bringing life to a hope that might never be.

But truth, Shade found, was worth more than sweet, coated lies.

  


Shade was quite oblivious to his surroundings until something stirred beside him and a hand on his shoulder gave him a shake. He blinked his eyes open into the emerging daylight that glittered through the leafs and the thick canopy.

He did not remember falling sleep and when he raised his head from a rather comfortable surface he noticed he had used Canach's shoulder as a pillow. “Come on.”, Canach urged him and Shade made a non-committal noise and made to stand, requiring his hands to push himself up.

His body felt sore, his neck was stiff, not to mention the headache that thrummed in his skull accompanied with the dragon's constant whispers. He stretched and rolled his shoulders, containing a wince of pain. He massaged the part where his shoulders and neck met idly, staring at the ground in front of his feet.

“If you stare at the ground a little longer, I am sure _something_ will sprout from it.”, Canach remarked and Shade lifted his head, had barely even realized the sylvari had stood right there, the warriors eyes watching him.

“A hammock would be nice.”, Shade shrugged and earned himself a roll of Canach's eyes.

“Clearly credulous _and_ spoiled.”

At that Shade chuckled. “Let us group up with the others.”

“ _Trahearne waits.”_ , Mordremoth said in his mind, but he ignored the voice.

“Ah, Commander.”, Kas greeted him with a smile when he approached. The shadows under her eyes had receded after her rest. “Rox will surely notice that we camped here, once she and Braham join us again.”

Taimi sat upon her golem, Scruffy, and he noticed she had barely said a word for most of the journey, and even less after Eir Stegalkin died. She and Braham had come close, especially after what had happened with the Inquest. It must be burdening her that she could not console her friend, just as much as Shade could not.

“I am sure they will.”, Shade said and looked toward the direction in which they were headed. The jungle seemed to grow thicker the further they got, vines grew larger and were so tightly entangled that even Rytlock had trouble cutting through them with his fiery sword, Sohothin.

Their advance was slow, climbing over roots and other vegetation that grew without abandon. Their footsteps barely made a sound, safe for the occasional cracking of a branch or the rustling of leafs beneath their soles.

They walked for hours on end until Shade could see signs of a fire in the distance and movement in between the vines. Just behind the next bend he found a camp with Pact survivors, the area flat enough to allow the injured to rest on even ground. A small Asura medic was tending to the wounded and as Shade and his companions approached Officer Francis greeted them with a relieved smile.

“Commander, you are a welcome sight. We have not seen a friendly face since that female sylvari passed through.”

“A female sylvari?”, Shade echoed. “Where was she headed?”

“East, like the rest of the priory folk who were with us. They spotted some golden, gleaming structures and as these priory folks are, they could not be stopped from investigating the place.”, Officer Francis replied and looked nonplussed. “You know this...female slyvari?”

“It's a long story.”, Shade briefly replied. “We'll head out, thank you.”

Francis nodded and Shade was already running along the path East, heard the others behind him having trouble catching up. His Wyld Hunt called him to action, compelled him to keep the egg safe, even though his brain replied that Caithe would never harm it.

The golden structures Officer Francis had mentioned looked similar to those he had seen in his vision, but not quite as magnificent as he remembered. He figured that this must be an outpost of sorts, but could see no inhabitants save for the priory members that had decided to study the pylons.

As he approached the priory members and Taimi started talking idly with them he caught a golden glimmer in the distance. At first he thought it was only the gleam of a remnant of armor, but when it began to move Shade instantly trailed after it.

“Hey, glowy thing!”, Taimi called when she noticed it too, Scruffy making loud thumping noises as he stepped on the ground. The creature turned, seemed to look straight at them and suddenly disappeared. “Aaaand it's gone. Hey, you!”, Taimi called a priory member, a woman in the conform blue robes of the priory. She looked up in surprise when Taimi addressed her. “What is that glowing, floaty thing?”

“Oh, that?”, the woman looked over her shoulder, but whatever it was, it was already gone. “We do not really know. It disappears whenever we approach. We theorize it must be a watcher of some sort.”

Taimi gave a long sigh and Shade could see her lingering gaze on the Pylons, knew she desperately wanted to investigate them, but they were after Caithe and everything else would have to wait. That, at least, was the plan, until the glowing creature appeared once more and began floating off. Rytlock snarled and Shade felt the cool mist on his skin when the Tribune disappeared, saw him appear from thin air in front of the glowing creature and halting it in its steps. “End of the line, pal. Identify yourself.”, Rytlock demanded and had Sohothin drawn.

“I am in the midst of an important mission. I must follow the trail before it grows cold.”, the creature said, its voice clear and gentle, yet with an undertone of urgency.

“What is your mission, whom do you serve?”, Shade asked and his hand wandered to his dagger as well. The creature turned its head that was covered by a golden helmet toward him.

“I am Ruka. My people are charged with preserving life from the predations of Elder Dragons. Whom do you serve, Mordrem?”

“I am a _sylvari_ , not a Mordrem.”, he emphasized. “My people have connections to the dragon, but we are not its slaves. I am here to kill it.”

Ruka seemed pleased. “Good. As for my mission, I am tracking...and object. These devices respond to Glints legacy, which means-”

Shade had put it together. “Caithe and the egg, it must be!”

“Did you say egg?”, Ruka asked and seemed in even more in a hurry. “After all these years. I must go...quickly. You may accompany me, if you wish.”

“I'll stay here and study the pylons. We should learn more about them while we already have the chance.”, Taimi chirped in, taking the chance by the tail. Kas and Majory volunteered to keep the Priory members safe, which left Rytlock, Canach and Shade to follow Ruka.

“We'll be back as soon as we can.”, Shade nodded. Ruka had already headed off and he had trouble keeping up. It was only after a short distance of rushing down a slope of grass that a wide, almost round field opened before them, confined by looming cliffs that reached high above their heads. Two passages lead away to the sides and walking toward a cave entrance that was partly covered by a vine wall was-

“Caithe and the egg!”, Shade exclaimed and rushed forward. Caithe stood still in the distance, took a few steps back and a creature emerged from the shadows of the cave, a Mordrem with the head of Faolain. It looked grotesque with its misshapen body, four legs and a pointy, long tail that could easily pierce through armor.

“I need the egg!”, the creature exclaimed with a mixture of the Mordrem voice and Faolains and swatted Caithe away with the back of a large hand that functioned as a leg. Caithe flipped in the air and landed on the ground, the egg slipped free from it's holdings on her back and rolled into free view.

They all moved forward, Rytlock exclaimed, “Get the egg and run!”, toward Shade and he grasped the small object, felt it warm and pulsing in his grasp. It was so small, looked so frail, but it was safe now, at least-

Everything seemed to lighten up, his head felt light, Mordremoths voice seemed quiet and distant. Shade blinked against the brightness, confused by the sudden relief he felt.

“What's...happening?”, he asked dazed and stared at the egg, felt the energy pulse from it into his fingers and his body, a foreign power surging in his veins.

“Worry about that later!”, Canachs voice broke him from his reverie and his head shot around to look at him. “Get out of here!” The creature screeched in frustration when Canach jumped in between it and Shade, blocking the way.

“Follow me, I can lead you to safety.”, Ruka encouraged Shade and he moved, felt the strange magic humming inside him, but he did not understand. Why should he leave? He could help them defeat Faolain once and for all...and then it became clear to him what was happening.

“It's the egg's power coursing through me.”, Shade suddenly realized aloud. When he surged forward the wind rushed past him, he could feel it cold and biting on his skin and he rushed past a group of Mordrem that rose from the ground to intercept him. They growled and snarled, long, thing arms stretching out to grasp him from the air, but he whooshed over them too fast. He finally stood with his heart racing and stared at the large cliff right in front of him. Rukas glowing figure stood at the top, looking down toward him.

“Glint's offspring has chosen you. Channel this gift to get the egg to safety.”, Ruka instructed and Shade was not quite sure how that was an instruction at all, so he trusted his instincts and jumped into the air. It felt like gliding with an updraft, higher and higher he went until he landed, smoothly and safely at the very top, his breath hitching at the sudden surge of power.

It was a whirl, dashing and gliding over canyons and over cliff-sides, avoiding the beast that once was Faolain as it surged forward from vine walls to catch him, yet every time he eluded her with ease and finesse. How that creature managed to move to fast was beyond him, but he moved faster. Had it killed Rytlock and Canach, or had it fled the fight? He pushed the thought away. When Shade finally caught up with Ruka he was out of breath, not necessarily form exertion, but rather from the strange and exhilarating experience.

“Where are we?”, he asked, having completely lost track of any direction.

“Near the camp where we met. We are not quite safe yet: we still need to reach the main pylon. Go on ahead, I'll distract the remaining Mordem and meet you there. We need to discuss your next steps.”

Shade did not wait to ask what kind of steps Ruka meant and went ahead, delighting in the light feeling the powers granted him, the ability to surge forward and fly, better than he could even with his glider. As he reached the main Pylon Ruka was already there, waiting patiently for his arrival.

Shade approached carefully, suddenly afraid Ruka would try to take the egg and worried for the lack of his company, Rytlock and Canach, who had stayed behind to buy him time. “You could have tried to take the egg. Why didn't you?”, he asked Ruka with a frown.

“I don't want to possess the egg.”, Ruka said as though it was painfully obvious. “I want to protect it. It chose you as its bearer. All I can do is support you.”

“And what happens now?”, Shade asked cautiously, ready to reach for his weapon and call for the elements if need be. He would not let the egg be taken away again.

“You need to go south to Tarir, the city of the Forgotten. It's a safe place, built to shield the egg as it hatches.”

“Sorry, but the egg was recently stolen from me and I just got it back. It is so important and... I am not sure I trust anyone anymore, regarding its safety.”

Ruka seemed to understand. “Trust yourself, then.”, he answered. “Your instincts have brought here for a reason. Know that every Mordrem will be after you as long as you have the egg. Get it to Tarir and hurry. I'll go an inform the Exalted and make sure the city is ready to receive you.”

Before Shade could continue to argue Ruka was gone in a purple flash of light and left him alone, trying to make his gut decide what it was that he should do now.

It was clear to him that the egg was barely safe _anywhere_ where he would take it. With him it would never be truly safe, he would have to focus all his powers to keeping it away from Mordremoth and he was not sure he could. What Ruka had said was true: the Mordrem would hunt him everywhere he went, especially with Mordremoth seeing into his mind.

There was only one thing he _could_ do.

  


 

## City of Hope

_I withstood the Exalted trials of strength, wisdom, and teamwork in order to secure the egg in a chamber built by the Forgotten for this purpose. Now that it's safe—for now—I can continue on to my next objective: find my friends and break Mordremoth._

He stared at the entry in his little log-book that he had kept ever since he had woken from his Dream. Writing it down helped him focus on the details, all the stuff that happened. The small things he sometimes kept to himself – like his feelings, but now he felt he needed to put down the vision the egg had shown him, how humbled he felt to be the champion of a yet unhatched _Dragon_.

He had killed the Shadow Of The Dragon, the Champion of Mordremoth. To think that he was to be such a force...it was incomprehensible. He was just sylvari, small in comparison to the great beast the other Champion had been. He sighed and waved the pen from one side to the other while he bit his lip. Slowly he set the pen down again.

 _The egg has show me another vision, one that showed me what Mordremoth plans to do with Logan, Zojja and Trahearne. He intends to clone them and create an army to use against us. I_ have _to stop him._

Shade closed his eyes, tried to focus on something else other than the vision, but the images swept by again and again and he closed the book, stuffed it back into his coat and sighed.

He was afraid he might already be too late. That the process had already started, that his friends were lost. Why had the egg shown him this? To emphasize urgency? He knew how urgent all of this was!

The closer they got, the more Shade began to believe it was all just a scheme, a trap to lure them in. If Mordremoth was able to tear out the entire Pact fleet from the sky, capture so many and enrapture so many sylvari in its call, then _why_ were they succeeding like this? He hated to think that he was leading his friends and companions into a trap that may very well cost them their lives.

“ _Give in_. _”_ , Mordremoth tested him once more and Shade bit the inside of his lip.

“Commander, you are giving off sparks.” Shade looked up startled and knew already who it was – he could never mistake the voice. He would recognize it anywhere. Annoyed he drove a hand through the fern on his head and caught a spark between his fingers, looked at the faint glint and let it dance before his eyes before it vanished.

“Is there something you need?”, Shade asked. He liked the company, usually, but right now he just had so much on his mind, about Glint, about the egg, the Exalted and their mission, about their friends that were somewhere out there and about Mordremoth. It all seemed so far away still as though he had accomplished nothing. Canach's wit was entertaining, yet also very demanding in terms of Shade's patience; patience he did not have right now.

“Something's on your mind.”, Canach noticed.

“Did you figure that out yourself?”, Shade shot back, more icily than he had intended.

“Careful, Commander. You might accidentally freeze the ground if you continue with that attitude.”, Canach said in an attempt to lighten the Commander's mood, but Shade did not feel like it, now right now.

“I doubt it.”, Shade replied. “I am seldom attuned to water.” He got a chuckle from Canach, deep and rumbling in the warriors chest that somehow eased the frustration inside Shade's own. It annoyed him, if he was truthful. How did Canach manage to affect him so? Crawl right beneath his skin? He affected him, much much more than Shade should allow. His heart gave an almost painful spike in his chest, a reminder that Canach was a friend, and he was treating him unfairly.

“You have your companions worried. Have you noticed that you have not eaten in two days?”

Shade gave a snort. “Did you talk with Kas?”

“Actually, she came to me, most surprisingly. She seemed to believe we are close and urged me to speak with you on their behalf.” That startled Shade a little. How had he given her that impression? He and Canach... In the beginning Shade had not even trusted him as far as he could throw him and granted, he would have immediately collapsed under the weight, so throwing would not be an option, but the image was fitting enough.

Now he trusted him with his life. Trusted Canach to look after him with Mordremoth buzzing in both their skulls. And Canach had shown that he _could_ be trusted. But perhaps it was not all that had Kasmeer thinking they were close. It must be the fact that he and Canach aligned when it came to Mordremoth and the voice inside their heads. A voice that tempted them with power and riches and what other things the heart could desire. It was their struggle that glued them together, the thing that brought them closer to one another because their other companions could not fathom what they were extradited to.

Shade got up from where he had been sitting and dusted off his robe. He was not sure what to reply, was not even sure a reply was utterly necessary.

“Whether that may be the case or not,” Canach continued before Shade could decide what to do, “It would be wise to ensure you eat and rest more regularly. Your friends need you at your best and only deserve such.”

“I haven't failed them.”, Shade argued. _Yet_ , a voice provided unhelpfully inside his head and an image of Eir, lying face down in the dirt proved him wrong the second he said it. Canach raised his eyebrow.

“Nobody said you have, but I think we are getting somewhere. Is that what you believe? That you failed them?”

The answer was stuck in Shades throat and he turned his head away. Remorse had gnawed its way into his bark about his decision to go after the Master of Peace, a mission that had delayed him enough to not be there when the Pact made its assault on Mordremoth.

Had he been there, perhaps things might have been different. Or even worse. And Mordremoth was their creator, their father, if such a description could ever apply to an Elder Dragon. What was to become of the sylvari once their creature had vanished? Would they too cease to exist?

Even if they did, it did not deter Shade. Even if it meant his own demise, he would stop Mordremoth.

“ _Give in. Free yourself from the burden.”_ , the voice thrummed and his head felt like a pulsing bomb, ready to explode any second. He grasped his forehead with his hand and took a deep breath that smelled of dirt, of humid, murky air, of Mordrem and ferns and leafs. The voice was echoing in his skull, buzzing like a thousand bees.

 _Go away_ , he thought, as though that would change anything.

“ _Cripple them and bring them to me. Do not resist. You are mine. My servant.”,_ the voice was relentless. “ _Become my champion, become who you were meant to be_.”

_I am nobodies tool._

“ _I am your creator.”,_ the Elder Dragon argued. _“There is no purpose except to serve me. You were created to obey, and you will. Rebel and you will suffer.”_

 _I would rather suffer._ , Shade thought in defiance.

“ _You are mine. Obey me, as is your destiny. Obey me as the Pact Marshal does. Do not fight the inevitable.”_

“Enough!”, Shade yelled out and Mordemoth's voice was eerily quiet. He gulped and his chest was heaving with the effort it took and when he looked up, he noticed that Canach was watching with a frown.

“Commander?”, he asked and Shade turned his head away, ashamed that he had put his weakness on such display, but before he could tell Canach to leave him alone, he felt a sharp pain in his eye and his eyelid began to twitch uncontrollably. He hissed and covered his eye with his hand, turned his head away, could not let Canach see him like this.

“ _You can not fight me!”_ , Mordremoth roared and Shade felt his chest constrict, air pressing from his lungs and his throat tightened, his knees buckled and felt weak under his own weight. _“You are mine!”_

Two strong hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders and his vision swam, he could discern that Canach was standing in front of him, but it was as though he was far away, almost faded against the darkness that shrouded the edges of Shade's vision.

Canach gripped the Commander tighter, gave Shade's shoulders a shake to break him out of it and in the hope of grounding him again. His right eye had turned into a dark shade of green, almost like the color of moss growing over ash. “Commander, fight it. You are here to fight Mordremoth. It has Destiny's Edge, your friends, and we are here to destroy it.”, Canach reminded him.

“It's so loud.”, Shade moaned and shook his head, closed his eyes.

“ _Be my champion”_ , the voice repeated. “ _Bring them to me and you will be rewarded, you will finally see your true purpose-”_

Canach gave him a violent shake and forced him to open his eyes once more. “Commander, focus. Focus on _me_.”

Shade did. His eyes met Canach's dark ones, he saw the pattern on his face and followed the lines over the sylvari's cheeks and his lips, along his chin and over his jaw, up toward his eyebrow. Canach looked so worried, concerned, and yet fierce and determined and Shade wondered how he had never realized how handsome Canach was.

Small, sharp stubbles grew from his chin, small ones on his jaw, a small line over the curve of his cheekbone, growing in an arc up toward his temple. In the shadow of the canopy Shade saw that his pattern glowed like the color of fire and his eyes faintly with the tint of violets.

It was all hardened lines, the expression of a warrior who was desperately attempting to help a friend, and Shade felt his heart ache, the pounding in his head increasing as thought an avalanche of rocks kept falling atop his head. He did not want Canach to look at him like that.

“Canach, if...if I turn...”, Shade's eyes wandered to the sword at Canach's waist and the sylvari frowned at him.

“You are stronger than that, Commander.”

“ _Become my champion.”_

Shade shook his head, felt Canach's hands dig into his shoulders almost painfully. “I know I should be, but it's so much...too much...”

“ _Bring the treacherous sylvari to me; bring him to me and be rewarded.”_

Shade shook his head wildly. “No. No, I won't, I won't - “

Canach did the very last thing he could think of: he pulled Shade closer, pressed him tightly against his chest in a tight embrace and wrapped his arms around the smaller sylvari, noticed once more how scrawny the Commander was. “Focus, Commander. Focus on my voice.”

Shade made a surprised noise, Canach's scent flooded his nose and he felt himself pulled closer, was too startled to react or resist. All strength to do so had left his limps.

“The dragon is our enemy.”, Canach said close to his ear and despite a voice in Shade's head protesting, he raised his arms and clutched at Canach's back in desperation to have anything to hold on to. “We are sylvari. We are no minions of Mordremoth. The Dragon will fall. We are children of the Pale Tree. We are soldiers. Focus on our purpose, Commander. Focus.”

Shade listened to the voice and felt the vibrations of Canach's chest as he spoke, relished the warmth, the tightness of the embrace. It was nearly bone breaking, but in this moment it grounded him.

As he breathed in the scent of freshly cut grass he noticed that Mordremoth was suddenly eerily quiet, but whether it was because Shade had managed to cast him out or because of Canach's presence he could not say, nor did he care at this moment. He wanted the moment of peace and respite to last, had almost forgotten how comforting the touch of another could feel.

Canach rested the side of his head against Shade's, felt the ferns atop Shade's tickle him against his cheek. Shade seemed to have calmed down, practically melted at the contact as though all his energy to resist had been used up and even the voice of concern and doubt had no more strength to protest.

“It's quiet.”, Shade whispered against Canach's chest and the warrior nodded.

“I noticed it, too.”, Canach murmured, but neither made a move to break apart. Neither dared to even move a finger or speak another syllable because the moment was too fragile and would break at the slightest sound or movement. The second they moved they would have to admit that _something_ had happened that should not have happened. That both, quite despite themselves, enjoyed the warmth and comfort the touch offered.

Shade gripped Canach's back just a little tighter and felt the warriors arms tightening around him in response. It had been so long, so long that Shade did not recall the last time he had been held by anyone. He felt warm, comfortable, secure and a dozy part of his brain wondered why this was to be forbidden. His body wanted to remain in Canach's arms, to feel the comfort of the embrace, even if his brain did not want to think of the consequences.

The sound of a branch cracking made them both nearly jump apart, looking for the source of the noise along the now darkened lines of trees, vines and roots that surrounded them. Daylight was waning once more, and Shade's eyes searched through the darkness and the shadows for an enemy, but nothing approached them.

Canach had his arm around Shade's back still, his hand resting at the waist, and quite unconsciously he pulled Shade just a little closer protectively. Both watched for any danger, but whatever had made the noise had either disappeared or decided not to attack them.

When they both realized that the coast was clear, Shade tried very hard to not look at Canach, but could still feel the hand that rested on his hip. He should say something, he knew, yet with all the experience he had had, this was not his field of expertise. He was still searching for words when thankfully Canach took the lead.

The warrior stepped away, creating physical distance. “We should head back to the camp.”, Canach suggested and he too tried not to look at the Commander. Shade nodded in agreement and followed Canach quietly, the thrum slowly returning in his head, yet it was faint, almost as though lulled into a deep slumber.

When Shade saw the silhouettes of his companions around a small fire Canach halted and spoke again, “The voice will never cease unless we stop and destroy Mordremoth.”, he said and Shade had a bitter taste in his mouth.

“I can't believe I...”, Shade turned his head away and whispered, more to himself. “I almost lost it.”

“We need to look out for one another, especially with Mordremoth's voice growing stronger the deeper we go in.” The warriors voice was forcefully neutral.

Shade met his eyes, his heart beating like a drum in his chest. By the Pale Mother, what was wrong with him? “We will.”, Shade agreed and gulped. “We will. And...thank you.”

Canach nodded. “As a good companion, I would like to remind you that sleep is essential for functioning properly, so I will make this proposition: Let me take this watch, Commander, while you rest.”

“Alright.”, Shade agreed, even if reluctantly, and Canach made his way back, leaving him under the scrutiny of his companions that eyed the both of them from a distance. He stood still for another few seconds, trying to organize his brain and calm his heart, before he finally approached the others.

“Commander.”, Kas smiled at him. She was always the first to greet him, and he knew she felt sympathetic that the entire group was suspicious of him being sylvari, yet she knew she could not change it. In her own way, she tried to encourage him and show him kindness, and with that same spirit she had spoken to Canach, so the warrior would talk to Shade.

So Shade sat down and took his backpack, revealed part of his ration and even though he had no appetite, he took a bite from the piece of bread. “Any sign of Rox and Braham?”, he asked and Kas's eyes sparkled when she saw him eat.

“No, not yet. They'll catch up with us, I am sure.”

Shade swallowed. “Yeah.”, he murmured and wondered how Braham would be affected. “They will.”

 

 

## Strange Observations

_He saw a pair of stairs before him and a massive, wooden door at the top that opened just a crack as he approached. Canach was before him, his shield on his back and his sword at his waist, but he looked tense still. There were more people with them and Shade felt a dangerous presence lurking behind that door, an ominous orange glimmer coming from behind it._

_As Canach reached the top of the stairs the people around Shade suddenly stirred, growled and twisted and Shade was surrounded by Mordrem, could see their twisted, crazed faces. He heard himself yell and Canach turned around, his eyes widened and he drew his sword as a turned sylvari approached him and he swung the blade to keep them away._

_Shade wanted to move upward, but he felt hands tearing at his robe, clinging to him, around his arms and shoulders, pulling him back and he could not fight them, heard the voice of Mordremoth in his head as Canach disappeared from sight and he fell back into the Mordrem, his vision darkened as the hands clasped over his face and eyes and he screamed -_

Only to wake because someone was shacking his shoulder and he jolted into a sitting position.

“Ah Commander, it is good to see you could be roused from your sleep. We were worried we would have to leave you in Tarir to hibernate during winter.”, Canach greeted him with a smug smile and Shade rubbed his eyes, still confused as to where he was and how he had gotten here when slowly his memory returned.

“We are in camp.”, he murmured dumbly, could still feel the hands pulling him down on his shoulders and arms, a remnant from his dream.

“I see your observation skills are as keen as ever, Commander. Now, if you would be so kind and get up, we need to pack and move if we are to make due.”

Shade scurried to his feet, the sleep still in his bones and he blinked against the rays of sunlight that filtered through the canopy. Even though his dream had been rather unpleasant, he felt more like himself than he had before he went to sleep.

He also remembered the events before he had gone to sleep and watched the lines under Canach's eyes, wondered if the sylvari had even bothered to rouse anyone to split the shift. His heart beat faster in his chest and for a second Shade stood, tried to discern what it was that he was feeling – and noticed that whatever barrier they had broken had influenced Shade beyond what he had imagined.

What he was feeling was not merely camaraderie, not friendship. No. Not only. It was affection for Canach that was growing inside him and he knew he would have to stop it before it spun out of control.

“Did you sleep at all last night?”, Shade asked and Canach only shrugged as an answer, which was most likely a no. Canach helped him stuff his bedroll into his backpack and blatantly ignored Shade's worried gaze.

“So long as _you_ sleep, Commander, I am sure it will be fine. I do suggest and recommend you try it in regular intervals, preferably _daily_. Like eating.” It seemed Canach was intent on going back to exactly the way they had been, all banter, snark, sneer and witty responses, and Shade would most certainly not oppose him on this. Pretend that which had occurred had not happened.

Shade chuckled. “Alright, alright. I will keep it in mind.”

  


Log Entry, later that evening:

_I caught up with Taimi, who had wandered away from the group, and we discovered an observatory created jointly by the Exalted and asura. It revealed a map of the area marked with ley-energy concentrations. One may be a place called Rata Novus — a legendary, lost asuran outpost where we might find allies in the battle against Mordremoth. Taimi was over the moon._

 

 


	8. HoT: Act Three

## Roots of Terror

“I've always believed the stories of Rata Novus were real. It's said the Novus crew refused to live above ground.”, Taimi said eagerly.

“And you think the city is out here in the jungle?”, Braham asked incredulously.

“I am hopeful and frankly, quiet excited.”

“Any information we can use against Mordremoth would be beneficial at this point.” Shade had decided to learn more about the lost city of Rata Novus in hopes of uncovering something they could use against Mordremtoh – allies, information, weapons. Anything.

“Where'd the green one disappear to?”, Rytlock asked and turned his head around, ears twitching. Shade followed the Tribune's gaze and noticed that Canach was nowhere to be seen.

“Canach went on ahead.”, Kas cleared up. “I think he may have needed...to be alone for a moment.”

Shade was only partially worried, mostly because he tried to resist being worried. He could understand that the warrior needed to be alone, and he could not blame him, yet with the Elder Dragon in both their heads it was risky to loose line of sight of one another.

“Let's find him.”, Shade said and the others followed him closely. At the bottom of the slope stood Canach and the warrior had noticed them approach, was watching them nonchalantly.

“Canach, are you-?”, Kas was about to ask, but Canach briskly interrupted her.

“I was just exploring, nothing to get your staff all bent and out of shape over.” The warriors eyes then met Shade's. “Commander, there's a Pact lieutenant who is eager to talk to you. She and a few others managed to escape one of Mordremoth's prison caravans. They've set up a make-shift camp but...something's wrong.”

“Something's wrong?”, Shade echoed. “Why haven't you uncovered what it is?”

Canach rolled his eyes. “As you very well know, my green self is not very respected among the Pact members at the moment. They preferred I keep a healthy, exorbitant distance.”

How Canach had known that the Tribune had called him that in his absence was beyond Shade and he chuckled. “You take time to get used to. Let's see what the Lieutenant wants.”

The walk toward the camp was short and the Pact members rose to their feet as thy approached, giving him grateful glances.

“Commander. Mordrem assaulted us the moment we hit the ground. The survivors were taken prisoners.”, Lieutenant Morrison explained.

“You managed to escape?”

“Yes. Marshal Trahearne, Zojja and Captain Thackeray created a diversion so a few of us could escape.”

“You were with them! Are they here?”, Shade asked eagerly.

“I am afraid not.”, Morrison murmured. “They sacrificed their own chance of freedom so we could escape. The Mordrem took them.”

“Which direction did they go?”

“I was too out of it. Our magister would know. He was the last to escape. But he is not here.”

“We have to find him.”, Shade insisted. “Where is he?”

“A monster's been attacking the camp. It's picking us off a couple at a time. The magister led a group after it to kill it. Through the mushroom-lit passage over there.”, Morrison gestured toward the path.

“Lieutenant, I'll leave some of my people here to protect you. I will go after the magister. Braham, you are with me.”

“Commander, if I may.”, Canach interrupted. “We should keep an eye on one another, and I'd rather not endure these people's nervous fidgeting in my presence.”

“Of course.”, Shade agreed and the three of them made their way through the passage. There was a luminescent substance on the mushrooms that made them glow even in the dark and dim light of the cavern.

The passage was narrow, partially covered in icky and sticky fluids that made their soles stick to the ground with a wet noise. Spiderwebs covered the sides, yet no spiders dared to attack them. Shade held up his hand into the air, a fire paying from his hand to keep them away.

Braham knelt onto the ground and was inspecting a mark on the floor. “Green residue.”, he commented. “Looks like creature blood.”

The guardian made to stand and advanced further and just when Shade was about to follow him, an attack struck him in his mind and made him stagger his chest suddenly tight. He gasped for air, gripped the wall for support and fought the nausea that welled up from his stomach. The feeling faded over the next seconds and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Commander?”, Canach asked and Shade gulped.

“It was nothing. Let's keep going.” Shade insisted.

Ahead they reached a fork in the path that led into three different passages and bodies were scattered at the front. Shade knelt down and inspected the bodies.

“Looks like they didn't make it.”, Braham murmured. “I don't see anyone with magister armor among the bodies, though.”

“He must have gone deeper in.”, Shade theorized. “We have to find him – preferably alive.”

“Something's not right. If it's a Mordrem, it's like nothing I have ever seen.”

“Whatever it is, it's big.”, Canach agreed when he inspected the surroundings.

“Which way are we taking?”, Braham asked and glanced up toward the passages.

“It looks like the magister went through here.”, Canach gestured toward the passage to the right.

“Let's make haste.”

The end of the path revealed a large creature on monstrous, pointy legs hovering over what had to be the magister. He was fighting it with barely any strength left.

“That's definitely no Mordrem.”, Braham said and Shade rushed past him.

“Maybe not.”, he called. “But it will die just as well!”

The creature turned around at the noise, small, squinted eyes fixing on him as he approached. He heard the sound of heavy boots behind him, both Braham and Canach, but he did not wait. Just as the creature lifted its leg above his head he rode the lightning beneath it and shattered the hind leg with a loud crack.

The creature toppled backwards and lost its balance. With a backhand cut behind him, Shade swung the lightning whip against the creature's back and just as he hit, Canach's sword simultaneously stabbed into the creature's stomach.

The creature screeched and then the wail faded. The body slumped to the floor and lay lifeless on the ground. Shade wasted no time to savor his victory over the new opponent and instead knelt beside the magister, a norn mage that looked up at him with sparkling, confused eyes.

“Commander?”, he panted. “You came for me?”

“We are going to get you out of here.”, Shade promised, but the norn shook his head.

“No. Raven is already here for me.”

“Easy. I am here. Can you tell me which direction the Mordrem caravan was going?”

“I...yes Into the jungle, heading deeper into Mordrem territory. Due south.” The magister's breathing became labored and his chest shuddered, his eyes flickering.

“Rest in peace, great hunter.”, Shade murmured as a last breath escaped the norn. “I will personally spread your tale.” he promised, but the norn's eyes stared toward the ceiling. Shade knew that the information was vital, but that the last moment of the norn's life had to be used like this... “The Itzel say the jungle provides, but it seems to provide only death.”, he murmured thoughtfully.

Braham stood beside him and when Shade looked up, saw the fierce determination in the guardian's eyes like a fire. “But we provide vengeance.”

“Commander!”, a voice interrupted and Shade turned his head.

“Kas? What are you doing here?”

“Some more Pact soldiers showed up and secured the camp. We came as quickly as we could.”

“What'd we miss?”, Rytlock grumbled and looked at the massive creature they had slain.

“A giant...bug...thing.”, Braham murmured dumbly.

“Anything on our friends?”, Rox asked.

“I spoke to the magister before he died. He told me the caravan was headed south.”

“Then we should go after them!”, Kas insisted.

“I admit it's a hard choice,” Taimi interrupted, “and I am for saving them too, but we can't just abandon the trip to Rata Novus! The novian scientists and their research on elder dragons could prove invaluable!”

“Then we are going to have to split. Taimi, Canach, and I will go to Rata Novus. The rest of you scout for signs of the caravan. Rox, leave markers for us and we will catch up.”

“Nu-uh.”, Braham interjected. “If this rata has a dragon kill switch, I am going with you. The others can scout the caravan.”

“Alright.”, Shade agreed. “Move out, Everyone.”

## The Way In

_It took some doing, but I finally gathered enough ingredients to have Tizlak craft a solvent that allowed us passage into Rata Novus. He mentioned the city’s no longer active, but we have to press on. Our hope is that someone or something is still down there than can help us destroy Mordremoth._

 

## Buried Insight

 Finally arriving close to Rata Novus after all the hassle they had gone to get there seemed like a great gratification. It had many promises, more promises that Shade had ever hoped would or could possibly exist.

When Taimi joined them after exploring some kind of tech she had found Canach stumbled across a Mordrem Guard Punisher, a sylvari that had given into the call. It was sitting on the ground, leaning against the stone and looked...lost.

“Is that—? A traitorous sylvari somehow made it into Rata Novus. Alone.“, Canach murmured when he saw the creature, but even though the creature saw them approach, it did not make a move to stand or attack. It simply sat there, watching them with wide, terrified eyes.

Braham took out his mace. „Big deal. It'll fall just like the rest.“, he announced and made a move toward it when Canach stopped him.

„Wait. He doesn't appear hostile. More...confused.“ It was clear that Canach was intrigued and Shade found himself curious also, but something inside him screamed at him that he had to be cautious, that once a sylvari gave in there was no turning back, even though he had no evidence to support the feeling in his gut with.

„Your point being...?“, Taimi asked impatiently.

“Maybe this one sought refuge. Maybe there's something left inside.“, Canach explained and slowly moved toward the creature, whilst Braham and Taimi stood back. Shade also moved forward, but only to cast a hand up to stop Canach.

„Careful, Canach. I’m curious about what happens when one surrenders to the call too, but he’s still armed.“, Shade warned.

Canach gave him a long look. “I'll take my chances, Commander. I have to know.“ And with that Canach approached the creature, but it had still not moved and Shade stood a little behind Canach, watching incredulously.

“Brother? Hello?“, Canach called as he drew closer and the creatures eyes snapped up at Canach.

„Help me! Please! I can't tell what was happening...“, it said and it sounded pitiful with the Mordrem voice overlapping its real one.

Canach crouched down. „What is it? What is it like, giving in?“, he asked and looked far too curious, and Shade wondered if they should try to help the creature first, assure it that it was safe and would not be harmed... if it did not harm them first. There was so little they knew about what actually happened to them after they gave in, if perhaps there was a way to turn back...

„It was a relief. Such a relief. I didn't want to fight it anymore. But then...I did things.“, the creature admitted and seemed lost in its own memories and shuddered.

„Of your own will?“, Canach continued to coax.

“I— I don't know. At the time, I knew it was wrong— I couldn't stop! Forgive me! I wanted to obey! My strings were tugged and my body acted while I watched. A passenger to the dragon's breath, its whispers.“

„Do you hear it still, feel its pull?“, Canach asked almost tempting.

“I do!“, the creature confessed, both surprised and frightened by that fact.

„And what does it want? What's its plan?“

There was a brief pause in which something flickered in the creatures eyes as they switched from Shade to Canach and back, finally resting on Shade. The eyes seemed glassy, lifeless almost and there was a madness in them that made everything inside Shade recoil.

„It—it wants—“, the creature looked uncertain, searching for words, and then, suddenly, determination snapped in place. “...it wants you...to die!“ The creature swung its massive hammer as though it had planned the motion since the very beginning.

Despite himself Shade called out, „Canach!“ and saw Canach lift his shield and absorb the blow, the hammer crashing against the metal with a massive clang. The warriors legs barely buckled under the force and the creature pushed itself to its feet. Braham swung his mace at the creature and made it stumble backwards. It gave a frustrated screech,

„You will succumb! No one is strong enough to stand against Mordremoth!“, the Mordrem cried.

It lifted its hammer once more and Shade brushed past Canach, interrupted to blow as he vaulted into the creatures chest. Where their bodies impacted all the pent-up lightning that his body had contained scorched the creatures skin, a loud sizzle and snapping noise filled the air and the creature gave a screeching cry that faded into a gurgle. It fell backwards and landed with a thud in the dust.

The hammer fell from the creatures hand and Shade grabbed his dagger from the sheath on his waist, jumped onto the Mordrem and rammed it into the creatures chest, loading the blade with fire and the creature twitched once, twice and then fell completely limp against the ground, its eyes staring lifelessly toward the ceiling.

As he watched the life drain from the Mordrem's eyes he noticed how heavy his heart was beating, at such a pace that it was almost painful. The hilt of the dagger felt almost comforting and he grasped it tighter.

„Commander, I think it is very much dead.“, Canachs voice brought him from his rush and he looked up at him. The warrior looked completely unscathed, smug, even, if the smirk was anything to go by. „That went about as expected.“

Shade lifted himself up to his feet. “Apparently he was too far gone. A dire warning for us all.“, he said and looked at the creature, wondered why it had come here, why it had even been able to speak at all with them. Thoughtfully he added, “Canach, is it just me, or is the call quieter down here?“

For once, Canach did not sound cynical. „I noted that as well. Mordremoth's voice was growing to a great bellow as we drew closer. Here it's a whisper. It's a welcome respite.“

„Let's head off then.“ Shade waited purposefully for Braham and Taimi to advance and gain some distance and Canach raised an eyebrow at him, but waited patiently for Shade to approach him. He looked a little helpless and uncertain, a combination that Canach was not used to seeing on the Commander's face.

Yet these were no longer normal circumstances, and this most certainly no normal life. It occurred to Canach when he saw the uncertainty in the Commander's features that the elementalist was younger – much younger than himself.

„Was it...becoming too much for you?“, Shade asked in barely a murmur, did not allow his voice to travel further than their own pair of ears.

„Was it for you?“ There was no heat in Canach's question.

„No.” Shade answered and added, “No, not anymore. My resolve is stronger than that.“

Canach gave him an earnest smile, one that made his heart skip a beat. „Mine as well.“

Shade realized once more that he was trespassing over the border of friendship and camaraderie toward something else, a deeper connection he did not want to indulge. He did not want to, _should_ not want to, yet it tempted him even more strongly than Mordremoth's lull in his head.

It took him a second to remember that he was the Commander, the leader and he gulped. “Let's go, lest Taimi rushes off again.”

They caught up to the other two and if they noticed their little time together, neither of them mentioned it.

It took a lot of exploring, powering some systems of the city, disabling defensive golems and actually finding the lab after roasting some chuck, which, Canach mentioned, smelled better when slightly burned than any of them would have liked to admit, to finally find what they had been looking for, or rather, what Taimi had been looking for.

For Shade it was barely anything else than a normal lab, tons and dozens of screens with information skittering across the screen, dates and times and words too fast to actually process. In the end Taimi realized that it was a lab containing a lot of information about Primordus, but nothing particular against Mordremoth.

“Based on their extensive research on Primordus, the Rata Novus determined that each Elder Dragen has a weakness. A unique respective weakness. But it does not say what it is.”

Braham seemed down at the news, but Shade felt encouraged once more. “This is good news, people.”, he declared, earning confused and wondering looks from his comrades. “We've been charging headlong against Mordremoth not even knowing if it can be beaten, only knowing we had to beat it. Now we know it's _possible_. Now we have to find out how and to do that, we have to get close to Mordremoth and thanks to the ley lines and the ley-line map, we know exactly where it is.”

That seemed to raise their spirits, but what mattered most to Shade was the proud smile Canach was wearing. Shade tried very hard not to have his eyes linger.

“Let's catch up with the others then. I suppose it'd be nice to have some help finding this weakness.”

 

## Sign Cutting

_I had to catch up with the others who went after Zojja, Logan, and Trahearne and let them know what we discovered in Rata Novus. Thankfully, Rox left the the trail I requested, which allowed me to locate them._


	9. HoT: Act Four

## Bitter Harvest

“I found Rox's tracks.”, Canach chirped and erected himself from where he had been crouching, inspecting a familiar array of stones.

“It is getting dark.”, Taimi murmured and cast a glance at the canopy. “Perhaps we should seek shelter with the Nuoch.”

“I would rather not loose any time.”, Shade interjected. “We have no idea what progress the others have made and they might need the backup.”

“Yeah, but how do we navigate the jungle at night?”, Braham grunted. “We don't have night-vision, and I'd rather not get dragged down by a vine.”

“Scruffy has night-vision.”, Taimi grinned.

“Canach?”, Shade asked for input and the warrior shrugged.

“The territory is already dangerous by day; I doubt it will improve during the night.”

“Camp it is, then.”, Shade sighed.

“ _You can not defy me.”_

Shade glared into the darkness, at no one or nothing in particular. It was making stronger efforts again now that its voice carried over the ground. It surrounded them; it was in the humid, heavy air, the vines and brambles and thorns, in the canopy and trees that cast long, dark shadows.

Taimi and Braham were discussing the recent events in Rata Novus and Shade noticed Canach sitting down a few meters away. Before his brain could protest he made his way over toward the warrior.

“Mind if I join you?”

Canach was sitting on a broad root that arced from the ground, his sword in his lap and a wedging stone in his hand. He did not look up as he began casting the stone in practiced strokes over the sword and shrugged.

The indifference was strange, yet Shade was not deterred and sat beside the warrior, keeping enough personal space in between them. For many minutes they did not speak and Shade only listened to the sound of stone meeting steel, his eyes trailing over the branches and leafs over their heads.

“What did you mean when you said freedom is an unattainable virtue?”, Shade asked, his eyes still trailing over the darkened twigs over his head.

The wedge did not even halt or hesitate for a split second. It continued rhythmically, almost soothingly. “We are all slaves to the arbitrary will of another.”, Canach answered. “May it be Ventari's Tablet, the Jurisdicion of our race, or your emotions that inhibit coherent thought.”

“But we freely choose to live under such principles. Without law, cohabitation would be difficult.”

“And as such you have willingly agreed to wear shackles. Whether they wear you down however is another question entirely. The truth about freedom as we experience it in our lives is that it is an opportunity and a burden and that each action is adherent to a consequence. Complete freedom does not exist.”

“It would mean the absence of any order that enables co-existence. The lack of any consequence.”

“How good of you to listen, Commander.”, Canach replied dryly.

Shade realized just how much freedom mattered to Canach. The warrior had sought freedom – by eluding custody at Southsun Cove, hiding away and serving justice on his own terms. He had succeeded, for a while, yet he could not run from the consequences.

In Lion's Arch he had sought it by making a decision to be compliant and had agreed that someone may buy his billet, which had led him to Countess Anise and then, here.

“Complete freedom may no exist.”, Shade agreed. “But each decision is our own, and each consequence a fruit of our choices. Just as you are here, right now.”

The wedge stone stopped and Canach lifted his head and regarded him thoughtfully. “There is no telling what becomes of the sylvari once Mordremoth is dead.”

“ _Obey me, or fall into oblivion.”_

“Whether we exterminate ourselves or not is none of my concern.” Shade met Canach's eyes. “We can not let the Elder Dragon's ravage the world and leave nothing but chaos in their wake. Tyria is our primary concern. _My_ primary concern.”

“Something tells me you are either noble or moronic. I have not yet decided on which side the leaf shall fall.”

“I have to be both to get our friends back. Who else would lead a small party into the midst of an Elder Dragon's territory?”

“I have met a couple of fools in my life.”, Canach said and his gaze drifted toward the dark outlines that formed around them. “Courageous and brave valiants that died in their pursuit of greatness.”

“So long as we take Mordremoth with us.”

There was a moment of silence until Canach began to sharpen his blade once more. Even though he did not say it, Shade knew that the warrior agreed with him.

“I will take the watch when you are done.”, Shade offered.

“That would be appreciated. Not everybody can effort the many hours of beauty sleep the Commander is endorsed to.”

“I expected better from you than a weak strike at vanity. Has your wit grown weary?”

“I doubt you could perceive my wit with the complete absence of yours, Commander.”

“Ouch.”, Shade said with a grin and saw that Canach was smiling too. “I overheard Jory the other night. She was under the impression that you had a great deal in common with a cactus.”

“A cactus?”, Canach looked up at him with a hint of annoyance.

“Unapproachable, and stingy at contact.”

“I rather like my company.”, Canach shrugged and finally put the wedge stone aside and made to stand. The blade disappeared in its scabbard at Canach's waist in a fluid, trained motion. “Commander.”

Shade craned his neck and nodded up toward him. “Canach.”

He watched the warrior take a small part of ground for himself, still away from the others and forced himself to look away. Thoughts were raging inside head and he had no trouble keeping awake at all.

When dawn finally glittered through the leafs Shade woke the others and they made their way eagerly further south, following Rox's trail.

“I wonder if Zojja or Logan knows anything about the dragon's weakness. Since they've been with the Mordrem so long.”, Braham said aloud as he smacked away a vine that dangled from the branches above.

“I have to say, I am still a little surprised you would consider that instead of just trying to bash it with your mace.”, Canach said.

“I am not counting that out either.”, Braham shrugged.

Further and further into the enemy territory they went, so deep that the thrumming in Shades skull seemed to be the buzzing of his own brain boiling. It was a relief to see his companions again, and a brief reprieve from the Elder Dragon's constant call.

“Tribune!”, Shade greeted the charr.

“Commander, you are a sight for sore eyes.”

“Interesting choice of words for a charr in a blindfold.”, Shade chuckled. “How goes the search?”

“We are still on their trail, but this area is infested with heavy Mordrem patrols.”, the tribune replied.

“Truthfully, we were not able to go any further without some help.”, Kas admitted. “It's a good thing you arrived. What did you find in Rata Novus?”

“Their research indicates Mordremoth has a vulnerability.”, Canach answered. “We only have to discover it.”

“Then let's stop wasting out breath.”, Rytlock grunted. “We have friends to save and a weakness to find!”

“Ah, it's good to be back with you, Rytlock. I like the way tribunes think.”, Braham sighed.

“Rox, we're on you.”, Shade gestured the charr and she nodded.

When they reached a cliff Shade sent Kas to scout ahead and she disappeared in a blink of purple light. They waited patiently when suddenly a Mordrem behind them screamed “Intruders!” and a group charged right at them. Shade grabbed his dagger and attuned to air, was about to hit one of the Mordrem with a lightning strike when suddenly his vision darkened and Braham and Majory brushed past him toward the front, not minding him while he stood, dazed. A voice appeared in his head and he blinked, confused when he saw a dark figure in the air, a mask of shadow that spoke to him.

„ _Give in, and find peace.“_

He forced the voice out, thought of his purpose, his Wyld Hunt, how close he was to rescuing his friends. Mordremoth must be getting desperate, now that they were so close.

_Go away. I will never succumb!,_ Shade thought, brought all his mental force up that he could. He took a deep breath and managed to make his legs work again, but by that time his companions had made short work of the Mordrem already. 

Kas returned very suddenly beside him. “Sorry, Commander.”, she said with an apologetic smile. “I found Zojja and Logan up ahead, but they are kept separately. Down there is a fork that leads to either prison.”

“We grab Zojja first. Majory, Canach, You're with me. You four head for Logan and keep an eye out for Trahearne.“ Decisions like this needed to be made fast; there was not a right or wrong in this, and it was not about playing favorites.

„What if we're too late?“, Rytlock asked as they split at the fork.

„Burn the bodies.“, he answered grimly.

As soon as the parties had split up and Shade could no longer see his other companions Majory was eyeing the vines over their heads suspiciously. “Disturbing the way those huge vines move. It's almost as if you can feel the dragon breathe, being this close to it.”

“Yes...”Almost”.”, Canach retorted, but Shade doubted Majory understood what he meant. She was still too fascinated with the movements of the thick tangling vines up ahead that seemed to move out of their way as they drew closer to notice Canach's tone.

Further ahead they could see a cliff where a group of Mordrem Snipers awaited them, but in the end they managed to take all of them down, just as they always did and got away with only bruises and small cuts and a slight respiratory deficiency.

This was such high ground, the cliff so close, the edge felt dangerous just to approach. Beneath was nothing but a chasm, a lot of air and some vines, deep, deep down.

They walked the small path carefully, watching each and every step and let out a sigh of relief when they stepped on broader, firmer ground once again. A breacher broke free from the ground in the distance, sprouting out more Mordrem that came rushing at them.

It was only to be expected, Shade thought, that Mordremoth would try to push them out; but these forces did not stand a chance against them, not when -

All of a sudden, an attack in his mind struck Shade once more, rendering him of his senses completely. For a second, everything went dark, his brain felt heavy and thundered like a drum in his head and he forced himself to open his eyes, blinked up against the blurry and shifting vision.

It all seemed so...light. Unburdened. He felt relieved. There was no more pain in his head, there was only the comforting feeling of light-headedness. Completely free and-

A mordrem appeared in front of him and he frowned in confusion when the Mordrem approached him. “You there! Make yourself useful and pick up a blade!“

“A blade?”, Shade breathed, his lungs yearning for more air still and his chest heaved. “For what?”

“For what?”, the creature cried. “Because the dragon commands it!”

And it all became clear to Shade, that for a second he had slipped, had let his guard down.. “I am no slave to that monster!”, he yelled back in defiance. It all snapped back into place, his consciousness, his senses, but with it, the pain and the constant drumming in his skull.

“This creature defies Mordremoth! Attack!”, the Mordrem called and swung the hammer at Shade, but Shade had won before the battle had begun. There was a lightning strike, straight from the sky, hitting the creature right on its head and sending an electric current through its body that made its whole body convulse. For a second it stood and then it crashed to the ground.

Shade breathed heavily and looked around. “Majory...Canach. I didn't, did I?”, he said to himself, searched frantically around for bodies, maybe in his hazy mind he could still not see them, perhaps he had killed them, shoved them off the edge. His heart beat hard in his chest and he dreaded that possibility. He wanted it so much for it not to be true, that he had not betrayed them, that he had not failed them...

Hurriedly he made his way across in search for his two companions. Just around the next bend they stood and waited, looking confusedly back at him. He thought he imagined it, but Canach's shoulders seemed to relax slightly at the sight of him and he looked relieved.

“Commander, thank the gods! You disappeared during our last fight. We feared the worst.”, Majory said.

“I'm OK.”, Shade partially lied. He did not feel OK at all, he was still dizzy from Mordremoth's attack, could feel him clutch ever so strongly in his mind. “I just ran into a little trouble back there.”

“Back there? Or in here?” Canach asked and gestured with a finger toward his own head.

Shade would have told him the truth, but with Majory here, it seemed...too delicate to address. He remembered the sanctuary of Canach's embrace, but forced it out of his mind. “My head is fine. I'm glad to see yours is still attached to your shoulders.”

The warrior gave him a knowing smile and Shade knew he had understood, even though he had not said a word. “It gets harder and harder to keep it there, I know...” Canach's tone was teasing, yet in the context to which Shade was referring, it was meant in a soothing manner.

“It certainly does.”, Shade agreed and met Canachs eyes. Majory watched the moment unfold between them.

“Was that some sort of sylvari thing? I didn't understand a word.”, she murmured confused and Shade tore his eyes away from the onyx ones that seemed to trap him.

“Let's find Zojja.”, Shade evaded her question and moved onward. They did not even have to search or go far; just at the end of the path was a giant pod with a strange green liquid inside a small pouch, an unnatural light coming from within and Zojjas shadow was cast outside for all of them to see.

Shade broke her out by cutting into the pouch with his dagger and found her tattered, confused and weak. Her body was covered in that strange, slimy containment fluid and she was inhaling sharply as though she had forgotten how to breathe. “Majory, steady Zojja and meet up with us. Canach and I are going ahead to find the others.”

“Don't want to leave this plant with the plant food, commander?”, Canach jested.

“It's nothing personal; we're both at risk of turning here. And maybe I simply enjoy your company, Canach.”

That much was certainly the truth and even Canach could not disarm that statement, so the warrior shrugged. “I can't blame you. Lead on, then.”

They went across the vine that connected the two cliff-sides and met the others on the other side of the ravine. Logan was in much worse shape that Zojja, unconscious and unresponsive, but breathing still. Caithe was there as well, arguing that all that she was doing was following the creature that Faolain now was, but Braham would have none of it and took her daggers from her.

Shade was glad for it. All the trust he had had toward the firstborn had been completely shattered when she had taken the egg and disappeared without a trace, even though she could have chosen to confide in him. He knew it was hard to blame her when the Wyld Hunt and an Elder Dragon seemed to be tearing at one another; he understood her insecurity. Yet, a part of him assured him that she should have trusted her friends to help her, much as Shade had trusted Canach to help him.

“Kas, take Zojja and Logan and portal them out of here, Rox, go with them and -”

“Isn't this touching? Detinys Edge reunited at last. Logan, you're looking well.”, a voice called from a ledge above them and Shade could see the Mordrem that had Faolain's head as its own. It was a fate unbefitting for any sylvari and if the nightmare courtier had known this was what was to become of her, Shade was sure even she would have shuddered.

“You'll look well when I put you in a grave!”, Braham shouted and the creature gave a cruel, crackling chuckle.

“You'll have to catch me first.”, it replied and turned around only to disappear among the vines.

Braham was eager to do so. “Let's go!” He did not wait for anyone to agree; he simply charged off toward the ramp up and disappeared over the top.

Shade cast one last glance at Kas and Rox to make sure they were doing as he had instructed before he followed the creature and Braham deeper into the jungle. He understood Brahams sentiment, but this felt like too much of a coincidence to be one. This had to a be a trap, a lure to pull them deeper into the jungle.

And yet Trahearne was still missing, so that is where they would have to go, anyway. A passage opened up before them, vines pulling apart to clear the way. It sure looked like they were heading straight into a trap, but at this point going back was barely an option. Only Kas could get them all out safely, and she was not here and would catch up with them once she could.

A wide area filled with a thick and heavy blue mist spread wide up until the horizon. The ground was no where to be seen and below the mist and Shade stood at the ledge, stared at the floating formations of rocks in the distance that looked like small platforms and in the very far back he could see the dark shadow of a tall tree reaching high into the sky.

But he had little time to admire the view when Canach pulled him further, urging him on. They advanced further and further, below rocks and vines, over stones they climbed, yet the creature always seemed ahead and spoke antagonizing words, taunting them about Trahearne and his destiny as a minion to Mordremoth.

All that did was make them more determined to find the Pact Marshal, and somehow Shade believed the creature more than he did Mordremoth. It meant that Trahearne was alive, that he had resisted and was not yet lost. It was only a small sparkle of hope, but he held on to it.

When a large vine wall appeared right behind the creature and cut off their pursuit Shade nearly cursed aloud. Rytlock was getting read to blow the vine wall away when suddenly Caithe spoke up,

“Commander, let me fight! I can help you reach Trahearne! I only want to kill the dragon! Its death might kill me - the entire sylvari people – but that's better than living in it's grasp! It's is the only end I've been working toward.”

Shade gave her a long, hard look. “Fine, Potential risk to our people aside, if you cross me again, I'll personally send you to the mists.”

He emphasized every word, made clear he meant what he said and she nodded, turned toward Braham who reluctantly gave her the daggers back. When Rytlock broke through they rushed forward and followed the narrow path that only ever led forward and suddenly, Shade found himself rooted on the spot. Just a few meters ahead a giant pair of spines, twisted in a spiral upward toward the sky spun in place against the stone ledges that rose to the sides, leading higher and higher until Shade could no longer see where they lead.

There was a small space for them to stand and step on and Shade watched the spine rotate around, noticed that they would be able to step and climb their way up. He stepped onto the rotation bone carefully, tested if it was stable enough to walk on and his companions followed with a similar suspicion. The bone felt almost alive beneath his feet and when he realized just how powerful the ambient magic was here, it became crystal clear to him. “ We're here. This thing. This tree... it must be the dragon's epicenter.“, he murmured, more to himself, the discovery shocking and fascinating him at the same time.

„Yes, I feel Mordremoth's eyes bearing down upon me.“, Canach agreed grimly.

Braham, straight-headed as he was, turned his head in confusion, mace in a tight grip. „Where is the beast? I want to meet eyes with the jungle overlord.“

„It's not one thing out here, Braham. It's everything! The entire time we were traversing this jungle, we were afoot on its back. Like fleas on a hound.“

To think that Mordremoth was that large, that the monster he had seen when he had been taken over briefly was only a mask, a small part of a shadow of something gigantic that had spread its roots all over Tyria.

At the very top waited no other than Faolain, or at least the creature that had taken her head as its own, guarding Trahearne whose lower body was encased in a seed, his upper body hanging forward limply, completely still and unresponsive.

“You cannot stop the inevitable. You cannot silence the pulse of this world. Trahearne is ours!“, Faolain cried and Shade tore his eyes away from the Pact Marshal, the firstborn, but most importantly, his _friend_ , whom they had encased, tortured, made him endure to this very moment. 

„Not as long as any of us still breathe!“, he called back fiercely and cast a glyph right atop of her, her screeches resounding from the stone walls. He summoned a greatsword, encased it in a more fiery and hot flame he imbued with his rage, his hand gliding over the fire that licked the blade. With a cry he surged forward, Braham, Majory, Rytlock and Canach right behind as they moved to fell the creature.

She moved nimbly and fluidly, her claws and her long, sharp tail made it difficult to maneuver and find a good place strike, but slowly, cut after cut, lightning bolt after fire strike, illusion shatter after life-steal, the creature wore down and finally fell toward the ground with an earth-shuddering crash.

Shade looked up at Trahearne, relief filled him for a second, they had made it, had reached him, he was in their grasp and he took a deep breath. “Trahearne?”, he asked and approached the vine prison that was hanging over his head, and just as he stepped closer the prison moved, pulled Trahearne up into the air in an arc an Shade watched with wide, stunned eyes when he realized the vine was pulling Trahearne's body toward the edge.

Shade rushed toward the ledge and made to grab Trahearne's arm that flailed limply, his body leaning forward over the edge as his arm extended into the air. His hand closed around Trahearne's arm for a split second before it slipped and his body fell forward.

“Commander!”, Kas yelled behind him and there was a harsh tug on his arm that pulled him back. Shade stumbled and fell against Canach's chest, felt the fingers tightly around his wrist.

Shade pushed himself away, his hand pressings against Canach's chest and he tried to catch a glimpse over the ledge to where Trahearne's body was pulled down past all the spikes of the spine and disappeared in the pond below, but Canach pushed him back with a strong hand on his chest.

Shade looked up at Canach with anger, but it drained away when he saw the expression on the warriors face. It was grim, determined, yet also lecturing him not to let his emotions get the better of him.

He averted his eyes and took a deep breath, willed himself to calm down and swallow the bile that rose in his throat. When his shoulders relaxed Canach released his grip and the warrior glanced down at the pond. “Not even a first-born deserves that.”, the warrior mumbled.

“No.”, Shade grit out. “Nobody does.”

Canach watched the Commander and wondered only briefly if he would have done what he just had just for anybody – if the Commander was truly so careless with his own life to safe another. It was noble and stupid at the same time, a perfect reflection of what the Commander was. Utterly clueless, oblivious of the world, naive and yet, full of light and hope and good-will. A combination, Canach was sure, would cause the Commander's life to be a short-lived one.

It also worried him because if Mordremoth was intend on keeping them away from Trahearne in such a manner, then it would never let them get the Firstborn back alive.

“I've spent much of my life hating the firstborn, always being compared to them. In our mother's eyes, Trahearne was perfect and none of us could live up to him. But now...“, Canach murmured and Shade cast him a questioning glance.

“Your opinion has changed?“

The sylvari looked over his shoulders toward the companions and gave them a scrutinizing gaze before he continued, “ With Mordremoth pounding against my willpower, I'm barely holding on. And yet, Trahearne...he flew his airship straight at it. I can only admire him now. We must find him.“

“Don't worry. We won't abandon him. “, Shade said determined.

“I worry that it's already too late. Mordremoth will have its hooks in Trahearne's body and mind much deeper than it will in Zojja and Logan. Its what we sylvari were designed for.” Canach studied Shades expression closely, could see that the Commander tried hard to guard his emotions, but they betrayed him.

“We'll find a way. We...have to.“, Shade said and took a deep breath. If Trahearne was down there, then that was where they would go. He adjusted his glider, tried to ignore the pointed stare from Canach. They had to. He would not leave Trahearne behind. Not now. Not. Ever.

 

## Hearts and Minds

“I am going on ahead.”, Shade announced and heard a voice of protest behind him, but his rage and frustration made him almost deaf and he jumped into the air, glided toward the center around which the spine spiraled and circled endlessly. Below he could see the pond ending, streaming down beneath.

He tugged in the wings and fell below. His body was encased in warm sand, he felt his body slip right through and he fell once more, saved his fall at the last second by opening his glider and stood, assessing his surroundings.

It looked hardly any different. Just like a patch of jungle down here, thick roots and vines and the humid climate to match it. Above him he heard the others finally catching up. Kas gave him a worried look while Majory looked angry.

“Commander, you can't just rush off like that.”, she lectured him. “Mordremoth did not even try to cover its tracks. Either this is a trap, or the dragon's getting desperate.”

“Doesn't matter. Trahearne is here...and even if he is just bait, he will lead us straight to Mordremoth.”, the Tribune shrugged.

“Mordremoth is here too. I can feel its mind all around us.”, Shade said.

“Yes, it's like some great fist...and it's squeezing.”, Canach grumbled.

“I don't know about you, but I am ready to get this dragon out of my head for good.”

“Agreed. Mordremoth must pay. And the world needs to see a sylvari exact payment. Lead on, Commander.”

Just beyond the patch of jungle there was a cave with a steep slope and around the corner they found Trahearne. Shade had expected to find the Pact Marshal here, but to see the sylvari broken in spirit and body was something Shade had never imagined to see in even his greatest nightmares. The friend he had come to appreciate, the one he had stood side by side with and created the Pact to fell their greatest nemesis now hung before him, low and broken.

Trahearne was encased in the seed still, his body larger than before, almost bloated. There was a small ledge with a patch of grass that brought Shade close enough to stand face to face with his old friend, but Canach stopped him.

“Careful, Commander.”, Canach warned and Shade was reminded of the time that Canach had spoken to the Mordrem near Rata Novus. _It is what we sylvari were designed for_ , Canach's voice echoed in his head.

“I am willing to take my chances.”, he repeated Canach's own words and approached Trahearne carefully, his throat tight „Trahearne...?“ He could almost feel the pain and could see the effort it took for Trahearne to lift his head and the Pact Marshal's eyes remained heavy-lidded.

„Shade.“, Trahearne murmured, had recognized him from his voice alone. It was not 'Commander', no verbiage, just their names, familiar and close. „Shade, is...is that you?“

„Yes.“, Shade answered and his voice nearly broke. He took a deep breath. „Yes, it's me.“

„The Pact...is it...?“

„All but gone.“, he answered, but he had a feeling Trahearne had already known. „But me and my team, we'll finish this.“, he said fiercely. “I'll avenge all those we have lost.“

Trahearne looked infinitely sad. „It's too late. I know- I am part of the jungle dragon now. It's everywhere. It's roots are everywhere.“

„Then we destroy the root: Mordremoths mind. Its strongest attack come from its mind, from the Dream. That's our target.“

„Sound strategy, Commander. Turn the tables and attack the dragon the same way it's been attacking us? Brilliant.“ There was a rumble in the earth, a grumble and roar of the jungle dragon, even though he could do nothing against them here. “You do not need a translator to understand that – the dragon does not like the idea.“

„This could work.“, Trahearne said, eyes gleaming. „I'll be the connection and if I concentrate, I can open a path into the Dream, into Mordremoths mind. Your minds will make the journey, but your bodies will remain behind.“

Shade was not deterred. “I am going in.”

Trahearne gave the party a searching look. „I think I can get three of you inside. Chose your two companions wisely...Commander.“ Even in the end the stubborn leaf held on to protocol and Shade turned his head.

Rytlock and Majory counted themselves out, which left Braham, Caithe and Canach. Of all those three, he trusted Canach the most, yet he approached him last. Did that make sense? To him it did. Shade walked over to Braham. „You're in, no question.“ Braham nodded with a satisfied smile.

„You bet, Boss.“

Shade walked over to Caithe. He already knew that she was not the second companion he would choose and so did she, but she pleaded anyway. „Let me go with you, Commander.“, she said. „You do not trust me, but Mordremoth affects all of us. Let me help you end this.“

„No Caithe.“, Shade said. „I trusted you, once. You had all the chances in the world to-“, he cut himself short and shook his head. They did not have time to discuss this, not now. „You'll stay where Rytlock and Majory can keep an eye on you.“ Caithe bit her lip but nodded.

„As you wish, Commander.“

So when he walked up to Canach the man stood proud and ready, but the warrior could not hide his surprise. „I am guessing that you are taking me along.“, Had he truly thought that Shade would not take him into the final battle?

„I need you for this.“, Shade confessed, even though he knew the others could hear. Their secret, that in Canach's embrace Shade had found sanctuary and comfort remained undiscovered, but their companions had made their assumptions about the two of them bonding – and that much at least was the truth. So Shade cared very little if he said the words now. If he was to walk toward the end of the world now, he could not have chosen better company than this.

Surprise flashed in Canach's eyes once more, and this time even the hint of recognition. „We sylvari need to demonstrate the strength to fight our own creators so the world learns to trust again.“, Canach said. “I have got less to lose and more to gain than anyone else here.”

“We will face the Elder Dragon and show that even Maker's can be fought. We are not tools to be used – we are much more than that. And we will show Mordremoth that in creating us, it has signed its own death-sentence.”, Shade agreed.

„So, two out of three going into Mordremoths mind are sylvari?“, Rytlock suddenly noticed. „Does anybody see a problem here?“

„I bet Mordremoth does.“, Shade shrugged.

„Let us make sure this is a visit for the Elder Dragon to remember.“, Canach said and stepped closer to Trahearne. Shade stepped beside him and gave Trahearne a nod and closed his eyes. His body slumped to the floor, but he never even felt the destination.

  
  


Inside the Dream Shade found himself with Braham and Eir Stegalkin, the guardian's recently deceased mother. Defeating someone that already died once proved to be very little of a challenge and once Shade figured out how to widen the rift and make a tear into the Dream Mordremoth had created, he found himself alone once more.

He stepped out into the shadows and thought he would fight beside Braham again when instead, he found Canach and...another Canach, yet he was larger, broader, meaner looking. Blighted and turned over by Mordremoth, clearly a servant to the Elder Dragon.

Shade stepped closer and Canach nodded toward him in greeting. „Commander.“

„Canach.“ Shade nodded toward the sylvari.

Canach turned his full attention toward his blighted self and frowned. „And who are you supped to be?“

„I am you. What you were meant to be, what you will be: Mordremoths loyal servant, and gladly so. You are strong, but lack focus. So you seek a master. Mordremoth is that master.“

Canach nearly spit. „Is this a joke? My will had always been my own. I seek no master and never have. I am my own servant.“

„Oh?“, the Blighted Canach smirked. „Countess Anise would disagree. Accept the truth: Mordremoth needs servants and you were born to serve.“

„No.“, Canach said and stepped forward. „To _redeem_ myself, I choose to serve. As I choose to kill you now.“

There was barely a pause and Canach lunged forward with his sword drawn. Shade aimed a ball of fire at the Blighted Canach and the battle began. It was a dance, fluid and graceful and yet the longer it dragged on, the more weary and distracted Canach seemed to become.

Shade himself could not utilize his dagger very well. Getting close to the Blighted Canach had resulted in the hem of his robe catching fire from the fire grenade the Blighted Canach had thrown and he decided to stay as far away as possible, but the Blighted Canach would not go down, his lightning barely seemed to scratch him. He needed to summon more powerful strikes, but with the constant volley of grenades he could not stand still to channel them.

Grenades flew over Shades head, toward his position and he made sure to stay on the move. When a grenade nearly missed his head an exploded behind him he yelled, „He won't let up, I need some cover!“

When he glanced at Canach he was worried at the warriors state. The sylvari looked weary and exhausted, his feet barely lifted from the ground as though they were a heavy burden to bear. „Un-Understood. Get behind me, I'll deflect the grenades.“

When Shade retreated behind the shelter of Canachs shield and watched the grenades bounce off he mustered the man worriedly. „Canach, are you alright?“

Canach grit his teeth. „Mordremoth's...is squeezing hard, but I won't break. I... I won't.“ The last part seemed more to himself and Shade grew even more worried than before.

„Canach-“ He was cut off when Canach suddenly succumbed and fell to his knees and dropped his shield with a cry of pain, his chest heaving hard and his breath hitching. Sweat was running down his brow and Shade slammed his body into Canach's, shoving him out of the way of a grenade. The explosion rippled through the earth and Shade immediately stood when he heard the wheezing of a grenade flying past his head and jumped away from Canachs body.

„Over here, you blighted creature!“, Shade taunted the Blighted Canach and it worked well enough. The Blighted Canach turned his full attention to Shade, completely ignoring the real Canach who was withering on the ground. Shade rolled toward the side and barely dodged a grenade that had been aimed to his head and tried to come up with a plan, with something, anything. If Mordremoth was affecting Canach like this, then he needed to get this over with and fast.

„It's...too much.“, Canach called weakly and Shade glanced only briefly, watched as Canach crawled over the ground. His heart throbbed in his chest when he saw Canach reach for his shield and grasp it with shacking hands and an exhausted groan. “...Can't control myself...can't trust myself. Take my shield, take my shield and finish him!“, Canach cried with the last bit of his strength.

Shade dashed forward, past the Blighted Canach and grabbed Canachs shield. „Hold on, Canach.“, he urged before he needed to dodge another grenade. He glared at the Blighted Canach. „Time to end this.“

When the grenade came Shade swatted it right back and him, stunned him on the spot. He channeled a large lightning storm, felt the electricity unload in the air, could taste it. His fingertips convulsed at the amount and he gave a cry of exertion, spurring himself to draw even more from the element than he had ever dared when the Blighted Canach groaned and swayed from side to side.

Lightning crackled through the air, shattered into the earth around Shade, thunder rolling over them and the scent of rain and the tingle of electricity permeated the air. Shade heard himself cry, forced himself to draw even more, brought the Blighted Canach to his knees and finally retraced his hand. His whole body was engulfed in static, his magic overflowing onto his skin. He took a deep breath, felt even more powerful than he ever had and turned his head in search for the tear in the mind-scape.

He dashed toward the thin line of silver and white, channeled and opened it, felt it tear the Dream open and sweat trickled down his brow. The Blighted Canach was pulled into the rift and a huge white light nearly blinded him and then the Blighted Canach was gone.

Shade wanted nothing more than to sink to the floor and let himself catch some breath, but the real Canach lay on the ground, he could see his hands twitching and heard him groan and he was beside him in an instant. Remnants of his magic still buzzed in his veins, he could feel it all over his skin, the taste of static still in the air.

„Canach?“, he asked and pulled at Canach's shoulder, pulled him onto his back. Canach blinked up at him as though from a fever dream. He was breathing rapidly and there was a pained expression on his face. „Canach, are you alright?“ Canach's dark eyes fixed on him and looked hazy. „I sent it back, we won.“, Shade explained, but Canach closed his eyes, his breathing hitched still.

It was not getting better, Shade realized when he saw Canach's frown deepen, the struggle evident in his features. “Commander, I can't...don't know how long...”, Canach's lips moved, but barely a whisper escaped him, accompanied with a groan.

“You are better than this, stronger than this. Come on.” He pulled at Canachs arm and brought it over around his shoulders, lifted the warrior to his feet with effort. Canach moaned in pain, his feet scraping over the ground as Shade trained his eyes on the white rift ahead.

“If I turn-”, Canach murmured and Shade shook his head.

“Nobody is turning. You have to resist. Don't become a minion to the dragon. Come on Canach! We are almost there. Stay with me.”

Canach hissed out a breath and the Shade saw the white glimmer of the rift before them, dropped to his knees and felt Canach's body completely slump down. Shade barely secured the warriors shoulders with one arm, pulled Canach's head into his lap and held him in place, his free hand grasped into the white light. He channeled it forward, could feel it flow through him, warm and soothing like honey, transpiring from his hand that held Canach's head.

Canach breath hitched and then slowly, his breathing returned to normal, his face visibly relaxed and finally, Canach seemed collected enough to properly hear Shade. “We won.”, Shade smiled down at the warrior.

„You mean-“, Canach gulped and took a deep breath. „You mean _you_ won.“

„It was _your_ shield.“, Shade argued lightly and Canach's mouth twitched.

“Yes, I do believe bringing the required item to a battle is worth half the credit.”, Canach murmured in jest and Shade chuckled. Canach closed his eyes, looked peaceful and almost asleep, if Shade did not know any better. He wanted to touch Canach's face, to touch the stubbles on his cheek and chin, to draw his pattern with his fingers, but he held the urge back, could not take advantage of the vulnerable position the sylvari was in.

When Canach opened his eyes and met his, his heart skipped a beat. Canachs eyes were dark orbs, capturing and luring him in. “Thank you for trusting my strength, Commander. And for lending me yours.”

“You earned it, tenfold.”, Shade told him, his voice almost faltering. “A willful comrade is always better than an obedient puppet and if I recall correctly, I am still in your debt.”

“You owe me nothing.”, Canach argued. “You have proven to be the better sylvari, Commander.”

“Thank you.” Shade whispered and as his eyes locked he felt the gravitation, pulling and taunting. It pulled his head down, tempted him to meet the sylvari's lips with his own.

He leaned down, just a bit, just enough to rattle them both from the moment and he opened his mouth, but no words of apology would come out and Canachs eyes followed the movement in surprise. The warriors eyes widened just a fraction and Shade felt warm and fuzzy, too embarrassed to utter a word.

He leaned back, gulped and straightened, felt Canach's weight easing off his lap and they both stood, brushed off their robes and armor as though the past moment had not happened. It was an awkward silence that followed and Shade cursed himself inwardly.

There was still an Elder Dragon they had to kill. He would not – _could_ not – complicate things, not now. The world was complicate enough as it was. If something happened to either of them, it was best it stayed the way it was. Shade could still dream, another time. If there even was a life after Mordremoth's death for them.

“Are you ready?”, Shade asked as he looked down at the tear and could smell Canachs scent lingering in the air, filling his nostrils. Not blood, not grime, not sweat. The smell of freshly cut grass.

Canach nodded toward him. “I am with you, Commander.”

Shade connected with the rift, felt it pull and tug at him and when he opened his eyes again he was on a floating platform of stone, a large gate behind a huge monster that was...

”Mordremoth.”, Shade whispered.

“ _I am the only possible victor. Become part of me and endure or fall forever into oblivion.”_ The voice echoed loudly and Shade blinked to clear his vision, grasped his head with his hands. The voice was suddenly _booming_ as though it had been magnified somehow. It was louder than ever before, nearly rattled everything inside him. Shades fingers dug into the fern atop his head, but he could not ease the throb in his skull.

A powerful throb made him feel a searing white pain at the intrusion of his mind and heard himself scream. When he managed to open his eyes again he was on his knees, shivering like a leaf in an autumn breeze. Mordremoth hammered at his mind, demanding to be let in. Shade could not move, could not act.

He could see Braham in the distance, gleaming like a beacon with the power of the Guardian surrounding him. The norn was holding back the Elder Dragon with his mace and shield and Shade wanted to help, but his chest tightened and it was almost impossible to breathe.

“I can't...make it. It's so close now. I...I can't concentrate, can't think...” He gave another grunt, tried to shut out the voice, but it was there, in his head, as though it was his own. He screamed, heard it only faintly over his covered ears when suddenly a strong force pulled his arms apart and he looked up dazed toward Canach.

“You are stronger than this, Commander! Focus your mind, reject the dragon!”

“I... I can't!”, Shade cried. It was so close, how could Canach not feel it, so overwhelming, so powerful, like a vice grip on his brain, straining against his skull? It was impossible. He could not resist, not much longer, not -

Canach grabbed his cheeks, pulled up his head and made him look at him. “You can!”, Canach yelled at him. The warrior grabbed beneath Shades arms and pulled him onto his feet, but Shade's legs gave away underneath his weight and and Canach was forced to carry him. He picked him up with ease and Shade whimpered as the whole world began to spin, barely registered what was happening. “There is another tear in the mind-scape. I'll help you like you helped me.”, Canach said and Shade strained to hear.

He felt Canach strong arms around him, under his back and legs, could taste the dark magic in the humid air, the magic was buzzing in his veins, ready to go wild if he should slip any further. If he gave in...it would be a relief, the Mordrem had said, but to watch as he hurt his friends, if he hurt Canach...

He felt his body being lowered and he felt as thought he was floating on a soft, cool cloud. It oozed through his robe onto his skin and even beneath, slowly up toward his head and slowly his mind cleared. A gasp escaped his throat and he tightened his hand, felt bark under his palm that was not his own. When he opened his eyes, Canach's face was above him, studying him with a worried expression.

Shade panted heavily still, but his mind was clearer now. He could see the uncertainty, the concern on Canach's face. He managed to open his mouth and noticed how dry his lips were and rasped out, “I...I think it worked. My head is clearer now.” He attempted to sit up and Canach's arm on his shoulder assisted him.

He heard the low grumble of Mordremoth all around, but its affect on him was not nearly as overwhelming. Barely a whisper in the darkness, a hush in the dream. “That...hurt.”, Shade groaned. “But I'd rather be pained than enslaved. Thank you, Canach.” At the last part he lifted his head and met Canach's eyes.

“I am just glad I could return the favor.”, Canach answered in a murmur and tore his eyes away, staring straight at Mordremoth, could not meet the green orbs. Canach wondered if he too had looked like that in their fight with the Blighted Canach, because if he had...he now knew how worried the Commander must have been, if his own feelings were anything to go by.

Shade grabbed onto Canach's shoulder for purchase and made to stand. The warrior's hands held his arm as a precautionary measure should his legs fail him, but Shade stood safely and secure. The elementalist gazed at Mordremoth, his hand pulling the dagger from its sheath.

Mordremoth seemed to stare right through him, into him, into his soul. _“You are mine!”_ , it roared.

“You've failed, Mordremoth. We are not your slaves and never will be!” Shade growled. He charged forward at the creature and burst into a flash of lightning that plunged everything into a bright flash.

Mordremoth roared and shrunk away from the light and Shade used the opportunity. He cried as he slammed the dagger into Mordremoth's skin, a flash of flame flaring from the wound at the impact. His hands began to shake as he pressed the hilt deeper and felt lightning convulse through his palm and the blade, the metal quivering under his hand.

Mordremoth's body turned, its arm swung around and Shade attempted to pull the dagger free, but the flesh had tightened around the blade and he saw a flash of something dark and green and saw Canach's back, shield lifted high, the blow clanking loudly against it.

Canach's body was shoved slightly back and bumped into Shade, but together they stood their ground and Shade tore the dagger free, whirled aside and out of range. As soon as he had moved Canach moved also, ducking beneath the blow and Mordremoth growled in frustration.

It was a beast of massive power and ability and during the battle, despite the many illusions they had to shatter and the rifts they had to tear open to cleanse them with, they soon noticed that even an Elder Dragon could be worn down and defeated.

Slowly their companions joined them, one by one. Rytlock came first, Majory second. And then, much to Shades surprise, Trahearne appeared as well.

“This is it, Commander.”, the firstborn said and looked at Shade with those knowing eyes and the hesitant, but charming smile.

“This is it.”, he agreed.

With their allies at their sides, the elements at Shades disposal, the various weapons wearing Mordremoth down and the mind-scape tearing more and more, Mordremoth finally collapsed.

“ _What have you done...”_ , it whispered and Shade walked up toward it and lifted his dagger.

“For the Pale Tree, and for Tyria!”, he cried one last time before he delivered the finishing blow. Everything disappeared, dispersed into a fine, thin mist and Shade found himself lying on the ground, his body felt exhausted and exerted beyond its limits, but he made to stand anyway.

He was confused at first. It all felt like a dream and he was not sure where he was and blinked up toward Rytlock who grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. “You did it. Two down, four to go!”, the charr announced with a teeth-baring smile.

“Mordremoth is dead.”, Shade realized. And they were still here, still sylvari...

“Truly dead. I can't hear its voice in my head. It's completely gone.”, Canach said from beside him and their eyes met. If they were still alive after all this, if killing their maker still meant that they could continue living, then...

“Commander...”, a weak voice behind Shade said and he turned to face Trahearne who remained unchanged in his prison. “My sword Caladbolg...is nearby. It was a gift from the Pale Tree. I am connected...bonded to it. Only its power can free me from this. Please, bring it here.”

“Of course.”, Shade hurried toward the sword and showed it to the Marshal. “Here, I've got it.”

“Quickly now: use it...on me. Kill me, Commander.”

Shade froze. “What?”

“You have do kill me, you _must-_ ”

“No!”, Shade exclaimed. “Mordremoth is dead, we destroyed its mind-”

“Mordremoth is alive...One last hateful vestige....a terrible seed planted deep in my mind. Please, kill me, Commander.”

Shade shook his head. “No, Trahearne, that-”

“Shade!”, Trahearne said urgently and Shade felt the tears rising in his eyes. “Shade, please.”

Shade gulped and his hands began to quiver, the broken sword Caladbolg suddenly heavy in his hands in the face of the deed he was supposed to commit. He forgot his companions were there, for Shade, it was only him and Trahearne. “Trahearne, I can't...”, Shade almost whimpered. He felt little like the Commander he was supposed to be. It was like the first time he had met Trahearne, intimidating, awe-inspiring, and somewhat terrifying. “There has to be another way.”

Trahearne lowered his eyes. “Not this time, friend. Please. Free me – us all – from Mordremoth's grasp. I can't hold...on much longer.”

Shade's eyes filled with tears when he lifted Caladbolg, and when he saw Trahearne smile, it took all of his strength not to let his tears flow freely. “I – I am sorry, Trahearne. I'll never...”, Shade began, but the words died away.

“I know.”, Trahearne whispered. “I know. Goodbye, Shade.”

Caladbolg was broken, was barely as heavy as the long sword it had been and Shade lifted it, pointed it at Trahearne's chest, tip pointing toward his heart. His hand trembled and he felt tears overwhelming his vision, lunged forward and felt the blade pierce through the resistance of Trahearne's bark, pushing beneath and through.

Shade pushed his whole body against the hilt of the sword, his body pressing against Trahearnes and he rested his head against Trahearne's chest, heard the Pat Marshal gasp at the pain, the breath ghosting over Shade's foliage.

A last breath escaped the first-born, and then the body relaxed, shoulders, arms, head slumped forward and Shade's hand released Caladabolg's hilt, his arms catching Trahearne's body under the firstborn's arms.

The seed that encased the Pact Marshal's lower half wilted away and the body fell forward against Shade, wore him down and brought him to his knees, but Shade refused to let go and his fingers dug into Trahearne's back.

“Trahearne.”, Shade whimpered. He had struck the man down, he had given the killing blow. As a friend, as the _Commander_ , it had been his duty to not only Trahearne, but to the _world_ , and yet he refused to believe the Trahearne's sacrifice was necessary.

Sap flowed from the wound onto Shade's robe, warm and sticky, golden in the dim light. “Commander.”, a voice called and Shade turned his head toward Canach, could barely see him through the blur of tears that had overwhelmed his eyes and he quickly turned his head away again. He could not let his companions see him like this.

“I'll carry him back to the Grove.”, Shade announced and forced his voice to be steady. “His body should be honored properly, as his accomplishments in his life demand.”

“Of course.”, Caithe behind him agreed in a soothing voice. He had known Trahearne from very early on after he had awakened from the dream, had enjoyed the mans company and guidance and they had been through so many adventures together they were beyond counting.

And now he was...gone.

“Come on.”, Caithe urged and moved beside him. “I'll help you.”

She helped ease off the firstborn's bodies weight and they carried the body back.

“Commander, I am so sorry.”, Kas murmured as he passed by her and he could not even bear to look at her, could see from the corner of his eyes that her eyes had filled with tears of sympathy. He was quiet and stared ahead with hollow, empty eyes.

  
  


Two days later he met Canach in the Grove. The warrior seemed a little out of place among all the normal sylvari, being the cynic that he was. A sylvari was cheerful, full with a sense of delight for everyone and everything. It was therefore not very hard to miss the dark, brooding figure that somehow managed with his demeanor alone to scare multiple other sylvari away enough to keep a wide radius between them and him, and that suited Canach just fine.

The warrior was staring out toward the sea when Shade approached and turned his head. “Ah, Commander.”, he greeted.

“Canach.”, Shade said and tried to smile. It worked, somewhat, a mixture of pain, grief and exhaustion mixing with the twitch of his lips.

“How are things?”, Canach asked hesitantly and Shade raised an eyebrow.

“You are not the type for small-talk, Canach. I am guessing there is a reason you are here and I think it is not necessarily to scare Saplings.”

“You wound me, Commander.”, Canach replied in jest. “It is my life's work to educate the young and old in the manners of respect and discipline, as I have seen the general lack of such all around the world.”

Shade chuckled at that, but he was not fooling himself. He knew why Canach was here, even if he had not said it yet. Canach looked at him with a tense gaze and Shade knew that the sylvari wanted to breach the topic of Trahearne, but did not know how, so Shade took the lead.

“It...will take time.”, Shade murmured. “He was a dear friend.”

“I am sorry for your loss.”, Canach said, tried to bleed some sympathy into his tone, but found it hard to do so. Grief, sorrow, loss. They were all part of life, and the warrior barely remembered the last time he had grieved for anyone. And despite the fact that he hated the firstborn, there was a part of him that admired Trahearne for his strength, to be caught right in the middle and withstand for such a long time, yet not enough to truly feel compassion or sorrow.

“Thank you.”, Shade replied with downcast eyes. “On another note... The egg in Tarir is safe and will hatch soon, at least that is what the Exalted tell me. And then it falls upon me to make sure the dragon comes to love the races of Tyria, to become an ally to us in the battles to come.”, he gave a long and weary sigh.

“Are you sure you should be telling me this?”, Canach wondered. “I am, after all, still in Countess Anise's service.”

“I may not like the woman very much.”, Shade confessed. “But she handles her intel well and considering recent events I am willing to believe she is our ally. She sent you to represent the Shining Blade after all and I think without you, this would have ended in a disaster.”

“Oh, how so?”, Canach smiled. He always did enjoy a show when his ego was about to get boosted.

“I would not have withstood Mordremoth on my own.”, Shade replied bluntly. “And in the Final Battle... If you had not been there...”

“I only returned the favor, Commander.”

There was a small pause in which Shade entwined his own fingers and stared at his hands. “Mordremoth is gone now.”

“Yes. I no longer hear its summons. I no longer feel the scratch of its will against my mind.”

“And we are still here.”, Shade murmured as he leaned on the woven fence, his arms sinking in just slightly, his dark, green eye directed outward toward the pale, blue sea. “We Sylvari have grown beyond what we were created for.”

“So it would appear. The Pale Tree endowed us with the willpower to choose our own fates. This victory will bring on a great change for the sylvari...for me.”

There was a short pause. Finally they came to the point of the conversation that had been the whole  _point_ of the conversation, an irony, to be sure, because Shade  _knew_ Canach had come to say good-bye.

“What will you do now?”, he finally asked, did not tear his eyes away from the water. His heart would falter if he looked at the warrior beside him, he knew. Ever since that final battle, when he had felt the gravitation... he was sure of it now. That there was something pulling him toward Canach that was a force greater than himself, a force he could never dream to stop. It had started as a pebble descending a mountain and turned into an avalanche. All Shade could do now was to survive beneath it.

Canach sighed heavily. “I must return to Countess Anise to report our victory, even though she will have heard already. She'll be pleased, and I'll take advantage of her goodwill to broach the topic of releasing my billet. I yearn to be completely free.”

“And if she does, what will you do then?”, Shade inquired further.

“I do not know, Commander, but it seems you want o hear something rather specific.”

 _Always the clever one_ , Shade thought and sighed. He turned toward Canach and finally looked into the sylvari's eyes, had to crane his neck just slightly. “I just simply hope our paths might cross again, since I do seem to enjoy your company.” Canachs expression was unreadable and both of them remained rooted, barely a meter apart, staring at one another from a safe distance. A few seconds passed in which both of them contemplated just what to do, with this, with _them_ , and Shade felt the pull again, but he would not...could not push them into this.

Finally Canach cleared his throat and broke the moment of silence.“Well, I can not blame you.”, he repeated and Shade shook his head with a smile and reached out with his hand. Canach took it and gave it a firm shake, a far too formal good-bye for people who had grown so close, but Shade feared that if they hugged, he might do something they would both regret.

They were both better of unbound as they had duties to fulfill, contracts to complete, legacies to uphold. Canach held his hand much longer than necessary and Shade memorized the feel of his hand, slightly rough, calloused, strong. Memorized the frequency and the sound of his heart drumming in his chest.

When Canach did let go Shade let his hand fall beside his body, unsure what to do with it.

“Well, I better be off, or this might turn even more soppy.” Canach waved and walked away, and Shade looked after him with his heart aching. If Canach returned to the human cities to Countess Anise it might just be that he would not see him again; at least for quite a long time. Shade wished for Canach that he could be free of his billet and that perhaps Canach would then be free to return, possibly even to Shade, if that was what the sylvari even desired.

Shade shook his head. If he thought that Canach would be bound again, by anyone, he only fooled himself. There was not even certainty that Canach felt as he did and the uncertainty crawled under Shade's skin.

To Shade's surprise, after just a couple of steps, Canach turned to look at him over his shoulder. His eyes gleamed when he spoke, “I am sure our paths will cross again, _Shade_.”

And with that Canach turned and did not look back even one more time. If he had, he could have savored the flush on Shade's cheeks and his flustered expression at the mentioning of his name from the warriors lips.

Shade watched with a beating heart as Canach made his way toward the portal, waded through the purple sheen and was gone.

 

 


	10. LWS3: Out of the Shadows (1329 AE)

## Eir's Memorial in Hoelbrack

_Visiting Hoelbrak for Eir's memorial proved just how beloved she was. So many were there—so many had been touched by her bravery. She will never be forgotten._

## Research in Rata Novus

_Taimi has made some interesting—and somewhat frightening—discoveries while in Rata Novus. Her experiments with the chak organ and blighted goo appear risky, but she's confident they'll produce results. Almorra Soulkeeper was here looking for Rytlock. He wasn't too happy about being summoned to the Black Citadel and blantantly ignored it._

After carefully inspecting Taimis discoveries and declining Almorras Soulkeeper's offer to take the position as Pact Marshal, Shade felt he had done both a great mistake and a great thing for his life. Leaving the Pact had been on his mind ever since Trahearne had died – not because of some sentiment, or because of some impulse to be away from the Pact. He admired the people there, the work they created, however when he had seen them being utterly destroyed by the Dragon Mordremoth and their fleet crushed, he had seen how just a small group of people could effectively battle a dragon, even more so than an entire fleet.

And even if he liked being a commander, he loved being out in the field, admired to see the people flourish under one banner, he had to admit to himself that the type of freedom he had when he battled Mordremoth with his companions did not exist within the pact. Marshal Trahearne and Destiny's Edge had looked out for him, cut him some slack – and that may very well have been the reason the whole operation failed from the start, but it also was what saved it in the end.

So it was hard to say what was right and what was wrong. Like in so many things there simply was not a clear, dark line that separated the two. It was rather a blur of black and white and between there was an area of gray and if he was sure of one thing, then that it was there that he belonged.

So it pained him to leave behind what he had created with Marshal Trahearne. Sometimes he would still write letters asking for guidance and wisdom that Trahearne had always willingly and gladly provided. Now Shade had to figure it out on his own – even though he felt barely grown, and the letters piled up and remained unsent.

His thoughts snapped back to reality when the alarm went off in the city. „What is it?“, he asked, but Taimi had a deep frowned etched into her face.

„I don't know, we will have to go see, Commander.“

They moved toward the ledge and down the stairs and Shades eyes scanned for any kind of danger, Chak, Intruder, perhaps even a destroyer, but it proved to be something, or rather, _someone_ who was very conspicuous among all the Asura.

He smiled and unlike the others he jumped from the high stair and glided down gracefully with the electricity charging off at his back, the lightning sparkling wild behind him and he landed perfectly about two meters away from the Sylvari that eyed him curiously, with a hint of a smirk playing at his lips, as per usual.

It was just showing off, Shade knew. During gliding one time he had noticed that the elements at his disposal actually improved his gliding and that when he attuned to air, he could glide using electromagnetic energy without any other machinery. It meant carrying less and Shade had practiced it long and hard to perfection, so he reasoned he was allowed to show it off.

But if Canach was impressed he did not show it. His armor looked new and he was not wearing a helmet any longer, for whatever reason that may be, considering how they had joked about a year ago that they like their heads on their shoulders.

Shade was glad to see him. He was and probably would always remain a pleasant sight – and even better company. He approached him, carefully waging how to greet or speak to the warrior considering how they had parted such a long time ago. But he could not get a greeting over his lips when he saw the sylvari and instead asked, “What happened? Did you scare the security golem with a scowl of yours?”

Canach gave a theatrical sigh. “I came in through the caves because I could not find the gate. I was not expecting such an...enthusiastic welcome.” He surely meant the alarm, but his smile revealed more, that the _enthusiastic welcome_ was Shade's entrance.

“Why the surprise visit?”, Shade asked and responded with a smile of his own. Not that he did not like surprises, especially ones like this, but he knew Canach never came to simply _chat_ or have an idle talk. He was a man of cause and action, his time was well spent and not wasted.

“I am here answering Anise's call.”, Canach answered exasperated.

“Still holds your billet, then?”, Shade asked and heard his companions approach behind him.

“She does. But certain messy events have transpired and I am assured if I clean them up... My billet will be released and I will once again be free from any yoke.”

“And how can I help?”

“Always eager, aren't you, Commander?”, Canach teased. “Mister Caudecus recently, ahem, “left” the queen's protective custody. Ansie sent me and a squad of Shining Blade to help the good minister find his way back to Divinity's Reach.”

Ah, there it was. Canach never came without a reason after all. “Any idea about his whereabouts?”

“There's been a flare-up in White Mantle activity in northern Maguuma, and intel points to him possibly heading there.”

Suddenly Taimi chirped in and reminded Shade that he and Canach were not alone, even if there small banter had made it appear so. He cursed himself inwardly. A year had passed, and yet he acted like a Sapling.

“That's the crazy power magical spot we saw! Up by the Bloodstone!”

“I thought the minister claimed to not be in bed with those Mursaat lovers.”, Rytlock argued.

“Didn't we all?”, Canach asked with a smile.

“Rytlock, get word to the others. Majory might be getting a little restless in Divinity's Reach and want in on the action.”, Shade ordered.

“Commander.”, General Almorra Soulkeeper interrupted, “If you'd like, you can hitch a ride on my airship. It's on out way; we can drop you off.”

Shade gave the Charr a broad smile. “Now _that_ is an offer I can not turn down, General.”

“Perfect. I'll grab my Shining Blade detachment and meet you there.”, Canach clapped his hands together and was about to turn when Shade stopped him with a gesture of his hand.

“I have a few questions.”, Shade insisted and Canach stopped mid turn to look at him. The others were dispersing to get ready for the journey and he was, once again, alone with Canach, yet he refused to let that bleed into the conversation. This was not about him and Canach, not them at all. It was about the mission, _So focus,_ Shade told himself.

“About?”, Canach asked and sounded cautious and defensive. Shade guessed Canach was just as eager to focus on the mission and not get distracted as he was.

“Tell me about the White Mantle. You have been immersed in the human politics, stuck with Countess Anise as you are. I am sure there are a couple of things you can tell me.”

Canach seemed to relax. “The queen in Divinity's Reach had her royal pantaloons in a bunch. Humans have a history with the White Mantel, you know? It's not pretty to watch. Anise has her hatchet face on.”

Shade titled his head. “Do you think I would ask you if I knew?”, he smiled. There was no heat in his voice. “I slept through human history class, so indulge me.”

“Fine, ask away.”, Canach resigned. ”I'll tell you what I know- what I do know is pretty juicy.”

And so Shade asked about where the White Mantel came from, what Mursaat were, how the White Mantle had remained to stay intact over all these years, what they planned to do, or at least what Canach think they might do, who Minister Caudacus was and how serious the whole threat was. It seemed like a dark lake with dark weeds waiting just beneath the surface to pull you under.

Shade sighed and looked toward the stairs. “No rest for the weary.”, he murmured more to himself than anyone else. Canach, of course, caught it.

“Are you growing weary, Commander?”

“I can't be.”, he chuckled. “After all, there are so many people asking for my assistance, this very recent one, a sylvari, most of all. Occupying my time -”

“Yes, yes. Make your fun, Commander.”, Canach said with a roll of his eyes, but a smile betrayed him. “But I know just how much you yearn to finally be back in action again and when it is something this big, you are sure not to get bored easily.”

“Are you looking out for me?”, Shade teased and tried very hard to ignore his mind that thought of different ways of interpretation.

“Knowing you, Commander, there could never be enough eyes watching you. I am certain there is a fair share of people all around the world that would like you with one head less atop your shoulders. Now, before I loose track of time I should get going. The Shining Blade are a rather impatient group, an irony, considering the Civil War they led.” He tsk'd and waved off as he went.

Shades heart bloomed with new affection which he desperately tried to drown and not show, lest he make a fool of himself and walked over to General Soulkeeper to signal he was ready. From there it was all protocol, nothing fancy. Shade boarded the Airship and read a book most of the ride he had borrowed from Taimi about some of the human history to catch up, even though he had very little capacity to actually keep much of it in his memory.

When the airship suddenly tilted and Shade found himself planted against the wall he blinked and grabbed on tight. Suddenly people ran around wildly, orders were being shouted and he made his way toward one of the windows curiously.

He wished he hadn't.

A giant ball of energy and magic erupted into the air and colored the entire sky a blood-red in an explosion that rattled not only the earth but sent pieces of debris flying and the windows rattling. Shade shielded his eyes and saw the red light turn into a bright blue and saw a massive piece of stone drift toward them from the blast when suddenly it came to a halt, the giant orb that had risen into the sky suddenly fell back and the airship tilted once more, surged forward as if from a pull and he could hear various packages and boxes falling over at the sudden force, himself included.

When finally the airship stabilized he dared to stand up and move outside and saw that he was not alone in his curiosity, but the land he saw before him was wrecked beyond recognition, the feel of magic sparkling in the air. A giant red wall surrounded the area and the energy and magic floated freely and unbound.

Shade stepped out into the open and walked toward general Soulkeeper. “What happened?”, he asked, but the Charr was as non-plussed as he was.

“Guess we can consider ourselves lucky we survived. That was a rather cataclysmic explosion if you ask me.”, the Charr murmured. The entire ground had been torn apart and they drifted over a crater in which Shade could not even see the bottom. Stone platforms floated freely in the air, completely defying gravity.

Whatever had caused this, it must have been something devastatingly powerful and quite unnatural so. This kind of explosion was not supposed to happen.

„I'll check it out.“, Shade murmured and jumped off the ship before anyone could even think of stopping him.

 

## Blood and Stone

_The devastation caused by the bloodstone exploding was horrific. I did my best to gather information to piece together what happened, but the mystery is deep._

## Reaper Of Magic

_I liberated an ancient artifact the White Mantle were using to harvest bloodstone magic and can now harvest it for myself!_

## A Shadow's Deeds

There were so many indications that this was not a natural disaster. The kind of blast, the fact that it reversed itself...the giant crater it had created. Shade dropped down for what felt like a couple of minutes before he glided again and slowly sunk down toward the ground. Upon further investigation he found a floating small platform surrounded by a an almost intact circular wall with the ashen imprints of figures on them.

He had never seen this kind of destruction before, he could feel the remaining magic buzz in the air still, prickling at his skin. The lightning in his foliage hair reacted to the magic around him, creating small sizzling noises right over his head that sometimes distracted him.

There was also the worry gnawing at him to what happened to the Shining Blade and Canach. Ever since they had stopped here he had not heard a single word and it pointed toward the possibility that the sylvari might have been caught in the blast.  
Shade of course hoped desperately that was not the case and was glad for any evidence that told him of the contrary, yet to this point none had shown up.

A noise behind him made him turn his head and Caithe appeared, moving from the shadows like a phantom. “Caithe.”, Shade acknowledged her. Even after all these months he had not forgotten, had not quite forgiven the betrayal she had undergone in order to follow her Wyld Hunt – one that nearly cost them the Glint's egg altogether.

“Have you found anything?”, she asked and Shade shook his head.

“Despite the fact that I am sure this is quite unnatural and was caused by the amassing of Bloodstone, I can not be certain of much. This pedestal seems to be the very center of it all, yet it remains intact. It all makes so little sense.” He leaned over the pedestal when a giant bloodstone shard crashed into the floor before him and shattered as thin dust into the air. In between the pieces a mirage appeared, an echo of the past and Shade blinked, but it was gone the very next instant.

“Did you see that?”, Caithe breathed, but Shade was already moving past her and down toward ground level.

“If we amass some Bloodstone, perhaps we can recreate the effect.”, he pondered aloud and collected as many shards that felt imbued and buzzing with magic as he could. It would certainly be dangerous to tamper with the source that had started all this, yet his curiosity was the only thing that kept him from searching frantically for a sign of Canach and the Shining Blade. It was a distraction of sorts, a puzzle that needed to be solved.

“Commander, before we go any further, I want to clear the air between us.“, she suddenly said and ripped him from his task.

„Here...? Why would I expect any different; your timing has always been perfect...“, Shade murmured. Her presence alone made him feel uneasy.

„See? That's why I have to speak now! I know you're still upset with me...and you have every right to be. I can't take back what happened, but I can tell you I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry. My Wyld Hunt, Mordremoth's voice...they were tearing at each other and sometimes I didn't know which was which. I was very confused, and I felt like the only person I could trust was me.“

Shade looked at her, tried to determine the sincerity and she did look desperate for him to listen. Her actions had complicated things, yet in the end everything had turned out well and Shade knew better than to blame her with Mordremoths influence in their heads. Yet, a part of him was not sure he could forgive her.

„I wish I would have trusted you, but I didn't. And now that's in the past. All I can do is hope you'll forgive me in the future.“

„Caithe-“, he began, but she held up a hand. She had addressed the elephant in the room and that alone must have taken courage, he knew that.

„You don't have to respond now. I want you to think about it, so your decision is considered.“

„Okay, well... Let's see if our little experiment works. Ready? I'll take care of releasing their magic.”, he said and she gave a court nod.

“And then what?”, she asked as he assembled the bloodstones.

“Then we cross our fingers that we jump-start the magic echo and don't blow ourselves to smithereens.”, he commented dryly.

“Wonderful.”, Caithe replied with a grim expression. When Shade channeled some magic into the bloodstone it reacted instantly. There was a bright flash of light and then it was gone.

Shade blinked in confusion. “What was that? What happened?“ It was almost disappointing that so little had happened.

“Where you were standing...there was only a brilliant light, devouring magic. Then some people behind the light didn't look so lucky. These silhouettes... “, she trailed off.

“They must have been vaporized by the blast.”, Shade finished for her.

“Who would have done this purposefully?”, Caithe wondered aloud.

“Someone who just absorbed the lion's share of a bloodstone's worth of magic.”, Shade murmured. “Could have been Caudecus.” And if it was, he would need to tell Canach....if he was even alive. _He has to be_ , a voice in his head protested. And he thought of Trahearne, that he had never thought that that man would ever die, much less by Shade's own hands and the voice was quiet.

## Confessor's Stronghold

 

If Minister Caudecus had a connection to the White Mantle as Shade thought he had, and if he followed the White Mantle trails to one of their Strongholds he theorized he would find a trail for Caudecus. So far, that was the plan.

So he traveled toward the White Mantle Colosseum. The way up was already swirling with White Mantle, but just like so many enemies Shade had encountered before they were nothing against him. He had battled two Elder Dragons, who were they to think they stood a chance?

The climb up was tedious with the archers raining fire at him, but he finally managed to break through the defenses and Shade climbed up toward the platform overhead when he saw three figures that surprised him.

It was Majory, who must have recently arrived from Devinity's reach and Rytlock, as well as no other than the sylvari Canach. When Shade approached he willed his joyful heart to calm down at the sight of him.

“Canach, glad to see you're still alive. I was afraid you'd been caught in the blast.”, it was earnest, all of it, even if his voice was level to hide his emotions.

“We almost were, but then...not.” The reverse of the blast must have saved them, just as it had Shade.

“Me too. Your troops?”

“I sent some of them to look for you, I imagine they are still on that rather tedious task.” Despite the remark Shade felt his heart beat more at that. So he had been worried, just like him.

 _Stop it_ , his mind screamed at him. _You are not a Sapling any longer, focus on the mission!_

“The rest are forming a perimeter around this place. I wanted to deal with the minister privately; I really only need you there to corroborate events, should things go south. Plus, I ran into these two delinquents and figured Dragons Watch could certainly handle it.”

Shade looked at Majory and Rytlock. “You showed up just in time to help us track Caudecus.”, Shade smiled.

“It was all anyone could talk about in Divinity's Reach. Canach, you are here under the orders of -?”

“Countess Anise is very concerned about Caudecus's well-being. I'm to return him home unless the innocent-until-proven-guilty minister does something to change those plans.”

“She must be very hopeful your plans change.”, Majory insinuated.

“I was instructed to be tight lipped about it. But I will say this: Yes.” The last word was said with a wide, huge smirk.

“Before we go any further to find him.”, Shade interrupted. “I was investigating what caused the explosion and whatever it was, it certainly was not a natural cause. Someone tampered with bloodstone and absorbed the bloodstone's magic and I suspect that minister Caudecus might have been the culprit. If that is true, he may be a little stronger than we all remember.”

“If he did,” Majory said thoughtfully, “then we can't just let him loose on Kryta... Or maybe all of Tyria is his prize this time.”

Canach sighed. “I only want to be off Anise's leash. Saving the world would just be a corollary benefit.”

Shade was not sure if that was entirely the truth, but he did not get to make a remark when a group of White Mantle, those not crazed with Bloodstone Magic, suddenly appeared and ambushed them. Against Shade alone already they were weak, against all four of them? Not a chance.

“These were not affected by the bloodstone as the others I have fought.”, Shade noticed as he looked down at the corpse before him, a man dressed in red and white.

“Then they came with Caudecus.”, Canach surmised and rolled the sword in his hand. “We're close.”

The door before them was made from cool stone and easily opened by a gentle push, revealing an upward slope that lead toward more ruins. Whether the ruins were here before or had been caused by the blast was unsure, but it still felt eerie to be around here.

As Shade walked he felt the sizzle of magic in the air still, the explosion had caused remnants of it to remain in the very air he breathed. He wondered briefly if it would affect him similar to the crazed White Mantle guards he had seen when a trap sprung before him and he jumped into the air, the lightning at his back guiding him safely across.

His heart hammered and he looked back at this companions. “Whatever this place was, it was meant to keep the unwary at bay.”, Canach murmured. When Shade looked ahead he could easily see another trap just like the last one and avoided it. Just before the archway a small chunk of unstable bloodstone activated and made Shade stumble backwards at the force of magic that seemed to almost burn on his skin.

Without much thought he countered the magic, reflected it back into the crystal and it shattered. During his small investigation upon what had happened here he had met a couple of people who had landed here, even some Priory Agents that had already begun to unravel the mystery of the bloodstone.

One of them had given him the idea to counter the Bloodstone magic with his own and he had used it before. It was, ironically, especially useful against those crazed by the bloodstone magic.

“Nice work, Commander.”, Canach praised. “Now if I could persuade you to take care of the others...”

“Of course.”, Shade answered.

“The unstable bloodstone chunks drain whatever energy gets nearby.”, Majory noticed. Shade nodded.

“It's especially hard on us magic users.”, he commented. It felt like it drained him completely, leaving only void where his magic was.

“If the Commander is right about Caudcus absorbing bloodstone magic, that may prove handy.”, Canach noticed.

“It could prove dangerous on numerous levels.”, Shade mused. “Just imagine building a prison with one of these inside. Or using it in combat.”, Shade shuddered at that thought. He hated the small bloodstone splinters that lay broken off from Bloodstone elementals that had formed only due to the residue of magic.

The steps ahead lead to another door, but before Rytlock pushed it open a voice yelled from inside,

“Work faster! These bloodstones won't collect themselves!”

“Sounds like we might have something ahead.”, Rytlock said and readied Sohothin at his side, but Canach stopped him.

“Let me take the lead, Rytlock. I was given specific orders on how this was supposed to be executed, and I don't need you to defile it with your inclination to blindly smite.”

Rytlock glowered at him. “If that's a blindfold crack...”

“Care to take the door, Commander?”, Canach said cheerfully and ignored the fuming Charr completely.

When Shade noticed the door would not open with a push he kicked it and slammed it open. Canach rushed in, “Minister Caudecus, you've obviously...” he stopped and noticed the room was filled with White Mantle and one female Justiciar that all looked at him aghast. “Oh. He's not here. Rytlock, smite away!”

Rytlock was close on his heels. “My pleasure!”

The fight itself was hardly worthy of them, except that Shade had to rebound the magic on the bloodstone to weaken the Justiciars shield she absorbed from it. Even though she had been normal, not crazed by the bloodstone magic, it still terrified Shade that they would use this power so willingly.

Did they not see what it did to them? What long exposure meant? What the White Mantle that had been caught in the blast looked like now? Was power something to strive for, even when it lead to such ends?

“Commander?”, Canach said and brought him back from his reverie. He noticed he had been staring at the Justiciars body.

“Ah, it is nothing.”, Shade answered hastily when he noticed the others were staring. “Let us get a move on.”

Canach watched him as he went and he tried hard to ignore the stare. Another door, another pair of steps. Higher and higher they went and Shade was sure they would find Caudecus probably sitting at the very top of this construction. With guards all around the stairs, in the room, traps set, it was certainly the safest place to be.

“So, Commander, you really think Caudecus caused the blast to reverse itself?”, Majory asked as they ascended the stairs to a patch of grass.

“I am no expert on the subject, but we must entertain the possibility.”, Shade answered. “Caithe and I found the ground zero and determined something or someone soaked up a lion's share of magic.”

“His escape does seem conveniently timed to be in the right place at the right time.”, Canach agreed.

Majory frowned. “Caithe? What was she doing here?”

“Investigating the blast.”, Shade answered curtly. “And...she asked I forgive her for stealing the egg and...everything.” He had pushed it into the back of his mind, had not determined what to do.

“Hmm...”, Majory made. “I don't know if I'd be able to. I don't think people can change that much.”, she confessed. It sounded too cold for Shade because he knew Caithe had only done what she thought was right, even if it had led to so much trouble. The humans did say the way to Grenth was paved with good intentions.

“Ever the cynic.”, Rytlock grumbled.

“See? Point proven. I'll never change, either. Ask Kasmeer.” Shade was not sure what Kas would tell them that Majory was unwilling to share.

“It would be hard for me to blame Caithe for her actions while Mordremoth was alive...”, Canach put in and Shade was eternally grateful. It was one more time where he felt Canach understood the dilemma Shade faced when making a decision in this. When he looked at Canach their eyes met only briefly and Canach cleared his throat. “But let's save the philosophical arguments until after the minister is dealt with.”

The last bit of ascend was quiet until they heard voices coming through the door at the end of the path. “...I don't know where these delusions are coming from... There is one White Mantle, do you hear me? ONE!”

“Minister, I understand, but-”

“But! But! Quiet! Now tell me again what this pile of rocks can do. Are there magic words, How powerful is it? Well...?”

The answer overlapped with Canach as he spoke. “That's him alright. Everyone ready to crash his party? Time for you foot key, Commander.”

His foot connected, the door slammed open and Canach had a second try at his studied entry.

“Minister Caudecus! You've obviously been taken prisoner by there White Mantle zealots. I am here to rescue you and return you to the Royal Palace.” It was a well practiced speech, Shade had to admit.

“Let's drop the charade, shall we, you ignorant leaf!” Caudecus screeched from atop a platform and Shade bristled at that. So many times had he heard humans, charr and norn make fun of their appearances. “I will not be returning to Divinity's Reach until I wear the crown!”

“So I'm clear, “, Canach said with a voice sweet and controlled, “You're admitting you're associated with the White Mantle?”

“Are you quite touched?”, Caudecus raged and his face, despite it being so far away with the man standing atop on the walls that surrounded the Colosseum, looked quite red from anger. “I am their supreme leader! And they will carry me all the way to the throne of Kryta!”

Canach turned his head toward Shade. “Commander, did you witness that?”

Shade was puzzled by the way these human politics seemed to work, but nodded. “I did.”

Canach turned once more toward Caudecus. “Then by the providence granted to me by Countess Anise, I hereby pass sentence on you, Caudecus Beetlestone. Today is your last day on Tyria. Allow my blade to bid you farewell!”

“Get them! Turn this thing on!” Them being archers atop the walls and footsoldiers here in the round space with them, and the thing being a construct powered by bloodstone dust that came to life with a crackling noise. “What do you think of my latest find, Commander? It was a bit of a fixer-upper, but nothing a few bloodstones couldn't mend.”

“I believe it is safe to assume Caudecus did not absorb the bloodstone magic; otherwise he'd be down here himself.”, Canach said and sounded slightly disappointed.

When Shade broke the constructs magic shield with the power of the bloodstones that surrounded them Caudecus seemed to fume atop his safe place. Rytlock had teleported himself toward the archers and had begun cutting them down, the foot-soldiers were desperately trying to get away and Caudecus, what a surprise, was loosing the battle. And dogs that were cornered barked the loudest.

Shade embedded his dagger in the chest of a White Mantle soldier and was about to dodge the swing of a sword when his whole body froze. His limps were completely immobile, trapped in the position and a strange purple glow surrounded him. The sword cut into his chest and he could not move, felt the pain throb and warm sap ooze from the wound into his robe and grit his teeth with a hiss.

The soldier noticed that Shade was trapped and lifted his sword toward his throat with a smirk that Shade desperately wanted to smack off.

“You will not stop me! The Krytan throne was built upon White Mantle blood, and we are its rightful heirs!”, Caudecus cried and Shade saw that all of his companions had been trapped in a prison much like himself, the woman beside Caudecus slowly lowering the greatsword in her hand with grim satisfaction.

A Mesmer, Shade thought bitterly. Caudecus opened his mouth once more, but a buzzing sound came from somewhere behind the Minister, turning louder and louder and suddenly a creature flashed up behind him in the sky, floating in mid air.

The creature was tall with strange, spiked feet and a mask atop its face. Long, strange spikes weaved in the wind at its back like feathers and the mask seemed to look down upon them.

“I am the last mursaat. Many years ago, you knew me as Lazarus the Dire. I have returned from the brink of existence!”

Caudecus and his followers stood agape, the soldier in front of Shade had even taken a step back, bringing a healthy distance between his throat and the blade. The pain in his chest became a sting, the blood drenched his robe and he felt it trickle down his stomach. All he could do was grit his teeth. If he had not been immobilized, the sword would never have struck him. _Never._

“No!”, Caudecus cried. “You are a false god. The White Mantle is mine! Don't listen to him!”

“Empty words formed by the forked tongue of a snake.”, Lazarus replied, his voice booming over their heads. “The human seat of power and its current monarch are inconsequential. We are destined to face more virtuous pursuits. My true believers, you're welcome to seek shelter in my light. To those who doubt...you're welcome to burn.”

And as the word was spoken a rain of fire descended upon them, yet the Mesmer magic that had held them in place shielded them. When Shade moved he felt him straining against the restrains and the Mesmer seemed to have lost her focus and he was free to move once more.

“Canach, go now!”, Majory cried over the screams of dying men and the flames raining down upon them and summoned a bone bridge. Canach jumped up toward the platform, leaped gracefully and powerfully toward where Caudecus stood.

Caudecus looked horrified. “Get me out of here!”, he screamed at the Mesmer. The woman looked completely flabbergasted and with a wave of her hand a purple ring appeared beneath them, sparkled and they were gone, just a second before Canach leaped at where they had stood.

“No!”, he growled in frustration. Shade glanced around, could see that the fire had killed the remaining of the White Mantle, those that had not decided to flee. “Bah! Mesmers!” When Canach cast a glance down he immediately calmed himself. “Sorry, Majory, no offense to Kas.”

With their shackles gone they made their way through the next door and up the stairs and Shade tried to hide the pain in his chest. The sap slowly grew cold beneath his robe and breathing seemed to tear the wound open once more. Soon he would be able to get a medic, perhaps even on General Soulkeepers airship, if that was even utterly necessary. It would heal in no time, especially with some assistance from the sun that was not covered by bloodsotne dust and unbound magic.

Majory shrugged. “Helpful if they're on your side, annoying if they're not. I understand.”

When Shade finally reached the platform Canach was glaring at the ground. “He's gone.”, he grumbled.

“I'm sorry Canach.”, Shade murmured. For Canach it meant being a little longer on Countess Anise's leash and with a Mursaat on the loose, things were only getting more complicated. “However, I think I can help you catch him. With Caudecus not displaying any signs of excess power, I think we have to assume Lazarus was the one behind the blast. We need to find him and get an idea of what he's planning to do with all that power.”

Canach seemed to get where he was going. “Caudecus will want to hunt him down too. He won't readily surrender control of the White Mantle. One will inevitably lead us to the other.”

A pain shot through Shade and he grimaced, but hid it quickly. The cut in his robe was thankfully covered mostly, the sap adhesive and glueing his robe to his bark. He did not need his comrades to fret over him, especially since he was sylvari. Their rejuvinating abilities were, in this case especially, advantageous.

“It'll be a good way to start the new guild; a crisis, but hopefully not a world-ending crisis.”, Shade quickly said with a smile to hide the pain that had shown for just a second.

“It's how I prefer my crisis.”, Canach smiled.

The electric sound of the communicator in Shades backpack buzzed. “Commander, can you read me? I have some news.”

Shade turned his head slightly to the side so she could hear him better. “I am here, Taimi. What do you have?”

The way she answered worried him. “Something possibly...slightly...marginally....cataclysmic. I managed to finally get detailed ley readings form the map and determined...well...”

“What is it?”, Majory asked a little impatient.

“Primordus is active.”, Taimis voice came and silence settled over all of them.

“I understand your priority will be the dragon. Mine, however, is unfortunately spoken for.”, Canach said.

A dragon. Primordus, active. Now of all the times. Bad things sure liked to pile up and hit you all at once, didn't they?

“I'm sorry, Canach.”, Shade murmured earnestly and took a deep breath and grimaced as pain once more shot through him. Canach frowned.

“Is something the matter, Commander?”

Shade waved a hand in the air to dismiss his question. “No, nothing. With the Mursaat alive and a dragon active it just feels like we are surrounded and in deep trouble again.”

Canach mustered him and his eyes caught on the vest over Shades chest. The vest was made from leather, cut through by the sword and covering up exactly how deep the sword had come. Canach's eyes traveled upward again and he squinted his eyes when he met Shade's.

“Commander-”

“It is fine Canach.”, Shade cut in. “We'll be in touch. Rytlock, meet up with Taimi. Majory, get Kas and meet up with us.”

“You got it, Boss.”, Majory said, summoned a Bone Wall and walked down the platform, disappearing from sight. Rytlock followed her and Shade was about to as well when Canach actually did stop him, his hand firmly around Shade's arm. Rytlock moved down and through the doorway, not even casting a glance behind him. Shade blinked at Canach, felt his heart respond in high spikes.

“Canach-”, Shade started, but the warrior interrupted him.

“I know how very well refined your tastes in clothing are, but someone ought to have told you when you became Pact Commander that a piece of wool and silk does not block a weapon.”

“Well refined?”, Shade echoed with a chuckle. Canach released his arm with a scowl.

“It will do the world little good if the leader of Dragon's Watch dies in flashy clothing.”, Canach pointed out and Shade sighed.

“It was the Mesmer, not my clothing, Canach.”, Shade retorted. “I am fine. There is a medic aboard General Soulkeeper's ship-” His sputtered when Canach's hand grabbed the vest and pushed it aside, revealing the cloth beneath that had been cut, the lower part hanging down in a slight arc and sticking to his skin, revealing the cut in the bark beneath.

The sap had dried already, the pain was bearable, more annoying, really. Briskly Shade grabbed his vest back and placed it atop again, covering up the mess. Canach nearly glared at him. Why was he angry? He had said he would get it treated.

“We have two medics in my troop around this perimeter.”, Canach offered.

“Two?”, Shade smiled. “You spoil me.” When Canach raised an eyebrow he sighed. “Fine, fine. As long as you stop fussing. You are acting like Kas.” With Canach he felt he was less the Commander than just a young sylvari speaking to a secondborn. It put it in perspective, a perspective where Shade was just a Sapling trying to order Canach around.

The bone bridge had crumbled due to Majory's absence and they descended the stairs, all the way back they came. A dragon active meant they had to find out its weakness and bring it down and judging from the experience he had gathered form slaying the two dragons Zhaitan and Mordremoth, this one would be just as difficult.

The air hummed with the bloodstone dust in it and the wound began to itch. Shade wondered what happened if the bloodstone actually came in contact with skin, or even inside.

It was dangerous, especially when men like Caudecus used it only for its power. It was good, in a way, that the bloodstone had a prize: Madness. But that did not stop men like Caudecus and if Shade was honest, he wanted to help Canach get the man just as much as he wanted the waking dragon from ravaging the world.

When they reached Canach's troops Canach immediately asked for a small Asura medic that came rushing. When she looked at Shade she blinked confused for a second and Canach groaned.

“Go, will you?”, the warrior murmured to Shade and he obliged, following the small asura to her little workstation.

“You seem unscathed.”, she noted with a frown.

 _I had hoped that Canach would think so as well_ , he thought. It send all kinds of feelings welling up to think that Canach of all his companions had noticed and connected the dots, whereas Majory and Rytlock never even had a clue. Maybe Canach was watching him more closely than he had thought. _Stop it_ , he told himself once more.

“It's just a cut.”, Shade answered and pointed toward his chest. She gestured for him to sit on a small box and to remove his vest and robe. Both he quickly pulled over his head and rested the cloth in his lap, the air sizzling against his skin when it reacted to his magic.

The medic frowned deeper when she saw the wound and Shade looked down on himself. It really was just that, a cut, not even too deep. A centimeter, maybe, crossing from the left to his sternum with a total length of about ten centimeters over his charcoal skin. “Your kin does not bleed”, she reminded herself. "There's a bit of sap here, and tendrils are already beginning to cover and grow. There's..." She paused and leaned in to take a closer look. "There's a bit of bloodstone dust clotted together with the sap."

Shade suppressed a shiver. “Is that...bad?”, he asked and tried to keep his voice level. It was only dust, not a shard. He would be fine, he told himself.

She shrugged. “Doubt it's gonna affect the healing much.”, she mumbled and began cleaning the wound and put a salve on it that stung when she applied it, but Shade sat still. She pressed a piece of cloth over it. “Here, hold this end.”, she instructed and he did, watched in amusement when she had to walk around him to put the bandage over his chest.

“So?”, a voice behind him startled him and Shade turned his head. When he met Canachs eyes he was suddenly painfully aware that his torso was devoid of any clothing.

“I'm fine.”, Shade repeated once more and stared at the ground in between his feet. “I'll head out as soon as this is done. Thank you for your help.”

He felt Canachs eyes burning into his back. “Anytime, Commander.” It worried Canach that Shade looked every bit as frail as he had guessed. The clothing had always been rather loose and had given way to Canach's assumptions, yet he had never thought that Shade looked quite so famished. There was little muscle on him, just barely enough to not put him in the “bony” category.

Canach tore his eyes away and decided that he should not stare. He doubted he could persuade the Commander to do anything he did not want, especially when that something was eat. Sylvari were, after all, rather slender and all of them had the deficieny of being too curious about everything and too busy for nourishment.

Shade heard Canachs footsteps fade into silence behind him and Shade fought the blush that crept into his cheeks and his heart that hammered in his chest. Calm down, he told himself. There was no need to blush over this, they were both men. There was nothing at all he had to be ashamed for, except perhaps that he looked quite undesirable, thin as he was.

The medic gave a tug at the bandage. “Alright, all set. You may get dressed now.”

“Thank you.”, Shade said and threw the robe over in record time. He could not see Canach anywhere and decided that a good-bye was not strictly necessary. After all, they have had plenty.

 


	11. LWS3: Rising Flames

## Taimi's Game

_Rata Novus is still humming with activity. Taimi has made big changes to her lab, including adding a simulation device that promises to be very useful._

_The combat simulation was an interesting exercise, and I smashed it. Learned a lot about Destroyers and how they fight. This will be very useful.  
_

After the simulation Shade approached Taimi as she fretted over some device. “Taimi, there is something I would like your advice on.”, he said and Taimi looked up, her big ears flapping back.

“Sure Commander.”, she said. “As long as it doesn't ...well, take long.”

“No, not at all. I was just wondering if maybe you have heard of enhanced armor from somewhere.” Her eyes immediately scanned over his robe. Quickly he specified, “Since your investigations cover various fields of study and I had a rather close incident with a sword, I felt I needed an upgrade and thought that perhaps there is a plating that does not quite feel as...massive.”

What Canach had said stuck with him and the itching on his chest was an unpleasant reminder that he actually should take care of wearing armor with more defensive quality. Up until this point he had discarded everything that wore him down and was simply too immobile for his taste, but perhaps that was just the kind of price he needed to pay.

“Actually, yes.”, she hopped off her little platform and marched over to a console, clipped in a passcode and slipped in through a door that lead into a small room. Shade waited outside because the archway had not been built with his size in mind, even though among sylvari he was considered small. He heard a loud clang from inside, a frustrated huff and then she walked into the light again, a metal plating in her hand that looked like it had small holes in it. The design seemed foreign, a curve of metal that would surely fit over his shoulders and protect parts of his chest and left side. The holes and dents worried him thought.

She placed it on the ground and disappeared once more. Shade inspected the plate more closely and noticed that it looked like the stones that formed near the ley-lines and the metal was sturdy too. The surface felt rough beneath his hand and when Taimi returned he blinked at what she was carrying.

It looked like a pair of pants with a piece of cloth that dangled at the back, the waist where it was fastened covered in a spiky steel ring that protected the waist. At the ring long iron chains were attached to stow weapons and the piece of cloth actually had long, bladed steel designs that made the whole construction heavier, but also protected from a blow from either side toward his legs.

“Where did you get these?”, Shade asked nonplussed.

“Well, Commander, since you rarely read your fanmail, I...felt free to collect items of interest sent by most grateful hosts. This plating here for example was made by a norn smith wanderer who happened to be stuck with the ogres near the Ley Line Conversions. He found the material and when you cleared the passage he was able to return home, finished the piece and sent it here. The pants were sent by the Ogres as a gift. At least I think so. They have terrible handwriting and even the system could not be bothered to translate that scribble.”

“So...they are actually meant for me?”, Shade surmised and Taimi nodded fervently.

“The plate is actually an interesting thing. See these holes? They are not actually holes. When the metal comes in contact with even the least bit of energy or magic, ley energy begins to flow, like this.”, she touched the metal and shortly after, a blue glow appeared in the hollow that Shade had thought was a small hole. “I actually forgot about this, so I have no idea why it responds to magic, but then again, what doesn't?”, she gave a nervous laugh.

“This is...more than I hoped for.”, he finally managed to say. “Thank you, Taimi.”

“No problem. So...can I keep the rest?”

“Do I want to know what the rest is to honestly answer that question?”

She pondered for a moment. “Probably not.”

“Then yes, you may.”

She smiled at that and the door to the small storage room shut. “I'll take these with me to the Fire island. Give them a wear out in the challenging climate to test them.”

“Sound strategy, Commander. You know where to find me.”, she was already heading off.

“In my backpack, I assume?”, he joked.

“Oh, haha.”

## Destroying Destroyers

_Rata Novus is still humming with activity. Taimi has made big changes to her lab, including adding a simulation device that promises to be very useful._

_The combat simulation was an interesting exercise, and I smashed it. Learned a lot about Destroyers and how they fight. This will be very useful._

_I could have stayed longer with Taimi, but the seriousness of the situation pressed me to move on. There's something happening in the Fire Islands. I'm headed there to check in with Taimi's accomplices._

## Igneous Breach

_What a strange group of skritt I found on Fire Island. They were worshiping a stone dwarf—its head, to be specific—which much to my surprise was still alive. The dwarf, named Rhoban, sent me on a mission to activate four dwarven devices that keep the volcano from erupting. I've successfully activated one of them. Three more to go._

## Trip to the Circus

_The last thing I expected to find on Fire Island was a traveling circus of castaways. I helped them with their troubles, and in return, they showed me where the second dwarven machine was. I managed to activate it. Two down, two to go._

## Machine in the Flame

_I ran into Scientist Quickk while looking for the third machine. He'd found it first, but it was damaged—it's parts scattered all around. It didn't take long for me to find them all and then activate the machine. Only one left to find, and then I can get off this forsaken island._

## Old Foes, Old Ghosts

_During my search for the final dwarven machine, I discovered the ruins of a mursaat fortress. It was fascinating to see this piece of history, but even better when I activated the final machine. For the moment, the volcano is calming, and I bought us all some time._

_I had a vision that brought me to Tarir and showed me the egg. I should head there next._

## Dragon Vigil

_It's a historic day! The egg hatched, and we have a bouncing baby dragon. The Exalted needed me to defend the hatchling while they reestablished their wards, but then Lazarus arrived and—much as I hate to admit it—saved the day. I still don't trust him, but I'm grateful that the hatchling is safe again. Her name is Aurene._

_I assigned Caithe to watch over Aurene in my absence. Despite the differences we have had, the past is the past, and if I can be sure of one thing, it is that Caithe will keep her safe._

He had sat down on the steps of Aurene's chamber to write the entry and looked up again. The Dragon mustered everything with a juvenile curiosity and whenever their eyes met, the dragon seemed to be even more cheerful than before.

It has a whole world to explore, Shade thought, and he would be her champion. A strange thought, considering that he was just...well..sylvari. The minion of another dragon which he had killed, but still. It gnawed at him and he wondered if perhaps, just as he had felled two Champions of dragons, if one day someone would come to slay him.

It was not his own death that really mattered. He would gladly die to safe Glints offspring. It was the fact that he felt weak in comparison to those creatures that usually took on such a title.

“I was wondering.”, Caithe said and walked toward him with a frown. “Before you said that Primordus is...changed, more powerful. Care to explain?”

“I was just in the Fire islands; Primordus moved down there. Taimi and I discovered that its minions have evolved. They're showing signs of Zhaitan and Mordremoth influences.”

“So, when we kill a dragon...?”

“The others absorb the loose power.”, Shade concluded for her. It was a troubling thing as well. Ugh, the way seemed, despite Aurene hatching, to become more and more dark when he remembered just what kinds of dangers awaited them out there.

“Then I suppose we must kill them all before any one grows too powerful.”, Caithe said with an encouraging smile.

If only it were that simple, Shade thought. “Seems like an increasingly difficult task...”, he murmured.

“Indeed.”, Caithe said and glanced back at Aurene. Her eyes were shining every time she looked at the dragon. It was a humble curiosity, mixed with adoration and Shade could not blame her. Slowly he got up from the steps.

“I'll get going. I'll keep in touch.”

“Thank you, Commander.”, Caithe said. “For everything.”


	12. LWS3: A Crack in the Ice

## Precocious Aurene

_Aurene is old enough to begin her training. I'm sure Glint would be pleased. The Exalted set up several challenges for her and I to conquer together. I taught the little dragon compassion, courage, and teamwork. Our final challenge put our bond to the test, and we overcame it. The creature we defeated never had a chance._

## Journey to Bitterfrost Frontier

_The elders at Hoelbrak received me hospitably and had good information about the sighting of a strange icebrood creature in the far north. They'd also seen Braham and knew Rox had gone to join him with Garm. Apparently, those two are headed in the same direction I am._

_There's a pass through the mountains between Frostgorge Sound and the Bitterfrost Frontier, but it's guarded by a kodan. I convinced her that my mission was important enough that I be allowed entrance, and she gave me a magical torch that brought down the icy barrier and let me through._

_Bitterfrost Frontier is one of the most naturally inhospitable places I've ever visited. It's inconceivable that anyone but Svanir choose to live here. I spoke with the kodan and quaggan leaders at Sorrow's Eclipse, and they advised me to speak with the quaggan shaman. The shaman warned me of the extreme cold at my destination, suggesting I speak with the Svanir who have some magical means to survive it. I have a plan to find out how they do it._

## Frozen in Ice

_The Svanir were a challenge, but nothing I couldn't handle. Once I'd acquired some of their armor, it was a small thing to fashion a disguise that would get me in. I played dumb, and they gave me what I needed: a recipe for a thaw elixir. I got out with my skin intact. I call that a success. Now, off to find the ingredients._

## Elixir Recipe

_My quest to collect the ingredients for the thaw elixir brought many adventures my way. I found the winterberries, griffon eggshells, and frostbitten suet, and I also managed to coax a firestone from the grawl by honoring their goddes Chokocooka — an old norn statue that was reclaimed from the ice._

## Elixir Cookin'

_The hot springs were a welcome respite from the cold, but even they're overrun with Svanir and icebrood. I met a quaggan farmer there named Simooba who showed me the hottest spring of all. Its waters flow up from near the heart of Tyria, and they were just what I needed to cook my thaw elixir. I have it now, so I'm ready to breach Jormag's bitter cold._

## The Bitter Cold

_All reports proved true. The creature I was hunting showed characteristics of Jormag, Mordremoth, and Zhaitan. Unlike the poor quaggans and kodan I found there, I survived my encounter with it and got out without being corrupted or frozen to death. I have Taimi's sample, and now I'm headed back. I'll stop in Sorrow's Eclipse on the way to let them know I found their herd mates. What a tragedy._

## Frozen Out

_I trekked after Rox and Braham once Deep Water and Varonos Flubburt told me where to start. I found them deep in an ice cavern looking for a magical scroll for Braham to use on his mother's bow. When I caught up, they were in trouble, but with my added brains and brawn, we made it to the scroll and slayed the icebrood goliath. I learned that Braham is having more trouble with Eir's death than I'd realized. He's bent on independence and on going after Jormag himself, convinced that it's his duty. I was unable to convince him to join Dragon's Watch so we could pursue a plan together. We parted on less-than-good terms, and Rox stayed to watch over him._


	13. LWS3: The Head of the Snake (1330 AE)

## A Meeting of Ministers

_At Queen Jennah's behest, I joined her in the Upper City for a gathering of the Ministry. Her Majesty delivered a stirring speech before she was suddenly interrupted by a surprise attack by the White Mantle, prompting many of the ministers to reveal their traitorous intentions. Our attention now turns to Lake Doric, presently under siege by the White Mantle._

## Eyes on Lake Dorik

_Logan Thackeray, joined by a charr legionaire, gave me an initial situation report on the White Mantle's siege on Divinity's Reach, directing me to areas around the Lake Doric region he'd like me to scout for a Seraph. I've been tasked with gathering as much information on these locations as I can. I also spoke with a Shining Blade Exemplar named Caulden, who informed me about a new sigil they've researched that could imbue me with power previously held only by the mursaat._

_I inspected areas in Lake Doric that were deemed to be of interest to the Seraph. I should report back to Logan in Doric's Landing._

_I presented my reconnaissance report to Logan. While I was surveying the area, the Seraph learned that the White Mantle have seized control of Fort Evennia, to the east of Doric's Landing. Logan said that a Shining Blade agent was stationed in the area, and asked me to seek out his assistance in dealing with the Mantle forces occupying the fort._

## Sabotage Fort Evennia

_At Logan's request, I met with a Shining Blade agent stationed outside Fort Evennia, which had been taken over by White Mantle operatives. With the agent's help, I was able to infiltrate the fort and sabotage the Mantle's operations._

## Breaking the Siege

_After checking in with Logan, it's clear that the Seraph are almost ready to mount a significant counterattack on Caudecus's manor. However, before they are able to do that, the Seraph need as much help as they can to drive the White Mantle out of Lake Doric._

_With the help of the Seraph and many others around the region, we've dealt a number of heavy blows to the White Mantle's siege of Lake Doric. Now that we can confidently leave the siege in the capable hands of the Seraph, I should return to Logan so we can plan our next move._

_After helping drive back the White Mantle, I returned to Doric's Landing and spoke with Logan. He said that the Seraph are finalizing their plans for a last push against the Mantle, and that the queen has summoned us to her throne room. I'm to meet Logan there._

## Regrouping with the Queen

_Countess Anise revealed her plan to take a strike team to infiltrate the manor at Beetletun and deal with the traitor once and for all. Queen Jennah appointed Demmi Beetlestone, a Whispers agent and Caudecus's own daughter, to guide the team inside. Anise was skeptical, but she bowed to the queen's wishes. As we left the throne room, Logan declined to join Dragon's Watch—not to stay by Jennah's side, but instead to accept General Soulkeeper's offer to make him the new Pact Marshall._

Shade stared at his writing. It had taken him a lot of practice to write this way, to exclude all distracting information and to actually get to the singular point of a mission, an activity, a day. His emotions were barely mentioned here, even though he wanted nothing more than to put them down, just once.

So many things had happened. It became clear to him as he looked through the dates, had to go a while back to actually see how long it had been since Dragon's Watch had truly been united – but then again it never truly would be.

Braham had refused to join. Loghain had declined as well. The members currently were Rytlock, Majory, Kasmeer, Taimi and himself. Five people to fight dragons. Of course the Pact would help, but looking at what Mordremoth did to the Pact once, there was enough evidence to believe it just might happen again.

Shade stopped at the page when he had last seen Canach, back in Bloodstone Fen. That had been almost a year ago now.

“Time flies.”, he murmured to himself as he sat in the garden in front of the Queen's throne room. At the mention of Canach's name during their conversation his past with the man had been thrown back at him and he had nearly said something. He yearned to know what the man was up to, what he had done over all this time, but he did not want Countess Anise nor the Queen to know anything about his interest in Canach.

Shade brushed a hand through his hair and sighed. Time seemed to diminish none of his feelings. He felt cursed with them, felt they were a nuisance more than anything else. He wished he could put all that down in the log, write it down just once how weary he was to run from one place to another, to help one only to have three more problems to solve.

He wondered if anybody understood that. If the concept of taking a break would be accepted. Perhaps if Taimi's plan worked... then he could rest, just for a few days. Glide somewhere nobody would find him and just...relax.

He got up from where he was sitting. Weary or not, right now he had a job to do, a mission to finish and perhaps, at the end of the day, he even got to see Canach again.

Even though he was not sure it was good thing.

## Confessor's End

 

Getting inside was easy. A bit too easy for Shade's taste, but he would not argue. He and Lady Beetlestone sneaked past the two Jade Armors that guarded the exit when suddenly out of nowhere Countess Anise appeared from a portal.

“Psst. Over here.”, she whispered.

“Countess? What are you doing here?”, Shade asked surprised.

“You know, I gave it some thought and decided that Canach has let Caudecus slip through his fingers before. I couldn't leave it to chance this time.”

The prior failure had not been Canach's fault and Shade was sure that Countess Anise knew that, but it did not seem to matter. “We should catch up with Canach. What's his position?”

“She doesn't know.”, Demmi suddenly cut in and Shade felt a cold shiver run over his spine. “The Shining Blade lost contact with Canach and his men hours ago.”

_ Hours ago, _ the voice in his head echoed. Lost contact in the mansion of one of the most notorious men in all of Kryta, especially one that  _ knew _ Canach and his connection to Countess Anise. 

“Is this true?”, Shade asked with a hint of anger. He couldn't help it from surfacing and clenched his hands into fists. “Why didn't you tell me?” He stared accusingly at Anise who seemed unimpressed by his display.

“Subterfuge, Commander. I enjoy that sylvari's snark, but our mission is Caudecus. We can waste time arguing, or we can go assess the situation.”

Inside Shade it began to boil. The woman had toyed with Canach, bailed him out just to use him and now he was to be discarded? “If Canach is harmed”, Shade said in a low voice that carried every bit of threat he could muster, “I'm holding you responsible.”

Anise's eyes narrowed, but she still did not look the least bit intimidated. “This mission is bigger than one soldier.” Was all she said and turned her head toward Demmi. “Lead the way, Lady Beetlestone.”

He dared not think that Canach had been captured. He could not. Would not. And this woman seemed to care so little it agitated him beyond what he knew.

On and on they went until they stood in front of a door and Demmi pulled out some lockpicks. While she picked the door, she gave Shade a nervous side glance. “I am so sorry for not mentioning Canach sooner, Commander. I have a million things swirling in my head....”

Shade sighed. “You are on a mission to kill your own father...I can imagine what that must feel like.”

A voice boomed from the other side of the door, startling them both, “Bring in the last one. This man has confessed; he's no longer in need of his tongue.” Shade felt the sweat on his brow. The last one? If destiny was kind, if only...

Demmi worked just for another few seconds, but it felt like an agonizing eternity. His body thrummed with energy, nearly bursting with magic and lightning sizzled in the air, bristled in the fern atop his head. When the door finally did open he was out there in a flash.

He had to know, had to see-

“All must confess!”, he heard the voice again. Just a little further...”Be freed of the burden of your secret before we free you of your life!”

And then, the voice he had longed to hear, although weakened as it was, reached his ears as he turned the corner, “Thank you, but I'll see myself out!”

When Shade finally got a view of the room (rather small, built into the cave, constructions of wood meant to make storage deposits and an upper level the Canach was currently held captive in) his eyes immediately met Canach's and every fiber inside him screamed at him, urged him to move forward. “Canach!”, he called, both in desperation and infinite gratitude that the man was alive.

“Commander.”, Canach said and sounded like he tried to smile, but failed. “If you'd be so kind as to help me kill the rest of these cretins?”

_ With pleasure _ , Shade thought and jumped into the air, the electromagnetic glider at his back sending lightning sparkling into the walls from the excessive energy that he produced from his rage. There were loud crashes around him and he barely even noticed the screams of the white mantle before they fell, the smell of singed and scorched flesh in his nose. 

He turned around when a White Mantle man approached him, a powerful necrotic aura surrounding him, and cast his lightning whip around the mans neck, held it tightly and pulled. The man grabbed the lightning in an attempt to free himself and burned his hands. His neck began to scorch and he screamed as he fell and when his body landed, Shade took his dagger in his free hand, spun it and landed it perfectly through the back straight to the heart. A few ribs broke on the way and the force, but Shade cared very little. The lightning whip sizzled as he pulled it back and it disappeared into thin air.

Anise watched the display, and made a mental note not to get on the Commanders bad side again. She had known that the sylvari was in possession of greater powers than most of his kin, that his Wyld Hunt had made him stronger than the rest. Her eyes trailed to Canach and she knew there must be some connection between the two; the Commanders reaction had been too emotional to be coincidence. And so she watched and observed, waiting for Canach to join them.

When Canach moved down from the platform Shade noticed for the first time that he was disrobed except for a short pair of pants and looked away. Canach knelt in front of a chest and retrieved his gear and looked as nonchalant as ever as he began to put on his armor.

It took barely a few minutes, then everything looked set in place and Canach finally stood, adjusted his helm atop his head and Shade finally dared to look. “It is good to see you Commander.”, Canach said and Shade could see the dark lines under his eyes and wondered just what these people had done to him.

“I'm glad you're alive. Demmi told me that the Shining Blade lost contact with you and your men hours ago. I was...” he wanted to say 'worried', but instead said, “concerned.” Demmi and Anise were watching, so he wanted to be careful to expose his feelings.

“I appreciate the sentiment.”, Canach replied in an equally level tone, one that revealed that he too knew better than to be open. “Hopefully we can finally finish this and I can be out from under that horrible woman's thumb.” He gave a look over Shade's shoulder and his smirk widened. “Oh, hi, Anise. I didn't see you standing completely within my line of sight.”

“To think I almost missed you.”, she replied dryly.

“We should move.”, Demmi urged. Canach rolled his shoulders and grimaced, but kept up with them anyway. Shade wanted to talk to him, to ask him, but the other voice in his mind reminded him that this was a mission and that Canach was safe – everything else could wait.

They moved through the tunnels toward the barn. Just as Demmi scouted ahead to see if the way to toward the mansion was safe Anise announced she would update Logan so the assault could begin and Canach and Shade were left behind.

An awkward silence filled between them. “So.”, Canach began. “You look different, Commander. I take it you took my advice to heart?”

Shade looked down at himself. He had worn the ley-line breastplate and the Bladed Leggings for such a long time now, he had barely even remembered he had ever been without it. The wound on his chest had healed without consequences. “It...has served me well.”, he answered. He wanted to ask what Canach had been up to, where his path had lead him, how he had been captured. But all of it faded away at the current state of the sylvari before him. “Are you alright?” It was never truly a good question. Especially now. Canach had lost his men, had probably seen some of them tortured and been tortured himself. Shade gave a long weary sigh and scratched his neck. “No, forget I asked.”, he murmured.  _ Of course he isn't. _

“I am now, Commander.”, Canach replied anyhow. “And it is the sentiment that matters.”

Their eyes met and Shade was about to reply when Demmi returned. “It's clear, let's go.”

The yard was empty and the silence seemed eerie. The door on the side of the mansion turned out to be locked when Shade tried to open it. Just as his hand glided from the door-handle Anise appeared beside him, startling him out of his leafs and nearly electrocuting her with lightning.

“Logan's moving. How are we doing?”

“Thwarted by another locked door. Maybe you'll lend me your foot key again, Commander.”

“Always at your disposal.”, Shade jested and kicked the door open, only to find themselves immediately swarmed by White Mantle.

They maneuvered the mansion to find what Demmi must have meant when she had said library, the minister descending the stairs. He looked different, his eyes glowed, there was something crazed in his expression. Demmi stepped forward. “Caudecus, you have to stop! It's over!”

“You look like Demmi, but you can't be- she's dead. She died the day she betrayed me! Just like he backstabbing mother! Who I had stabbed in the back!” He glared at them with his eyes, his expression fierce and etched with fury.

“Father!”, Demmi exclaimed in disbelief and then her face changed. She glowered at the man and in a voice that screamed for revenge she said, “Murderer!”

She shot at Caudecus and initiated the fight. It became apparent that the minister had consumed quite a deal of bloostone magic in the time that Shade had not seen him. It had empowered him to such an extend that he could utilize the spectral agony of the Mursaat, could easily strike any of them with power beyond any human and withstand their blows as though they were simply blows of wind ruffling his hair.

Demmi gained some distance and eyed the figure that stood atop and watched, waited for her moment to jump in once more. “Valette! Please! You have to see it's pointless now! It's done!”, she begged her former friend. 

“Shut up!”, Caudecus cried. “Shut up, she's mine! She'd never forsake Daddy!”

Canach made a disgruntled noise. “Anyone else utterly disturbed by that?”

Shade stunned the crazed Minister by reflecting the Spectral Agony and managed to land a blow that made Caudecus falter and stumble. The man took a few steps back toward the hearth and knelt, breathing rapidly. “But I can fix it..”, he murmured to himself. “We'll try again. You and your mother.”

He stood, turned and Shade saw the sliver of something metallic blinking in the firelight, felt a force pull him away by his arm and he stumbled sideways, saw Caudecus steady himself and aim with the pistol at Demmi who stood behind Shade and not even a second later, the loud bang of the pistol being shot rang through the library. Demmi stood her ground to stare disbelievingly at her father for just another second before she collapsed.

The hand disappeared from his arm and Canach brushed past him toward Caudecus, but Shade's brain had refused to work, for just a second and he watched as the red mark on Demmi's chest began to spread.

“NO!”, Valette screamed from above, but Caudecus had disappeared through another portal that had opened in the hearth and as Canach tried to leap after him he found only a solid wall waiting in place.

“He skipped. This thing is...solid.” Canach looked ready to explode any second, fuming that the man had gotten away once again.

“Demmi!”, Valette was running down the stairs and knelt beside her friend. “Please, please don't...”

“Don't let him...poison any more lives...”, Demmi begged through the pain and Shade could only watch. The fate could have hit any single one of them had Caudecus shot strayed and Shade glanced at Canach, who looked grim, but met his eyes as well. He had pulled him away, had traded Demmi's life for his and it felt...horrible. The bile that rose in Shade's throat was swallowed down and he averted his eyes.

Valette watched her friend with a mixture of agony and self-hatred, then she looked up at the group. “I'll get you to that monster so you can put him down.”, she vowed and angry tears rolled over her cheeks. “He's in a sub-chamber under us. He has stores of bloodstone down there, so we have to be careful.” She wiped away her tears and took a deep breath. “I'll make this right, Demmi. I promise.” Demmi gave her a faint nod.

Canach entered Valettes portal first, Shade second. He barely saw Logan enter the library before everything blurred and shifted. There was a large round room, faces etched of Caudecus everywhere.

It was greatly disturbing, to have his face staring from every angle. “Are you kidding me? The ego on this man.”, Anise said with a shake of her head.

“How do you think the conversation with the sculptor went when he ordered these?”, Canach asked and began to imitate it, “I need at least six reliefs of my face. No, no, bigger. Like eight feet tall. Something that really captures my essence: A catastrophically misguided, swagger-sodden plague sore!”

Suddenly Caudecus's voice boomed through the room, emitted from a small floating orb in the very center of the ring. “You throw away the outside and cook the inside. Then you eat the outside and throw away the inside. What did you eat?”

Small pedestals appeared with objects and items on them and Shade scanned over them. It was obviously a riddle, but he was not really in the mood to solve anything right now. The man had eluded them for long enough, had shot his own daughter in his ambition that was pure madness. So when he approached the pedestal with the chicken he was relieved to find an angry, red faced Caudecus whose breaches were torn.

“You did this to me!”, he screamed from a room that was built just like the first and the group entered after Shade. “You ruined everything!”

Canach grunted. “Uh...So, he's slightly larger and more unhinged than our last encounter...”

“He must have consumed more bloodstone magic.”, Shade murmured.

“Canach, let's end this lunacy.”, Anise said with her sword in hand.

“My pleasure. Given due process by the Krytan throne, you are hereby sentenced to...oh, forget it. Let's kill him.”

Caudecus summoned a shield of bloodstone magic and thankfully, there seemed to be an almost infinite supply of bloodstone shards lying about in the small room, scattered all across the floor. Shade picked a shard up and threw it against the shield. There was a boom in the room, the shield failed and Caudecus looked utterly defenseless.

“No, no no!”, he screamed. But even he could no longer defy his fate. The group surrounded him and with swift strikes brought him down. When the man collapsed, bloated from the bloodstone magic and crazed by it, there was nothing left but a husk of a man that nobody would miss.

Valette opened another portal for them and they took it without question – the room around them was crumbling, debris falling atop their heads. It must be connected to Caudecus and his consumption of Bloodstone, but Shade could not be sure. He was glad still to be safely on the surface once more, only to see Demmi lying on the floor still, holding on to her very last breath and Logan kneeling over her.

“How's she?”, Valette asked.

“She's been asking for you, Valette.”, Logan murmured and scooted back a little. Valette knelt down and Shade did not have the heart to watch. Saying goodbye to a friend...he was well aware of what that felt like.

“Anise, while they have their moment... To the matter of my billet..”, he heard Canach's voice and turned his attention to them instead.

“Not wasting time, eh?”, Anise teased.

“Not when it should be my own.”, Canach shot back with a hint of frustration.

Anise considered this. “You served me faithfully and, given the bearded reptile buried somewhere beneath me, you have held up your end of the bargain. Consider yourself a free sylvari.”

Shade watched Canach intently when he took a deep breath. It was his first breath as a free sylvari, with no yoke to bind him, nobody to tell him what to do.

“How's it feel?”, Shade asked and Canach glanced over his shoulder and their eyes met.

“It feels good.”, Canach replied, and Shade's heart spiked in his chest.

Logan voice behind Shade startled him. “Medic, take her back to her godparents in Devinity's Reach. They'll want to make arrangements.”

Anise walked past Canach and studied Valette curiously. “There has been an opening in my payroll. You will stay with me and serve your sentence as my ward.”

Valette had clearly expected something else and lowered her head. “I...thank you. For your mercy.”

“Hold that thought until you've served her for a while. You'll be begging for a cell in under a week.”, Canach retorted and earned a smoldering glare from Anise, but his smirk gave everything away. She had nothing on him. Not anymore.

“Well, as a first step down this road, let me tell you: You should check Caudecus's chambers. I think you might find more than a few things interesting there.”, Valette said and sniffed, the tear stains on her cheek giving away her grief.

“Go. Logan and I will take her to Divinity's Reach. Maybe one day she'll make up for her misdeeds and become...better.”, Anise said and slowly made her way to exit the mansion.

“Like the Krytan spiderwort.”, Shade heard himself say and Anise glanced over her shoulder at him, a small smile playing at her lips.

“Commander, I'm impressed. You know your flora. That's the queen's favorite flower, you know?”

Shade remembered his little talk with the Queen and the weeds. “I'm aware.”

The silence seemed to grow thick between them when Canach interrupted. “I was going to leave, but I'm dying to see his room after the splendor that was his private dungeon. You are welcome to join me, Commander.”

Shade took the offer and ascended the stairs with him, felt Anise's eyes on him just a moment longer before she departed for Divinity's Reach.

When Canach entered Minister Caudacus's room he looked impressed. “Oh Minister Beetlestone, you did not disappoint.”, he said as his eyes glided over the various objects, tokens and mementos from over the world. Shade found it all rather...austere. Canach stood in front of a painting that hung on the wall, clearly in view for anyone who entered. “Why do you think he has a painting of Captain Thackeray in here?”, Canach wondered.

Shade did not trust his ears and joined Canach to check, but it truly was Logan. “That's...Maybe because...If he thought...” but how much shade tried to find  _ any  _ explanation, the more he noticed how fruitless it was. “You know what? We should probably never tell Logan about this.”

“Agreed. The man's been through enough. And this would probably scar him worse than being stuffed in a blighting pod.”

Shade scanned over the room and found Caudecus's desk overflowing with paper and parchment. He scanned over the papers, read over most of them only briefly until one stuck. Canach joined beside him and Shade could smell his scent again and tried to focus, read the note again just to be sure.

“What is it?”, Canach finally asked.

“According to this note it's...one of Lazarus's aspects.”

“A what?”

“Without it, they could have never resurrected Lazarus...the _real_ Lazarus. Caudecus wasn't kidding when he called him a false god when he showed up.”

Canach frowned. “If he's an imposter, it would explain why we were able to see him. But who would pose as Lazarus?”

“Someone who wanted access to an unstable bloodstone...an instant army to unquestionably do their bidding.”, Shade said and felt himself shudder.

“Deceptive, tactical, and powerful. Not the greatest combination.”, Canach murmured.

“I'll send this to Exemplar Caulden with the Shining Blade to authenticate it; make sure it's not just more propaganda....and then: Majory. We should get her out of there.”

“I'll send word to her on my way to...well, wherever I go, I suppose.”, Canach offered. Shade paused at that and put the note down. He barely dared to ask, but he had to and so he forced himself without looking at Canach,

“So...no Dragon's Watch in your future?”

Canach remained silent for a few seconds, but Shade did not look at him. Could not. This was cruel, but perhaps it was for the best. That they stay apart. “Regretfully.”, Canach answered and his voice sounded strained. “I've been under someone's yoke for too long. It's high time I walk as my own sylvari for a while.”

Shade understood. His criminal record, Anise, Mordremoth...there had always been someone, something shackling him. To be finally free of everything, it must come as such a great relief and however selfish Shade felt, he would never ask Canach to throw it away. Not for the world. Not for him. Not for whatever it was that they had. Or for what they didn't – Shade was still not sure.

Shade nodded and gulped, forced the words out. “Thanks for everything, Canach. You've been...”, the words died in his throat and he cursed himself inwardly.

“A good friend.”, Canach finished for him with a sympathetic smile. “I have said this before, and it has been true thus far, so I'll repeat it again; perhaps that will make it more likely to be true once more: I am sure our paths will cross again.”

Shade turned his head and looked at Canach, met his eyes. His heart beat painfully in his chest, an agonizing squeeze that intensified with every moment of silence. How many months? Years? If time had taught Shade anything, it was that he was growing weary and that he could not forget Canach. Not even if he tried. The feelings had nestled their way in his heart, bored beneath his skin, festered and grown.

“I hope so.”, he replied and tore his eyes away. It would have to be enough. A maybe was all he got. That was all the world ever offered anyway.

“Commander-”, Canach began again but Shade shook his head.

“No, I understand, Canach.”, his voice was soft and strained, he feared the words might break again. “I will not ask you to stay, not after what we have been through. I want you to experience your freedom and I'll never ask you to discard it. Not for Dragon's Watch, not for the world, not for...” _Me_. His voice broke and he looked at the ground between his feet. He needed to leave, now, lest he do something stupid, use a word he did not intend, say a sentence he could never take back. 

Canach took a deep breath before him. “Thank you, Com-”, he stopped himself and Shade looked up in that instant. “Thank you, Shade.”

His eyes were trapped, Canach was so close, he could feel the heat radiating, could scent him in the air, the pull grew stronger and stronger and Shade opened his mouth to speak, but his throat was too tight and no word would come out. He was acting like a Sapling all over again. He was the Commander, Leader of Dragon's Watch and here he stood, at a loss for words in the wake of the sylvari before him, all because he was trapped in a moment of temptation he desperately tried to resist.

Canach's eyes moved upward toward the ferns on his head and his hand lifted, grasped into his hair and a shiver ran over Shade's spine when he felt the touch. Canach slowly pulled his hand back and revealed that he had found a sparkle of lightning, loosened from Shade's energy running wild, dancing in between his fingers.

“I'll keep this, if you do not mind.”, Canach grinned smugly and Shade could not even answer that the spark would surely die away shortly, that he could not hope to keep it alive. To Shade it suddenly represented so much more. A spark and Canach's admission to it. That the spark between them existed.

Canach closed his hand into a loose fist around the spark and then stalked off with slow, steady steps. Shade could not find any words to say, they were stuck somewhere in his brain and so he listened to the retreating steps of Canach's boots, heard him descend the stairs and down the hall until everything fell silent.

And he stood still, rooted in place and suddenly felt infinitely lonely.


	14. LWS3: Flashpoint

## Taimi's Pet Project

_Taimi completed yet another magical device, so a trip to Rata Novus was in my cards. Marjory joined Kasmeer, Taimi, and me; and she brought a warning that Lazarus was on his way. Our plan to reveal his true identity involves the mirrors around the lab, so when he showed up with his new goons, we were ready. We were successful. My mind is reeling! Balthazar!_

„You got a moment, Commander?“, Taimi's voice suddenly broke through his focus and he looked up from his logbook. It had been the kind of day where Shade would like to simply book passage to Southsun Cove, to somewhere else – just to let it all sink in. But it was expected that he knew what to do, even though he too was at a complete loss that the human god was behind the deceit.

„Sure, Taimi. What is it?“

„Well, I know this is...you know, not exactly the best moment, but who knows where you will be heading off to? So I thought I should address it now.“

„If you remain any more mysterious you'll begin to worry me.“

„I collect items from your fanmail, remember? Well, there's an item that might interest you.“ She pulled forward what looked like a small ring made from similar material as the ley-line plate. „This is a Loop, as you can see . Much like your ley-line plate it possesses some ley-energy properties, plus it conducts and can store lightning, since you seem to prefer that particular element.“

Shade took it in his hands and inspected it. It was rough on the surface, much like the plate, felt rather like stone than metal, but it was light and felt brittle. On the outer side of the ring something was carved into the material, but Shade was not sure it it was just symbols mixed around or some actual language. The loop was too large to wear as a bracelet, yet too small to wear it as a necklace. As such it would have been mighty uncomfortable as well.

“So...”, Shade began and Taimi intervened.

“It's...well, like this.” She took the Loop back and held it over her right shoulder. “You attune to it and fill it with energy. The ley-line energy will then react with your own and the breastplate resonances as well. That connection will keep the loop in place.”

“Sounds like...alot of energy I am carrying around.”, Shade murmured skeptically when he took the loop in his hand again. It definitely felt like a magical item that had been drained of any energy, slightly hallow.

“Ah, don't worry. You are not about to blow your own shoulder off. Trust me.”

Shade raised and eyebrow at her and held the loop in place, charged lightning into his hand and felt the energy eagerly flowing into the loop as though it was absorbing it. It hummed beneath his fingers, vibrated and buzzed to life. The engraves sides began to glow, the inside of the ring began to fill with a blue glimmer and small sparks of lightning dispersed into the air, releasing any overflowing magic.

His hand felt the familiar buzz of the electricity as it surged through his hand and slowly he let go and surprisingly, the loop did indeed hold, hovered just a few inches over his shoulder.

“How's it feel?”, Taimi asked eagerly.

“It's hard to describe.”, Shade murmured. Now that the loop was filled with energy it felt connected to him somehow, pulling energy forth from him, but not in a way where he felt it drained him. Instead it was more the excessive energy he had never truly bothered to learn to suppress that the loop charged and stored and it was...a relief of sorts. “But it definitely doesn't hurt, so that's a start.”

“Oh, then you will love this.” She took out what looked like a frail spiky crown, also made from the ley-line material.

“Hold on a second.”, Shade held up his hands. “You said this was in the mail? Who sent this?” He pointed toward the loop and Taimi looked suddenly nervous and hesitant.

“Ah, well, that is... A friend, Commander. A friend sent it.”

Shade frowned at her. “A friend?”, he echoed.

“The sender did not want you to know who it is from.”, she said and Shade wondered who would gift him such a magical item. It had to be someone who knew his magic, someone who knew that Shade bothered very little to control any excessive energy that he produced.

“And you are sure the person has no ill intentions...I mean, we have never seen such an item before. Is it wise to use it when we can't be sure-”

“Oh, I am sure Commander. The person has no ill-will, I assure you.”

“Alright.”, he yielded, even though his mind was working to solve the puzzle. “So, what's this?”

“I made this. As you can see it's not exactly beautiful, but I made with quality in mind, not vanity. Anyway, this is something for your head.”

“My head?”, he asked disbelieving.

“Well, you know. The loop is already great, storing and conducting some of that energy of yours, especially the stray magic that sometimes runs wild. It will serve as a capacitor. There have been times when you singed your own hair and I still remember the time you scorched your eyebrow. And not to mention the times you've given Kas a fright when you gave her a shock. So...when you turned out to like the ley-line breastplate, I decided to give it a try of my own.” She put it onto her head, showed him how to wear it. “Far at the back, not the front. It's not a crown, after all.”

Shade took it and placed it atop his head and fastened it between the foliage, then raised his eyebrows. “How ridiculous do I look?”

“Actually, Commander. I'd barely noticeable with your spiky hair.”, she commented. “It will be fine.”

“What exactly is the ley-line energy doing? I feel like you are surrounding me with it.”

“It's the magic of the world, Commander. The ley-lines serve as conductors to all the energy and magic in the world. It will enhance your capabilities to focus your own magic and enhance it.”

“Well, alright then.”, he murmured, although he did not feel so sure about this. “I'll give it a test-run while I search for our esteemed god-on-the-loose.”

“Do keep me updated, Commander. I was dying to run some more diagnostics on that loop, but I simply haven't had the time.”

“Will do.”

He looked once more on what he had written and remembered how Majory and Kas had argued as he had gathered the mirrors from around the lab. When Kas called her girlfriend, it had been the first time that Shade had even realized that what Kas and Majory had was not exactly common, that he found he did not mind it at all, but he had seen it so rarely.

Man and woman, that was how the world had intended it to be and yet, when he saw the two of them make up, he knew it mattered little what the world intended.

But he wondered if Canach thought so too.

## Arrival and Survival

_Taimi, with her ever-growing influence, arranged for a Vigil submarine to take me to the Fire Islands in pursuit of Balthazar. Of course, she sent some of her own team along as well._

_We disembarked in an underground cavern that was less than hospitable and began initial explorations. The Vigil sent scouts out to form a perimeter, but we've already lost crew members to hostile vegetation and creatures—including Taimi's scientist Viraddi, who had the tracker on him! I have to find him. This is not going to be easy._

_Even the bushes are suspicious in this strange landscape. Thank goodness I was able to rescue most of the endangered scouts and Viraddi. Unfortunately, Taimi's tracking device was damaged beyond repair. Looks like I'll be relying on my own abilities from now on. I met a barely friendly nature spirit who informed me that Balthazar is at the top of this cavern. I must hurry._

## In Pursuit of a God 

_Blast that Balthazar! He dove into the volcano's throat where I can't follow. If I'm going to catch up to him, I'll have to find a way to withstand the heat. That same—I think—spirit was waiting for me there. It told me of four ancient spirits of its kind who have been trapped and who can ward me against fire. I have to find and free them, and then I'll be able to go in after Balthazar._

## Elder Druid Protection

_Four elder druids, four successes. I found and freed them all. During the process, I learned that the Inquest have a base here. They're excavating Zinn's second site: Rata Arcanum. I even encountered M.O.X., an antique golem created by Zinn. Amazing! Now I'm ready to enter the volcano's throat at the heart of the cavern. Balthazar, here I come!_

## Heart of the Volcano

_I entered the caldera and didn't go up in smoke, so I'd call that a success. Taimi met me, her own protective shields holding as well. With her help, I made my way down to the lava chamber at the heart of the volcano. Balthazar was there! He planned to acquire all the magic from both Primordus and Jormag, and he didn't give a hoot whether Tyria was destroyed in the process. He sicced his hounds, Temar and Tegon, on us, but they failed to vanquish us. It quickly became clear that our only hope was to overload Taimi's machine, despite the potential danger to ourselves. When it blew, we lost track of Balthazar and a bolt of Jormag energy struck Primordus, wounding the Elder Dragon and causing it to sink deeper into the lava. Taimi confirmed that Jormag had likely suffered the same fate.  
_


	15. LWS3: One Path Ends

## Where is Balthazar?

_Taimi has no idea where Balthazar is, so it's up to me to find the trail, starting with the head priest of Balthazar in the palace temple. He couldn't help me, though it's obvious the return of Balthazar has affected his and his followers' attitudes. Countess Anise was already there, cautioning him about brawling in the city, and so I had a chance to speak with her. Turns out, Kasmeer told her of my goal, and she suggested one way I might achieve it: the Eye of Janthir. One of her exemplars is out there now, tracking it, and it's likely to lead me to Balthazar; thus, I'm off to find this Shining Blade exemplar._

_I started off in the direction Anise had suggested, and before I knew it, I was following a trail of White Mantle corpses. I found the exemplar in a trap, so it's a good thing I came along when I did. I rescued her, and we proceeded together from there, despite her attempts to get rid of me._

_The Mantle hideout turned into a labyrinth of traps and warded doors, but we made it to the aspect, finally. No Balthazar, but we killed a Mantle justiciar, so it was productive. The exemplar refuses to tell me what she plans to do with the aspects, though. Hopefully Anise will. We're heading to Divinity's Reach next. The exemplar is going to take me to Shining Blade headquarters._

## Shining Blade Secrets

_Exemplar Kerida—I now know her name—took me into the secret base of the Shining Blade. Neither she nor Anise would tell me what they intend to do with the aspects, so I agreed to take the Shining Blade Oath of Confidence. It makes me an honorary member of the Blade, and I am now privileged to hear the deeper secrets of the Shining Blade. The oath bound me to silence on those matters with any outsiders—on penalty of a magically activated death, but I got what I wanted. Kerida plans to use the aspects to resurrect Lazarus just so she can put him down for good. It's a crazy plan!_

## On Orrian Shores

_It's wonderful to see so many working so hard to reclaim Orr. A large group of sylvari are making strides by returning the Risen to the soil. I encountered the ghost of King Reza and Firstborn Dagonet as well. They're both attempting to revitalize this land. I've learned that ley-line energy can be used to reclaim dead Risen._

## The Flow of Magic

_I'd call that a step in the right direction. I learned from two sources that the Eye of Janthir was on Orr, but getting into Abaddon's temple proved difficult. It was sealed and would not open until we repaired the magical network that connected it to all the other gods' reliquaries. Abaddon, keeper of secrets, took his security very seriously._

The Shining Blade Exemplar, Kerida, was a strange woman. Today when Shade had contacted her that the Eye of Janthir was definitely in Orr and asked if she would join him, she had answered, „You know what they say. Distance makes the heart grow tastier.“  
Shade had halted midstep and stared into the air. The phrase was one humans usually used and he heard it before, but...

“I believe that's „fonder““, he corrected and immediately had to think of Canach and how that applied to the two of them. Perhaps that was the reason even though they were apart physically, Shade could still feel the pull, feel his heart yearning even after all this time.

He was sick, love-sick, if that was even possible. Months had passed again and he had not even heard a word, had no idea where Canach had gone... Even though he could easily get someone to track him as a favor, but Shade did not want that. He would be true to his word, would let Canach taste the freedom and if the warrior decided he would never return...

Shade's heart clenched and he took a deep breath. “Distance makes the heart grow fonder.”, he murmured, more to himself. The loop on his right shoulder seemed to thrum and buzz and Shade gave it a curious look. It barely showed reactions that strong, sometimes in the heat of battle, but never out of nowhere.

 _“I'll keep this, if you do not mind.”_ , Canachs voice echoed in his head and he could see Canach holding a tiny spark in between his fingers he had pulled from the ferns on his head and it hit him. The person who was a friend, who knew very well of his magic to run free and wild...It was Canach. Canach had sent this. _“You are giving off sparks, Commander.”_

The loop thrummed even more and his heart beat almost painfully. Of course Canach had not wanted him to know it was him, there was no obligation between the two of them, or at least that is how they wanted to keep it. His hand brushed over the loop, he felt the energy buzzing against his fingers, the magic seeping in. A gift from Canach, he thought.

The Examplar had stayed silent over the comm for a few seconds before she began, but she did not not mention that his voice had changed into a contemplative and forlorn tone.

## The Last Chance

_The kingdom of Kryta heaves a collective sigh of relief as justice is served upon the last mursaat. Lazarus is dead, gone for good. Never again will the floating tyrants rise and subjugate Kryta. It's a happy day for Livia and generations of Krytans. However, I didn't catch up to Balthazar. The Eye revealed he has gone to the Crystal Desert, and so, it's time to book passage across the sea._


	16. PoF: Act One

## Sparking the Flame

_Kiel let me use her airship to reach the desert port of Amnoon as quickly as possible. We made good time, but even so, our journey ended more abruptly than we expected._

_Upon our arrival in the desert, we were greeted by the Herald of Balthazar—a vicious killer who slaughtered countless villagers to conscript their spirits into Balthazar's Forged army. We drove her off, but not without casualties._

_After our work was done, the grateful villagers gave us raptor mounts to aid us in our travels across the vast desert expanses. I rode mine to the gates of the port city Amnoon, where two of my guildmates were ready and waiting: Kasmeer Meade and Rytlock Brimstone. Kasmeer has come to learn the truth about Balthazar's campaign and to confront the crisis of faith his actions have caused her. Rytlock, as usual, was less forthcoming about his reasons for being here, but I trust that when he says he's here to follow my lead in taking down Balthazar, he means it.  
For now, that's enough. But soon, Rytlock is going to have to come clean about the secrets he's been keeping. _

_I canvassed Amnoon and gained valuable information from various sources: refugees displaced by Balthazar's Forged army, the head of a local smuggling syndicate Zalambur, and Amnoon's Chief Councilor Imann._

_I defended Zalambur from Archon Iberu, a high-ranking officer in the tyrant Palawa Joko's Awakened army, and collectively we helped Amnoon's City Council decide on plans for their own defense._

_I further learned that Glint's first hatchling, Vlast, has been protecting innocents from the Branded._

## Blazing a Trail

 

 

Amnoon was full of news from Balthazar, his new Forged and his army and there were many trails to follow to gather more. It was tedious, Shade thought, to run after all these people. He spoke with the Chief Councilor Imann first, Deputy Ayub second and then went back into the city to see if Rytlock had had any luck finding Deputy Qais outside the Casino.

“Shady guy, if you ask me.”, Rytlock grunted. “No wonder Captain Rahim was not sure whose side the guy is on.”

“So what did you find out?”

“After some friendly persuasion he said we should speak with Zalambur, the owner of the casino.”

“Fair enough.”, Shade said and dismounted from his Raptor that the villagers had gifted him. The animal turned its head toward him and he petted its long neck, earning a chirp from the animal. It was cozy and slightly darker inside the casino, the lights dim and laughter coming from all kinds of distant corners Shade would never dare approach if he was alone.

Kas and Rytlock were chattering beside him as they made their way downward and through the various tables, past the players and the dealers. The walls were painted in a strange design with colors that barely seemed to match, but caught the eye even more.

A large stair led up to where Shade suspected Zaalmbur's office was and he hoped he could get this over with quickly, get the information and be out again to trail after Balthazar. They had so little time already and he wondered how the people even had enough time to gamble away.

But his heart stopped when in the distance, at the very last table, he saw the familiar gleam of sylvari heavy armor. He blinked, just to be sure he saw correctly, and the Loop on his arm buzzed with vibrant energy. It  _was_ Canach, leaning over a gambling table. 

The warrior looked just the same, even in the dim light. The sylvari's arms were folded in front of his chest, resting on the table in front of him, his face directed toward the game that was unfolding in front of his eyes. Shade saw the pattern glow over Canach's brow and his cheek and his heart fluttered nervously.

“Commander, are you alright?”, Kas beside him asked and brought him from his reverie.

“Ah, yes.”, he croaked, his throat suddenly dry. Kasmeer followed his gaze with a frown and when she spotted what had given him pause she smiled.

“Look who it is, all the way out here.” There was an undertone of insinuation in her voice and Shade wondered what kind of conclusions the Mesmer had come up with – probably the kind Shade could only dream of, because reality was something else entirely.

Shade made his way to the sylvari and his legs moved, somehow, but they felt as though they were not under his control. Kas was right beside him, taking the lead by barely half a meter. As they approached Canach slowly turned his head to the side and when they met Shade's eyes, his heart spiked in his chest almost painfully.

“Canach.”, he greeted and tried desperately to hide his nervousness, gulped to rid himself of his suddenly tight and dry throat. “What are you doing here? Enjoying your time off?”

“Ah, Commander.”, Canach greeted back and erected himself to full height, just a bit taller than Shade. “Freedom is a sweet drink and I have been busy quenching my thirst.”

“You should join us.”, Kasmeer chirped in and Shade was eternally grateful she could so easily ask what he wished for to happen. “We were just about to meet with-”

“Zalambur. I already know a thing or two about this place. A sylvari gambler who's up 500 gold is just my cover, I promise you.” The grin on Canach's lips only widened.

“So...?”, Kasmeer asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile of her own.

“While my freedom's been gratifying, it's also a little boring. This is much more interesting. Besides, I may have made a wager that the slayer of Elder Dragons can take down a god – and I intend to collect.” Suddenly Canach's eyes snapped back to him. For a second his brain refused to work before he found the ability to speak again.

“I am flattered. What are the odds?”

“Let's not jinx it, Commander.”

Canach, here, with them, with  _ him _ , once again. Shade's head seemed to swim and the loop on his shoulder was charged fully, sizzling in the warm, humid air.  _ Keep it together, _ Shade told himself.  _ “Distance makes the heart grow fonder”, _ the phrase reappeared in his head and he noticed he had been staring at Canach for a few seconds.

“Something the matter, Commander?”, Canach smiled knowingly. Damn him. Damn him and that smug smile.

Shade shook his head. “No, it's nothing. Let's go.” Kas cast him a knowing glance and Shade ignored it.

Zalambur was eager and hospitable when they entered his office. “Welcome back, Commander. It's an honor to have the members of Dragon's Watch in my humble establishment. Please, follow me.” He got up from behind his desk and gestured for Shade to follow outside toward the tables, down the stairs and slowly approaching the bar. “I reached out across my network for information about Balthazar, and I think I know what he's after.”

“Kralkatorrik.”, Shade answered immediately.

“You're half right. He's currently hunting down a crystal dragon, but that dragon is Vlast.”

“I wonder why he'd suddenly change targets.”, Shade murmured.

“Who among us can understand the will of a god? I do know his Forged army had encampments all over the Crystal Desert. He stops as these camps to rally his troops while he's on the dragon's tail.”

“So we might be able to intercept him at one of the Forged camps.”, he concluded and Zalumbur nodded.

“I imagine you will be in a hurry, but should you find the time to indulge I hope you will enjoy yourself. But stay away from the high-stakes roulette – it's rigged.”

“I knew it!”, Canach whispered somewhere behind Shade.

“Thank you.”, was all Shade answered and Zalambur gave a polite nod and made his way back to his the office.

“So, who's up for a trip to one of those camps?”, Shade asked and noticed that it was just going on and on and on. It would be a streak of luck to find Balthazar this way, but it was their only option for now – except perhaps to wait until the god showed up, but he would not sit around to wait until the God struck.

“Sounds good to me. Let's shut him down before he's responsible for anyone else's death.”, Rytlock grumbled, putting Shade's thoughts into words.

“We don't want to rush in blindly - and if I am going to be joining you again, I may as well make myself useful. I'll scout the main camp, see what I see and report back.”, Canach offered.

“The main camp...”, Shade said worriedly. “On your own? Seems risky.”

“Worried, Commander?”, Canach teased and yes, the Pale Mother be damned, he was. Balthazar was not to be taken lightly. The fight in the volcano was just one inclination of many of just how powerful Balthazar was, what kind of threat he posed – if scouting the main camp was to him considered not rushing in blindly, than the definition must have changed.

And Shade was not about to send Canach into that kind of danger alone. “I'll go with him.”, Rytlock cut before Shade could volunteer to go with Canach, a part of him yearning to be with the sylvari.

“...Not the response I expected.”, Canach said thoughtfully and glanced at the Charr in wonder.

“Hey, vacations have a way of...dulling a blade, so to speak. Can't let you fumble around unsupervised.”

“That's more like it.”, Canach grinned smugly.

“Alright.”, Shade yielded. Another time perhaps. It was just one more delay of many, one that Shade viewed as both a blessing and a curse. Because he knew it was better to remain just as they were, yet despite knowing it he coveted for it to be more. “Kas and I will check out the smaller outposts.”

“Actually...”, Kasmeer nervously cut in. “I'll leave it to you if you do not mind. I have some matters to attend to. There's a temple of Kormir near on of the Forged Camps. You can find me there when you're done.”

So he was going alone. Perhaps that was for the best; he would get time to clear his head, to adjust to the fact that he would be seeing more of Canach.

“Going alone?”, Canach asked with a frown.

“I'll be fine. See you guys soon.” And with that he stormed off, fast enough to not be walking, but slow enough not to be running. He thought he imagined it, but a dark pair of eyes seemed to glare into his back.

 

 

## Nights of Fires

 

He spoke to General Rahim about the minor camps, discovered there were two and was already on his way. Both camps turned out to be devoid of Balthazar, but at least he had weakened the camps enough so that they would not be able to reinforce the main camp any time soon.

The desert stretched endlessly to all directions, the heat of the sun baring down at him. The raptor moved fast enough to offer some wind, a small respite in the land that seemed to hate everything that was living and dependent on water.

His backpack weighed heavily on his shoulders, the clank inside reminding him of the cargo he carried. Calling it cargo was a description unfit for the blade that was Caladbolg, a thorn from the Pale Tree's own bough, yet Shade could still not bear to hold it. Partly because of the memories it brought forth, and partly because of the Shield of the Moon that rested in his backpack.

Shade pulled at the reigns and brought the Raptor to a halt, rummaged through his backpack and gently pulled Caladbolg from its carefully woven sheath. He could still feel the trembling of Trahearnes body beneath the tip, could feel the shudder of the necromancer's last breath brush over his neck. Phantoms of a distant memory that plagued and haunted him and there, right beside it, lay the Shield of the Moon.

A weapon he would never use, yet it was not meant for him at all. It was a stroke of luck, perhaps of fate, that he had met Canach here, of all places. In the middle of the Elonian desert where he would never have expected to meet the warrior. 

Perhaps it was a sign. A sign that Shade was allowed to feel pain, but that it was unnecessary to keep hurting. That pain was a reminder for a vacant spot on the inside that could be filled anew if he allowed it. Yet even that he had kept away, the possibility that he and Canach could be anything more than comrades and friends. 

Because what were the chances, really? To deny the attraction would be lunacy. His whole body answered to the mere presence of the warrior. But there was so much at stake, Tyria was at the brink of being tor apart by its very nature, the energies and dragons and gods, and he and Dragon's Watch seemed to be the only thing standing in between the forces attempting to rupture the world. 

There was no time for his own, selfish desires, compelling and tempting as they may be. He would have to resist, just as he had when they had battled Mordremoth, for the sake of the mission, for the sake of Tyria.

It frustrated him, because the Pale Tree had told him he needed to let something in in order to heal and Shade knew that Canach could be his remedy – yet the world demanded this sacrifice. His sacrifice, and that of his well-being. That he be focused on the mission, on Tyria, on everything that was just so much greater and so much more important than his own heart that yearned to be whole again.

“Are you a Weaver?”, a voice suddenly ripped him from his thoughts and he stared at a small girl, hidden by a shawl that was drawn around her face to protect her from the sun. “You are an Elementalist, right?”

“Shaja!”, a woman called and rushed over the dune, hurrying toward her daughter. “I told you not to run off like that!”

“Look, mom, a Weaver!”, the girl squeaked and pointed.

The woman gave Shade a long, puzzled look. “A weaver? But you are an outlander, are you not? I apologize for my daughter. She's...too curious, sometimes.”

A small caravan passed over the dune, probably refugees moving toward the camp. “It is fine.”, Shade said. “I have never heard that term before. What is a “Weaver”?”

The woman cradled her daughter into her arms. “They are warriors of our lands, wielding their elements and channeling them into swords. There used to be many among the Sunspears, but...” She trailed off. “Most of their knowledge was lost.”

“I...see. Thank you.”, Shade said and looked after the woman after they had said fare-well.

He craned his neck and blinked into the desert sky. The universe seemed to have decided to give him another hint and he sighed. “Is that what you would want, Trahearne?”, Shade wondered in a whisper and grabbed Caladbolg by its hilt for the first time in forever.

It felt perfectly balanced despite its broken blade, a small gleam of gold ushering from the hilt and circling the long shaft. A sign of life, of magic, of home. It vibrated softly, almost a low hum that could be interpreted as a pleased purr that faded into silence.

He stared at it for a few agonizing seconds, cherishing it's design, it's make, it's very nature and pulled the sheath from his backpack, clasped it onto his hip and sheathed the sword diligently. He would wield it – not only in memory of Trahearne, but to signal to himself that he was moving on, that the pain could not permeate his life forever. That he would have to find a solace in wielding Caladbolg without ever giving his wishes to bond a chance.

He met up with his companions on the road, saw them treading toward the main camp with its flaring gate in the distance.“There you are.”, Shade said and the both turned their heads. They seemed to have been arguing, their faces stern and contorted in anger and annoyance. Shade jumped from the Raptor and threw it a small snack to keep it occupied, at least for some time, before he approached them on foot.

“Commander, glad you're here. I was getting tired of listening to him complain about the weather.”, Rytlock said in greeting.

“All I said is that I find this arid climate to be less than ideal.”, Canach replied defensively.

“I think he's wilting.”, Rytlock mumbled.

Shade chuckled at his two companions. “What have you learned?”

“Well, what you would expect of the main camp.”, Canach was the first to answer. “It has an extremely heavy troop presence. It's forces are replenished by the two smaller camps, but Balthazar has not been seen in quite a while.”

“Well, we won't have to worry about reinforcements any time soon.”, Shade informed them with a smug grin of his own.

“And why is that?”, Canach asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

Shade shrugged his shoulders. “I took care of the camps. It would be surprising indeed if anything more than a weapon crate still remained.”

Canach and Rytlock both looked surprised and impressed. “Alone?”

“It is easier to wreck everything than to leave a specific part intact.”, was Shade's answer. When he was around his guildmates it meant he had to hold himself back, that he could not unleash the full force of his powers.

“Then I say we charge in and take 'em out before they know what hit 'em. Fast and fierce.”, Rytlock suggested.

“Or, given that we'll be staggeringly outnumbered still, I suggest we use finesse to engage a few at a time.”, Canach supplied.

Shade felt the sword at his side like a stone, weighing him down, begging to be freed from it's sheath and wielded. He grabbed its hilt and pulled it free, admired the sheen of gold that surrounded it. Slowly he noticed that his two companions were waiting on him to make the final call and he tore his eyes from the blade.

“Follow my lead.”, was all he said as he began to burst through the camp. Canach had not been with them for a while, had probably forgotten just how effective and strong they had been, and did not know that in the time apart, Shade had grown even stronger.

The ley-line items served him well in that regard. What he had thought would be a small boon turned out to be a large boost in his capabilities, the ley-line energy helping him to focus his magic to create even fiercer and more precise strikes.

And now wielding Caladbolg instead of his usual dagger seemed to imbue him even with even more power, a power inherent in the very sword itself that had lain dormant during the time it had remained unwielded. It would take some getting used to, but the blade seemed to rest easily in his hand, responded to his twists and turns like his dagger, hit more fiercely and devastatingly.

Canach was partly aghast and surprised when he saw the Commander wield Caladbolg for the first time. The sheath and hilt of the blade were completely unmistakable. The warrior watched the Commander during their fight with the Forged, the lack of coordination and finesse with the blade apparent to his trained eyes, yet it hardly mattered: The elements that empowered the strikes were devastating enough to cut through any line of defense and it was the Commanders lithe and agile disposition that allowed him to move through the line of defense the enemy had made without so much as a huff.

The warrior knew Caladbolg, had heard about the blade and its first wielder, Riannoc, whose demise was one of the very first betrayals Canach had come to know. So far every wielder had met a premature, and quite unfitting end. Trahearne had wielded it and met his end in the Maguuma Jungle, and it was such circumstances that made Canach wonder if perhaps there was something accursed about the blade after all.

He could not say what it was, but the desire to smack the blade away from the Commanders hand rose into his fingertips, nearly compelling him to action, but he refrained from doing so. It came rushing back into his head how very naive and young the elementalist was, how very noble and inherently moronic. As endearing as that was, it also meant that it lead the sylvari against opponents such as Balthazar – opponents that made even the strongest tremble in shining armor with weapons to rival those like Caladbolg.

Yet the Commander moved and continued on. Bravely. Because it was the right thing to do. Canach shook the thoughts from his head and willed the ache in his heart to go away. He had come accustomed to feeling the pain in his chest when he looked at the Commander, a hope and desire that could never be.

Because the Commander was the light, the leader, the force that kept the evil at bay. And if Canach stepped into that light, he wondered just how much would remain of him once his shadow swallowed him.

It was all that he could do, all he allowed himself. To simply be beside the sylvari, to keep the Commander from danger he sometimes overlooked and to prolong his life for as long as possible, as taxing as the task sometimes was. Because even though the world had brought them together like this, there was a voice in Canach's head that refused to believe it could be. That the tasks that lay ahead of them were so much greater than any inferior sense of belonging, much greater than the illusion that a future for them existed.

The warrior inside Canach was sure of one thing: That attraction served nobody, that it was merely a compelling force that pulled the two together, a force that distracted them from that which was most important.

It was after the battle with the forged war construction that Shade felt safe enough to sheathe the blades again. Canach came up toward him, sheathing his own sword as well. “Camp's clear, but no sign of Balthazar or his herald.” Shade saw the metallic shimmer of Canach's shield and remembered the Shield of the Moon, resting in his backpack. He wondered briefly what it would look like in Canach's hands and pushed the thought away.

“The so-called god of war seems to better at hiding than fighting.”, Rytlock spit.

“Careful.”, Canach warned and seemed to watch Shade too. “Graveyards are full of soldiers who underestimated their enemies.”

“This is not about underestimating our enemies. This is about confidence in our abilities.”, Shade reasoned and felt frustration rise inside him at being lectured. Had he not proven over a dozen times that he was capable enough?

“Of which you seem to have in abundance.”, Canach noted dryly. “Humility just may safe a life one day. Possibly your own.”

Shade barely contained the roll of his eyes. “It is certitude, Canach. You haven't been with us for a while, and perhaps Rytlock was right to assure you haven't rusted.”

The charr snorted in the background. “There is no cunning involved in rushing into an enemy base. Should the need for strategy and the presence of a brain arise again, I will be right here.”, Canach replied with a level voice.

“No need to grow spikes.”, Rytlock poured oil into the fire.

Shade turned away, tried to ignore the rueful feeling in his chest that rose when he realized that with his barb, he was unconsciously pushing Canach away. “Kasmeer is waiting for us. Come on.”

They met up with Kas in the temple, interrupting her during her prayer to Kormir. “Oh, Commander.”, she made to stand and Shade saw that her knees had taken a rosy red color, almost as much as her cheeks when she blushed in embarrassment. “I didn't see you.”

“Any news?”, Shade asked instead, tried to ignore the voice in his head that wondered what good praying ever truly did.

“Commander.”, a voice interrupted before Kas could answer and a man in a dark cowl approached them. Before he could step closer to Shade, however, a blade occupied his path and the man gave the whip sword that rested in Canach's hand a curious look. “I am Kito. I am an Agent of the Order of Shadows.”

“The Order of Shadows?”, Shade echoed in question and gave Canach a glance, but the warrior never lowered his blade.

“We are what remained of the original order. The Order of Whispers are former agents of the Order of Shadows, but split from us due to discrepancies.”

“And what do you want?”

“We want to help.”, Kito's eyes began to gleam. “We have seen your efforts to stop Balthazar, and we can-”

“Commander! I understand you visited out camp!”, a voice suddenly boomed and Shade turned to face the Herald of Balthazar that stormed from the entrance. She did not even wait for a reply and lunged forward, swinging her massive hammer in his direction.

He dodged to the side, saw the ground breaking apart where her hammer hit it, the marble cracking loudly under her feet. She gave a frustrated growl and turned her head toward him, her yellow yes glaring down at him.

“Why do you waste your energies fighting a god? Join him, and fight the dragon instead!”, she demanded in rage.

Shade saw his companions take their positions around the Herald from the corner of his eyes. “There will be nothing left when he is done!”, Shade grit out. Their very world was at stake, and with it all chances for Shade to fulfill what his heart desired most. That as long as Balthazar raged, as long as the Elder Dragon's brought havoc over Tyria, he could never be with Canach.

How could she, or anyone else, possibly believe he would fight against that chance, slim as it may be? That he would fight against Canach?

Rage welled up inside him alongside his frustration and the loop at his shoulder sizzled and began to grow hot, the spikes from his cowl humming and vibrating atop his head. He knew he should not be thinking this, that he should focus, concentrate, but as soon as the emotion of helplessness and anger filled him he could not turn back.

She swung the hammer, forcing him to jump back and leaped toward a group of servants. When she landed the ground shook and the servants cowered in fear, begging at her to let them live and Shade dashed forward as she lifted her hammer over her head,

“No, don't!”, he yelled, but the hammer came crashing down. There was not even the sound of bone breaking and shattering, just the massive _thump_ of the hammer hitting the marble floor. Shade gave a frustrated cry and jumped into her, leaving a dark scorch mark on her armor where his body had slammed into it.

She seemed barely fazed by it, turned around with her massive body and the back of her wristguard slammed into the side of his head, sending him flying toward the floor.

“Commander!”, a voice yelled, but everything seemed dim and far away, bright fires lit up around him and blurred in front of his eyes. He groaned in pain and saw a figure of white and gold before him when he realized it was Kas. “Commander, are you alright?”, she asked worriedly, her eyes wide from fear.

His head was thrumming, he was pretty sure he would feel that strike for days to come and he nodded, barely containing a pained groan. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

She helped him to stand and the images slowly shifted into one again and when he could see clearly he noticed that Canach and Rytlock were distracting her to their best capabilities; taunting her, dancing around her with feline agility and practiced strikes that cut between her armor.

Shade heard Kas protest when he moved toward the battle again, but he would not be kept down. Not now. Not when the Herald had appeared, not when she had slaughtered _innocents_ just for the joy of it. Not when her hammer was just an inch short of hitting Canach.

He grabbed toward his waist and grabbed Caladbolg and his dagger, spinning the dagger in his off-hand. Lightning imbued the blade with a hissing noise and he sent a bolt of lightning toward her, but she cared very little. She turned around to look at him after she gained some distance between herself and his companions and squinted her eyes.”These innocents cower in the glory of Balthazar's light. I send them on to be made worthy. To be strengthened, to be Forged!”

And she jumped once more, over Rytlock and Canach, barely even casting them a glance toward another group of servants and faithful, but Shade screamed over the battle, over the fires that devastated everything in her wake, “I will _not_ let you touch them!”

He felt a jolt of power flush through him and flashed forward with a loud bang that echoed through the temple. She had lifted her hammer over her head, her eyes glaring at him through the slits of her helmet and swung it forward.

The power that unleashed in his veins felt foreign. Dark and light, water and fire, air and earth, heavy and light. It was a cluster of energies hurdling together and there was gust of air that blasted through the temple with a wheeze when he lifted Caladbolg. A skin of earth encased his arm and when the hammer met the sword he did not even budge.

His left hand that held the dagger still was engulfed in lightning that sizzled and snapped in the air. With a quick strike he struck the dagger into her abdomen where only a gleam of fire seemed to be. She made a surprised noise and Shade pushed the dagger in further, felt the force on Caladbolg lessen. He pulled the dagger free and saw her stagger back, her hand drifting down toward her abdomen and turned his head.

“Move!”, he yelled and the people behind him and they scurried away.

She glared at her hand and then back up at him. “You defy the God of War still?”, she hissed and gripped the hammer tighter. “You will burn!”

Rytlock appeared out of nowhere, jumped up high in the air and cast Sohothin into the thin line where her armor did not protect her skin on her shoulder. She made another startled noise and stumbled to the side, swung her hammer at empty air and right into Canach who thrust his sword into her side.

Canach pulled his sword free and Shade saw her turn in fury and rage, the back of her hand aimed at Canach's head and sent a blast of air against her chest that made her fly backwards, her body twisting in the air. Her body crashed onto the ground with a loud thud and she stood, rested part of her weight on the hammer that looked like a crutch. “Balthazar will consume you all!”, she screeched and with a wave of her hammer cast a wall of flame that surged high into the air. Behind it Shade could see her retreating and made to follow her.

“Don't let her get away!”, he ordered, took a step forward and a sudden wave of nausea and dizziness overcame him. The room spun and the ground rose to meet him. Thankfully he landed on his knees and hands, huffed at the thrumming in his skull and the pulse of pain where the Herald had struck him.

He heard footsteps approaching and glanced up at Canach. “The herald can wait.”, the warrior said and knelt down beside him. Shade could not meet his eyes, knew that Canach would remind him that he had warned him about not underestimating his enemies. When he felt Canach's hand on his shoulder he cursed the part inside him that wanted the moment to last. “Are you alright?”, Canach asked.

“She...hits harder than I expected.”, he murmured lowly and could see neither Kas nor Rytlock anywhere nearby. “I underestimated her.”

“I would say “I told you so”, but I imagine that would only agitate you. You seem a bit short on your temper. Has Kas not looked after your sleeping schedule? I gave specific instructions before I left.”

Shade gave a weary smile. “Just help me up, would you?”

Canach obliged and pulled him to his feet with his hands under Shades, helped steady him. Although it was not entirely necessary Shade braced his hands against Canach's shoulders, just to grant him that tiny moment where he could touch him. This was all that was allowed, all that was to be. He dared not raise his eyes to look at Canach, pretended to fight the dizziness, but after a couple of seconds he was quite sure even all of Kormir's priesthood had seen through him.

He pulled away reluctantly. “Thank you.”, he murmured and felt Canach's hands fall from his body.

“We have to rescue the faithful from the fire!”, Kas yelled from the other side of the room and Shade nodded dumbly, felt the cool and soothing of water rush from his core into his fingertips. With a motion of Caladbolg and his dagger he craned his neck to look at the ceiling and summoned a rain over them that splattered almost innocently on the marble floor. The flames hissed around them as the water extinguished them and Shade made the mistake of closing his eyes, felt his body stagger and felt a hand grip his arm.

He did not need to open his eyes to know it was Canach. He didn't want to open his eyes because that meant that the excuse for the warrior to be close to him was gone. And so Shade concentrated on the channel of the water, felt the drops sizzling down onto the foliage on his head and down his skin, drenching his robe.

“I think that's quite enough, Commander.”, Rytlock grumbled from far away and Shade finally opened his eyes, felt somehow drained and exhausted as the channel stopped.

When he looked at Canach every word and even his breath was stuck in his throat. Droplets of water cascaded down from Canach's head onto his face, from there over his stubbles toward his chin and along his neck toward his chest and yet the warrior looked entirely unfazed by the rather sudden shower. The sight captivated Shade and he stared, could not tear his eyes away.

How was he supposed to resist this temptation, this attraction, this pull if it kept coming back into his mind so powerfully that everything else faded into the background? It was maddening, the amount of control Shade needed to summon, and frustrating that he had to do so.

“You are staring, Commander.”, Canach said, low enough so only he could hear.

“I know.”, Shade gulped and felt the tension rising, the hand on his arm suddenly like a brand on his skin. The grip tightened, just slightly, but enough for Shade to register. “I...just...”

“Commander.”, a voice broke through, a voice Shade barely recognized and the tension lifted, evaporated almost and he turned his head toward Kito who was approaching him with steady steps, his soles tapping on the wet marble floor. The hand on his arm loosened and was gone.“The order of shadows wants to work with you. Meet me at Makali Outpost, north of here. I can help you track the Herald from there.”

“You already know where she went?” Shade's focus and control slowly snapped back into place.

“Makali Outpost has been under Forged siege and I have been informed that Vlast is fighting the Forged there. And wherever Vlast is, Balthazar must be. And where Balthazar goes...”

“His herald goes.”, Shade finished for him. “We will meet up with you as soon as we can.” Kito nodded and turned away, leaving Shade and Canach alone once more.

Canach's eyes bored into him. “You just?”, he echoed, reminding Shade that he had not finished that sentence. He met Canach's eyes, was reminded that he could not pursue his desire unless Balthazar, his Herald, Vlast, Kralkatorrik and all the other Elder Dragon's had been dealt with, because the world had to come first.

“I just have to fix the world.”, Shade murmured and tore his eyes away. “How hard can that be?” The last part was mumbled, more to himself than anybody else, and he turned away before Canach could reply. And as he walked away he felt the dark orbs burn into his back like the glare of the sun.

 

## The Sacrifice

 

When they arrived at the village Kito was escorting a group of villagers back toward the temple of Kormir. He told them that the Herald had not be seen, but that Vlast was definitely here fighting the Brand and Forged and that that would mean Balthazar would not be far behind.

It was a small outpost, the towers that cornered the walls looked almost brittle in the oncoming fire from the canons. Shade could hear the Dragon's roar in the distance, but not see it in the darkened red sky.

Far in the distance a huge, wide plateau loomed up into the air and Shade felt a pull toward there. „We will search for Vlast and disable these canons.“, he said as he made his raptor jump down from the wall that, thankfully, was not high enough to injure the animal, even though it grunted in disapproval. „I know.“, Shade soothed and led it through the defenses of the enemies and together with the others cut down the canons that were bombarding the small Outpost, giving the village at least one less siege machinery to worry about.

Shade guided his raptor toward the plateau, jumped over a gap and as he turned the corner of the ramp saw Balthazar standing in all his glory, not even casting him a glance, with a floating, flaming greatsword at his side.

There was a loud roar and Shade finally saw Vlast, the massive dragon flew right at the God with its jaws wide open, ready to catch Balthazar between its teeth, but Balthazar sidestepped and struck a blow at the oncoming dragon that made the dragon yowl and slither to a halt on the small platform. The ground trembled beneath their feet at the force and the dragon scrambled to its feet and climbed upward to the plateau, disappearing out of sight with a swish of its tail and Balthazar followed, floating up an ancient pair of stairs in the far back.

Shade surged forward, but the Herald appeared out of nowhere and struck him from his mount, her hammer only grazing him. The raptor gave a screech and retreated a few steps, baring its teeth. „You will not pester the God of War any longer, mortal.“, she seethed.

“We will see about that.”, Shade growled as he got to his feet and unsheathed Caladbolg and his dagger. He tensed, felt the magic surge through him and she roared, lifted her hammer over her head and jumped toward him. His body felt loaded, electricity sparkling around him and he felt his body surge forward, leaving only a trail of air and sizzling lightning behind as he appeared behind her and her hammer smashed into the ground, breaking apart the earth with a shuddering smash.

His companions rushed in as well and together, the Herald stood no chance. Shade was more cautious this time, did not go at her on his own, struck when an opportunity showed itself and she was distracted by one of his teammates and she began to wear down, panting and huffing and finally she fell to her knees after Rytlock struck at her neck, blood spurting from her lips. “Balthazar..save...me...”

Her body slumped onto the ground with a loud clatter and she was still, but a trembling in the earth told them that Vlast and Balthazar were still fighting. Shade cast his companions only a glance and they understood, followed him up the platform with hasty steps.

Atop, Balthazar floated over Vlast, the dragons body encased in red, smoldering shackles that immobilized it. Balthazar turned his head and glowered at them as they approached.

“Your herald is no more, Balthazar.”, Shade spit.

“You have meddled for long enough. I offered you to replace her, yet you declined. I tire of your meddling!”, he roared. “Charr. You, friend, I will spare, but my mercy ends there.”

“Friend?”, Shade turned his head toward Rytlock who looked as flabbergasted and nonplussed as Shade felt and when Shade turned back, he barely had a second to dodge the God's attack.

Wherever the God swung his floating greatsword, flames left a fiery trail. His voice boomed over their heads, resonating deep withing their bodies, making them tremble without their consent. The greatsword crashed into the ground and ripped the stone beneath them open. Shade staggered as the ground shook and Balthazar lifted his arm into the sky.

They all rushed forward at the opportunity when Balthazar began to channel. Rytlock jumped into the air and disappeared in a burst of thin mist, only to reappear behind the God and slashed Sohothin into the God's neck, but the strike seemed ineffective and the blade only left a scorching mark on the armor on the God's back.

Kas's illusion shattered against the God's body and Shade channeled a lightning line that spun between him and the God, engulfed the god in an aura of static and electricity. Shade hissed when he felt the lightning in his hand growing hotter and hotter, backfiring at him with an intense heat.

Canach jumped forward and cut with his blade in an overhead slash at Balthazar's arm, but with the wristguard of his other arm Balthazar blocked it and grabbed Canach's sword arm, threw him over the side as though he was nothing but a light-weight fly buzzing about in his face.

Shade watched Canach fly in the air in an arc and crash against a pillar, the clank of his armor and his sword dropping onto the ground rang in his ears. “Canach!”, he called and for a brief second he felt empty, anguish, pain and it all transformed into rage and urgency. His eyes snapped back to the God and he grabbed the lightning, made a pulling motion in an attempt to disrupt the channel and Rytlock was cutting uselessly against the God's armor when Balthazar growled and his free hand made a dismissive, striking motion to the side.

There was a massive heat blast that knocked Kas and Rytlock away and he saw Kas's glimmering armor disappear from his sight and Rytlock somersaulted backwards, barely able to catch his footing on his feet again, but his upper body tilted backwards and he fell down the platform and out of sight.

Shade was pushed back, but his lightning connection remained and held him in place. He grit his teeth, pushed more of his magic into the lightning line, saw it sparkle and blink furiously, the air sizzling loudly and his skin began to burn on his hand. The lightning sparksled, cast a dancing light that charged in between them and he grit his teeth, tried to lock the lightning around the Gods neck.

Balthazar locked eyes with Shade, his hand that was extended into the sky turned into a fist and he bend down and slammed it into the ground. The stone crackled beneath him, the cracks extended and flames gushed from the ground, spitting fire out into the air greedily and Shade stumbled, the connection broke with a loud snap and lightning shot out in the air, crashing into the ground wildly.

Once he regained his balance he grabbed Caladbolg with his hand and swung it in an arc to his right, jumped forward and turned in the air, struck at the God with a round slash. The God stepped back and evaded the strike, glared down at him when Shade's dagger struck forward to meet the part of unprotected skin just above the waist, but the God grabbed Shade's wrist and turned it, eliciting a cry of pain from him.

Shade's knees buckled, the dagger fell from his hand and he grit his teeth as the God of War held his wrist as though he was nothing but a Sapling, learning the very basics of attacks. The God lifted his free hand and the greatsword lifted into the air, spun in the air and Shade raised Caladbold just in time to slap the greatsword away as it charged at him.

The greatsword spun into the ground and was stuck there. Balthazar growled, lifted Shade into the air by his wrist and then threw him to the side. Shade felt the air rush by and all air was knocked from his lungs when he landed. He desperately gasped for air and turned to look at Balthazar who had raised his hand once more.

Shade's hands were empty. Caladbolg had fallen from his grasp and his dagger lay beneath Balthazars feet. He could only watch as the greatsword spun in the air and Balthazar pointed, the greatsword flew toward him and Shade groaned at the pain when he ordered his body to move and suddenly a massive sound like thunder erupted and something green and flashy covered his entire vision.

The ground shook and he recognized the crystal green skin and stared in confusion at the dragon Vlast in front of him. Dust whirled up into the air and Shade chocked “No!” and he heard Balthazar growl in frustration.

He watched as Balthazar was floating toward Vlast, Shade could see the greatsword embedded deep into Vlast's belly, the hilt of the greatsword protruding over it's side and Balthazar tried to pull his greatsword free with a motion of his hand.

Vlast's body began to glow, more and more strongly until Shade had to lift his hand to cover his vision, the earth shuddered and trembled and he felt the magic pulling in tightly and he heard Balthazar grunt and then Shade was knocked back onto the ground, his head hit the ground with a painful thud and everything went black.

It felt like he was floating in dark, cool waters. His body was relaxed, at ease, and it was a stray thought that came into his mind. _Am I dead?_

Silence answered and he figured perhaps he was when there was a distant echo, but he could not discern the words. It grew louder and louder, turned from far away to suddenly so very close, “Commander!”

He opened his eyes with a groan and blinked against the desert sun, could see fires looming high into the sky as they surrounded the pillars. His head was thrumming and he blinked a few times, wondered why everything looked milky as though a thin mist had settled over him.

He could feel Aurene react, even though she was so far away. An infinite sadness filled him from inside that was not his own and when he glanced at the shards around him he realized what had become of Vlast, that the explosion of the magic from the dragon had knocked him out and that Aurene had lost her brother.

“Commander, are you alright?”, the voice asked again and he blinked up at Kas who looked terribly worried. He summoned some strength and slowly sat up, noticed the others knelt beside him, watching him tentatively. Her hands were on his shoulder and her eyes glanced over him, searching for an injury. She seemed uninjured, which was a miracle considering the enemy they had just fought.

“I...think so.”, Shade murmured. “Blathazar...did he get away?”

“We...don't know. He killed Vlast and the dragons body turned into crystal and shattered. There are shards everywhere, but no sign of Balthazar.”

“I...see.”, Shade murmured. A stroke of luck once more had saved their lives. It showed just how little they could do against a god, that even their combined strength was not enough.

When Shade looked up he saw Rytlock he felt...betrayed and confused. “What did he mean?”, he asked desperately, wanted it to not be true that Rytlock had somehow aligned with their enemy. “Why did he call you friend?”

Rytlock looked regretful. “I...think I met him, during my time in the mists. When I found Sohothin, it's flame had been extinguished, and a stranger in chains told me he could reignite the sword for me. When he did I broke his chains with Sohothin to return the favor and a portal opened. He told me it was a passage out of the mists, a way home. I did not know until now, but that stranger must have been...Balthazar.” Rytlock seemed plagued by this. “Commander...I'm gonna make this right.”

Shade remembered how Taimi has once said that it was her fault the energies were so out of control, that the dragons were absorbing the powers of the dead dragons, that killing more of them would lead to Tyrias destruction and that she had started that cataclysmic movement. Just as Shade had not blamed her, he could not find it in himself to blame Rytlock.

The charr had not known, had repaid a debt without asking, and that was showing a camaraderie and a sense of character that Shade knew should not be punished, even if such a powerful enemy had exploited it. “I know.”, Shade said and smiled a weary smile.

Shade still sat on the ground, his whole body was thrumming in pain and after a few seconds passed in which Shade had begun to idly massage his shoulder Canach spoke up, “Commander, are you sure you are alright?” Shade glanced up at him. “Balthazar hits like a god.”

He chuckled at that. “I am fine.” He accepted Canach's hand to help him get to his feet. “I guess we will just have to find Balthazar again.”

“So, we still have no idea why he wanted Vlast? What his plans are?”, Canach grumbled and glared at the crystals around them. Shade glanced over him, but Canach seemed uninjured, except for a few scorch marks on his armor. Balthazar's blow must have briefly knocked him out, Shade thought. He still heard the echo of Canach's body falling to the floor, that terrible feeling in his stomach.

“Wait...these crystals...”, Kas said in awe, as though she had a revelation. She made her way through the massive green constructs that reminded him of the Jade Sea and approached a floating, gleaming crystal Shade had not noticed before. “They look like the memory crystal we saw in Glint's lair when the Master of Peace received Aurene's egg.”

Shade approached the crystal and touched it, felt it humming with warm energy beneath his fingers. A voice echoed over the plateau, _“The war god hunts me. For the power I carry within and the weapon in the prophet's shadow. You must discover the knowledge to unlock them, sister. Before he does.”_

“That's Vlast's voice.”, Kas breathed.

The crystal began to fade, shattering into small shards that drifted like sand to the ground and scattered in the wind.

“Prophet's shadow?”, Shade murmured and his headache seemed to think this an opportune moment to nearly make him wince. “Any ideas?”

“It's probably Glint's lair. I've been there. It's not far from here.”, Rytlock concluded.

“But if Balthazar knows about Glint's Lair, we might meet some resistance getting in.”

“If we can get in. That's kind of the trick.”, Rytlock informed him and Shade knew they had another destination, another lead to follow. And they would have to do it, just like always, soon.

“Is this the only memory crystal he left behind?”, Canach asked curiously. “Not to be insensitive, but he scattered quite far.”

“Most likely not.”, Kas answered. “There might be more around.”

“Then perhaps we should also collect them, see if they hold any more information for us, or, specifically, for the Commander concerning Aurene.”

“Alright. You three, head to the Glint's lair and recon for Forged and Balthazar. I'm going to find the rest of these crystals and I also need a place to reach Taimi, keep her updated. And check in on Aurene.” The sadness filled him again when he thought of her and she felt her reacting, could see in in his minds eye how she curled up and snapped at an Exalted attendant in her emotional state. He should be with her, but he could not leave, not now.

“Are you going to tell her about Vlast?”, Kas asked with a worried expression.

“She...already knows.”, Shade replied sadly. Even if she had not known, he would have. He would not protect her needlessly from the dangers and the dread that life sometimes was – it was an experience that even if Shade hated it, she _had_ to come to understand. “I can feel her reacting.”

“Really?”, Canach asked and raised his eyebrow.

“She must be connected to Vlast like she is to me.”, Shade offered as an explanation.

“I would like to accompany you to find those shards, Commander.”, Canach volunteered and Shade looked at him in surprise.

“Ah.”, he made and quickly caught himself. “Of course.” Him, Canach, the two of them. Alone. _Mission_ , Shade reminded himself.

“Let's get a move on, then, before we grow roots.”, Canach replied and Shade nodded, walked toward the ledge and was about to glide down when Canach grabbed his arm. “Do think of me, Commander. Unlike you, I can not fly.”

“You can take my old glider, if you like.”, Shade offered and took his backpack, heard the other two retreating down the steps. He rummaged through and found the pieces, still neatly folded together. He was not sure why he kept it around, but it sure was handy now.

He helped strap it on Canach and noticed just how broad the warrior was, with his armor even more so. Canach looked less than happy, but did not reject the idea immediately.

“If I should plummet to my death, I'd very much like you to lie and tell the world that I died fighting, Commander. I have a certain reputation to uphold.”

“You won't fall, don't worry.”, Shade smiled. He showed him how the mechanism worked and Canach gave it a few tries on a smaller ledge with only a small fall distance, then he felt confident enough to jump from the plateau.

They glided down toward the ground and made their way further north. It was hard to discern how exactly to find the shards, they could be scattered far and wide for all Shade knew, but the connection to Aurene proved useful. She could apparently sense the remaining memories her brother had left behind and Shade could pinpoint their location.

The terrain allowed them to move fast with their raptors, but a specific shard rested atop a small ledge atop their heads, a good few minutes climb overhead. “Do you have some magic to create an updraft for us?”, Canach asked, who had been quiet most of their journey. Shade wondered if he had always been so quiet, but decided that considering the mission they were on, it was best not to get distracted – not anymore than Canach's mere presence already did.

It felt surreal still, to have Canach back with them after all this time. How long had it been? About six months? _Distance makes the heart grow fonder_ , the voice in his head repeated and he wanted to smack himself against the rocks.

“Sadly, no.”, Shade looked up the ledge. “I think I can make the climb, you should wait here and watch over the Raptors.”

“Leave your backpack.”, Canach instructed. “It will only wear you down, it looks difficult enough as it is.”

“Worried?”, Shade teased, but his heart was beating faster. Canach studied him with a knowing smile, but said nothing and left Shade feeling both certain and uncertain at once. They held the gaze for an agonizing minute until Shade finally managed to get a grip on himself again, tore his eyes away gave Canach his backpack. He made to climb upward, felt the two onyx eyes staring at him from below. Carefully he picked small protruding stones and rocks to hold on to, but he only gained height in a slow manner. It had been a while since he had last climbed, he must have been a sapling when he had climbed a tree.

He was about a few meters high, almost at the end, when his sweaty fingers slipped and he lost his grip. He caught himself with his other arm, felt his legs dangling in the air and searched for halt with them, his heart hammering as he finally pressed himself safely against the stone. To think that he could die from a simple fall after fighting elder dragons and gods – it was almost hilarious to consider. All they had had to do was take his magic and he'd plummet to his death.

He climbed the last bit, collected the message from the shard and glided back down again to an impatient Canach. “And here I thought you were having a picnic up there without me, Commander.”, he commented.

“If I did have the time for such a thing, I would most definitely invite you.”, Shade smiled back.

Canach mustered him once more. “That is reassuring to hear. Where is the next one?”

“Up that hill.”, Shade pointed and mounted the Raptor once more. “So, where have you been? Where did your journey take you?”, he asked curiously.

“Ah, here and there. The mind of an eager adventurer to explore every crevice, but mostly I enjoyed the freedom to stay where I pleased. To be free to do as I wish was a privilege and after a while, it turned into a curse. To be without purpose is a strange feeling, especially with the world so wide open to so many possibilities and full of adventures such as this.”

“You have no Wyld Hunt, then?”, Shade asked surprised.

Canach rolled his eyes. “Did I ever give the impression to need one? I am sure to find my way in the world eventually, even without the Dream granting me a masterful purpose like yours.”

“I just...had not thought about it, to be honest.”, Shade said defensively. “I did not mean to offend you.”

“You haven't, Commander. Perhaps, if it eases your mind, you can view my purpose as being the constant in your battles.”

“I...”, Shade's words broke and he gulped. “Thank you, Canach.” It was not mere gratitude and fondness that made Shade feel warm. Even if his affection did not exist, having Canach here with him was a benefit: he was a warrior of rare skill that showed the tactical mind of a military officer and the experience of battle. “Also,”, Shade thought he'd mention but did not meet Canach's eyes, “thank you for your gift.”

Canach was quiet for a moment, clearly considering how to play this part. “Did she tell you?”

“I figured it out myself.”, Shade shrugged.

“Well.”, Canach said, apparently at a shortage for words, or flustered. Shade couldn't really tell. “You are welcome.”

They rode in silence after that and collected the other shards and afterward caught up with Kas and Rytlock. Kas had that knowing smile on her face when they approached, and part of Shade wondered if the occasion would come where the smile would actually hold some truth.

 

 


	17. PoF: Act Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo! Finally! :D This Chapter is full of doubt and concern and finally Shade manages to find some courage.
> 
> Also, small note: There is a Gap-Filler story (by me) called "The Fire, The Garden, and the Flower" in which this whole Shield of the Moon topic is broached, and how Canach got it. At least my take of it. I implemented that story in here, cause, yeah, I can, and because it fits. Anyway. Enjoy!

## Crystalline Memories

 

„Ah, look who finally showed up.“, Rytlock grumbled.

„Happy to see you too.”, Shade smiled. “This landscape certainly makes an ominous impression. All the more reason to finish our business here quickly.“, Shade said as he glanced over the crystals covered by the Brand.

„There is no sign of Kralkatorrik, and no Brand, either.“, Rytlock informed them.

„That's surprising to hear, since we are surrounded by Brand.“, Shade noticed.

„So, Rytlock, Kas, care to take point? Which way is Glint's Lair?“, Canach raised an eyebrow.

“Uh...I have no idea.”, Kas murmured.

“Neither do I.”, Rytlock admitted.

“Come again?”

“When the Commander, Jory and I were inside, we got there through a portal. Not the same as walking through the front door.”

“We'll find a way in.”, Shade said. “Let's get moving.”

Just a few meters ahead a small camp full of forged opened before them, large carts with Branded crystals and large metallic suits and equipment scattered about. They killed the forged in a brisk manner. “Looks like the Forged got a head start on us. We have to find the weapon before they do-before Balthazar does.”, Shade murmured.

“I am not sure this weapon is their only priority. There Forged aren't just hunting parties.”, Canach said after inspecting the surrounding area. “By the looks of it, they've been dug in here for some time.”

“These carts...they are mining branded crystals, but for what?”, Kasmeer wondered. Shade wandered toward a strange metallic structure lying atop a small platform. There were various parts lying about and as Shade looked, the more it became clear to him that the Forged were building something. The structure itself was shaped like a large metallic canon and when Shade felt its surface, he felt energy brimming inside it. It gave a hum when he activated it and he realized that it was actually powered by the Branded Crystals.

“They're mining them to power this, at least.”, Shade murmured.

“Commander.”, Canach called and Shade saw him kneeling in front of a mark on the ground. No, not a mark. A large footprint.

“Any idea what made them?”, Shade asked as he took a closer look.

“Something large and heavy – you probably already guessed that – but otherwise no. I have never seen tracks like these.”

“There is some armor plating over there. Large, sturdy armor plating.”, Rytlock added.

“So.”, Shade murmured. “They are mining Branded crystals to power whatever they built, and it has to be something large. A construction, a war machine, perhaps?”

“Maybe it has to do with the weapon Vlast was talking about.”

“It's possible.”, Shade agreed thoughtfully. ”But we're not getting any answers until we get into Glint's lair.”

There was only one way to go, further east. The terrain changed from the rocky surfaces to those of branded crystals, glimmering with purple all around them. Small shards were like spikes on the ground, completely harmless as they walked over. Shade felt something ominous here with them, something that unsettled him inside.

As he stepped forward there was thrum in the air, like a distant thunder and a rumbling in the earth. A glint of light appeared from thin air, but before he could react Canach brushed past him and stood in front of him in a tense and defensive position. The light rose from the ground and hovered a few feet in the air, but other than that nothing happened.

“Glint. I can sense her.”, Rytlock grumbled from behind them. Was this another one of her crystals, then? If so, then why had the Forged never activated it?

“Impressive trick for a dead dragon.”, Canach replied dryly and relaxed slightly. “Any competing theories?”

Rytlock growled. “Stow it, twig.”

“Only one way to find out.”, Shade said and brushed past Canach, placed a soothing hand on his arm to pacify the warrior even though it was not really necessary – the touch was more for himself and to calm himself down. A small selfish gesture that he allowed himself.

His hand glided from Canach's arm and lifted into the air and disappeared in the light, he felt the hum of magic vibrate and then the crystal transformed, hardened before his very eyes and the voice of Glint spoke through the memory crystal.

“ _These heroes are...not what I expected. Do they have the courage to endure what's coming? The will to drive it back? Tyria's last hope rests in the unity of the races. The pooling of their strength. It is the only way.”_

The voice ebbed away and Shade felt the sense of awe that he always felt when he heard the Dragon Glint speak. It was Aurene's mother and he could sense her stirring.

“Let's spread out and see if we can find any more of these.”, Shade said. A large wide vortex made from branded crystal formed a spiral that led down below. It was beautiful and ominous at the same time and Shade found himself staring up and down the construction, wondered if it had been magically made or just a natural phenomenon – but he doubted it was the latter. Glint had protected her secrets so well, there was no way she left anything to chance. They found three more crystals, all containing Glint's voice, each with a different message.

“ _I remember only fragments from the days before the Forgotten performed the ritual on me. Though I still feel a connection to Kralkatorrik, it no longer compels me to actions. My will is my own. I am free. I see Tyria as I have never seen it before.”_

“ _With the aid of the Forgotten, I have come to terms with my freedom. But freedom, I am finding, comes with a heavy burden.”_

Shade's eyes wandered to Canach as he listened and their eyes met. He could not tear his eyes away, saw from the corner of his vision that Kas was too mesmerized by the crystal and Rytlock too focused to notice. It was a knowing glance, the kind where he knew Canach was thinking exactly what he was thinking.

The freedom to choose, the burden of consequence. They had spoken about this, all those years ago in Maguuma, and Shade now knew even better than back then what that meant. That the world had to come first because in comparison, he and Canach were insignificant. Yet, with each moment, with each passing glance, with each touch he craved and yearned for, he too realized that resisting this attraction was simply something Shade could not do.

Not long. Certainly not forever. And now, when he met Canach's eyes, he found his determination wavering. Pondered why it was to be forbidden, why it was such a terrible thing. Why he could not have both.

He had the freedom to choose both. He simply shirked the consequences. That if there truly was a connection, a bond, a relationship, that if something happened to Canach he could not bear it. That the garden would wither away and die.

“ _When my mind is drawn to the suffering of Tyria's people...the inescapable doom they face...I feel a sickness in my heart. The first stirrings of compassion. I turn their plight over and over in my mind. The Elder Dragons. The world consumed. I can abide these visions no longer. There must be something I can do.”_

Why was he afraid? How much different could the pain be? If something were to happen to Canach now, what would he feel like? He would feel hurt, anger, sadness, anguish, sorrow, and he would curse himself for not having taken a chance.

Because he was a coward. A coward who hid behind the facade of a mission in order to spare himself pain. It formed in his head, small like a seed, growing stronger and eventually, the idea that taking a chance was better than to dream and yearn for an uncertain amount of time, possibly the rest of his life.

“ _Vlast, my child. Your birth begins a new age. A new design. I sense Kralkatorrik stirring in its sleep. Could it know what I'm planning? What you're meant for? Time grows short. I fear what will happen when the Elder Dragon awakens. And I'm sorry you must bear this burden.”_

“Hey, look there!”, Kas pointed and tore Shade from his thoughts. His heart was beating in his chest and he began to wonder how to talk to Canach, that the warrior could still reject the idea, that perhaps Canach was stronger and more resilient than he was. “A portal's opened. Restoring the crystals must've triggered it. I think we found our way in!” Kas was overjoyed.

“Let's not waste any time, before the portal decides to vanish.”, Rytlock grumbled and made his way down toward the vortex. Shade stood rooted and regarded the portal, tried to bend his mind to his will, to focus on the task at hand. _Glints lair_ , he thought to himself and took a deep breath.

“Commander.”, Canach's voice broke through his reverie and suddenly Shade was afraid that the warrior had read him like a book, that everything had been obvious in his gaze.

“Vlast was made to fight the Elder Dragons at our side, and now he's gone.”, Shade mumbled as he recalled Glint's words, even though he had only caught pieces. He had been too distracted, once again. “Aurene is the only one left to do what her mother intended, but who is to say it will be enough? What if not only Balthazar but the others gods start tearing everything apart?”

What if whatever he did, it would not be enough? It was just another possibility that screamed at him that he should take a chance. This chance.

“Commander, one problem at a time.”, Canach said with a smile. “We have come thus far and although I encourage a healthy dose of doubt on the road we travel, I consider too much to be poison. Don't burn the bridges we have yet to cross.”

“One step at a time.”, Shade agreed slowly, yearned to reach out and held the urge back.

“One step at a time.”, Canach echoed and it was there again, the pull, the distraction, the attraction. He could say it now, he could. He knew he could. But his throat was constricted and it felt almost painful, and slowly he turned away.

The hesitation was not unknown to Canach, he had noticed the lingering stares and touches, the longing in the Commander's eyes. He could see the battle fought behind those green eyes, knew that the battle raged far greater than it appeared and he admired the resistance the Commander managed to build.

He would not break it. Break the Commanders resolve. “Come on.”, Canach urged, a gentle note in his tone.

Shade followed him quietly. The portal was wide, crystals circled its outer ring and inside was a sheet of purple that moved in a vortex. They passed through together and inside it looked very similar to the first time he had been in Glint's lair, however it appeared darker and less clear, the signs of Brand showing even here.

“This is the spear Glint gave us to kill Kralkatorrik. Fashioned from its own blood.”, Rytlock remembered. Neither he nor Kas mentioned that they had come last.

“There's another crystal here!”, Kas yelled from the other side. Upon activation Glint's voice once more spoke to them,

“ _Prophecy is not always a gift. Often I see things I wish I hadn't. But when the vision is clouded, I am most uneasy. The heroes have gathered, and Kralkatorrik approaches. I am not yet prepared to face the Elder Dragon- and distressingly, I cannot see beyond the coming battle. Is it because I die? I can't die without finishing my work. I have to stop Kralkatorrik. The Forgotten told me much, but not everything...What did they tell the six? What do the gods know that I do not? So much is unclear, but I am out of time. I must keep my faith, and hope my children will carry on my legacy.”_

“Glint never said anything about a Prophecy, only that Kralkatorrik had to be stopped.”, Rytlock grumbled and looked bitter. Shade wondered if perhaps the Charr felt betrayed that the dragon had not told him the entire truth.

“Stopped, yes, but killed? Do you suppose she knew about the consequences?”

Shade's eyes wandered to the middle of the room. “Maybe that's why Vlast sent us here: To destroy they dragonsblood spear.”, he mused.

“Bad idea, Boss.”, Rytlock intervened. “Glint told us that weapon was made to specifically kill Kralkatorrik. If we destroy the spear, we'll be powerless to stop it – unless you've got a pile of dragon-slaying gear that I do not know about.”

“That may be,” Shade countered, “But killing Elder Dragons is no longer an option, not without a solution to deal with the aftermath. Balthazar doesn't care what will happen to Tyira. We can't risk the spear falling into his hands. We have to destroy it.”

Every decision had a price, Shade knew that better than anybody. He knew there would come a time where he wished the spear was not destroyed, but right now, the risk was too great.

Rytlock growled. “Fine. Just so long as I'm on record: this is a bad idea.”

“Duly noted.”, Shade murmured and made his way to the spear. He grasped the shaft and sent lightning inside, bristling and twitching against the material until it cracked, sizzled and then broke apart into tiny shattered pieces.

“The task is done. Now let us all imagine Balthazar red-faced and frustrated over his failure to stop us.”, Canach said and a broad smile played on his lips. Shade imagined it an he too felt a bit of joy in that. “Ah yes, that's lovely.”

“I just hope we made the right decision.”, Kas murmured and looked at the shards of what used to be the dragonsblood spear.

“It will come back to bite us, I am sure.”, Shade said. “But we've at least stalled Balthazar's plans, even if we are no closer to bringing him down. And I am sure we'd all like to avoid a repeat of our last encounter.”

“I think we should go to the gods themselves and ask them for guidance.”, Kasmeer suggested and for a second Shade thought she had joked, but noticed she was completely serious.

“Ask them ourselves...you mean go to the mists?”, Canach seemed as keen as Shade felt, which was not at all.

“If Rytlock met Balthazar in the mists, then maybe there is more to his story than we realized. What if the other gods put him there, what if they are actually helping us?”

“How do we reach your gods?”, Shade asked, unsure still.

“There's a portal to the Mists at the Tomb of Primeval Kings. I think we should start there.”

What else was there that they could do? Try to attack Balthazar once again, only to possibly fail? Perhaps asking the others God's about a weakness was not that far-fetched after all. It still was, but considering the journey Shade already had made, this barely took the cake.

“Alright, Kas, we'll do it your way.”, he agreed.

“We can make camp on the way as well.”, Canach offered. “After fighting the Forged, a Herald, Balthazar and some Branded, we should rest before we head to meet another god.”

“I don't believe the other gods will harm us.”, Kas insisted, but even she could not be sure after everything that had happened.

“We camp for the night and head out first thing in the morning.”, Shade decided.

They looked for a small spot to camp near the Outpost, but not too close. They wanted to keep a low profile and not be seen, lest a scout of the Forged spot them. It would bode ill for them if the passage to the mist would be crowded with Forged and they had to fight their way through first, but there was no way Balthazar could know what they were planning.

Shade sat apart from the group, but even though he was apart from them, he could not find the silence he desperately needed. There were voices tearing at each other in his head, the one that was the most noble telling him that his goal, that the mission, the his Wyld Hunt came before everything else.

And then the other that reminded him that a life of both was possible, that he only had to take a chance and that he would regret it if he didn't.

“Portals to other worlds, ghostly dragons, rampaging gods....”, a voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up toward Canach, whose pattern slowly began to glow orange in the setting of dusk. “we lead charmed lives, do we not?”

Was it a twist of fate that the sylvari appeared whenever Shade thought of him? Especially with his mind in turmoil like this? “If only it were so.”, he murmured and dared not look at Canach. He knew he would get distracted if he did. “The passage to the mists, a connection to the gods...it all is what invited the evil in in the first place. And who is to say why Balthazar suddenly wants to kill the Elder Dragons, no matter the cost Tyria will have to pay? I wonder if there is maybe something Balthazar knows about the aftermath that we do not. Or that maybe he does not care any longer.”

“Are you telling me you you doubt a God of War can have evil intentions?”, Canach asked and sat down beside him, close enough that Shade felt the slight rise of temperature, could scent him in the air.

“No, not at all. But perhaps he knows what it is exactly that will happen to Tyria, maybe even a way to survive it. All that magic, the energy, the eternal alchemy...”, Shade sighed once more. “It's so much to loose your head over.”

“Is that what you've been doing?”, Canach asked. “Loosing your head?” When Shade blinked at him in confusion Canach rolled his eyes. “Do not play coy with me, commander. I have only been with the group for a couple of days, but even I have noticed that something is weighing on your mind.”

Shade gulped down the knot in his throat. “We have no way of defeating Balthazar, and we do not even know what happens after we do that. Even if the Gods give us a weapon to defeat him, who is to say that Balthazar won't take everything he can with him? What if the destruction afterward is more than we bargained for?”

“Even if he does, I imagine the destruction would be worth in comparison to the fate Tyria would experience if all the Elder Dragon's were killed.”

“I still can't believe we are saving them.”, Shade grumbled and brought a hand through the ferns atop his head, but for once there was not a spark that lingered between his fingers. “And then there's Aurene she's...” He felt it again, that sadness, her eagerness to do something, he could feel her straining to fly, but she was too young to do so. Yet. “She's restless. Her brother is dead and she is to be the hope of a new era against elder dragons, an era where killing them is _not_ an option. It seems such a thin line to walk the path of balance. One misstep and we tread from one extreme to the other.”

“You have already come further than anyone would have dared to believe.”, Canach reminded him. “The god of war himself was furious with your interference, we have thwarted his plans wherever we could.”

“It was our interference.”, Shade clarified. “and of what worth is that if we are dead and Tyria can't be saved? How do we defeat...a _God_?”

“We have seen from the history of humans that a God is a being that once was mortal. Kormir was a human and she absorbed Abaddon's stray power when he was killed. That shows us two things: That they can be killed, and that the stray energy is something we need to have a solution for.”

“But who could possibly absorb that energy?”, Shade murmured, but when Canach's eyes hardened and he looked at him with a stern, unmoving stare, he suddenly felt cold and his stomach coiled. “You can't be serious.”

“You are already more powerful than us, even Balthazar knows that. That is the reason he wanted you as his herald, that is the reason Mordremoth tried to make you break even harder than any of us, but you withstood both of them. If anyone is fit to take the place, it's you.”

Shade shook his head. “I don't want to become – become a _God_. We have seen how little they care for the world, that their divine intervention is nonexistent and that they will not interfere when one of their own is about to destroy what they have protected for so many years. What use is all the power in the world when it is either misused or not used at all? I'd rather remain mortal, dying to a blade and fighting for virtue and Tyria than sit back to watch the world devour itself.”

“Now that we have established that,” Canach smiled as though he had counted on Shade to answer as he had, “How do you feel?”

“Tired.”, Shade finally admitted. He was tired; he was fighting so many battles at once, the one against the Elder Dragon's, the one against the God, and the one in his heart and mind.

“Then you should sleep, Commander.”, Canach suggested and made to stand. It was only a brief second, a short window of opportunity that Shade could finally say what lay on his heart, that which occupied his mind, that which he tried to resist and before he could stop himself, he grasped Canach's hand and held it in an attempt to stop the warrior from leaving.

And it worked. Canach's body tensed and his fingers twitched against Shade's hand and he slowly turned his face toward the elementalist again.

“We should speak.”, Shade said and summoned all the courage that he could, ignored the voice in his head that screamed no. “About...us.”

Canach was quiet for a moment before he looked over his shoulder. “Perhaps in a more private setting?”, he suggested and Shade nodded. To say his heart was near to the point of exploding was an understatement. It was like walking in a dream, no, a nightmare that he himself had conjured and could no longer escape from.

They walked toward a small ledge, down below was a sea of sand shifting in a cool breeze as night fell over them. The camp was a good distance away, barely shadows cast by the moonlight. They both sat, feet dangling over the ledge and Shade gulped into the silence that fell over them.

“Commander, I fear there is not that much to say.”, Canach started, much to his surprise. “I think it is evident that we both know what it is, yet that the circumstances are not ideal.”

“I merely wanted clarity, Canach. You say that it is evident, but I myself was not quite so sure. You are...hard to read.”

There was a short pause. “I care for you. More than I should.”, Canach confessed in a firm voice and Shade felt heat rising under his skin. His mind raced and he wondered how he could confess his own fears, his desire, his feelings, how he could form the words.

“We could die any day.”, Shade murmured slowly and stared out over the dunes of sand, heard the wind rustle softly over them. “And...I know how very uncertain our fates are. I just want you to be careful out there.”

He could not look at Canach. It was stupid, he knew, but he was too flustered, too embarrassed. All that he had wanted to say, all that he had wanted to confess, it suddenly had fled his mind and left him bare. Instead he glared at his hands as though they were somehow to blame, and knew he could blame nobody else but himself.

“Shade.”

It was just his name, yet coming from those lips, that voice...Shade lifted and turned his head. Involuntarily he met Canach's eyes and found himself incapable of looking away again. There was so much he had wanted to say, so many things he needed to convey, for Canach to understand the frustration and the compelling nature of his mission, that despite it all he wanted... wanted to be with him.

“Canach, I-”, Shade whispered weakly, but the rest died in his throat and was lost in a breeze of the wind. Canach's eyes were so steady, captivating, luring, tempting, all at the same time and when Canach slipped closer Shade's heart went erratic in his chest. And when the warrior glanced down at his lips and up again, flirting, asking for permission, Shade's mind went blank.

Canach raised his hand and rested it gently against Shade's neck and he suppressed a shiver, felt the warm, calloused hand on his skin, tingling and searing. It pulled him, gently, almost coaxing, and Shade let it, saw Canach lean forward.

The warrior hesitated just another second and Shade felt his insides turn hot, demanding, smoldering, the second stretched agonizingly and he knew this was his last chance, the last moment he could pull away from this, but no noble cause could possibly compel him to do so. This was it, the moment he had desired, feared, wanted.

Canach bent forward and their lips brushed gently, barely the ghost of a touch, exploring the new sensation. Shade had not realized how tense he had grown all over until this moment when his whole body relaxed and he sighed into the kiss. He tilted his head, met Canach's lips, brushed against them with more pressure and was surprised by how soft they were.

The warrior bowed even more into the touch, growing eager. His free hand wandered toward Shade's back and he pulled the elementalist closer. Shade's arms rose up behind him, clutched at his back and pulled him down, deepening their kiss desirous and their chests brushed against one another, Canach could feel the heat of their bodies as Shade grew more and more eager.

When Shade moaned against his lips he felt heat coiling in his belly, held back a groan of his own and hungrily pressed his lips on Shade's, deepened the kiss even more. Shade's body resigned to the force and was pliant in Canach's arms, left completely to the warriors advances.

Canach's desire welled inside him, demanding and impatient, but he held it back, slowly loosened his grip on Shade and pulled his head back to breathe in air. He made a surprised noise when Shade almost lunged against him barely a second after their lips had parted and pressed into his chest and leaned his whole body against him, pressing their lips together imperiously.

Shade kissed him feverishly, his body tightly against his own and Canach held him tightly, met the brutish kiss with an equally growing desire and heat. He could barely believe his ears when he heard Shade groan and felt his knees brush against his thigh, bumping exigent against him.

It was so overwhelming, so wonderful, so sensational to be this close to Canach, to finally feel his lips, to finally map the broad shoulders with his hands, to feel the yielding foliage under his palm. There was so little that held Shade back from straddling Canach's hips, to sit in his lap and kiss him all night. So little in fact that it took Canach's pulling back to rattle Shade from his lust-clouded mind into reality.

A reality in which he had, and had been, kissed by Canach. A reality in which he was no longer only dreaming, in which he was not merely thinking it.

He watched Canach's pattern pulse in the darkness like smoldering embers, noticed the look of desire and restraint in his eyes, knew that just as Shade wanted it, Canach wanted it as well.

Shade's chest heaved, slowly regaining the air he had not even realized his body had craved and needed. He had been entirely focused on Canach, the moment, the feeling, the sensation.

“I believe we just threw almost every ounce of restraint to the wind.”, Canach murmured in a voice that sounded like he was trying to jest, but somehow managed to miss the tone by a mile.

“I need you.”, Shade said urgently and heartfelt. It was the only thing short enough that he could say that partially conveyed what he was feeling, the struggle inside him, the frustration and hesitation and resistance. The only thing his clouded and murky brain could produce. “For so long I was not sure, I wondered...”, he trailed off and sighed, cursed himself for the shortage of words. “I know that the mission comes first, I know the consequences should we fail. But whatever the outcome will be, I want to be with you when it happens.”

Shade felt the sizzle of lightning atop his head in his nervousness and Canach retreated a bit, his hand grasped into his ferns and he brought the lightning between his fingers. It sparkled and blinked, small as it was, and cast a faint blue, moving light on Canach's face and Shade could not tear his eyes away. “The first spark I took never left.”, Canach confessed, was not even looking at him. “No, probably before that.” he murmured more to himself than to Shade. The spark slowly grew smaller until it disappeared into thin air. “You have to be careful, Shade. There is a god out there that has tried to kill you, and something tells me he'll try again.”

“Not just me. All of us.”, Shade reminded him. “We are going to stop him, Canach.”

Canach grasped his hand. It was a silent plea that he hoped they would, that things would turn out as they planned and hoped. Shade pulled Canach into an embrace with his free arm, felt Canach own free one hold him steady and secure.

He leaned his head into the crook of Canach's neck and sighed at the feeling, the warmth of the touch, the embrace itself. He felt exalted when he realized that he had to pretend no longer, that he did not have to resist, that he could embrace Canach whenever he wanted. His grip tightened and he felt so ridiculous for ever believing that Canach might not have wanted him, that they could not be together, that they did not have a chance.

“We had better head back, or the others might come searching for us.”, Canach murmured and a rebellious part of Shade dared them to, but he resigned himself to the reality. Back to the problems, the world, the mission. He slowly pulled away and they both stood and dusted off their robes and armor.

“I doubt it.”, Shade said. “Kas seems to have an inclination of what is going on already.”

“Oh?”, Canach made, but commented no further. It did not truly surprise him that the Mesmer had other less ridiculous notions besides her faith in her gods.

Before they reached the camp Shade stopped Canach once more when he saw Kas and he remembered a stray thought that had concerned him before. “I...was wondering. When I saw Kas and Jory I realized their manner of relationship is not conform to their social standard. Does it bother you...”

“That we are male?”, Canach finished for him with a raise of his eyebrow. “You forget that we are not humans. We are sylvari. I should say we do not waste our time on such trivial matters as to establish a norm that restricts us in our freedom to choose whomever we decide to be with, and I have to admit I have not even thought that it might be an issue.”

“It's not.”, Shade burst in quickly. “I am relieved it's not an issue. I was not sure...”

Canach's frown deepened. “How many connections have you had?”

“Ahh....”, Shade made to stall for time, but it was all the answer Canach needed.

“Really? You? Not...at all?”

Shade averted his eyes and looked at the ground, scratched his neck nervously. “Is it that uncommon? My life is so busy, I never gave it much thought and there has not been any time, either. My Wyld Hunt occupied my mind.”

“It's a natural thing to be curious about, for one.”, Canach smiled and gave him a smoldering stare. “I'll make sure to go easy on you.” Shade's breath was stuck in his chest and he swallowed down the knot in his throat. His whole body grew hot at the allusion. Canach's grin widened when he saw Shade's flustered expression. “Now then, before you faint like a Sapling, I suggest you try to get some sleep. You did say you were tired.”

“Not anymore.”, Shade grumbled lowly and elicited a chuckle from Canach, but made his way back into the camp nonetheless. Kas looked up and smiled at them when they approached.

“Back already?”, she asked and Shade fought the heat that rose into his cheeks.

“I'll try to get some rest, if you would be so kind to take the first watch.”, Shade said and Kas' smile seemed to fade a bit.

“I will, Commander. I doubt I can close an eye anyway.” He nodded a thanks and felt pity for the Mesmer. Her whole faith and beliefs, they had followed her trough all of her life, and now they came back to rush at her and she had to question everything she had felt so certain about.

“It will be fine, Kas.”, Shade assured her, even if he did not know for sure. She gave him a weak smile, then her eyes trailed toward the fire once more, her expression that of someone who was lost in thought.

As Shade lay down on his bedroll and watched the stars overhead his mind slowly seemed to catch up, realizing what this meant for Canach and him. That despite their circumstance they would face the possible end of the world together.

The danger suddenly seemed less dangerous, less imminent, less ominous and he glanced to where Canach was sitting on the ground, sharpening his blade with practiced strokes. He noticed his stare and their eyes met, a small smile played at Canach's lips and Shade wished he could have him here, just to feel his presence, but he found knowing that the sylvari was his as much as he was Canach's set his mind at ease and after he closed his eyes, he drifted into a dreamless sleep.

 

Shade woke during the night and there was a warmth spreading in his belly at the memory of the night before. He sat up and looked over to where Canach slept, watched the gentle rise and fall of the warriors chest and his heart beat fondly at the sight.

Dark shadows were cast over them from the dunes and the pale moon that hung in the sky. Shade glanced up at it and noticed its crescent shape, his Dream and the Shield of the Moon rushing back at him.

It had come true. All of it. All that the Pale Tree had said, it had all been true.

Caladbolg was a weapon for him to wield, the spirit of Trahearne at his side, and his love for Canach made the wounds heal and feelings of affection and fondness return. But Shade realized that Canach was not the flower. Canach was the garden, and the flower was the love that sprouted from their connection.

He sat up and Kas gave him a curious look as he rummaged through his rucksack. “Didn't sleep well?”, she asked quietly as not to wake the others.

He knew how much was weighing on her mind, that even in the spirit of his lightness she felt more chipped than she had ever felt.

“I am fine, Kas.”, Shade told her. “What about you? I can take the watch now, and you try to rest. You look exhausted.”

She looked through him for a moment, her mind elsewhere before she slowly nodded. “I will try.”, she murmured and sunk into her bedroll onto her side.

Shade meanwhile pulled the Shield of the Moon from his backpack, set cross-legged and gently placed the shield in his lap. He did not count the minutes, but soon enough Kas was asleep as well, her soft breath signaling her slumber.

He wished for her that she could rest before her big day, that they would find help so she could keep her faith. His eyes followed the movement of the moon and he watched the sky lighting up as the sun rose behind the dunes of sand, glimmering golden on the horizon and covering the sky in an eerie red.

His companions rose from slumber because of the brightness alone and it was quiet at first as they began to pack everything away. He tried very hard not to watch Canach, his heart beating in his chest and a knot tightening his throat.

When finally an opportunity presented itself – Kas and Rytlock still packing their things while Canach passed by him - Shade looked up and grasped it. “Canach?”, he said and his voice almost broke in his anticipation.

The warrior turned around to look at him with a questioning glance and Shade slowly stood, dusted the sand from his robe and felt his cheeks growing hot. The Shield of the Moon was in his hands and he wondered why he was so nervous, why he could not look Canach in the eyes.

“This - This is for you.”, Shade murmured and stretched out his hands.

Kas and Rytlock looked up with questioning glances, but neither of them said a word. Canach looked at the Shield with a frown.

“Whatever for?”, Canach asked and his eyes bored into Shade's. Under the eyes of Kas and Rytlock he felt too flustered to explain, knew how corny he would sound if he did. Somehow, Canach _knew_ and looked over his shoulder toward their two companions and Rytlock cleared his throat.

“Kas, I saw some interesting rocks over there.”, the Charr said and Kas followed him, trying very hard to hide her knowing smile.

As they disappeared Shade was positively burning now and Canach looked down at him with a smile. “What's this about, Commander?”

Shade gulped. “When I was in the Dream I had a vision of this Shield. It is called the Shield of the Moon.” He drew in a sharp breath. “And... There were certain events that transpired and... By the Pale Tree, just take it, please?”

Canach looked nonplussed still and took it from his hands. “It means a lot to you.”, Canach noticed. It was not really a question. It was a statement that said _I will listen if you want to tell me._

“The Pale Tree said that Love is a Garden.”, Shade murmured and felt Canach's eyes burn on his skin. “And...I believe you are that Garden.”

“That is the silliest and sappiest thing I have ever heard.”, Canach chuckled. He weighed the Shield of the Moon in his hand, noticed how well crafted it was. This was not merely a shield, though. It was a gift from Shade, a gift given from the heart, with a meaning to match it. “Thank you, Shade.”

Canach grasped behind Shade's head, fingers gently tangling in his foliage and pulled him closer, placed a soft kiss on his forehead. His lips touched the skin softly, light and almost a tickle.

Shade closed his eyes and smiled at the feathery touch, the endearment and affection not lost on him. When the touch lifted and he opened his eyes again he noticed that Canach was smiling, too.

 

 

## Hallowed Ground

Upon finally arriving at the tomb of Primeval King's it appeared that Balthazar had not guessed their way to lead here. There was no sign of Forged anywhere, much less of the God. Shade felt nervous to approach a gate to the mists, especially when he remembered who Rytlock had encountered and set free.

But getting there, as it turned out, was not a walk in the park. The spirits resting here were angered as they approached, their very presence seemed to agitate them. Many of them begged them to leave and not defile the place.

They were called raiders and thieves, and they had to use force to defend themselves against four of the rulers that had appeared before them to stop further progression into the Tomb. At long last, after defeating the Ghost Queen's Dahlah and Nahlah, did the ghosts seem to unite and Shade wondered briefly if they could truly beat all of them at once when they decided to show some reason.

“Stay your wrath,”, King Wasi ordered. “We may be judging them too hastily.”

“Nonsense. They are nothing more than thieves, just like the others.”, Queen Nala objected and Shade stepped forward. Canach was right beside him. He thought he only imagined it, but this whole time Canach stood more closely, watched him more tentatively, and Shade thought that the protective side of Canach was adorable and he appreciated it.

“We have not come to steal.”, Shade explained, as he had tried to reason with every single one of them before the ghosts had decided that actions spoke louder than words. “We only seek passage to the gods.”

“If you can demonstrate the proper respect for this place, you may pass.”, Queen Nadijeh offered and Shade gave a grateful nod. He turned around and made his way toward the sacrophagi in which the rulers rested, and bestowed respect upon them by kneeling in front of them. The others watched and waited and once he had completed every single one of them, the Ghosts seemed pleased.

“You have shown the proper respect.”, Queen Nadijeh smiled. “You may pass into the mists.”

“We promise to honor the memory of your rule and to respect these lands.”, Shade avowed once more.

“See that you do.”, Queen Nadijeh answered, and there was something bitter and threatening in her tone. “We will not forgive a second betrayal.”

And with that they dispersed into thin mist and disappeared into the air, leaving the four companions to stand in front of the gate that had opened and revealed a portal behind it.

“Those poor spirits. Even in death, they aren't safe from Yoko.”, Kasmeer sighed.

“Let's just be thankful they still have some capacity for reason.”, Canach chirped in. “Now, there lies our destination. Are we prepared to ask our questions of the divine?”

“Absolutely.”, Kas answered and stepped through the portal first.

Shade gave Canach a look and then followed after. He was not very fond of portals. It always felt different, each one of them. Some felt cold, others hot, some spiky and some smooth, this one felt icky. Like some parts of him got stuck along the way.

When he emerged on the other side he lifted his hands to protect himself against the glaring of the sun, blinked against the bright light. The heat was unbearable, his skin felt like it was wilting. The sand gushed around him in swirls and vortexes, covering any sight further than a few feet.

And what worried him the most was that he was alone.

He turned his head from side to side, looked for footprints, but there was no sign of them. His chest tightened at the thought that something might have happened, but when he turned around the portal was gone. He was stranded here, in the mists, and his companions were no where to be seen.

And even though he worried for all of them, he worried more for one. “Canach?”, he called out.

“Ah, there you are, Commander.”, Canach said and he turned his head, saw a figure appearing behind a stone that reached out into the sky from the sand like a giant tooth. Canach blinked against the bright sun and Shade was relieved to see him. “Not as smooth a rise as I would've hoped for. Did the portal fail?”

“I don't know.”, Shade murmured and glanced around. “We are definitely not in the tomb anymore. It took us somewhere but...”

“No sign of the gods, nor our companions. We're off to a great start.”

“They can't be far.”, Shade said. “Are you alright?”

Canach rolled his eyes beneath his helmet. “Will you worry about me whenever I walk out of sight, Commander?”

“I can't help it.”, Shade said truthfully. “I know it may annoy you, but that won't stop it from happening.”

Canach studied him for a moment and then approached him. He was just a bit taller, tall enough so Shade had to crane his neck. “The feeling's mutual.”, Canach almost whispered and the loop on Shade's shoulder gave a spark that startled them both. They chuckled and Canach took the lead, “Come on, time to look for our companions.”

Wherever they were, Shade could feel it was an unnatural place. The energy here felt filtered and smooth, almost divine. There were shadows in the sky that turned out to be rocks floating in the sky as though they were an image of a shattering rock. The more Shade moved the stiller the air got and he felt watched when suddenly he saw a broad, large figure in the sand up ahead.

“Rytlock?”, he called out and the figure turned.

“Ah Commander. You guys made it too, huh?”

“After a trifling inconvenience, yes. So...this is it? We're in the mists?”, Canach asked, his eyes gazing around the area still.

“Deep within them. I'd know this feeling anywhere. Like cold water running down my spine.”, Rytlock shuddered and shook his head to make the thought go away. “Where's Kasmeer?”

“We haven't seen her.”, Shade confessed. “But she's got to be nearby.”

“Looks like the human gods are playing games with us.”, Rytlock grunted. It did feel that way. Why would the Gods delay them needlessly like this when they had such urgent problems to discuss? Why was all this trial and error and fighting and searching necessary?

They kept moving and Shade could see the horizon was darker, a sandstorm raging in front of them. A narrow stone arch stood with a small lantern dangling from the top and Kas stood, investigating the lamp with a curious glance.  
“There you are.”, Kas said and looked up as they approached. She was positively gleaming. “Can you believe it? Can you believe where we are right now?”

“Hold it together for me, Kas.”, Shade chuckled. It was refreshing to see her excited like this, after all the gloom and doom she must have felt when her ultimate faith in the gods was questioned.

“Oh, let her have her fun. She's about to meet her makers, after all - and trust me, it's a memorable experience.”, Canach pointed out and Shade gave him a reminiscing smile.

“So, what now Kas? Any ideas?”

“The stories didn't mention anything beyond the portal. Only that it was a passage to the mists.”, she murmured, her glee dimmed.

Shade felt drawn toward the arch of stone and made his way over, noticed the glyphs in the four pillars that came together over his head. What he had thought to be a flame actually was a gleaming crystal than lay in a small bowl. Canach approached beside him and his presence made Shade feel protected and at ease.

“Any idea what it is?”, Canach asked as he too inspected the item before them. Shade looked from the crystal out toward the sandstorm that was raging ahead. The crystal hummed with energy and magic and Shade stretched out his hand slowly and touched the crystal.

There was a large gleam of light, yellow and bright. It enveloped him completely and then faded back into the crystal, but everything around them had darkened into night as though the crystal absorbed the daylight. The air was completely still now and the sandstorm that had raged was completely gone.

Shade craned his neck and could see the stars over his head, moving on the sheet of darkness over her heads as small twinkles.

“It's beautiful.” Kas whispered. She and Rytlock had moved forward from under the arch and when Shade looked back down, he met Canach's eyes. If only we were alone, Shade thought and Canach must have felt the same, because he grasped Shade's hand and squeezed it.

The moment felt almost enchanted and Shade smiled. They would barely get to enjoy moments like this, so this was all they had. Shade's eyes glanced to where Rytlock and Kas moved and made his way toward them, his hand gliding out from Canach's.

As the two of them joined them, Kas looked at Shade. “Do you know what this is?”, her joy seemed to have returned full force.

“You know I don't.”, Canach replied dryly.

“It's the sigil of the Sunspears - a symbolic representation of the eight virtues they most revered. We're meant to walk this path. We were set upon it by the gods. I'm certain of it.”

So see her so full of faith and hope made Shade slightly sad. It only showed what the gods had done to the world, what they had done when they let Balthazar loose on it. All the faithful and their servants were left to doubt and insecurity, emotions that could tear a human easily apart. Not just a human, of course, and Shade gave Canach another glance.

Canach had a guarded expression, but Shade knew he thought the same. “I'll look around.”, Shade offered and walked around the symbol. Against one of the stone lines leaned a plate and Shade waved some sand from atop of it away, inspected the markings on it. It was carved perfectly and Shade glanced once more toward the large symbol and it's outer rings.

At the side of each outgoing line lay a Hollow and Shade was sure that is where it was supposed to go. When he tried to pull it from the sand Canach asked, “What have you got there?” Shade had not thought the wedge to be so heavy and barely dropped it back into the smooth sand.

“This plate has some kind of markings etched on it...it looks like it is meant to go into those hollows.” He tried once more to lift it and Canach chuckled behind him. He felt his arms reach around him, grasp the plate from his fingers and lift it out of his grasp. He carried it toward the hollow with ease and Shade tried very hard not to look embarrassed.

They spread out and found more of the wedges, carried them to the symbol and put them inside their designated places. Inside the wedges was a hole that was yet to be filled, and as soon as all the wedges had been placed there was a rush of air, Shade felt his skin tingling and when he glanced around, he saw ghosts emerging from the ground, watching them from afar.

“We're still missing pieces.”, Kasmeer said. “Maybe these ghosts are a part of the riddle?”

Shade approached them. Each one of them either gave him a task, a question to answer, and whenever he answered right, they would give him a small round disk that would fit perfectly in place, yet something seemed off.

“The symbols look incorrect. Try to turn it to align them.”, Canach instructed as Shade crouched before one of the wedges and Shade turned it. There was a soft click and the torch before them lit up. “Well, we are getting the hang of this.”  
Shade repeated the process until one disk remained and approached the last ghost. “To gain, one must first be willing to give. That is the true nature of sacrifice.”

“I seek audience with the gods.”, Shade replied.

“Then prepare yourself,” the Sunspear woman said sternly and grabbed the hilt of her greatsword. “Nothing is worth giving up lightly.”

“I am not here to fight-” The woman swung the geatsword at him still, not even waiting for him to finish his sentence. He dodged backwards, the sand sinking at his weight and his foot slipped. He fell onto his back and saw the woman charging at him with an overhead slash when Canach shoved her viciously when his shield collided with her side. The woman fell into the sand with a thud and Canach stood over her, pointed his sword to her throat and even though she had lost, she smiled.

“You have passed my test.”, she smiled and a golden gleam of light appeared, the disk hovered in mid air and she disappeared into a thin, fine mist that scattered into the sand.

“Are you alright Commander?”, Shade heard Kas call from somewhere behind him and gratefully took Canach's hand and then dusted off his robes.

“Yes, I'm fine. I simply did not expect her to attack me. None of the others did.”, Shade explained when Kas joined them.

“They all represented different virtues. I guess it's hard to expect the unexpected.”

“Let's put in the disk, shall we? I think that is enough ghosts for one day.”

“Agreed.”, Shade murmured and stalked back to the symbol, placed in the disk and turned it.

A voice suddenly came, “You have persevered. The path is now open to you.” But there was no sign where it came from or who it belonged to.

“So, Kasmeer, when we meet more of your gods, I hope they're a little less...hostile than the last one we met.”, Canach murmured.

“With our luck, I bet they're as crazy as Balthazar is.”, Rytlock chirped in.

“Stop it, both of you.”, Kas said sternly. “We're here for answers, and spitting in the face of the gods is not going to help us get them. Show some respect.”

“We should not underestimate them.”, Shade said, soothing the heated banter of the group. “So let's tread carefully.”

Kas nodded gratefully toward him and took a deep breath, then she entered the portal first. Rytlock followed shortly after her and when Shade wanted to move in, Canach held him back. “Let me go first.”

“Canach.”, Shade replied, slightly frustrated. “I am not a wilting flower.”

“No, but an unsuspecting one. The incident with the ghost is evidence of it. You are good natured at heart, so let me go first. If we are in trouble, you are the one who can get us out of it.”

“I know what you are doing, Canach.”, Shade said soothingly, but there was a hard note voice. “and I appreciate it. But you can not protect me, not when we are on such a dangerous path as this.”

“I know.”, Canach sighed. “But there is so much at stake, and everything depends on you to be alive to achieve it. So I ask you that you are more cautious, not just for yourself, and that I can keep the illusion that I can keep you from harm.” Shade moved closer toward Canach and rested his forehead against his. Both closed their eyes, relishing the short moment and Canach sighed, “We should not keep the others and the gods waiting, Shade.”

Shade broke away and took Canach's hand, pulled him through the portal with him. It was warm, buzzing with energy and when he stepped out again, he found himself in a large library. Sets of stairs spiraled atop over their heads, disappearing to a platform with even more bookshelves. Everything was covered in a thick mist, obstructing their vision, but the longer Shade stared, the more it cleared. A golden pathway was before them, left and right the smooth surface of water. The passage lead toward a small plateau with a well and Shade could see the ghosts that had given him the disk standing at the side of the passage, watching them with smiles.

As they moved past they bowed and Shade made his way toward the stairs, something heavy on his heart. He was about to meet another god, and they all had no idea what to expect. Kasmeer looked utterly breath taken, her eyes glowing as she glanced around.

“This place is incredible.”, she whispered in awe.

Canach held out an arm and Shade stopped, gave him a questioning look. “This path leads toward this plateau. We are meant to go this way.”, Canach reasoned and Shade knew this was another one of those times Canach wanted to take the lead. Since Shade did not want to argue with him in front of the others he gestured for him to go first and watched with anticipation as Canach ascended the stairs.

He knew Canach wanted to protect him, not solely for selfish reasons, but Shade did not want Canach to face the danger in a mutual manner.

Canach reached the top of the stairs and nothing happened. Only when the others arrived beside him a huge glimmer of light appeared and a figure spiraled from the ground, huge and bright. Shade felt blinded for a second before he realized that it was the Goddess Kormir, standing right before them.

“Hail to you, Goddess of Truth. We need your help.”, Shade said and stepped back. “Kas. Go ahead.”

Kas looked like she had been struck by lightning. “I...Thank you, Commander. Goddess Kormir. We have come to you seeking guidance and aid in dark times. Will you hear our plea?”

“Please, continue.”, Kormir said.

“Blathazar has emerged form the Mists to bring ruin to Tyria. He is going to slay Kralkatorrik, and if he succeeds, the imbalance it brings could...” She took a deep breath. “You...you know all of this already, don't you?”

“Indeed.”, the Goddess answered.

“We cannot defeat him on our own. For the sake of Tyria, Godddess Kormir, please- we beg your aid.”

“I am sorry Lady Meade. There is nothing I can do.”

Kas looked stricken. “I-please excuse me, Goddess. Perhaps I wasn't clear- we can't hope to defeat Balthazar without the air of the Six-”

“Or the five. Balthazar is one of the Six.”, Rytlock grumbled.

“No.”, Kormir interrupted. ”He isn't. Balthazar has been stripped of his claim and title. He is no longer one of the Six.”

“Stripped of...”, Shade was confused. “He is in Tyria as we speak, leading an army. He claims to be the god of war.”

“Come and see for yourselves. Perhaps then you'll understand.” She gestured toward a small platform to the side, a small circle that hummed and buzzed and the figure of Balthazar appeared. “We, the gods, saw there could be no victory in our inevitable conflict with the Elder Dragons. Waging war with them could only lead to the destruction of Tyria and we, the Six, would be the match would start the blaze. And so, we chose to withdraw from Tyria altogether, and spare this world further calamity... Or rather, most of us chose to.”

Suddenly the figure of Balthazar came to live and his voice boomed, startling Shade nearly out of his skin, _“Cowards. You may flee, but I will not. I do not avoid conflict. I am conflict. The Elder Dragons will die by my hands...and their power will become my power.”_

The image faded and Kormir looked saddened. “Balthazar was blinded by his pride. The dragons are beyond even the gods- a raw, primal force without equal. Whether he won or lost- by his death or theirs- Balthazar's ambitions would bring about the end of Tyria. The rest of the Six,-Dwayna, Grenth, Melandru, even Lyssa - reached an agreement. Balthazar had to be dealt with.

Another image of Balthazar appeared, flames raged around him as he spoke. _“If you won't join the fight against the dragons, I'll see you all burn with them! Cowards! ALL OF YOU!”_ , he raged and the flames raged higher, Shade could feel their heat.

“We stripped him of his power, and chained him in the Mists. Where he would remain, forever-powerless to carry out his plans.”

_“Mark these words: When I'm free, I will strike you all down, and claim your power for my own! I will not be dismissed! I am Balthazar, mightiest of the Six! And I sweat to you, you will scream your allegiance before the end!”_

Shade felt a shiver run along his spine. To see such rage, such determination... It terrified him. This was the enemy he had to deal with, and it was becoming clearer and clearer that in their fight they would be alone.

“He would be there now...if not for a certain charr and his search for an old, extinguished blade.”, Kormir commented accusingly.

“Uhh...”, Rytlock made. “Yeah. Sorry about that.”

“Undo this wrong. The means are in your grasp.”, she demanded and Rytlock bowed his head. “when he returned to the world, Balthazar disguised himself as Lazarus with Lyssa's Mirror-the only magic powerful enough to hide the truth from our eyes. By the time the ruse was revealed, the other gods had departed, and soon, I will join them.”

“You don't have to go.”, Shade insisted. They would leave them here, to thwart a God all by themselves, when even Five of them were powerless to completely rid the world of him? What were they supposed to do that five God's could not? “You could stay. Fight with us.”

Kormir looked angry. “You ask for a war between gods. Do you not know the cost of such a battle? Have you not learned from the last time gods stood against one of their own- against Abaddon? Thirteen hundred years ago, Abaddon and his army of fanatics wages a war ranging across the shores and island of the Crystal Sea. The battle was so ferocious that the ocean boiled away, leaving behind the desert you see today. When the gods finally struck down Abanddon, his fall warped and ravaged these lands, creating the Desolation. Abaddon remained a fallen god, imprisoned for a thousand years, until he rose to threaten Tyria one last time... A mortal hero led a mission to stop him, and against all odds, succeeded, but then...”

Another image appeared before them. A small group of ghosts and a large, masked face that looked like it was breaking apart. Magic swirled around them and Shade felt it bristling on his skin, the loop on his shoulder eagerly consuming what it could.

 _“Abaddon is breaking up!”_ , a man in heavy bulking armor said.

 _“Incredible! All that knowledge!”_ , a woman beside him said. She wore a blindfold and Shade noticed she was Kormir, before she had become a Goddess.

 _“It's running wild! It will destroy everything!”_ , The male hero cried.

 _“I can contain the power-”_ ,Kormir yelled and ran toward the God that was falling apart before them.

 _“Kormir! No!”_ , the Hero cried, but it was too late. Kormir ran into the flux of energy and there was a bright flash of light and the image was gone.

The Goddess Kormir looked down at them once more. “I was there to contain the damage, but by then it was too late. The surge of power unended the balance of magic in Tyria, and stirred Primordus from his slumber- triggering this latest cycle of destruction.” She shook her head and continued with finality, “There is no victory to be found in a war between the gods. Only casualties.”

“Then we are on our own.”, Shade surmised and Kormir nodded. Alone to fight a God the other Gods could not have taken down. Why was it that the other Gods never killed one of their own, only imprisoned them so that they can rise once again at some point in time? It made Shade furious that the Gods had been so careless, not once, but twice, and now fled before they could redeem their error.

“The answers you seek are in the desert.”, Kormir said and her eyes seemed to pierce Shade, but whether she could read his thoughts or not, it mattered little to him. He was angry and frustrated that this had been for naught, just as he had feared it might be. What good is power if those that wield it are too afraid to use it for the good? If it is only ever used by those that aim to grow their own powers even more? But if she could read his mind, she did not answer. “I wish you great fortune, Commander.”

“Please, Goddess, if there's any way we can convince you to stay-”, Kas pleaded.

“Kasmeer, my dear child...You never needed our help. You were already on the right path. Follow the trail of Vlast. Restore what has been broken. You carry with you the blessings of all the gods. Never forget that.” She looked toward the ceiling. “It is time. I must join the others.”

“Goddess Kormir, before you go-”

“Yes?”

“Thank you. For everything.”

Kormir smiled and another flash of light blinded them and once they blinked and the light was gone, so was the Goddess.

“So we came all this way just to watch her leave?”, Rytlock spat. Shade felt similar anger, but Kasmeer looked glowing once again. She must have heard a different message and Shade hoped she could keep her faith, because he had found none for himself.

“It was quite an exit.”, Canach grumbled. “So...we search the desert?”

Shade sighed. “Yes, for anything connected to Vlast. But we should split up and search systematically, speak to the refugees, travelers, our contacts.”

“I'd like to return to the Temple of Kormir right away.”, Kas said. “The refugees there may have information we can use...and I've got some news to share with them, too.”

“I'll go to the Riverlands to the South.”, Shade offered. “I'll talk to the scouts and see if they have anything we can use.”

“I'll head to the desert near Amnoon.”, Rytlock grumbled.

“There is a contact from the Order of Shadows there you might to check in on.”, Canach said. “I'll go with the Commander to the Riverlands.”

Shade nodded. “Alright. Good hunting, everyone.”

Kas glanced around the library once more. It was clear she would have liked to stay here to explore, but whatever they were looking for, they had to find it quickly. Rytlock seemed eager to be out of the place and moved down the stairs and toward the portal where he disappeared. Shade walked over to a small podest and looked at the book it held, going through the pages.

“Should we not get going?”, Canach asked and Shade sighed once more.

“I was thinking perhaps there is something in this library we can use, but we have no time, do we?”, he murmured. “I wish we had an extra pair of hands. Jory is still recovering, and Taimi is in her lab. There is a God on the loose and five Gods could not be bothered to take him down, because of...was it mercy?” Shade shook his head. “I don't think we can win this, Canach.”

“You heard the Goddess.”, Canach said and placed a hand on his shoulder. “We have no choice. We are alone in this, just as we have always been. She showed us that a mortal took down a God once before, so why can we not achieve the same?”

“And what happens if we do? Who will be there to avoid the magic from running wild and waking Primordus, or another Elder Dragon?”

“You know my answer to that.”, Canach said bluntly and sighed. “Since it is still on your mind, let me ask this: What point is there to worry? We have no choice but to do this, and if we die doing it, then perhaps that is as things are meant to be. But we can not stand idly by and let the world devour itself. So tell me... Why is this stopping you?”

Shade averted his eyes. “I simply hoped that the fate of heroes would not be so lonely and devoid of what we try to protect.” His gaze followed the waterfall that fell endlessly in the distance, a soothing spray of cool drops that rose in the air like a cool, thin mist. “I want us to make it through this. For Tyria to be safe. But I know it won't end there, even if we succeed. Another nemesis will rise, another obstacle to overcome.”

“I am sure after the God of War is defeated, nobody will object if you go on a vacation.”, Canach smiled and took his hand. “Let us go. The God does not rest, and neither should we.”

“Thank you, Canach.”, Shade murmured and looked up at him.

“Always.”

## The Way Forward

The search proved slow and fruitless. The information they sought was too vague to give the locals any ideas of what could possibly lead to Vlast. It was only after they spoke to a local woman who had a small boy by her side that they finally had a lead: An old, Forgotten City, the birthplace of Vlast. It was at least something more specific to ask for, and the search began to bloom.

Shade approached the Asura crouching near the ruins. “Excuse me, I am in need for information.”, Shade asked. Asura were very knowledgeable, perhaps this would turn out to be lucky. “When the Asura looked up at him he continued, “Do you know anything about a lost city located somewhere in the Riverlands?”

Canach beside him folded his arms in front of his chest and glanced around the dunes and the ruins. The Asura blinked at him in confusion. “Lost city? How do you lose a city? I mean, I'm forgetful, I've lost plenty of things. But a city?”  
“Just...just answer the question. Please.”, Shade asked in a pleading tone and could see Canach beside him was stifling his laughter.

“Once I lost my favorite journal.”, the asura went on as though he had not heard a thing Shade had said. “Looked everywhere for it. And I never did find it, but you know what I did find?”

“Please say “A lost city””, Shade said exasperated.

“Every single left sock I had ever misplaced. I swear, if it's not in the last place you look, it's...well, elsewhere.”

“Fantastic.”, Shade deadpanned. “I need to go now.”

The Asura waved, completely oblivious to Canach who was about to burst. As Shade stalked away he grunted, “All right, you can laugh now.”

“I am sorry, Commander.”, Canach said with a grin. It was contagious.

“You are not.”, Shade noticed with a smile.

“No.”, Canach shook his head. “Indeed I am not. So, further South?” Shade nodded in agreement. They went down toward the ruins where some locals seemed to have made camp and after asking around, they finally got some vague directions. The “River folk” as they called it send them to an Elder named Muriel who told them the lost city was named “Kesho”, but the directions they got from her were rather vague as the locals had warned them.

They then went to the skimmer camp to the west, where they finally got clear directions toward southwest. A fissure in the landscape was before them, down below Shade could see the entrance to a cave.

“Think this is it.”, he murmured. After the many hour of search he wanted nothing more than to rest, but he knew better than that.

“We should be careful – whatever is down there, it has kept all the adventurers and treasure hunters at bay thus far.”

“Canach, before we go in, I wanted to apologize.”

Canach looked at him with a frown. “Apologize? Whatever for?”

“I've...been up and down, lately, unsure of where the path leads. The insecurity was eating its way through me, the uncertainty even more so, and then the Goddess actually admitted how alone we are in this.” He took a deep breath and met his eyes. “Tyria needs us, me, and whatever that means for us in the end is partly determined by what we do now. So I'll take my chances. For Tyria, the others...and...”

Canach grunted. “This is turning soppy, fast.”, he teased and Shade smiled. Even though the two locals they had spoken to were still watching, even though the ride through the desert had left the both of them tired and exhausted and the sand and grime was smeared across their skin and guises, Canach leaned down and kissed him again and Shade met him halfway.

It was chaste and careful, full of melancholy and yearning and Shade indulged in it, wanted the moment to last, but Canach pulled back before Shade could pull him down. “Let's go, before their eyes pop out from their skulls.”

Shade noticed the two locals only now and chuckled. The two locals blinked at them in confusion, clearly unsure of what had just happened and why two outlanders, strange (sylvari) as they were, had just displayed the affection so openly.

The road ahead was uncertain, but with Canach at his side, Shade felt he could best anything.

The cave was full of quicksand, moving and dangerous. They maneuvered carefully through until they reached a large, deep pit that lead into darkness. “Forgotten statues...and they seem to be guarding the pit.”, Shade murmured and looked down. “Could this be the place?”

“One way to find out.”, Canach grumbled. He was fastening the glider on his back and Shade watched him, knew Canach would want to go in first.

“Wait, Canach.”, he said. “If this is the find that the Goddess mentioned, then we should inform the others.”

Canach looked at him blankly. “You want me to go back and inform them.”, he concluded and Shade nodded. “And you will still go ahead and explore, on your own.”, Canach said.

“I can take care of myself.”, Shade said with a smile. “I'll be fine.”

Canach gave a long, weary sigh. He knew he could not fight Shade on a decision like this, and the probability of a dormant, powerful enemy resting down there were...well, not zero, but slim. “Alright. Just try not to die without me around, Commander.”

Shade watched him leave back the way they came and sighed. When Canach was gone he jumped down and the darkness enveloped him. For a second he saw nothing and then, ever so slowly, light seeped through and he saw a large place full of dunes with sand below. Shade glided down, carefully planted his feet on the sand.

“Commander?”, a voice suddenly came from behind him and startled them both. It was Taimi. “Your signal's really strong. How'd you do that?”

“I jumped into a deep pit.”, Shade murmured and looked up toward where he had jumped in.

“Good job!”, Taimi praised. “Wherever you are must be on a ley-line nexus.”

“Listen, I found something: a lost city called Kesho. It's buried. So I could use your help finding my way around.”

“Buried city? Really? Crud, I wish I was there. Describe what you see. Everything. In Detail!”, she demanded and Shade described it for her. He moved toward an Exalted that rested atop a small pedestal.

“Something about this Exalted...It's moving, so it's alive, but it's not responding to my presence.”

“Not responding? Poke it with something. No, no, wait, don't. That's poor research etiquette. Well, maybe just a light poke. Arghhh, I want to be there.”

Shade smiled at her, imagined her all riled up and eager. After some more exploration he found a small camp, possibly by one of the treasure hunters, and the skeleton to match it. “Unlucky sod.”, Shade murmured. “I found a glowing crystal. And a dead body.”,

“Crystal? Pick it up. If it's glowing, it may be a power source. There should be a control panel nearby.” Shade took the Journal first and opened it to the last page. He shuddered and put the journal down again. No way in and no way out. Running out of food.

The admission of a dying man. Or woman, Shade could not say. He picked up the crystal and made his way down again. As soon as he placed it atop the Exalted pedestal everything seemed to light up. “OK, the power's on.”, Shade murmured and his eyes went upward toward a huge, golden door that slowly swung open.

“What was that noise?”, Taimi's voice asked over the communicator.

“A door opened.”, Shade said and made his way toward the door. “There's an Exalted inside, not red like the others. Looks dormant, but maybe we can wake it.”

“Well, carry on then. You know what you are doing.” Shade chuckled at that approached the Exalted with careful steps. The Exalted stirred and erected itself to full height.

“No!”, it exclaimed and stared at him in fury. “Did Balthazar send you? Or Joko? I will defend this sacred ground with my life.”

“Wait!”, Shade held up his hands. “I am a friend.”

The Exalted barely seemed to hear him and glanced over his shoulders. “What have you done? The pedestals are reviving the Forged!”

“The glowy red ones are Forged?”, Taimi sounded surprised. “Good thing you didn't poke 'em.”

The Exalted glared at Shade as though he was responsible for Taimi's words. “You claim to owe Balthazar no allegiance. Prove yourself: Destroy its creations!”

“With pleasure.”, Shade shrugged and killed the three Forged sentries before they had properly wakened. The Exalted approached him then, still skeptical, but less aggressive.

“Balthazar is the reason we are here. He's working to kill Kralkatorrik and we're trying to stop him. I'm the chosen champion and protector of Glint's second scion, Aurene.”, Shade explained and the Exalted sighed.

“I wish you'd come sooner. Balthazar was here recently with that wretches lich, Joko. If you've been entrusted with the role of the scion's protector, then it would be my honor to assist you. I am Sadizi. Welcome to Kesho. What you see is what's left of the Forgotten's first attempt to pacify the Elder Dragons. It failed. This site was abandoned, but a few of us remained as its caretakers.”

“Why were Balthazar and Joko here?”, Shade wondered.

“They came seeking the Forgotten magics to imbue battle armor with living spirits. The same that created the Exalted. They quickly discovered that they could use those magics to create those...abominations. The horrors they call “Forged”. The red Exalted you fought were the results of their early experiments on us. Left behind as mindless sentries. In the chaos, I sealed myself in that chamber to avoid the fate of the others.”

“That was smart. Now you can help us make sure Balthazar doesn't succeed.”, Shade noticed.

“Balthazar thought he'd destroyed the information you seek, but the sentries he left behind were actually protecting it...”

“What do you mean?”

“The pedestals!”, Taimi screeched over the communicator and the Exalted nodded.

“Your invisible friend is correct. I ca reveal the secrets contained in any pedestal you choose.”

The pedestals all had different messages, all of the m intruiging, yet leaving them with more questions than answers.

_“Glint was the key. She was perfect for our purposes- a scion of an Elder Dragon and a Crystal Dragon herself, with a mind of her own. We did our work well. Glint actively rejected Kralkatorrik, and she brought forth more scions to join our cause.”_

“That was Jasso Essher, one of the legacy's main architects. Sadly, he was lost in the attempt to convert Kralkatorrik.”, Sadizi explained.

“Wait. “Convert” Kralkatorrik?”, Shade asked disbelievingly.

“Yes. The Forgotten dared to try, but the hunger of Elder Dragons is too strong. It proved a tragic failure.”, he sounded sad.

_“The most important lesson an Exalted must learn is: though Elder Dragons are unimaginable powerful, they can be killed. Each has a distinct flaw. Mordremoth, for example, dominates thought. But its most powerful asset-its mind- is also its greatest liability. Kralkatorrik's unique strength-its power to crystallize objects-is also its singular weakness. Its creations share a fundamental resonance that connects them back to the crystal dragon and makes them vulnerable to each other.”_

“A fundamental resonance that makes them vulnerable...”, Taimi repeated thoughtfully. “Woah! So that's why Balthazar was after Vlast! He needed a scion of Glint to kill Kralkatorrik! But Vlast's gone, so that means...” She did not finish her sentence, but Shade thought immediately of Aurene. “What, there's one thing I do not understand. If Glint and the Forgotten knew what killing an Elder Dragon would o to Tyria, why would they rear Vlast and Aurene?”

“The answer is locked behind that door. If you are done with the pedestals, we can proceed.”

“I'd like to see what the others are holding in store for us.”, Shade said and moved toward the other pedestals. This time, it was not the Forgotten's voice, but Vlast's.

_“Kesho is supposed to be my home, but it is more of a cage...or a tomb. I prefer the open sky. I feel trapped here. This place reminds e that I cannot act, no matter how eager I am. Not until the full legacy is ready.”_

“We encouraged him to record his thoughts for reference and posterity. He didn't contribute often, and was never glad to do it.”, Sadizi commented.

_“I can't stand it any longer. The constant talk of duty and destiny, the forced reverence. It disgusts me. Enrages me. My Exalted attendants are durable, but sill mortal...insignificant. They quake with fear at the slightest angry hiss. I have a job to do, and the power to do it. They can't help me. Why do they pretend they can?”_

“Sadly, Vlast matured in isolation. We didn't know how to socialite him properly until it was too late. By the time we realized Vlast needed to bond with mortal races as Glint had, he no longer could...nor cared to.”  
_“Sadizi and the others tell me I must wait, that before the real work begins, the whole legacy must ripen and mature. I am ready now. Kralkatorrik continues to grow in power, and my mothers death stand unavenged. But I am my mother's son. I will wait. I will serve the glorious purpose she and the Forgotten set for me. Though the snakes and their golden servants speak as though it is their purpose, and Glint merely lent it her name. So in her name, I will act. Until the full legacy is ready, I will contain Kralkatorrik and cull its Branded horde.”_

“That's all of them.”, Shade commented so Taimi was informed.

The Exalted lead him into a small room and when Shade approached what looked like a mirror on a pedestal, his sight began to blur and a vision showed before his eyes. It was similar to what he had seen when he had seen the eternal alchemy.

Sadizi's voice broke through the vision, “The millenia-long Elder Dragon cycle is one of feast and famine. Ravenous, they rise. Sated, they sleep. Glint and the Forgotten set out to break this cycle of extremes and to restore true balance. But when two Elder Dragons were unexpectedly eliminated from the cycle at one time, we believe it created a void. A void that caused the system to break down and the collapse to begin. The hope was that Glint's legacy would stabilize the cycle. We theorize these vacancies must be filled with entities that circulate and share magic rather than hoard it. Only then will the balance of magic truly become stable. Only then will Glint's legacy achieve it's ultimate purpose.”

Shade blinked and found himself back in the small room. “The scions of Glint are more important than we thought...Balthazar only sees them as means to gaining power, but they could be instrumental in restoring the natural balance.”, Taimi concluded.

“If you are, in fact, the true protector of Glint's legacy, then it's up to you to stop Balthazar from taking her. But know that he will let nothing deter him from his goal of killing the Crystal Dragon.”

“Taimi, get a message to Rytlock, Canach and Kas. There's a pire south of the skimmer camp, tall enough for Kiel's airship to moor. Tell them to meet me there.”, Shade instructed.

“You got it!”, Taimi murmured and heard her hurrying away before the signal died.

“Commander, you must leave, now. I can feel the Forged approaching. If you were able to find Kesho, I failed to adequately conceal the entrance. I must close the entrance forever. This portal will allow you to return safely to the surface.”  
“What about you?”, Shade asked. To live down, here, eternally bound to ruins that would falter in the wake of time...

“I will keep my pledge to protect this sacred place with my life. I am at peace. Farewell, Commander.” Shade nodded and swallowed the bile in his throat. He moved through the portal and found himself near the Skimmer ranch, his eyes set to his goal ahead. Aurene was in danger, and he would protect her with his life. Balthazar would not get her.


	18. PoF: Act Three

## The Departing

He saw the large cliff up ahead and began the tedious climb. Thankfully, planks and small wooden stations had been installed to ease it, and Shade wondered if Taimi had been able to contact the others already. He imagined Canach must be fuming, to be sent of to get the others only to turn back on half his way. Shade chuckled at the mental image.

He turned around the corner and saw a figure, and his smile died away. “Balthazar!”, he exclaimed and he saw the God of War smirking.

“Expecting someone else?” Flames surged up behind him, cutting off his escape and Shade tensed, grasped his sword and dagger. The God sent his flaming Greatsword toward him and Shade dodged beneath it, rushed forward and slashed at Balthazar with his lightning whip. The god whirled around and the greatsword followed in a fiery arc, burning the air it cut. “What's this? Have your friends abandoned you?”

How had Balthazar known he would be here? Was it coincidence? Had a Forged spotted him? He dodged another slash of the greatsword, but the ground to move around on was growing dimmer and dimmer, everywhere the greatsword flew it left scorching and searing ground in its wake.

Shade managed to slash at Balthazar with his whip, the sword cutting against the armor, but it would not be over soon. All Shade could do was to hold out until his friends arrived -

Balthazar raised his hand and slammed it into the ground. A burning ball of flame crashed from the sky right into Shade's chest and he slammed into the ground with a yelp of pain. The ley line plate had absorbed most of the blow, the cloth beneath slightly scorched, but other than that he was unscathed.

“Suffer a little more loudly. Cry out! Let everyone hear!”, the God taunted him and Shade growled loudly, summoned his elements and jumped to his feet, lightning charged around him, the loop thrummed on his shoulder. “What do you say we take things a little more slowly this time?”, the God teased.

“Why, do you tire so fast?”, Shade replied with a hiss and dodged the greatsword with a sidestep. The lightning seemed to move into his veins, deep inside him, he could feel it surging and urging him on. He moved faster, could feel his body buzzing and he blinked over the place.

Balthazar growled as he tried to catch a glimpse of where Shade had went and Shade jumped into the air, propelled by air magic, and cast his sword and dagger between the shoulder plate of the god. Balthazar roared and grabbed around his shoulder with his hand, the greatsword came swinging around and Shade jumped off backwards, leaned his body back and landed on his feet with a quiet thud. Lightning struck the ground as he landed.

“Never defy a god!”, Balthazar cried.

“You are no God!”, Shade roared back and dashed forward once more, Balthazar cast a blow of his greatsword at him and he blinked behind the God again, slashed Caladbolg against the armor protecting the God's back and jumped into a safe distance before the God even had a chance to turn.

“You are proving to be quite an annoyance.”, the God growled and rolled his shoulders, slowly began to walk over the ground and they circled one another, eyes hatefully locked. “But I do enjoy our little get-togethers. Are you tired yet, Champion?”

“Not a chance.”, growled Shade.

“Excellent. We are not finished yet.”, the God smirked and Shade zapped up behind him, cut against the God's hollow of the knee, eliciting a cry of rage. But when the God swung his greatsword, Shade had already zapped again, cutting cleanly with his lightning blade through the little places of armor where the god was not protected.

He was wearing him down, he knew. He could win, it was his chance. A little longer.... Shade zapped up onto a pillar, pushed himself back and somersaulted over Balthazar and Caladbolg smacked against Balthazar's helmet, ripping the metal of his head and it landed with a clang on the ground, just a few meters beside where Shade landed on his feet.

Balthazar looked at his helmet with a shocked expression and then glared at Shade who was breathing rapidly, “I don't want to kill you.”, Shade huffed. “But I can't let you succeed. You'll destroy all of Tyria!”, Shade cried and dodged a malicious slash that cut open the ground, sent a stream of fire gushing over the ground and Shade propelled himself up in the air, jumped back and landed fluidly once more. “You can stop this - and I won't have to kill you.”

“Don't worry.”, the God smiled cruelly and lifted his hand into the sky once more. “You won't.”

When his fist came crashing to the ground Shade tried to jump away and saw fiery iron shackles bursting from the ground, following him and grasping around his feet, pulling him down against the ground. His arms were tied tightly around his body and he withered on the ground, grit his teeth as the shackles burned into his skin and his weapons dropped from his hands, his wrists engulfed too tightly.

“How sad for you to die so far from home.”, Balthazar said and turned away from Shade. “Ah, have you come to defend your champion?”, he chuckled and to Shade frowned, was not sure who the God was talking to when to his dismay he saw Aurene flying on her small, short wings, flapping urgently toward them.

“No!”, Shade cried. “No, Aurene, don't!” The God glared at him, the chains pulled him down tighter and he cried out in pain, pushed against the shackles and gave a loud cry of frustration. Electricity enveloped his body, struck against the shackles and cracked the metal containing him. He pushed his arms to the side, managed to break them free and wanted to push himself onto his legs, but the remaining shackles pulled him to the ground, pulled him tightly against the earth and squeezed the breath from him.

When he realized he could not break free, that he lacked the strength he cried, “Aurene! Go! You need to go!”, the small dragon screeched and breathed a bright, blue flame at Balthazar that lingered on his armor, but Balthazar encased her just as quickly in chains, pulled her down to the ground and she gave a long, loud wail that cut into Shade.

Her eyes were wide and sad and he realized that all she had wanted to do was come and safe him, that she had not wanted to lose her champion after never knowing her mother, after losing her brother...

“No!”, Shade yelled when Balthazar approached Aurene and Balthazar turned his head toward him. Lightning sparkled around Shade, thunder rolled through the sky and he felt it in his veins, convulsing and powerful. The God gave him a cool, hard look and then, tortuously slowly, he lifted his hand, pointed toward Shade and the greatsword spun in the air, came flying toward him tip first and he felt it plunge into his chest, shattering the ley-line plate with a loud _crack_.

Energy ripped free, Shade saw it sparkling over his head when he fell back and he tried to speak, but he could not breathe. His eyes fixed on Aurene and his hand twitched, he wanted to reach out, to  _safe_ her, he had said he would  _protect_ her, his Wyld Hunt  _compelled_ him to move, but his body would not obey. 

His breath left him and he desperately gasped for air, his body shuddered and his vision darkened at the edges, he held on with every ounce of strength, he pushed through the pain, fought the darkness with all the purpose and light he could find within him, but the light waned and the strength was sapped from him as a cold spread from his chest into his limps.

He chocked and caught a glimpse of Balthazar in his sparkling, golden armor, his helmet still missing from his head and noticed that the God was watching the life drain from him. “Do not fight it.”, the God said with a cruel smirk. “You have earned your death.”

Shade wanted to speak, but something constricted his throat and Balthazar pulled the greatsword from his chest with a motion of his hand and Shade cried out, a white agony surging through him and he saw the sky flaring over his head, bright with light and his vision swam, the edges turned blurry and dark and then, everything faded to black.

  
  


“Is that...Balthazar?”, Kas said and pointed toward the very top of the cliff, where a figure flew off in the distance. Canach's heart stopped. The god was carrying something, clenched under his arm.“And that's...Aurene. But she's supposed to be in Tarir, why would she...”

Kas never got to finish. Canach ran up the stairs, dashed over the platform, the others barely kept up with him. When he rounded the corner of the two stone pillars he ran toward the figure that lay on the ground, unmoving and lifeless.

Canach knelt and grasped Shade's head and shoulders, light and completely unresponsive. There was a wide, gaping wound on Shade's chest and golden sap oozed from beneath. The Scorch marks covering the whole area showed just what kind of battle had taken place here. Shade's hand lay stretched out toward where Balthazar had taken off, with Aurene as his prize and just a few meters away lay Balthazar's helmet, discarded with a massive dent and a scorch mark that blackened the golden metal.

“Oh no.” Kas clasped a hand over her mouth and tears watered her wide eyes. “The commander...” A hiccup escaped her that mixed with her sobs.

“Commander, what is going on?”, Taimi's voice suddenly came buzzing over the communicator. “Commander? I am getting some really strange readings.”

Rytlock knelt opposite to Canach, studied the body and hesitantly searched for a pulse on the Commanders arm, but what was the use? He waited, just to be sure, but the hand dangled lifelessly, the skin was cold and there was no thrum under his fingers at all. He was not even quite sure sylvari had such a thing, yet somehow it made sense to look still, just to be sure. He watched the Commanders chest, his eyes, his mouth, but everything was still. It slowly sunk in, the truth, the reality.

“He's...dead.”, Rytlock announced in almost a whisper. The Tribune could not raise his eyes to look at Canach, did not want to see the pain in the warriors features, but he watched him from the corner of his eyes with a tight throat. His pelt bristled at what the warrior must be feeling, and the Tribune had seen it many, many times. Too many to count.

Yet, each time, it was cruel to witness.

“What?”, Taimi's voice was low and disbelieving and they could hear her sinking back into her chair with a creaking noise.

“Oh no. no no no.”, Kas repeated, over and over. She sobbed loudly and her body shook as tears began streaming from her eyes and she shook her head as though she could defy death with her gesture. “The commander-”, she hiccuped, “He can't be...Oh Gods...”

Canach felt empty and barely heard. If he had he might have remarked that it was Kasmeer's god that had done this, but his brain did not compute at all. He watched Shade's face, relaxed and peaceful as it was, saw that his pattern no longer glowed, that his green eyes no longer shined. The loop lay unattached on the ground and had lost every spark and gleam.

Yet he trained his eyes on the features of the elementalist, watching for a tremble, a twitch, a movement, anything that would take the cruel reality away.

Rytlock finally lifted his head, saw the raw emotion battling behind the stoic mask that was Canach's face. The warriors eyes alone showed what kind of fight was raging inside him, what emotions tore at him.

The charr got onto his feet and pulled Kas away without a word. She followed him without protest, sobs escaped her pitifully and Canach bit the inside of his lip, wanted to cry out in rage and frustration, but it all was lost on the way. Instead he bit back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him.

“I told you not do die without me.”, he whispered accusingly. A part of Canach had always known that Shade's life would be short-lived, that a sylvari as bright and hopeful and eager to help could never hope to make it through the world without making enemies that were greater than oneself.

His eyes darted toward Shade's hand, saw Caladbolg resting on the ground where it must have fallen from Shade's grip. Fury welled up inside him when he saw how innocent the blade looked, that despite how powerful and wonderful it was supposed to be it had not protected its bearer – had not protected _any_ of them – and lay uselessly on the ground like the useless blade that it essentially was.

Canach would have grabbed it, flung it into the air and thrown it over the cliff, would have broken the blade over his knee if he could, but what use would that be? The accursed blade had prevailed. It had taken down another great sylvari, had taken the light of this world, it's hope, had taken Shade. The Commander, the leader, the only one that had stood even the faintest chance of mending the world.

Slowly his gazed drifted toward Shade's face once more. He stared for seconds, minutes, for what felt like hours. Wind brushed over them, over his foliage, he felt it cool and biting on his skin, but he refused to move, because he was sure if he did, he'd miss the opportunity to see Shade's mouth twitch.

But there was only silence and hallow deep pit opened in Canach that threatened to swallow him whole. The warrior grasped behind Shade's head, pulled it closer and rested his forehead against the elementalist cool one, could not fight the tears that blurred his vision and he bit his lip hard enough to draw sap that tasted bitter and thick in his mouth.

“Why did you die without me?”, Canach asked in a whisper and felt something inside him crack, break and shatter as the reality sunk in. It was gone, that part of him, the part that had bound them tightly together, that had made them one, and he realized as the void took him that he would never be whole again.

  
  


“ _Where am I?”, he asked as he looked around. It was green, dark green, with spiky, dark grey mountains bordering the area he was in. Small dark stones pushed through the ground up in the air like teeth. There was a pull inside him, he felt it. “I need to be...somewhere else.”_

_But where? Where was he? Who was he? Where was he supposed to be? He rubbed his head. He could not remember, not at all._

_He moved forward toward a voice that bellowed over the place, loud and demanding. It came from someone who looked rather undead, trapped inside a prison by magical chains. “You there!”, it called when he approached. “Come here! We can help one another.” He came closer. “What is your name?”, it asked._

“ _I don't even know who I am. Or where I am...Or how I got here.”_

“ _You died.”, the thing replied nonchalantly. “It happens. Welcome to the Domain of the Lost. I am, of course, King Palawa Joko.”_

“ _King Joko?”, he repeated, but the name meant nothing to him. “I...I am sorry, I do not know that name.”_

“ _I am King Joko the inevitable, the last Primeval King, Joko the Undying, the Scourge of Vaabi. How dare you claim to not know who I am!”_

_He felt unfazed. “But you are not a spirit. What are you doing here?”_

“ _I was deceived by the fallen god Balthazar. I led him here to claim spirits for his army. In exchange, I was promised a share of his new recruits. But he betrayed me and stranded me here instead. Perfidy! From now on, the only god I trust is me.”_

_The spirit beside him suddenly spoke up, “You are no god! You are an abomination inflicted on the Crystal Desert like a wound. Like a plague.”_

“ _I am a god, the god-king of Elona and the Crystal Desert. Genuflect, peasant!”_

“ _You have no authority here.”, the spirit said coldly. “Only the judge does. He was appointed by Grenth, a true god.”_

“ _Fah!”, Palawa cried. “Gods, dragons, nations-soon all will grovel at the feet of Palawa Joko!”_

“ _Come, gentle spirit.”, the spirit told him and moved past him. “You must take the next steps, and I've heard enough of Joko's blasphemies._

_He followed the spirit. “Who is the Judge?”_

“ _He is a loyal servant of Grenth, charged with sending all the spirits who come thorugh here to their appointed place.”, the spirit explained._

“ _But...I don't know who I am. I don't know where I should be.”_

_A few pillars loomed up into the air, surrounding a small area in which something stood, it was not truly a person, not really an abomination, most certainly not a spirit. It beckoned him closer. “Come, spirit. Do not be afraid.”_

“ _I am not sure why I am here, or even who I am.”, he said._

“ _That's because most spirits find their own way to their fate when they die. But those whose deaths are too traumatic often forget who they were or how they perished.”_

“ _These spirits,” the other spirit said, “like you and me, end up here in the Domain of the Lost.”_

“ _But I can't be here.”, he insisted._

“ _You will reach you rightful place in time. First, you must recover your name to know who you were and how you lived. Then you must learn your purpose, to understand the choices you made and why you lived as you did. Once you know your name and purpose, only then can I determine your final destination.”, the Judge explained._

“ _But how do I do that?”, he asked desperately._

“ _Nenah has traveled the path you now face. She can assist you. For though they may have belonged to you in life, once your name and purpose enter this domain, they are yours no longer. And you will have to fight to reclaim your name. Now, arm yourself.”_

“ _Nenah?”, he asked and looked at the spirit who gave him a sad smile. “So you uncovered oyur name? How do I reclaim mine?”_

“ _I learned my name from the spirit of my old mentor. But only after besting him at a challenge of riddles. I discovered my purpose hidden in an old diary I had written as a child. I was a teacher.”_

“ _Is it that simple?”, he wondered._

“ _It's different for everyone. The judge said you must fight to recover you name, so you clearly weren't a teacher. A soldier, perhaps?”_

“ _I...I don't know.” It felt like it was at the tip of his tongue...but he could not remember. The judge had pointed down a path and he followed it, Nenah at his side. Small boxes covered the path._

“ _Look for something to defend yourself with.”, she said and he searched and searched, but nothing felt right until he found a sword among some ferns, broken and worn. A dagger lay beside it, formed like a golden moon. He picked them up, felt them in his hands and they felt...right._

“ _I think I can fight-”, he interrupted himself when a spirit that looked just like him came around the corner, saw him and ran of in fright. “That spirit...he looked just like me!”, he exclaimed._

“ _You must follow him and reclaim your name!”, Nenah urged and he followed the spirit, dashed after it into a cave. Various other spirits blurred by until he finally confronted the spirit, dashed at it and felt lightning surge through the blades in his hand, felt it surge into the spirits and the spirit morphed, turned back into someone else._

“ _I yield, I yield!”, it cried. “It's yours.”_

“ _I don't remember!”, he said and looked at his hands._

“ _Then you have to keep looking. Others will have taken your name, but you must reclaim it soon.”_

_He searched the cave and found two more imposters, bested them in combat, but only after he fought an especially tough one that wielded a staff and cast a fiery round circle beneath his feet did and bested him did he feel everything rushing back in._

“ _I remember now.”, he said relieved. “My life was filled with conflict. Victory and...loss. I was a leader- a commander.”_

“ _I could tell.”, Nenah said and looked impressed. “You wielded that weapon like a true fighter. Shade looked at his hands. These weapons...Trahearne...he remembered the name, but why?_

“ _But I don't know why I fought...what I strove for, or against.”_

“ _Next is your purpose, then.”, Nalah said. “The answer is here, somewhere in the Domain of the Lost. You have to find it.”_

“ _But...where? How do I find it?”_

“ _If you truly desire it, your purpose will find you.”_

_He strove onward. Nothing would keep him away from himself, he vowed. When he exited the cave, a white raven appeared and when he approached it, a memory resurfaced._

“ _We will defend the dream, begone, monster!”, a female that looked like him cried, and he recognized her as Caithe. The bird fluttered off and left more memories in its wake. “Valiant,” the woman appeared before him once more, “The Pale Tree summons you.”_

_ He followed the bird still. “When Zhaitan rose from slumber, the dragon found a long-dead nation and claimed it!”, a male sylvari said and Shade stopped, looked at him. The voice...the face...  _

“ _Trahearne.”, he murmured, sadly, but when he reached out the image faded into nothingness._

“ _The soul of Tyria mourned as her children were cut down by the beast. The land wept, and the world shuddered.”, the Pale Tree said._

_A small group appeared before him, undead walking toward him. “Soon all will become one with the dragon.”, the undead said and a dragon rose behind him, only to disappear, fading into thing air._

“ _Our victory at Fort Trinity will show the world that we can strike against the dragons.”, Trahearne smiled._

“ _Intruders!”, the Eye of Zhaitan called. “You trespass on the dragon's lands. You, too, will serve Zhaitan.”_

“ _We can assault Arah. We can destroy Zhaitan before the dragon's infection claims us all.”, Trahearne urged._

“ _We've driven him out of the sky!”, a wide, bulky Charr called._

“ _Rytlock.”, Shade remembered and moved on._

_Caithe and Trahearne appeared before him. “We have succeeded, but only by coming together to fight a greater foe. You have shown the way.”, Caithe said proudly._

“ _You have my gratitude, Commander, for all you've done.”, Trahearne bowed before him and disappeared. His heart ached._

_Ceara appeared, but he frowned. No...she was...Scarlet. “Tonight, I saw it. I stared into the abyss, and it stared back at me. So much power. I don't know what's real and what isn't anymore.”_

_A burning house appeared before him, a citizen knelt before it. “The city...it's all gone.”_

“ _And here, at the center, little ol' me. Aren't you even curious about why I did it? All the chaos and destruction?”, Scarlet asked with a maniacal laughter and a giant watchwork knight dangled from the sky._

_Kasmeer and Majory appeared before him.”Listen! Her shield drops when she attacks! Make it count! End this! NOW!”, Kasmeer demanded._

_As Scarlet lay dying she said,”You foods. You think my death....saves you? Too...late...”_

_And Mordremoth's voice boomed, “The world is mine.”_

_The master of Peace held the egg. “I have something...I can no longer protect. You must..understand...its importance to Tyria's future...” and Caith jumped from the shadows and grabbed it._

“ _The legends were true! There is a dragon egg.”, she said and ran off with it. Shade followed her where a new memory unraveled. It was Faolain, Caithe and Wynne, three firstborn sylvari._

“ _You are not leaving until you tell me the truth.”, Faolain said angrily._

“ _Faolain, this is not nevessary.”, Caithe begged._

“ _We come from the jungle dragon.”, Wynne confessed. “We belong to it. We're meant to serve it.”_

_Braham appeared. “With everything we had to deal with here, the Pact fleet may have already launched.”_

_Laranthir stood in front of a burning chopped. “You are a welcome sight, Commander. The situation is grim. Mordremoth tore the fleet apart. The Pact is in ruins.”_

_ A pact soldier appeared before him and Canach beside him. He looked at the sylvari, studied him, felt something tighten in his chest at the looks of him. “The enemy. Mordremoth...you hear its voice, too...but you resist. So does Canach....and so do I.”, the sylvari Pact soldier said. “Thank you, Commander.” _

_Canach vanished when Shade lifted his hand and he curled his hand into a fist. Slowly he moved on._

_He saw Braham and Eir, saw how Eir was killed by the Mordrem Vinetooth. “Mother look out!”, Braham called. “No!”_

“ _Glint's offspring has chosen you. Chanel this gift to get the egg to safety. Go. Confront Mordremoth. No matter how that mission ends, know that you have restored hope to Tarir, and to the world.”, the Exalted Ruka told him._

_Trahearne, encased in the seed, bloated and beaten. “You must kill me, Commander. Before that seed grows...before Mordremoth reclaims what it has lost....”_

“ _No...”, Shade whispered, but Trahearne disappeared and Mordremoth growled,_

“ _What have you done?”_

_Shade shook his head. Memories. His purpose. He needed to find it, quickly._

_Caithe appeared once more. “That creator now lies vanquished. Where does that leave the sylvari? What is our place in this new world we've created?”, she asked._

“ _Dragons Watch, I like that.”, Rytlock said. “And Tyria would probably sleep more soundly with the dragon slayer at the helm of a new guild!”_

“ _So only you get to decide when to take down a dragon? Only you're allowed to kill them?”, Braham accused. “You know what, Commander? I'm glad you didn't join Destiny's Edge. My mother wouldn't want you there.”_

_Caithe and Aurene appeared. “I'll lay down my life for...what should we call it?”, Caithe asked and Aurene's wide, huge eyes fixed Shade._

“ _Her.”, he heard himself say. “Her name is Aurene.”_

_Oh Aurene. He felt something stirring, something was wrong, something was happening...he had to get back!_

“ _I am the last Mursaat. Many years ago, you knew me as Lazarus the Dire. I have returrned from the brink of existence.”_

“ _But who would pose as Lazarus?”, Canach asked. Shade remembered. He had asked that in the mansion, the big mansion with Logains portrait. And Canach, he..._

“ _No, it can't be.”, Kasmeer said._

_Balthazar stood at the top. “The dragon will die, and FIRE WILL UNCHAIN ALL!”_

“ _I remember!”, Shade exclaimed. “Balthazar-he wants revenge on the other gods, and he's going to use Aurene to get it. I have to convince the Judge to send me back.” He was speaking to himself, but now that he knew who he was, his voice was a part of him._

_He hurried along the field, dashed across the field. He had not time, he needed to return. He could not go on, there was so much to do, the world needed him....Aurene was in danger, Tyria was._

_As he approached the Judge he already urgently said before he reached him, “I have to go back.”_

“ _Ah, I see you clearly now, Commander.”, the Judge said. “Balthazar killed you, but you would face him again? Balthazar has done great harm here. The magic he uses to hijack spirits shakes the foundations of the Domain of the Lost. But I cannot help you.”_

“ _If only I could get back...if I could defeat him, it might undo the damage he's done to both our worlds.”, Shade tried to convince the Judge._

“ _It is too late. No life remains in your body.”, there was a short pause. “Unless...When Balthazar left, a fearsome beast, the Eater of Souls, rose to prey on the waning life energy of the spirits here. If you were to defeat the beast and claim its power, that life energy might be strong enough to reanimate you body...allowing you to go back. But let me warn you: if you fail, the beast would consume your entirety. I could grant you no final reward or punishment. Your spirit would simply cease to be.”_

“ _I'll take that risk.”, Shade replied eagerly._

“ _Then in Grenth's name, conquer the Eater of Souls and live again. Remind Balthazar that none can escape judgment.”_

_The Judge disappeared into a cloud of smoke and Shade rolled his shoulders. He would kill this thing and return – to Tyria, to rescue Aurene, to fight alongside his companions...to see Canach again. His heart jolted with joy at the thought that he could see him again, be granted another chance. He had to do this._

_The Eater of Souls turned out to be quite a challenge, especially since Shade felt he was not entirely back to the way he had been, but when the creature finally fell, a spark of light returned the spirits it had consumed and gave them a new form once more._

“ _This is certainly unusual, Commander.”, Nenah said when she approached him. “But since Joko's arrival, nothing has been the same.”_

“ _It's clear he doesn't belong here. He's not a spirit, but he's not strictly alive, either.”_

“ _That's the problem.”, Nenah confirmed. “Joko can't be judged here because he is not truly dead. What's worse, the magics Balthazar used to contain him are beyond the judge's power to break. They exist at Balthazars will.” She gave a short pause and he looked back at her when she did not follow him. “This is as far as I go. I must face my judement and receive my final reward. Good luck, Commander.”_

“ _And to you.”, he said and watched her go._

_As he passed by Joko's prison, the King taunted and tried to convince him once more. “I knew you'd be back. But I bear no grudges, harbor no ill will. Release me now, and I will still honor the deal you foolishly rejected.”_

“ _Your help is worthless. I've found my own way back. And I'm off to succeed where you failed....by defeating Balthazar.”_

“ _Good for you. Such pluck and self-delusion. Off you go, then. Of course, you are forgetting once crucial detail: Balthazar has an army. Do you have an army, little one? Well, I do. An army to rival that of the disgraced god. We both know you don't stand a chance without my Awakened Soldiers.”_

“ _You may be right about that.”, Shade admitted. “I do need your army. But I do not need you.”_

“ _What? No! My Awakaned are loyal to me. They'll never obey anyone but their beloved God-King.”_

“ _Really?”, Shade asked. “Because in your absence, your army obeys the Mordant Crescent. I have seen it, and I can use it.”_

“ _I warn you,” Palawa threatened, “Do not leave me here. By royal decree, I forbid it!”_

“ _Sorry, you Majesty,” Shade said in a tone that would have made Canach proud, “But from what I have seen, your kingdom is better off without you.” And like that he made his way toward the stairs and the portal that gleamed over head._

_ As he reached the top of the stairs he heard Pala bark once more, “Come back here, pathetic mortal! This is your last chance. I will return to reclaim my throne. And I will have my revenge on those who put me here, who left me here, and who dared take advantage of my absence. The torture...yes...I have plotted it out...I will just laugh as their wretched pleas for a longer life turn into desperate cries for a faster death.” _

_If the chains existed at Balthazars whim, Joko would be released as soon as Balthazar died. But Shade wondered if the God-King would manage to leave, but even if that would be the case, he would not free him. The Scourge of Vaabi, imprisoned in the After life. To him, it seemed like poetic justice and he finally made the last few steps through the portal._

  
  


Canach knelt beside the Commander still, his tears long dried, hidden away from foreign eyes. He was staring down at Shade and he felt Kas's hand on his shoulder, soft and uncertain.

“Canach, the airship's here.”

Fact was, it had been here for about half an hour, and this was the third time she reminded him. Yet he could not make himself stand, because part of him believed if he did, he signaled reality that he had accepted that Shade was gone and he could never dream again.

And what did it matter if the airship was here? What hope did they stand now against a God? Shade had been the only one to par the God. They could do nothing to stop him, except die trying. Not that Canach particularly held on to his life in that very moment – but he was just pointing out to himself how helpless everything was.

Not just himself. That not just he himself was broken, but that the world would devour itself.

“Come on.”, the Tribune growled, but it was softer than usually. “We will take him back to Amnoon. He deserves to go home.” His hand dug under Canach's arm and pulled the warrior to his feet, and Canach was surprised himself when his body offered no resistance.

The char held his arm, apparently afraid his knees would suddenly turn weak before he released his hold.

“Is it true?”, a female voice interrupted them and Canach knew that voice. Lionguard Kiel. She approached from the distance, steps crunching almost loudly in the deafening silence.“Is he- ?”

Kas nodded and a new wave of tears overwhelmed her. “Yes.”, she sobbed and another hiccup escaped her throat. “It's true.” Her eyes were red, swollen, tear stains covered her cheeks. It had almost looked like there had been no more tears left for her to cry, yet they had been proven wrong.

There was a short pause. “We'll take him back.”, Kiel assured them in a quiet voice and Rytlock put a hand on Canach's shoulder. “We'll bring him back to the Grove and honor him properly.”

“Come on.”, the Tribune grunted and pulled Canach along toward the airship. Canach turned around quietly, let himself be led by the Tribune, could not even offer any resistance as his feet moved numbly.

“Oh!” Kasmeer's gasp made them turn just in time to see Shade's body lifting into the air from the ground. There was a white gleaming light that surrounded him, his arms and feet dangled in the air and he turned gracefully as though pulled from strings and for a second he hovered there, before he slowly sunk to the ground and stood.

He _stood,_ Canach noted and could not breathe. His heart, his chest, his body _ached._ His brain, his mind, his spirit, his _soul_ screamed. No, that was – It was not, it couldn't...

Rytlock pulled Sohothin and growled. “Step back!”, the Tribune warned. “If you are a spirit, I will cut you out! That body does not belong to the likes of you.”

Shade blinked his eyes open and saw the ground in front of his feet and dragged in a lungful of air. A sharp pain shot through his chest and he gasped, held the robe covering his chest and made a pained groan before the pain slowly subsided. His fingers gripped into dried sap and he stared at his hands, could barely believe that he had actually made it back. When he lifted his head he saw Kas, Rytlock, Canach and Kiel stare at him as though he was a ghost.

“Stay back!”, Rytlock demanded and pointed Sohothin at him. Shade eyed it with a surge of panic and raised his hands to show he was not a threat, but Rytlock looked ready to kill him on the spot.

“What's going on?”, Taimi squeaked over the communicator. “You all said the Commander was dead, that is not what my readings are saying!”

“I...”, Shade cleared his throat and his eyes wandered from the tip of Sohothin to his companions. “I was dead, Taimi. But now I'm back.”, he said awkwardly, eyed the tip of Sohothin that was a tad to close to his face for his liking.

“Yeah, but that's not how “dead” works.”, Taimi dead-panned.

“It's not an illusion.”, Kas breathed. She looked like she might faint.

“I'm alive.”, he soothed and met her eyes. “I came back, but we have no time to lose. Balthazar has Aurene.”

“We know.”, Kas's eyes were wide as she tried to understand what was happening. “We saw him take her away when we arrived. And you were... you were...” Her voice died and she gulped. Golden sap flowing freely from a wound, wide, glassy eyes that no longer glowed, a chest that no longer heaved a breath.

“Balthazar also has an _army_.”, Rytlock snarled.

“That's why we need an army of our own.”, Shade smirked. “And I met someone in the Domain of the Lost who told me where I can borrow one.”

“Borrow....an army.”, Rytlock echoed with a raise of his eyebrow. Sohothin slowly dropped and Shade breathed a bit more freely.

“Yay!”, Taimi chirped. “We have a plan!”

“Kas, have you got anything that can change our appearances?”, Shade immediately asked and Kas looked perplexed.

“Yes, but nothing that would make the four of us look like an army.”, she answered.

“It doesn't have to. It just needs to disguise us as someone else...after I secure our cover story.” Shade was planning it out in his head, it was forming with each step.

“Okay, I'll be standing by.”; Kas murmured and seemed a little overwhelmed.

“Hey, Commander.”, Rytlock murmured and Shade turned his head. The charr approached him with a frown and rested his broad hand on his shoulder. “I have no idea how you did it, but...it is good to have you back.”

“Good to be back.”, Shade smiled up at Rytlok, felt fatigued and exhausted. Kas almost crushed into him, hugging him tightly and a sob escaped her.

“You were gone. Dead.”, she sobbed and hiccuped and he brought his arms around her. “Oh, I can't believe...” She went quiet and then, ever so slowly, she pulled away. “We'll get him.” She said and through the glitter of her tears, Shade saw determination. “We'll get Balthazar.”

Shade smiled. “He'll never expect this. We finally have the upper hand, a trump card. My death-”

Rytlock cleared his throat and Shade met his eyes, noticed that the Tribune was gesturing toward where Canach was standing.

Inside Shade everything suddenly was sucked into a deep, dark pit and his stomach turned, his throat tightened and all the words died in his throat. His mouth was left slightly agape and suddenly dry.

Kas turned her head and glanced at Canach and then slowly advanced together with Rytlock and Kiel toward the airship, but Shade barely noticed. He was focused on Canach, how far away the warrior looked, how the very expression screamed of confusion and denial.

Canach was watching him, looking at him, yet he couldn't understand what he was seeing. Dead. The Commander, Shade, he had come back from the _dead_. The warrior stepped closer and sought words, yet his brain only unhelpfully supplied, “Maybe I should return to Amnoon.”, he said weakly. “If you can come back from the dead, I want to double my wager on you.”

Shade's heart ached and he surged forward, pulled Canach into a tight, almost bone-breaking embrace. Immediately Canach's arms encased him, held him tightly and Shade inhaled his scent, made a noise that was a mixture of a content sigh and a sob.

The warrior held him like his life depended on it. Maybe it did. The part inside him that had cracked, had broken, had _shattered,_ it remained fragile, like a thin layer of glass that had been poorly repaired. Canach refused to let go, held Shade for a couple of minutes just to make sure this was no dream, that this was real, reality, that Shade was alive.

It slowly sunk into him, warm and soft, that he was holding Shades body, warm and responsive, _alive_ , that this was no illusion, no fantasy, no dream. And only then did his body slightly relax and the tension left his shoulders and he felt Shade melt into him. Only then was he no longer afraid that if he let go, Shade would not disappear like a phantom, a ghost, a dream might.

When he slowly released his hold Shade remained, his green eyes looking up to meet his own. Canach's brain slowly regained its function and its will to do so. He noticed the pattern on Shade's face, the glow of his eyes, the sign of life to clearly displayed that Canach's heart began to ache with the wonder and miracle that had occurred.

His hands remained on Shade's back and he gripped the fabric with his fingers and Shade's own hands tightened in response. If this was a dream, Canach did not want to wake up.

And yet, reality seeped back into him, reminded him what this meant: That Tyria had a chance after all, that Shade's time on this planet was not yet over, that even the mists could not have hoped to contain him. That he was so wonderful, essential, strong that even death could not stop the sheer determination that Shade embodied.

Balthazar had struck down Shade, had killed him – and now, finally, when Canach's chest no longer felt cold, when strength flooded back in, it entwined with the barbed feeling of vengeance. It grew hot and warm in his chest, almost searing from inside.

“There is a God we have to find.”, he said.

“I have to speak with Kiel first.”, Shade murmured and gulped. He wondered what was going on in Canach's head, wished he could see the warriors thoughts, because a part of him feared that the warrior might leave, that the heartbreak had been too much than he had bargained for.

“She will be at the helm.”, Canach replied and the both of them slowly moved. It felt surreal. “What is this...Domain of the Lost you mentioned?”, the warrior asked hesitantly.

“It is a place for those that die...a tragic and traumatic death. I had to discover who I was, what my name is, what my purpose is. I had to relieve all the memories that lead me to everything that we have to face today. The beginnings with Zhaitan, the formation of the Pact, Trahearne, Scarlet, Mordremoth... All of it.” Shade wondered how long he had been in there, how much time had passed here. “The Judge said I could not return, unless I kill the Eater of Souls, an abomination left behind by Balthazar.”, he paused once more when he thought of the battle atop the cliff, the flames, the heat, the lightning...Aurene. “I did not meant to fight Balthazar, he cut off my escape. I realized too late that all he was after was Aurene, that he thought she would come if I was in mortal peril and...she did. And now he has her. To exact revenge on the other gods.”

“You said you met someone in the Domain of the Lost.”, Canach recalled. “Care to tell me who it was, and why he would let you borrow an army?”

“Well, technically he told me specifically not to do it.”, Shade shrugged. “It was Palawa Joko, Scourge of Vaabi. Apparently he and Balthazar traveled into the Domain of the Lost to gather souls for their army, but Balthazar tricked him and trapped him there. In his absence, I believe we can make use of his army.”

“I imagine he is going to be very, very angry should he ever escape that prison. You've made an enemy down there...or where-ever the Domain of the Lost is.”

“Balthazar has Aurene.”, Shade grimaced at the thought. “I can feel her stirring. She is terrified, yet determined to fight. I can't let him have her. I won't let the wrath of an undead stop me.”

Canach watched the determination snap into Shade's eyes and wondered if there was anything that could actually stop him if he could come back from the dead. “She is our only hope to restore balance to this world.”, Canach agreed, but that was not all it was, not to Shade.

Shade felt a bond toward Aurene, he had educated her, trained with her, showed her the virtues for which it was worth fighting for. And all she had learned, everything he had taught her, she had used it and sacrificed herself for _him_ , to safe him even though he was so far away, even though he was fighting a _God_.

Kiel was at the helm of the ship, staring out through the massive window ahead. Her brown eyes met his when he approached and she had a strange expression on her face, one of uncertainty and wonder, mixed with suspicion.

“Commander.”, she greeted. “I thought you were...no longer among us. So I assume a “welcome back” is in order.”

“I need you to drop us behind the Bone Wall.”, Shade instructed, completely discarding formalities. The woman blinked at him in wonder.

“The Bone Wall? That's the complete other direction.”

“I am well aware.”

“Alright.”, she gave in. “Care to tell me why?”

“It's faster.”, Shade shrugged. “We need to move behind the Bone Wall so we can advance with out plan to take down Balthazar.”

Canach watched him closely. One could easily miss the subtle changes the Commander had undergone, but Canach saw them. Shade looked more determined, the lines on his face were hard like stone. The cowl atop his head and the loop on his shoulder constantly seemed overcharged, energy fluctuating and magic running wild, barely contained in the ley-line stone. The ley-line plate on his chest that had been broken by Balthazar's strike overflowed with the energy inside which reacted to Shade, a shimmer of blue lines crossing from one piece of the plate to the other like lines weaving and keeping the pieces together.

Kiel gave the instructions and the ship gave an abrupt start and began to turn. Shade could feel the pull of the force and gave her a nod of thanks before he moved down the pair of stairs again. If they moved behind the Bone-Wall, they would avoid having to get through it first, and he could start executing his plan in a more urgent order.

He needed archon Iberu's disguise, but that meant he needed to eliminate the possibility that the Awakened would turn up again to create a conundrum. So he had to kill the archon, take his disguise and learn enough to make sure he was not discovered when he took over the Awakened army.

“Shade.”, Canach once more broke through to him and his thoughts and he turned his head toward the sylvari. “I understand this is an urgent mission, but would you care to tell me what it is you are exactly planning? I do enjoy to be of use, but for that I need to know what it is that we will be doing.”

Shade's head was so focused on the plan, his body eager to jump into action and everything else just faded by. But Canach deserved his attention, had seen him dead and Shade's stomach turned at the thought. If he ever found Canach's body... He suppressed a shudder and told Canach what he was planning. Canach listened intently, his face contemplative and his eyebrows drawn together in thought.

“It sounds like a good strategy, but dangerous. High risk, high reward, but I guess that is the way we have been rolling for a long time now. If the awakened and the people are living in such close quarters together, I am guessing there most be a great amount of differences between the two. So, to lure archon Iberu from the Bone Palace we have to give him a reason to assume an enemy has appeared, and who do the Awakened really do not enjoy to see?”

“The Sunspears.”, Shade smiled. “We will put up their banners, spread word of a rebellion and intercept archon Iberu while he is on his way. I am sure with a few well placed rumors by the Order of Shadows we can accelerate the process.”

Aurene stirred once more. She fought against the chains that held her, but she was not strong enough and Shade's face fell. She was desperate, fighting determinedly against an opponent she stood no chance against.

“She's out there.”, Shade murmured in the confinement that was nothing but a small storage room that offered quiet and privacy.

“Nobody could have hoped to defeat Balthazar on their own. After everything, calling him a God or no God is just splitting hairs. The power he has is evidence of what kind of opponent he is, and as such he should not be underestimated again. Do not view it as a failure, but rather as a lesson, or your failures will never stop to haunt you and drag you down.”

“And if he kills Aurene? What then? What am I to learn from that?”

Canach placed a hand atop his shoulder. The air in the room seemed to buzz with the electricity in the air, he could feel it on his skin. The sizzling was a constant noise in the room and Canach wondered if perhaps, after returning from the Domain of the Lost, Shade had returned with more power that was not entirely his own. He has said he had killed the Eater of Souls, a being meant to hold and contain the souls of the lost. If that energy was what Canach felt, then he was thrilled to see what it would do to Balthazar.

“One thing at a time, Shade.”, Canach soothed.

Shade sighed and stepped closer to Canach, hesitantly, as if asking for permission and then slowly rested his head against Canach's shoulder. Canach brought his arms around Shade's back invitingly, pulling him closer. The lightning sparked from Shade's skin over his armor, he felt it at the tip of his fingers, but it was only a tickle.

“I can't let her die.”, Shade murmured into his breastplate and his fingers clutched into the armor on his back. “I can't let Balthazar destroy any more lives. I won't let him have her, or you, or-”

Warmth and affection flooded Canach and he pulled away just slightly, enough to interrupt Shade with the motion. Shade looked up in surprise and confusion and made a surprised noise when Canach's lips met his own.

It took him barely a second to register the touch and he leaned into it, pushed himself onto his toes and into Canach's body, pulled Canach closer by gripping onto his back. The kiss was soft at first until Canach leaned down and desperation bled into it. It became urgent, needy, wanting, and Shade could do nothing else but hold on, felt Canach push him back against the wall and found himself squeezed between the warrior and the cool metal that pressed into his back.

Shade titled his head, moaned quietly and tasted salt, just faintly. The pressure increased, his ley-line plate rested against Canach's armor and began to vibrate against the metal with a low humming noise, but Shade paid it no mind. Despite his brain demanding air, his lungs protesting at the pressure on his chest he gripped Canach even tighter until he felt all of Canach's body leaning into him, their bodies glued together as one.

A groan escaped him when he felt Canach's pelvis press into his own, pleasure shooting up his spine from his core. His head was hazy and murky, the need for oxygen suddenly imperious and he pulled back, heaved in a rush of air.

The heat that had welled in his stomach slowly subsided as he drew steadying breaths and felt Canach's own warm one brush over his cheeks. There was a short moment in which their eyes met and Canach lifted his hand, brought it gently to cup the crook of Shade's neck and pulled Shade's head forward, leaned down to bring their foreheads together. He closed his eyes and inhaled Shade's scent, felt the warmth under his fingers, the pressure of his body resting against his own.

“I can not believe you are alive.”, Canach murmured. “I'll not let you out of my sight again.”

Warmth and affection spread in Shade's belly. “Canach, I - “

The speaker buzzed to life and startled them both. “The Bonewall is right ahead. Prepare to land.”

Canach looked up at the speaker, almost glared, but there was no helping it. “We had better prepare our things. We have a lot to do.”, the warrior murmured and slowly pulled away.

Shade nodded, his throat too tight to speak the words he had wanted to tell Canach just a moment ago. So instead he took Canach's hand and squeezed it. Because actions, Shade had found, spoke louder than any words.

 

 

## Bringing Out the Archon

Upon landing behind the Bonewall a familiar figure greeted them on the path. Kito, the Order of Shadow's Agent, stepped out to approach them, his eyes on the Shade as though he had fallen from the sky.

“Commander, how are you alive? Balthazar killed you. I watched from the shadows as you fell. We knew Balthazar was having you watched, but he struck before we could send a warning.” That at least explained how Balthazar had found him, Shade thought bitterly. “What happened after you...died?”

“In time, I'll tell you. Where I came to be, what I saw, how I escaped- everything that happened since my death. But first, you must help me.”, Shade said, his eyes already eyeing the city ahead.

“In exchange for that knowledge, absolutely. Anything the Order can do. Name it.”, Kito eagerly agreed.

“I want to use Joko's army to stop Balthazar.”, Shade revealed and his companions, except for Canach, seemed just as confused and surprised as Kito.

“Commander...we can't deliver an army of Awakened to you. Our Order is powerful. Accomplished, but this... No one, save Joko himself, can do that.”

“Archon Iberu could.”, Shade supplied.

“The archon?”, Kito repeated. “I...I suppose Joko's marshals might follow the orders of the archon. If those orders came from the king himself.”

“I have it on the best authority that they would.”, Shade grinned.

Kito shook his head. “But the Order of Shadows has no sway with Archon Iberu. The last time we caught Joko's attention, he killed thirty of our agents.”

“I'll take care of Iberu.”, Shade explained. “I just need to know where to find him and Joko's marshals.”

Kito looked less tense and relieved to be tasked with giving something as simple as information. “I suppose Grand Vizier Utumishi in the Bone Palace to the South would know where the marshals are. As for the archon, the fastest and safest way to engage him would be to lure him here.”

Shade's eyes gleamed. “I have thought of that as well. I plan to attach Awakened camp and conspicuously place sunspear banners. It would look like a Sunspear declaration of war no matter who was responsible.”

“It's risky....very risky.”, Kito murmured, but he looked impressed. “Be careful, Commander - your next death could be your last.”

“I only plan on dying once more,” Shade said as he made his way past Kito, “and that is long after this battle is won.”

Kito shook his head with a smile an disappeared into the shadows. Shade marched into the village and they got to work: They climbed atop the buildings, hung down sunspear banners instead of those from Palawa Joko, killed Awakened and some of their camps and left behind Sunspear banners once more to place false evidence.

Where Canach had wondered if Shade had absorbed some power in the Domain of the Lost he finally found his evidence. Shade's spells grew to a whole new level. Where a cloud had rained sparks of lightning down, now thunder rolled through the sky and sent lightning strikes that sparked and forked into multiple enemies at once.

Kas gave Canach a worried glance when Shade stepped into an Awakened camp and did not even look at the enemies. The undead charged at him, yet before they had even reached close enough to attack him, lightning had struck them down from above and Shade changed the banner as though there had never been enemies to begin with.

“Commander, if I may have a word with you.”, Canach finally said after Kas would not take a step closer to the camp in fear of being struck and even Rytlock glanced to the sky with worry. Canach felt safe, whether it was because he trusted Shade or his armor he could not quite discern, but he approached him without fear nonetheless.

Shade turned his head and looked perfectly oblivious, almost innocent. “I know what you are about to say, Canach.”, he said and straightened after erecting the last sunspear banner.

“Oh, enlighten me, then.” Canach coaxed.

“You would tell me how unwise it is to rush into a situation where I am outnumbered and that I should, despite my confidence, not underestimate my enemies. And I would agree with you, were there not this pressing matter at hand.”

“You have everyone afraid to step into close proximity.”, Canach commented.

Shade's eyes pierced him. “Not you.”, he shot back and Canach grinned.

“I imagine if there ever was a moment I antagonized you to the point where you would fry me, I'd know and naturally keep my distance in my own strong interest of self-preservation. I am well aware of your unparalleled control over the elements, but I think there is a resurfacing fear of being shocked, at least that is what Kasmeer's face tells me.”

Shade looked over his shoulder to where Kas and Rytlock stood, then craned his neck and looked at the sky. The clouds above his head had darkened at his will to summon lightning and it had felt so natural, so powerful, he felt it thrilling in his veins.

He sighed and closed his eyes, channeled it all back in, let the magic seep into his skin. He felt like a flower drawing in too much water, a patch of moss puffing and bloating, the sizzle in the air grew louder and he inhaled deeply, shut the excessive power away.

When he opened his eyes the sky had lightened slightly, but even with his powers not showing the Desolation was a naturally dark and gloomy place. Kasmeer approached still eyeing the sky and slowly lowered her gaze toward the warrior. “Thank you, Canach.”, Kas sighed with a quirk of her lips. “I was wondering if I'd be fried soon.”

“I apologize.”, Shade said with an apologetic smile. “I think I understand Rytlock better now, returning from a place with new powers that are harder to control.”

The Tribune's ears picked up. “Glad someone gets it.”, he grumbled.

The road ahead that would lead them through the Desolation toward the Bone Palace wined through the sand, there were patches of sulfuric acid ponds that blocked any passage other than the path. Archon Iberu would have to travel this route if he really meant to quench the “Sunspear rebellion”, and Shade would be there to wait for him.

They followed the path and made a small camp under a looming cliff that sheltered them from any scouts that patrolled along the path. The Bone Palace loomed in the distance, grotesque and in its own way, magnificent. It was true to its name, at least: bones were the structure in which it was built, large and bleached they rose high in the air, held in place by metallic gates and steel bars.

“So, who did you encounter in the Domain of the Lost?”, Kas asked as she leaned against the cool surface of the rock behind her.

“I met Palawa Joko.”; Shade shrugged. “He was trapped there by Balthazar. They sought to take advantage of Grenth's absence and recruit souls into their service and the God of War tricked him.”

“I imagine he was not happy about that.”, Kas said and looked thoughtful.

“Doesn't matter if he's happy.”, Rytlock grumbled. “So long as he stays where he is.”

“The prison that keeps Palawa was made by Balthazar; the Judge will not be able to send him back, but I imagine he will find a way once Balthazar is defeated.”, Shade commented.

“Then we can worry if he still holds a grudge.”, Rytlock said. “After all, what does an undead king want to do against someone who has killed two Elder Dragons and a God?”

“We have not killed him yet.”, Shade cautioned. “Let us not jinx it.”

“Yes, please. I'd like to remind you that I have a significant wager on the Commander I intend to collect. “, Canach chirped in.

Kasmeer shook her head with a smile. “How can you even make a bet like that?”

Canach exchanged a glance with Shade. “Because I believe in the Commander.”

Kas positively beamed at that and Rytlock made a disgruntled noise, while Shade stared at the ground between his feet and tried to hide his blush. The rest of their watch continued in silence, a silence in which Canach looked nonchalant despite what he had said and Shade wanted to return the favor and the affection, but knew it would have to wait.

It was half a day later the archon appeared with a few awakened in tow and Shade stood to finally put the plan into action.

## Enemy of my Enemy

As they approached the Archon the Awakened seemed confused at Shade's and his companions appearance. “You!”, he growled. “You are the outlander from the casino! You are lucky I do not have time to deal with you right now.”

“If you are looking for the massive Sunspear army who harassed your camps and marked you territory...I'm it.”, Shade smugly replied and twirled his dagger in his off-hand for good measure.

“You?”, the disbelief filled the voice to such an extend that Shade felt very, very proud. “Outlander garbage! Your pretending to be Sunspear profanes the name.”

“Then you are really going to hate what he pretends to be next.”, Rytlock replied with equal smugness and the Archon boiled.

“Kill them!” he roared and pointed his thin, frail and bony finger at them.

Shade wanted to charge in when Canach pulled at his arm, just enough to make him halt and turn his head before Canach stormed forward to take the lead. Shade shook his head with a smile and entered the fight after Canach. If he wanted to take the lead because he thought that would protect Shade, that was just alright with him – because like that meant he could make sure to strike down anyone that would leave so much as a scratch on Canach.

And just as their first encounter, Iberu had no chance at all. He fell into a pile of dried flesh and bones in a heap on the sandy ground, his last breath escaping him like a raspy cry. Canach knelt beside the Awakened to make sure it was dead while Shade glanced at Kas.

“Now that the real Iberu's out of the picture, it is time to bring in the imposter. Kas?”

“I am not looking forward to looking like an Awakened...but...go on. Mesmerize me.”, Rytlock grumbled.

“Okay, one archon and his entourage - coming up.”, Kas sighed. She lifted her frail hand into the air and a sheet of purple cast over them. On Shade's skin it felt like cool water running down his spine, but the sensation disappeared quickly and he looked at his hand – which looked very much undead. “There.”, Kas said, but her voice had nothing of the sweetness in it it used to. She sounded like the awakened, a hollow echo following a deep voice.

“So?”, Rytlock asked. “How do I look?”

“Like something that has been dead and buried for a year, then dug up and dragged back to life. How about me?”, Canach replied and it was strange to hear parts of his voice among that of his awakened form. He looked nothing like himself and Shade tried hard to imagine his... His mind paused. Boyfriend? Lover? He shook his head. No matter. Giving what they had a name was difficult, and entirely unnecessary. It was the call of his heart, the song his body sung to, the flutter of wings and butterflies in his stomach, the light in the waning of day.

 

“Same.”, Rytlock answered with a smug grin.

“Let's just hope this fools the vizier.”, Shade said and contained his elements once more, pulling and sucking all stray energy in. It felt like he would burst any second.

The way up to the Bone Palace was guarded heavily by Awakened, but none of them stopped them. They made way and bowed, showing respect to him. He grew more and more nervous the deeper they got in, wondered if they would possibly make it out alive if anything should go wrong.

The massive gates loomed over them, structures of bone and stone and metal that looked every bit as terrifying as it was. The ground crunched beneath his feet from bones that had been mostly covered by the sand. How many had died here, brought here to become awakened...

A guard at the gate drew his greatsword and charged at him, slashed straight against the illusionary breastplate he wore. Before he could even react the Awakened looked utterly stricken and stunned. “I...I attacked an archon. I...I apologize archon Iberu.”

The other awakened looked disappointed at his comrade, then at Shade who was still under Kas's illusion. “So, does your arrival mean the Sunspear uprising has been crushed?”

“Like it never existed.”, Shade said with all confidence and malice he could muster. “I am here to deliver plans for King Joko's next great victory to Grand Vizier Utumishi.”

“Of course, archon. The grand vizier is inside conferring with Wummarshal Ekolo.”

“Please don't tell Utumishi I attacked an archon. Please.”, the other awakened guard begged and Shade gave him a most degrading stare before he moved on.

“Oh, you are worm-fodder.”, he heard the other guard laugh.

What Shade suspected was the throne room was every bit, if not more, grotesque as the whole Palace. Pillars of bones rose all around them and at a large, big bone Shade wondered just what beast it had belonged to. The steps toward the throne were decorated with skeletons of Centaurs and Shade did his best not to stare. Up ahead was the throne and a man stood, together with a large awakened woman that could be no other than the Wurmmarshal Ekolo.

“Grand Vizier Utumishi.”, Shade greeted the man.

“Archon Iberu, welcome. I trust you've come to quell this unrelenting Sunspear insurgency.”

“I bring orders from King Joko who commands that we turn out might against the true threat: the fallen god Balthazar. He has tasked me with leading his army against the disgraced deity. I trust you will make the necessary arrangements.” Shade said it all as he had practiced in his head a million times before and spoke with such confidence he was sure nobody would question him, but Utumishi seemed unsure.

“I am honored, Archon, but also confused. I did not realized Joko had returned. And you know that, in his wisdom, Joko has only given me authority over civil matters, not military.”

“Perhaps I misspoke....”, Shade said and anxiety rose under his skin.

“That's quite unlike you, archon. You're usually so precise.”

“...Or perhaps you misheard me.”, Shade growled.

“You must forgive Utumishi, Archon. He can not possibly understand how little attention heroes of battle-such as you and I- pay to job descriptions of civil servants.”, Wurmmarshal Ekolo cut in, relieving some stress from Shade's shoulders.

“I should hope the vizier was not questioning the direct orders of his all-seeing king.”

“Oh,no no no- I would never question the will of the most munificent Joko.”, Utumishi back-paddled.

“Unlike my dear...acquaintance, I pledge to you the unquestioned fealty of myself and my worm corps. I trust marshals Ogun and Eranko will do the same.”

“And how might I contact the other marshals?”, Shade asked.

“You will find Troopmarshal Ogun as his camp southeast of Vehjin. He is currently training new recruits there. And Beastmaster Eranko is drilling the kingdom's cavalry from atop a plateau near the Necroplolis.”

“King Joko will be told of your assistance Warmarshal.”, Shade said and nodded toward the tall awakened woman who looked proud. “And Vizier...I promise your name will come up as well.”

The Vizier bowed his head and looked slightly sick, but Shade had turned before he could utter another word. They had to get out, before the anxiety would kill Shade – he could feel his elements thrumming against him from inside, like a bloating that grew until it exploded.

Once outside, safely out of anybodies view, Shade gave a sigh of relief. “Well played, Commander.”, Canach praised with a smile and the voice of the awakened he had taken form of pronounced every syllable with that raspy, dark quality that made Shade shudder. “You have a real talent for navigating the world of bureaucratic kiss-assery.”

“I nearly slipped up with the vizier.”, Shade recalled.

“Now all we have to do is dupe the other two marshals into joining the cause.”, Kas smiled cheerfully.

Shade nodded. “We should split up- see what we can learn about the other two beforehand to avoid mistakes.”

“Can we at least lose the disguises for now? The buzzards' stares are making me nervous.”

Kas waved her hand and the sheet of purple came from their skin like a soaked linen and disappeared into thin air. “There. Better?”

“Much.”, Rytlock grunted in approval and sniffed on his breastplate. “But I think the stench is still clinging to my fur.”

“I believe that was there before.”, Kas commented drily.

Shade smiled. “We will meet up near Behjin and compare notes on the troopmarshal. Canach, you're with me. Good luck you two.”

Canach approached him and Shade waited patiently for the other two to leave before he spoke. “I would not have gone alone.”, Shade said. “Not after what happened with Balthazar.”

“It is good to see that after experiencing an awakened lifestyle you still have kept your brain intact.”, Canach replied dryly, but he could not hide his smile. “I am flattered you would choose me to accompany you.”

Shade rolled his eyes. “You are not really surprised by that, are you?”

“Not at all. Now then, I believe if it is information we seek, asking the Order of Shadows would be a good start. Kito seemed more than willing to help after the offer you made; I do hope he will not be disappointed.”

“Considering everything we hear about the afterlife, it was rather unremarkable.”, Shade noticed. “But I will leave that for Kito to decide. I am sure there are other Order of Shadow agents we can ask for information without turning back; I would rather not make the journey again. We would loose too much time.”

“Alright. Forward it is then.”

Vaabi was a stark contrast to what the Desolation had been. Shade could barely believe that Joko had his clutches on this part of Elona, but the Awakened in the camp right alongside the living were evidence of it. Scourge of Vaabi indeed, Shade thought bitterly.

They avoided the common paths to remain undetected and also because they theorized the Order of Shadows would do the same. They did discover someone, hiding behind a formation of rocks out of sight of any awakened patrol. Much to Shade's surprise, it was a female sylvari, dressed in the robes of the Order of Shadows.

“Ah, Commander.”, she smiled and pulled the hood back, revealing her teal colored bark and round, shy blue eyes.

“Do I know you?”, Shade asked with a frown as the woman approached. A bow rested strung up on her back, the quiver with arrows hanging from her waist.

“I very much doubt it, but _your_ reputation precedes you.”, she smiled and glanced at Canach. “My name is Blossom. Boring, I know, but we do not get to pick. So, what brings you out here, so far from home?”

“I am sure you are aware of the rampaging god.”, Shade raised an eyebrow and she waved her hand in a gesture that dismissed his answer.

“No, not that. Last I had heard, you had been resurrected. I had imagined you would follow and strike Balthazar once more, even with your most unfortunate encounter not too long ago. What are you doing here?”

“It is too complicated to formulate in few enough sentences to not be wasting time.”, Shade said. “But if you could assist us instead, I would be very grateful.”

She smiled a wide, wicked smile. “Oh, I wonder what I can get with the gratitude of the Commander.” He voice dripped with insinuation and Shade blinked, felt slightly overwhelmed and thought it best to ignore it.

“We are looking for information on the Marshal Ogun. Anything that would tell us about his character, his connection to archon Iberu and on his attitude toward the forged.”

“Oh my.”, she sighed dramatically. “Well, Troopmarshal Ogun is training newly awakened and his camp has been under Forged attack for quite some time. You could say they share no love for one another.”

Shade smiled toward Canach. “This plays right into our hands – all we have to do now is convince the Troopmarshal that archon Iberu is the one who can achieve a victory against Balthazar.” He had completely forgotten about the sylvari woman who was keenly listening in.

“Oh, that is your angle. Commander, I am impressed.”, she smiled.

“Thank you...for your help.”, Shade said and felt insecure under the woman's stare, her lips seemed to quirk up even more.

“Petal, stop harassing the Commander. I believe he is quite innocent; too much so to be able to play your games.”, Canach cut in.

“Blossom.”, she corrected. “and innocence is the currency I deal with, secondborn brother. I will be sure to remember the debt.” And as though she had never been there in the first place, she disappeared into a cloud of smoke and was gone.

“Females.”, Canach cursed with a sigh. “All thorns and smooth curves.”

“I get the feeling I have missed a step.”, Shade murmured.

“Let us focus on the mission. I believe I see Kas and Rytlock approaching.”, Canach shrugged, but it did not lessen Shade's confusion at all. He decided to cast it into the back of his mind and greeted the other two.

“Now that we are all together,” Kas said with a wide smile and raised her hand once more, casting the illusions over them, “There we go.” She did seem to enjoy this, especially at the expense of Rytlock, who seemed less than thrilled to be back in his awakened form.

“We've learned that the Forged have a history of attacking the Troopmarshal's training facility here, so there is little love lost between the Troopmarshal and the Forged.”, Canach informed them.

Rytlock shrugged. “If we sell this to Ogun as a revenge against Balthazar, maybe he'll sign on.”

“If we can convince him that the archon's the guy who will get it done.”, Shade said, but he was glad that Rytlock had grasped everything without him having to spell out anything. It was a great comfort to be among seasoned warriors and tacticians.

As they approached the camp two guards stood in front of a bone wall that blocked their way. A guard saluted Shade. “Aechon, sir. Welcome. You honor us with your presence.”

“I bring orders directly from the Most Tenacious King Palawa Joko for the troopmarshal's ears only.”, Shade replied coolly.

“Yes, sir. Follow me.”, the Awakened said and the Bone wall parted, making way for all of them. The ramp went up for just a bit before Shade saw the Troopmarshal. There was no mistaking it, he thought, the higher the rank was, the taller these creatures were.

“Archon, greetings” Wurmmaster Ekolo told me you might come calling.”, the Troopmarshal greeted him and even knelt.

“Then you know that King Joko has asked me to gather and lead his armies against Balthazar.”, Shade said.

“And I can think of no greater honor than to follow the storied archon into battle. Unfortunately, the Forged have a huge foundry nearby with a portal they use to refresh their ranks. If I were to leave now, there would be no one to monitor the troops and supplies that are coming in and out of the site.”

“Why haven't you just attacked the foundry and destroyed the portal?”, Shade asked briskly.

“This is a training camp.”, the Troopmarshal began hesitantly. “I do not have the seasoned troops I would need to attack a target that big.”

“If I did your job for you and found and destroyed the portal, you'd have no excuse not to follow me into combat.”

“Archon, if you can do that with these recruits, I would follow you into the Underworld and back.”, the Troopmarshal avowed.

“Maybe next time.”, Shade chuckled darkly. “For now, just watch how the Mordant Crescent gets it done then start packing your kit for Kodash.”

The Troophmarshal bowed his head and pointed his recruits forward. They all immediately rushed toward Shade and awaited his command.

It was one of the most bizarre experiences Shade had ever had, to command a small troop of Awakened that seemed to have the brains of a goldfishes. His companions followed him and ensured the mission went smoothly, executed perfectly and when they resurfaced from the Forged site, the Troopmarshal was already waiting for them in eager anticipation.

“Very impressive, Archon. Your reputation as a leader and strategist is clearly well earned.”, the Troopmarshal praised.

“I have slowed the Forged reinforcements, but the key to stopping them it to take out Balthazar.”

“A worthy goal- one I look forward to helping you achieve. Count me and my soldiers in.”, the Troopmarshal smiled a toothy grin, revealing a row of sharpened teeth.

“Assemble your troops and meet me at Kodash. Once I command the full force of Joko's armies, the shunned god will fall.” Shade said this with as much confidence and arrogance as he could muster and walked past the Troopmarshal.

As soon as they were out of sight Rytlock grumbled, “Okay, Kas, can we lose the maggot wear now?”

Canach reluctantly added, “I hate to admit it, but as unpleasant as Kasmeer's illusion is, it does appear to be working.”

“I guess so.”, Rytlock rumbled. “Next time, you three be Awakened, and I will be your Charr prisoner.”

“Nice try.”, Canach grinned. “Cuddles.”

Rytlock growled. “That had better not stick.”

Shade would warn Canach later about not antagonizing the Charr too much, if he cared to remember. “Only the Beastmarshal left. Let us proceed like before and meet up at the camp.”

“Agreed.” Kas said and as they stepped away, the illusion drained from them and revealed their true forms.

## Beast of War

On their way to the Beastmarshal's camp Eranko they, surprisingly, found the same Order of Shadows agent waiting for them, sitting atop a formation of rocks with her feet dangling in the air. Shade thought he saw the glimmer of a blade at the tip of her boots, but when she jumped down and stood before them, he could no longer see it.

“Ah, Commander, Canach. I've been waiting for you.”, she smiled broadly.

Shade knew she had figured out what they were up to, so it was useless to ask how she had known they would be here. Instead he asked, “Eager to share information?”

“Always Commander.”, she smiled, but it was not a normal smile, not like the ones Kasmeer gave. It was a smile that hid something, a smile that promised more and Shade was quite sure he did not want to find out what that more was. “The Beastmarshal is a very proud Awakened. She prides herself on controlling the raptors and the soldiers that ride on them with precision and high authority. She built the cavalry himself, you know.”

“Proud. It might be more difficult to make her agree then.”, Shade murmured, tried to imagine the conversation in his head, but Blossom suddenly came closer languidly and stood so close to Shade he suppressed the urge to step back. She tilted her head to the side.

“Are you not curious, Commander?”, she asked with that same smile.

“Pardon?”, he asked confused.

“I mean why a sylvari, an outlander, is and can be part of the Order of Shadows.”

“I assure you it is a question we will entertain when we have the time, which is not right now.”, Canach dead-panned.

“Ah, but I would tell you. For free.”

“Ah...another time, perhaps.”, Shade said and stepped away. “Thank you for your help.”

She waved and seemed little to not at all disappointed. “I'll remember when this is all over, Commander. If you can come back from the dead, what could a God possibly do to stop you? I'll look forward to collect.”

And once more she disappeared into the shadows, leaving Shade with a feeling that fluttered in his chest and confusion. “I've never understood them.”, he grumbled and scratched his neck. “Queen Jenna, Countess Anise, Blossom...they all have so much mystery and secrecy about them, too dangerous to cross, too friendly to be friends. I get the feeling all of them are roses in disguise, with poisoned thorns.”

Canach laughed at that. “It is a game to them, Shade. They delight in the fact that they can catch some off-guard, that their confidence seems unshakable and their purpose indomitable. All you have to do is not play.”

“I get the feeling that they don't care whether I do or not. I always feel like a decorated petal atop a pedestal when I am around them. So many compliments and flattery, it feels like drowning in honey.” Shade shook his head. “But I am getting side-tracked. Let us get to this Beastmarshal.”

“Agreed.”

When they reached the ramp that moved down toward the camp Kas and Rytlock were already waiting. As soon as she saw them she transformed them and then approached them with a smile that revealed that she really did enjoy putting Rytlock and Canach in misery.

“Ah Commander, I was hoping you'd shop up.”, Rytlock grumbled, but there was a sarcastic tone in it. “Can't wait to be rid of this rotten disguise.”

Kas approached Shade and her face had changed. Well despite the fact that it was now awakened. She looked concerned and worried. “May I have a word with you, Commander?”

“Of course.”, he said and wondered just what was on Kas's mind as she led him around a stone pillar for some privacy.

“I just had this thought... Goddess Kormir showed us what happened all those years ago when a hero struck down Abaddon. She said she was there to absorb all that energy, but that it was too late. I was...wondering if you had given any thought to what we do after Balthazar is killed.”

Shade sighed. “I haven't decided. Canach is under the impression that I should absorb it... but I am not sure that is the best course of action.”

She studied him for a moment. “That is how Kormir became a god.”, she murmured. “I am not sure what it means, if that entails that you can never walk among mortals again...”

Shade bit his lip. “Neither do I. I have no desire to absorb that power or to become a god...”

“If anyone could and should do it, it would be you.”, Kas said and Shade looked at the ground. He had not wanted her admitting it, too. She turned her head and frowned. “Ah, it appears that...Rytlock and Canach went on ahead into the camp.”

“What?”

“The illusion is...stretching. The further away they are, the harder it is to keep it up. We should hurry after them.”

They went in? Why would they? Shade hurried down the slope toward the camp, heart hammering. At the entrance two Awakened guards stood, one of them greeted him. “Archon, your envoy are meeting with Beastmarshal Eranko now.”

“My envoys?”, Shade asked sharply. He made his way down toward the Beastmarshal and saw Rytlock and Canach, thankfully unharmed, standing beside one another.

“Hail, archon!”, the Beastmarshal greeted. “Your representatives and I were just discussing the situation about Balthazar.”

“I see.”, Shade said and glared at Canach and Rytlock. “How presumptuous of them.”

“Forgive us, archon. We meant no disrespect.”, Rytlock said and bowed his head.

“We sought only to expedite matters, archon.”, Canach added.

“Mongrels!”, Shade cursed. “Next time you step out of line, I will put you both back in the graves I salvaged you from. Now go!” He watched them leave, heads hanging low, but he was glad to see that everything was still going smoothly and he turned his head toward the Beastmarshal. “Beastmarshal, might I suggest that the next time Joko sends his archon to speak with you, you not start the meeting without him?”

“I assure you, archon, nothing of import was discussed. In fact, they spoke highly of you, boasting of your superior riding skills. Of course, I like to think my mounted troops are without equal. Would you honor me with a demonstration of what makes you superior?”

“Are you questioning my abilities?”, Shade snapped. What had the two gotten him into?!

“I mean no slight, but a mounted soldier requires more than just exceptional riding skills. Necromantic draining is essential if you hope to ride against Balthazar's horde.”

“Show me how it works.”, Shade ordered. “If your soldiers can master the technique, how difficult can it be?”

“You are most gracious, archon.”, the Beastmarshal replied, but it did not sound sincere. He followed the Beastmarshal into a small pit with raptors and applied the necromantic draining as the beastmarshal instructed, earning him an approving nod.

“If you bring half the conviction to the battlefield that you did to my compound, then I look forward to fighting Balthazar with you.”, the Beastmarshal proudly avowed and Shade frowned.

“With me? Perhaps my companions misspoke in my absence, because Joko himself granted me sole command over his armies.”

“If you are leading Ogun's shambling infantry or Ekolo's wurms, yes, but mine is a specialized unit requiring a particular expertise.” Shade realized this was the pride that Blossom had mentioned.

“As an archon, I am not accustomed to auditioning for command.”, he stressed with indignation.

The Beastmarshal mustered him with a cold glare. “Out of respect for the wishes of our beloved King Joko, I'll give you a chance to prove yourself worthy of assuming command. Complete the Valley Beast Circuit and catch the beast with the Grasp of Joko three times, then I will reconsider your request.”

“All this chatter.”, Shade commented in a condescending tone. “It would have been faster and easier for me to just seize control of your troops.”

The Beastmarshal straightened. “Very well, archon. When you are ready to begin, step through this portal.”

It was barely a challenge. The Grasp of Joko empowered his mount and made it dash over the ground with a speed that matched that of the Valley of the Beast. He caught it in the Grasp five times before he returned, heart beating from the chase.

“Inspired riding, archon!”, the Beastmarshal said and her eyes were gleaming. “You are truly deserving of Joko's faith. I have not witnessed such prowess since His Eminence lashed together six hydras to run down the renegade Turai Ossa!”

“I look forward to leading you and the others to victory against the pretender god.”, Shade smiled.

“It will be glorious. Hail Palawa Joko, Scourge of Vaabi!”

“Hail Palawa Joko!”, Shade mimicked and made his way back to his companions. Three in the bag. They could begin their assault on Balthazar and rescue Aurene. I am coming, he thought and hoped she could feel his eagerness.

When he regrouped with the others he said, “Great work Kas. Now we have three of Joko's troop marshals ready to follow us into battle.” Kas smiled and the illusion faded from them.

“Did you hear something?”, Canach murmured and turned his head as though he was searching for where Shade's voice could have come from.”Was the mighty archon addressing our pack of filthy mongrels?”

“I might have gotten a little carried away back there...”, Shade admitted.

“Maybe if the archon whistled out marching orders in a higher registers...”, Rytlock suggested.

“”Put you both back in the graces I salvaged you from”?”, Kas mimicked and laughed. “Seriously, Commander?”

Shade laughed. “Okay, Okay, but it did work. Time to focus on the big battle ahead: Balthazar. Make whatever preparations you need and we will see each other again at Kodash Bazar.”

“Got it.”, Kas smiled and Shade could not hide his smile even if he had wanted. When he looked at Canach, he was that a similar smile was playing on his lips, too.

“You played your part well, Shade.”, Canach said after the other two had gone. “It is almost a shame Joko will never experience the haughty Awakened Commander among his ranks, he sure is missing out.”

Shade shuddered. “Alright, that is enough hypothesis on how the life as an Awakened would look like.”

“Has your stomach grown weak? I am surprised. You seemed like you could stomach anything.”

  
Shade rolled his eyes. “We both know that-” _I am not invincible_ , is what he had wanted to say, but it got stuck in his throat. Canach gave him a look, one that told him he knew what Shade had been about to say and Canach sighed.

Silence followed and Shade felt terrible for bringing it back up and his jaw snapped shut with an audible click. The journey through Vaabi was in silence and the further toward the Kodash Bazar they got, the less ideas Shade had to breach a conversation with. The sky began to darken by the influence of the Brand and somewhere deep in there, Balthazar was with Aurene in his grasp.

They reached high ground and Shade could see the Kodash Bazar in the distance, could see the Awakened forces taking their positions there at the main gate. Their battle would take place here and it could still all go wrong, they could die and Balthazar would win, but Shade was not about to entertain that idea. He had came this far... He had come back and he would make Balthazar pay.

“Shade, there is something that I would like to address, before it gets lost in the battle. It will be chaotic and who knows what will happen, but you already know that there is the problem with the energy Balthazar will release upon his death, a problem we currently have no solution for.” Canach stood and looked contemplative, melancholy even. He took a deep breath and continued, “I know it may not be your desire to absorb it, but perhaps that is what would be best. And if it should come to that, I do not know what will happen afterward. You may ascend and disappear like Kormir did, build a library of your own and ignore the prayers of hundreds to prefer your solitude.” Canach chuckled. “Oh, the world would begin eating itself to learn after Mordremoth that a sylvari god exists.”

“Canach.”, Shade interrupted. He could see that Canach was not truly happy with the idea, could see the sadness in his eyes.

“Let me finish.”, Canach urged, but it was more of a beg and Shade closed his mouth. “Whatever happens today, whether we win or die, whether Balthazar falls and you absorb the energy or another Elder Dragon wakens to it, I wanted you to know that...” Canach took a deep breath and Shade's heart felt it was being squeezed, hard. “I care for you, Shade. Whatever happens today, I want you to know that I love you.”

Shade's heart spiked in his chest, high and almost painful and he grabbed Canachs head and crushed their lips together in an urgent kiss. Canach pulled him closer, his hands embracing Shade around his back. The kiss was fervent, demanding, a message of emotions and affections that Shade could never have hoped to find the words for.

Canach pushed into him, made him bend backward slightly, but Canach held him securely in his arms and Shade groaned. He did not want what Canach pictured him to do, knew that Canach could not want it either. That Canach was selfish, but not selfish enough to tell Shade not to do it because he knew that Tyria might depend on it.

It was an act of selflessness, Shade realized. To remind Shade of a task that might save the world, that Canach would watch and let him do it, and all because he loved Shade enough to not interfere with a destiny that he thought was bigger than him.

Shade pushed back into him, almost bruising their lips and Canach stepped back to catch his balance, found his footing and his back braced against cool, smooth stone. Shade kissed him as though he wanted to suck the life from him, as though Canach was the only drop of water that remained on Tyria and Canach heard him groan and suddenly, the force was gone when Shade pulled back to gasp for air and Canach found himself similarly out of breath.

Warm breath ghosted over Canach's cheeks and the look Shade gave him was smoldering. It reminded Canach just how little Shade actually knew about this, them, how very little they had explored and he chuckled when he realized that Shade had actually died innocent.

Shade blinked at him in confusion. “What?”, he asked.

Canach pulled him closer once more, gave him a long, longing and loving look. Shade's confusion drained from his face and he stood on his toes, brought their lips chastely together once more. He wished this moment could last forever, but knew that it couldn't. That everything was fleeting.

When they pulled apart Canach admired the glossy look of Shade's lips, wanted to indulge once more, but it was high time they met up with the others.

“Me too.”, Shade whispered and stared at Canach's chest, could not make himself look up at him. Canach breathed deeply and his heart beat painfully fast. He hoped that this admission would not break him apart once the time for a decision came.

They broke apart and stood in awkward silence, neither knowing exactly how to proceed, neither truly wanting to part from this moment. Shade sighed, was about to open his mouth when a voice startled them both,

“Ah, there you are!”, Blossom chirped and jumped over the rocks and landed smoothly beside them. “I was worried you had gone on ahead.”

“What are you doing here?”, Canach asked with a cold stare and narrowed eyes.

“Why, I am here to help, of course.”, she smiled. “If you are making a stand at Kodash Bazar and hope to hold it, there are a few things you should know.”

“Like what?”, Shade asked.

“There are three entrances to the bazaar in addition to the main gate at which, as you can plainly see, the Awakaned main force has chosen to make their post. Beyond the Bazar is covered in Brand and I would be careful treading the area there. The stray magic sometimes goes really wild.”

“If the Awakened marshals have chosen to take their position at the main gate, the other entrances will be defenseless.”, Shade concluded and thought for a moment. “We have to catch up with the others, and fast. I have a plan, but we need to hurry.”

Blossom waved. “Good luck, Commander.”

“Thank you.”, Shade murmured and was already hurrying down the slope toward their meeting point. Kas and Rytlock stood out of sight of the Awakened and they joined up with them.

“Oh, Commander.”, Kas noticed him with a smile. “The Awakened troops are here, but no sign of Balthazar yet.”

“So, that's “Joko's finest”.”, Canach grumbled “Wretched-looking group.”

“Still, they are about to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with us on the battlefield, so a little respect...”, Rytlock murmured, even if reluctantly.

A loud roar thundered from the sky and Kas looked terrified. “And there is Kralkatorrik.”, Shade noted. “Which means we are not too late. But there are some complications that came up. According to the Order of Shadows, there are three other entrances besides the main gate. I need the three of you to coordinate the armies at each gate. I'll stay here since the marshals have already accepted my leadership.”

Canach gave him a long, hard stare and Shade tried to ignore it. _I know_ , he thought. _I know you don't want me to go into this alone, but we have no choice._

“Works for me.”, Rytlock agreed to the plan. “But Commander, before you go...” He looked hesitant, then reached out for Sohothin and pulled it free, offering it to Shade hilt first. The flame flickered in the air and cast a light on the fur of Rytlocks face that danced brightly.

“Sohothin is yours.”, Shade said in awe, looked at the flames that magically surrounded the blade.

“I got us into this mess over Sohothin, but you can get us out of it.”, Rytlock insisted. “Thinking back, I now know what Kormir meant. “Undo this wrong. The means are in your grasp.” You should have it.”

Shade took the sword and gulped. It felt magical, perfectly balanced in the palm of his hand. “I am honored, Tribune. I will bring it back in one piece.”

“Yes, you will.”, Rytlock grumbled.

Canach was still staring at him and Shade finally met his eyes. They were full of worry, yet hardened by the warrior that Canach was. “Good luck to you, Commander.”, he said and Shade threw all caution to the wind and stepped closer to Canach, stood on his toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Kas had a wide smile on her lips as she watched, Shade could see it from the corner of his eyes and Rytlock had the decency to look away with a rumble that rose from the charr's throat. It sounded more annoyed than in disapproval.

Canach made a surprised noise, and despite their audience he leaned down just a little, put a hand on Shade's neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. When Shade pulled away his eyes fluttered open and Canach's heart jumped, the warriors hands falling from Shade's neck.

“I will see you when all this is over.”, Shade murmured and then looked at the Mesmer who was positively beaming. “Kas, if you would be so kind.”

“Coming right up.”, she said and waved her hand, the air glistened with a purple sheet and the illusion was cast over them. Shade took a deep breath.

“Good luck to you.”, he said and Rytlock and Kas gave him a nod, whilst Canach looked as though he wanted nothing more than to stay, but he tore his eyes away and followed Kas through the portal she had cast on the ground.

It was time.

 

 

## To kill a God

Fighting alongside the Awakened made Shade forget for just a moment that they were not truly comrades. Seeing them die at the hands of the Forged left him sympathetic to their destinies, yet death was probably more than most of them deserved.

When Balthazar's warbeast approached Shade saw just what kind of monstrosity he had built. It was huge, legs thick with metal and armor plating the none of the Awakened seemed able to pierce through, or even stop. The machine waltzed through them as though they were nothing and Shade had barely time to dodge one of its large legs before it crushed a group of awakened beneath. It proceeded to the gate and crushed it down like an anthill, then moved further ahead toward its destination.

Shade pursued it through groups and groups of Forged, fought his way through with Sohothin at his side. The sky darkened even more, the purple glimmer of Kralkatorrik and its Brand all over the Bazar. Lightning struck from the sky and for once, Shade felt in his element.

The Awakened remained at the at at his orders and as he followed the beast, the illusion wore off. He must be too far from Kas, he realized, but that did not stop him. Let the Forged see who it truly was that struck them down.

When he finally did reach the large plateau after climbing the infinite amount of steps he felt weary, exhausted, but determined to fight. The warbeast stood, Aurene imprisoned in a small compartment where Shade supposed its head was supposed to be, and Balthazar floated over the machine's head.

When the God of war turned he looked dumbfounded and enraged. “Impossible! I ended you!”, he screamed and his voice echoed over all the Bazar.

“I am here to free Aurene from that thing!”, Shade roared back.

“You took advantage of Grenth's absence to escape the Domain of the Lost, but your resurrection is over.”, Balthazar growled.

“Yes, you are not the only one to take advantage of opportunities!”, Shade yelled and slashed with Sohothin at the machine. Its plating was formidable, even if he hated to admit it, and Balthazar's rage seemed to be unbound.

“Fire at will!”, he roared. “Destroy the dragon!”

Shade turned his head to see that Kralkatorrik was there, watching from the sky. Its face was large, monstrous, made him realize once more just how large and terrific these Elder Dragons were and that he stood pinched between a God, a war machine and an Elder Dragon.

He dodged the war machine's attack as it swung a large, metal tail at where he had stood and summoned his lightning from the already darkened sky, took advantage of the stray energy and the unbound magic that was released due to Kralkatorrik's presence and the Brand that surrounded him. The machine crumbled, but only slowly. Sohothin grew hotter and hotter in his grasp with each strike, he felt the fire within him calling to action as well. The magical flame on Sohothin burned hot and brightly, and Shade imbued it with his own and cut into the steel beast's leg, cutting right through and leaving a molten cut where the blade passed through.

The warbeast tumbled and fell to the side, its three legs unable to stabilize it when Shade saw a crystal forming beneath the beasts other leg, encasing it in a purple crystal. Kralkatorrik must be helping, or rather, defending itself.

Crystals appeared all around Shade and he wondered if Kralkatorrik was helping him or firing blindly. The way things turned out, Kralkatorrik seemed to care little for him as he dodged the crystals, zapping with his lightning over the plateau to ensure he would not be encased when a massive boom made him jolt into the air.

The ground disappeared beneath him, he flew high and glided back down, saw that the war beast had released a beam of energy and burned the ground into a lava bed that glimmered and smoldered. It broke free from the crystal and Shade landed atop the beast, brought the blade in both his hands and struck it into the machine's back.  
The blade sunk in like a hot knife through butter and Shade rushed over the side, cut the beast open as he went and jumped down toward safe ground. The beast gave a few mechanical sounds, stumbled and fell onto its side, crashing with a loud thump that shook the ground beneath Shade's feet.

The small compartment with Aurene inside glimmered and before Shade could move, Aurene broke free, revealing that she was indeed alive and alright. She jumped down and rejoined Shade and he smiled down at her, then he met Balthazar's eyes who was floating above them, glaring down at them.

“Your machine's down! You've failed!”, Shade announced.

“Your joy confounds me. Do you think this is over? The scion will be mine. The dragon is near death. You will not keep me from my destiny!”

And Balthazar charged with his greatsword from the sky toward where Shade stood, but he rode the lightning through the God's figure, could feel the electric charge convulse in Balthazar's body and appeared behind him.

The God turned around in fury and swung his greatsword and Shade ducked beneath it, “So, the commander of Dragon's Watch....”, Balthazar growled as he launched another attack, smashed the greatsword into the ground and fire erupted where it hit. Shade barely had moved out of the way. “...Now stands alone...”, the God swung the blade at Shade and Shade leaned back, the Greatsword swished past his chest and missed him, “...against the God of War....” Balthazar grabbed the Greasword and pulled it over his head in the momentum, turned his body and smashed at the ground where Shade stood, “...armed with nothing but a sword....”, and Shade jumped to the side, rolled off his back and stood, watching the God warily, “....and the foolish belief...”, Balthazar raised his hand into the sky and crushed it back into the ground, fires erupted around Shade and cast everything in a bright, yellow gleam that flared and Balthazar took his Greatsword and swung it around around him, leapt into the air at Shade to strike, “that you've just....” Shade blinked away and struck at the God's back, earning him a frustrated growl, “accomplished something!”, the God roared and swung the blade around back at Shade again, but he ducked it once more.

He jumped back. “I've stopped you from destroying Tyria!”, Shade yelled. “That's “something”.”

“You've stopped nothing!”, Balthazar growled. “My warbeast has weakened Kralkatorrik and this has gone on long enough. Kralkatorrik's magic will be mine. So why won't you die and be done with it?!” The god of war charged at him, blade at his side casting a fiery trail behind him. Shade jumped out of the way and cast a lightning that surged onto Balthazar's head, but the god seemed unfazed by the lightning that engulfed his armor. Aurene jumped beside Shade and breathed a bright blue flame at Balthazar and he raised his arm to protect himself, stumbled backwards and found his footing after a second of loosing his balance.

He glared at them through the flames that licked at his armor and raised his hand. “Enough of this!” The hand turned into a fist and he smacked it down into the ground once more, breaking the stone beneath him. Shade saw the shackles and dodged them, but Aurene was not as fortunate.

She gave a shriek and snapped with her jaw at the shackles, her teeth closing around the metal. Shade broke her free before the God could take advantage of it and as soon as Aurene was free, Shade blocked the greatsword that came swinging at him, held Balthazar in place with gritted teeth as Aurene jumped into the air and breathed fire at Balthazar once more.

The God of War stumbled to the side in agony, blinded and in pain by the flames and lifted his hands to protect himself, but Shade was on him in a flash and cast Sohothin over Balthazar's plate, cutting through it with a molten hiss.

“Noooo!”, Balthazar screamed and the Greatsword dropped to the floor with a loud clang, the flames on it growing weaker and Balthazar breathed heavily, stared at his hands in disbelief. “I am a god!”, he screamed. “Curse you, Dwayna! Melandru! Betraying one of their own!”

The God fell to his knees, the cut on his chest grew wider, a light began to glow and his hands began to fade, leaving behind nothing but the shell of his armor. He screamed and roared loudly as the energy broke free and Shade lifted his arms protectively, the ground shook and vibrated beneath his feet.

Fire and flame gushed all around them, burning away the air and Shade felt the power prickle on his skin, felt it calling, drawing him in. If he wanted to absorb it, now was the time. It flashed before him, what could happen, what might happen... That he would become something greater, something stronger, more powerful, yet he feared that power, had seen what it had done to Balthazar, that in the face of the Elder Dragons, the gods' had stood unsuccessful despite their abilities.

He could change that, be a force to be reckoned with, could fight along side them, he did not have to leave them behind, his friends, Canach....The energy rushed past him and the call grew stronger, his body was drawn forward by the pull and he resisted it, planted his feet on the ground.

He knew that becoming a god meant discarding everything that had made him mortal. And he was not ready to give that up, not when he had come so far, as just a mortal. Not when he had his friends, his guilds, not when he had Canach. He could not do it, could not absorb it, would not-

His body was jerked forward and he braced himself, lifted his hands, felt the energy surge into him unbid, the loop at his size buzzed and the cowl atop his head sparked, he closed his eyes at the onslaught of magic, felt it vibrate in his bark, in his veins. His heart beat faster, his breath hitched and he felt it sink deep into him like a sharp bite, he could not move, not resist. The clouds above him thundered and he felt he was trapped, could not control it as lightning struck and he was not just Shade, he was the cloud, he was the lightning, he was the energy in it and screamed as the energy pushed into him painfully.  
Suddenly Aurene jumped in front of him into the gleam of light, into the power running wild and Shade's heart nearly stood still as the connection was broken and his body felt drained, his knees buckled and he raised his hand toward her. “Aurene, no!”, he heard himself scream, but his voice was carried away completely by the force. Aurene's body was engulfed in a bright sheet of light, her body lifted and she twirled and twisted and convulsed, she even seemed in pain and Shade wanted to get closer, but the pull had reversed. He was being pushed back, pushed away from Aurene.

He forced himself forward, stretched out his hand. “Aurene!”, he cried, forced another step, leaned his body against the force and then, all of the sudden, it was gone. His body fell forward and he landed on the hot ground, glanced up at Aurene who was jumping around wildly. She looked crazed, maddened and Shade tried to reach out once more, but her eyes snapped toward him. Her usual wide, joyful eyes were cold and sharp and she shrieked pitifully, jumped off the ledge and flew into the darkened sky.

“Aurene!”, Shade cried once more, forced himself onto his feet and stood at the ledge, watched her bright form disappear among the darkness. Kralkatorrik seemed to watch form the sky, its eyes fell on Shade and he gulped in the face of the Elder Dragon. The Elder Dragon had its jaw opened wide, some of the stray magic flowing into it and Shade knew that even though Aurene had absorbed some of it, Kralkatorrik had absorbed some as well. Slowly Kralkatorrik closed its jaw and its eyes gleamed brightly among the clouds, mustering Shade who stood alone and bare right atop the plateau.

The moment seemed to last forever and for a moment Shade thought that the Elder Dragon would attack him, surge forward and encase him, but then the Dragon turned its massive head away, a mask against the dark sky and disappeared among the lightning and dark clouds like a phantom.

Shade's body felt exhausted, his knees weak. Aurene had absorbed the power...in his stead. Because he had hesitated, because he had decided to let it all pass by... And now she was gone, somewhere...

Steps behind him made him jolt around and he saw Canach coming up the stairs. His eyes were trained on him and he looked surprised and relieved at the same time, ran to his side and knelt down beside him and rested his hand on Shade's shoulder. “Shade...are...are you alright?”, he asked urgently, his eyes scanning over Shade to search for an injury and Shade gulped and nodded.

Kas and Rytlock came up the stairs just a few seconds later, all of them out of breath “I...I am fine.”, Shade murmured and looked toward the sky once more.

“Where is Balthazar?”, Rytlock asked and looked around in confusion.

“He is dead.”, Shade answered in a low voice.

“And Aurene? Is she OK?”, Kas asked.

“She...absorbed his power.”, Shade gulped. It was all his fault. He should have... Curse him. Thorns and brambles, he should not have put her through this. He clenched his hands into fists. “She absorbed Balthazar's power and then flew off...I don't know where she went.”

Canach's hand on his shoulder squeezed and Shade gave him a grateful glance, placed his own hand atop Canach's.

“We should not stay here.”, Rytlock grumbled. “Better head somewhere safe.”

It felt like a trance to Shade. His body felt weak and worn, he could feel the remnants of power his own body had absorbed sizzle in his veins and he felt different. As though he was not his own skin, like a thick veil was covering his body.

“Here.”, he held out Sohothin and stepped closer toward the Tribune and Rytlock took it.

“Did you give that damned God a beating with it?”, he asked and Shade nodded.

“I did. If he were alive, I am sure he would testify.”

Rytlock laughed. “Then that is enough for me, Commander.”

Shade looked back at the large scorch mark the explosion and burst of Balthazar's energy had left behind and wondered just what kind of Aftermath would follow due to his hesitation. He trotted down the stairs and felt less joyful for their victory than he had thought he would.

It was all just a small victory, he realized. A small victory before another nemesis would arise and Shade knew that Kralkatorrik was on the horizon, waiting for his moment to strike.

## Small Victory

The news in Amnoon arrived just a little before they did. Tattered and exhausted, Shade still had to meet with the Chief Councilor Imann as soon as he arrived. To his surprise, Taimi was there with the Councilor too.

“Taimi.”, Shade smiled, despite the gloom he felt. “Glad to see you could make it.”

Taimi shrugged. “I decided to take a break from the lab and get back out in the field. I am here to give you guys a hand and hopefully poke some stuff. Of course, I am sure ol' Phlunt and his phlunky squad are probably combing through my Dragon Lab as we speak. Anyway, Jory and I hitched a ride with Captain Kiel and some trade envoys on her slow-floaty airship. The place really needs an aura gate.”

She seemed cheerful and full of energy, much unlike him. They would have to fill her in on everything that had happened and it would not be pleasant to do so, but with the Councilor right beside her, Shade did not dare.

“Commander.”, the Councilor greeted with a smile. “It is good to see you are still in once piece after your most strenuous adventure. Is it true that Balthazar is dead?”

“It is.”, Shade replied evenly, but the Councilor seemed over the moon.

“Oh, that is good news! We will prepare to celebrate! You must be weary after your long battle, I will have accommodations prepared for you and your companions where you can rest easy for the night.”

“That is...very kind. Thank you.” Shade did feel tired, but with everything that had happened it buzzed in his head and he was not sure he could rest. Where had Aurene gone? How much had Kralkatorrik absorbed? The dragon was sure to be fully awake and aware now, and with Balthazar powers absorbed, more powerful and dangerous than ever.

The Councilor nodded toward a servant that approached them. “Right this way, Commander.” the servant led them through the market that was buzzing and full of people who listened to the town crier, who proclaimed their victory against Balthazar to a cheering crowd.

Thankfully the servant took a passageway that was almost empty and would not lead them through the mass of people and slowly the voices of the crowd and the crier drowned in the distance.

“Why all the gloom and doom, people?”, Taimi asked from atop Scruffy 2.0. “We won against a God, so what's got your leafs in a ruffle?”

“Taimi...”, Kas cut in. “I'll explain everything and fill you in. Later. Alright?”

Taimi seemed curious and nodded and thankfully remained silent until the servant had shown them their rooms. Kas and Taimi disappeared, Rytlock gave Shade a nod and disappeared into his room as well.

Shade gave a long weary sigh and opened the door to his room and stood perfectly still, staring at the figure that waited inside.

“Blossom?”, he asked with a frown and hear Canach behind him turn away.

“I will leave you to it, Commander.”, he said and Shade blinked after Canach, saw him disappear down the corridor toward the balcony.

Blossom stood up from where she had sat on the bed and smiled broadly at Shade. “Commander, what a pleasant surprise.”

“Something tells me you planned on meeting me here.”, Shade replied dryly and stepped inside and closed the door. Why had Canach left? He knew that Shade did not like being around Blossom.

“Congratulations on killing Balthazar.”, she purred and stepped closer and Shade felt suddenly painfully aware of why she was acting the way she did, what she was here for, and why Canach had left.

“Ah...Thank you.”, he replied and his throat suddenly seemed constrict and tight. “Is there something you needed? As you can imagine, fighting a God is very taxing and this is, well, _my room._ ”

“Oh, I _know_.”, she smirked. She gestured toward a chair that stood opposite to the bed, placed by her, Shade thought and he made his way across and slowly sat down. “I do hope you remember, Commander. There is this deal that we have...”

“I am not entirely sure I am getting where this is going.”, Shade interrupted and tried to sound level. He had an indication of what the reason for the sylvari's presence was, yet he did not want to make false assumptions and look like a fool. “But if it is what I think it is, then I will have to ask you to leave.”

She pouted, but the hint of a smile remained. She stepped closer and Shade wanted to scoot backwards when she placed her feet to the side of the chair and sat in his _lap_. He lifted his hands in a desperate attempt to keep from touching her, not because he was frightened or disgusted, but rather because he did not want to.

She leaned closer down toward him, folded her hands in his neck and he noticed she smelled of roses and lilies. “Let me ease the mood with a story.”, she smiled. “There was once a sylvari, eager and joyful like the rest who dreamed of seeing the world, so she ended up traveling, and saw just how cruel the world was and that it was dominated by those who held power. It was her desire to help those what had none and she joined the Order of Whispers to be sent as an agent to Amnoon, where she met the true Order, the Order of Shadows. And that is how Blossom came to be here, so far away from home and into the Commanders lap.”

“Blossom, whatever you thought the deal entailed, _this_ was most definitely not it.”, Shade replied.

“Oh? But it could be. I would be happy to never appear again, never mention it to anyone – if you want. If that's what scares you, that is. This can be our secret.”

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away, a small electric shock where he touched. She jerked and made a surprised noise, but smiled undeterred still.

“Oh, is that what you are into?”, she asked and Shade pushed her enough so she had to take a few steps back and he stood.

“Please see yourself out.”, Shade said and she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, her hands flying toward the hem of her robe and as she grasped it, Shade quickly turned his head away. He heard the rustling of her robe and saw it fall into a heap on the floor from the corner of his eyes, dared not look at her and his heart was pounding in his chest.

She stepped into his view, clear and stark as she the day she surfaced from the dream and she smiled at him with a confidence he had barely ever witnessed in anybody. Her hands rested against his cheeks, cool and smooth and her lips opened invitingly, but he took her hands and held them in a vice grip.

“This is my last warning.”, Shade said and was proud his voice did not waver. Their eyes met and she seemed to contemplate her options, then she shrugged.

“I will offer you this, Commander.”, she said and pulled her hands free and he let her. She turned around and walked, completely naked, over toward the bed and lay down, clear in view and vulnerable to his gaze. “I will be here, for the whole night, should you care to change your mind. And if not... well, I guess you will have to look for another bed to share.”

It took him barely a split second to make his way to the door and close it behind him. His heart raced in his chest and his skin flushed hot. How could females be so...open? And what had he done to make it so?

He was walking through the corridor, past all the rooms and made his way toward a small balcony, breathed in some fresh night air and breathed deep, steadying breaths. The moon shone high in the sky, bright against the sheet of the dark night. The light shimmered on the sea that covered the horizon and Shade watched the waves ripple and the reflection move languidly on the surface of the water.

“Shade.”, the voice nearly startled him and he turned to see Canach who was mustering him with raised eyebrows from the corner of the balcony where he leaned against the stone arch.

“Canach.”, Shade said relieved and watched as the man joined beside him, his dark onyx eyes staring toward the sea.

“So, how did it go? Did you pay her?”, Canach asked nonchalantly and Shade blinked at him before he understood. “If you did, I have to admit that it was faster than I expected.”

“Is...that why you left? What...I thought I had made myself clear when I told you how uncomfortable females make me.”

Canach shrugged. “It is only natural to be curious of our nature, Shade. I would not have blamed you had you decided to indulge in the natural desires.”

Shade shook his head and turned toward him, built himself to full height and summoned his courage. “I don't want _her_ , Canach. I want _you_.”

Canach mustered him and stood as well, looming over him and casting him in shadow with his broad form. Shade's breath got stuck in his throat when Canach leaned closer and he smelled of freshly cut grass, of home and comfort and warmth. “Is that so?”, Canach asked in a low, daring voice that rumbled in his chest and Shade's heart spiked.

 _“Damn him, yes.”_ , Shade thought and grabbed Canachs neck with his hands eagerly and pulled him down, crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Canach instantly replied in kind, his lips pressing against his own. Heat coiled in Shade's belly and his head began to swim, his lips moved sloppily against Canach's and he tilted his head, moaned against Canach's lips when he felt the warriors hands roam over his back.

He wanted to show Canach _how much_ he wanted him, how he had secretly desired to be with him for so very long, how long he had lusted after the warrior, how much he had restrained himself to keep his desire in check in quite inappropriate moments. He would show him all of this so that the warrior would never doubt him again, so that Canach would never question who Shade wanted to be with.

It was a mixture of eagerness and desperation that made Shade grip tightly into Canach's foliage and elicit a groan from the warrior that he silenced with a hungry press of his lips. He felt hot, unbearably hot. His skin seemed to melt as the searing heat filled his insides and he puffed out his chest, pressed his chest against Canach's to increase the pressure.

Canach's hands roamed over his back, drifted lower and Shade made a startled noise when he felt the two hands grasp under him and pulled him from the ground. He quickly folded his arms around Canach's neck to hold on and their lips seperated for barely a second before Shade leaned down, his body now lifted and higher, and kissed Canach once more. He locked his legs around Canach's waist, felt the rythmic motion of Canah's body signalling that he was moving, but he paid it no mind.

His focus was entirely on Canach's lips, the feel of his broad and hard body and his head began to swim when he heard a door opening and closing with a kick of Canach's foot. A few more steps and Canach bowed forward, slowly lowered him onto the bed and Shade felt the cushions beneath him, felt his body sinking into the mattress and they broke apart with a wet noise, chests heaving in union as they caught their breaths.

Canach was leaning over him and Shade felt the weight on his body, moaned when Canach's thigh brushed between his legs. Canach was looking at him with a smoldering and desirous gaze that would melt him on the spot any second now, and he wanted nothing more than to continue, to feel Canach press down against him, to feel his heat upon his body.

But Canach spoke and cut through Shade's clouded and hazy mind. “Is this really what you want?”, he asked carefully. It was concern, Shade knew, and he had never been so sure about anything in his life.

“Yes.”, he whispered, and Canach only hesitated a moment longer before he leaned down and sealed the distance with another heated kiss.

And Taimi stood outside on the corridor, trying very hard to erase what she had seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, folks. I hoped you enjoyed yourself, I know I did. Leave a comment and kudos if you did enjoy yourself and you have criticism for me. Love you all!  
> Note: Canach's "Glorious foliage" is actually a discription from his Wanted Poster. Check it out!
> 
> Edit: Update is complete! Wohoo!


End file.
